Bittersweet
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: What happens when someone you loved left you then came back into your life? Trish Stratus is about to find out and gets a nasty surprise too. More WWE superstars and OC'S too. Rated T for swearing. JeffTrish, JeffOC, OCOC.
1. Prologue

**Bittersweet**

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: I'm back (evil laugh) lol! I have had this idea for this story for a wee while now and I decided that it was time for it to get posted. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my OC's. Vince McMahon owns the WWE. All I own is 2 wrestling cd's, some old videos, PS2 games and some old nearly ripped to bits sticker albums which I have had since I was about 9 or 10.**

**Before I even think about starting I have a few things to point out:**

**I love wrestling and most of the wrestlers (the hot males…ooh that Kane lol!) and since I have been watching wrestling since the WWF days I know a lot about certain superstars and if I want to change the ages which I do then I will. You got a problem with that then bye bye. Don't waste my time with flames telling me I know nothing cause I will ignore them and probably tell you to fuck off.**

**My stories seem to have a lot of swearing in them (my new ones) I can't help that I'm Scottish and I think we have a tendency to swear a lot…it's like a second language.**

**My OC's will be English, Scottish and American. I will use them in later chapters and I may use slang (When the Brits speak). I will put what the word means in beside it but I'll try not to use a lot of slang.**

**I know I have Breakaway and Fix you to finish but I really wanted to see if this proved to be popular.**

**And that's all folks now read on and lemmie know what you think…**

"_Jeff? Jeff are you ok?" 22 year old Trish Stratus stared at her boyfriend as he angrily paced the room, her hazel eyes full of concern as he muttered curses under his breath._

"_This is the fifth time I've lost !" Jeff angrily cried and slammed his fist into the wall._

_Trish didn't know what to say…nothing could change the fact that Jeff was on a losing streak and the fans certainly didn't let him forget it._

"_I hate this…I hate Vince…this damn show…I FUCKING HATE IT!" Jeff cursed even louder and slammed his fist harder into the wall. Trish winced as she watched him rub his hand his blonde hair falling into his eyes._

"_Jeff…baby calm down…I'm sure you'll win next time." Trish got up and walked over to him and put her arms around him. _

_He smiled and relaxed when he felt her soft kisses on his neck. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in…he was __**almost**__calm._

_He turned around to face her and his heart almost broke when he saw how scared and concerned she was for him. _

"_Baby I'm sorry…I'm being a jackass over nothing…You're right I'm bound to win sometime and when I do I know you'll be at my side." Jeff told her softly and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss._

_Trish smiled inside she hated seeing him like this and she wanted to march right into Vince's office and scream at him. Jeff was one of the best young athletes out there and he got treated like shit._

_Trish rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes and inhaled his scent._

"_I love you Jeff."_

_Jeff looked down at her and couldn't believe how lucky and happy he was…except he wasn't __**truly **__happy at all. For the past few weeks he felt like quitting and that thought hadn't left him…it was late 2003 and he was treated like a fucking rookie! The fact that he was late and had attitude and snapped at anyone recently didn't help much either._

"_I love you too Trish." Jeff replied lovingly and she smiled unaware in a few weeks her life was going to change dramatically…_

"_Trish! Trish! TRISH!" Amy cried as she bolted down the hallway when the red head spotted the blonde she sprinted up to her and grabbed her._

"_Jesus Ames! What the hell is wrong with you?" Trish frowned as Amy struggled to catch her breath._

"_I-I'm sorry…had to rush here…back from Vince…terrible news…" _

_Trish stared at her confused. "You are not making any sense…start from the beginning." Trish told her but Amy just shook her head and grabbed her hand._

"_No! No time! C'mon…I hate him! I'll murder him for this!" Amy muttered as she began running again._

"_Amy! Wait…who are you gonna kill? I can't run in these shoes!" Trish half cried half laughed._

_She was wearing 4 inch silver heeled sandals and a tight silver sparkly halter top and black mini. She just came back from commentating since she didn't have a match tonight._

"_I hope we're not too late." Amy worriedly replied as they headed for the car park._

_Trish stopped laughing and frowned…where the hell were they going? She couldn't leave…she had a date with Jeff and it was special. Tonight was there anniversary- 1 year together and Trish loved every minute of it and couldn't wait for more._

_Amy looked at her friend with a pained look on her face as she pushed the doors open. Trish simply stared at her confused then looked at where her friend was now staring. She realized what was going on…she couldn't believe it she felt sick!_

"_Jeff? Jeff what's going on?" Trish yelled causing the blue haired man to stop arguing with his brother._

"_Damn it…I hoped she wouldn't come." Jeff muttered and Matt shook his head at him in disgust._

"_You repulse me! How could you even think about doing that to Trish? She loves you! Do what you want! I'm past caring." Matt hissed and turned away._

_Trish walked over to Jeff who was loading his Corvette. He didn't look at her and when Matt passed her and stood beside Amy she walked faster._

"_Jeff…please…what's going on? Where are you going?" Trish asked praying the tears wouldn't fall. He wasn't leaving her was he?_

_Jeff didn't reply or look at her he just finished packing._

"_You planning on going on vacation?" Trish joked trying to lighten the mood – he didn't even raise a smile._

"_Something like that." Jeff said in a flat voice. _

"_Can you pass me that bag?" He asked and she picked it up and felt he had snatched him from her._

"_Jeff can you please tell me what you're doing? Have I done something wrong?" Trish tearfully asked and for the first time he looked at her and he felt like shit. It pained him to see her like this but he had to go…he had no choice he would go mad if he stayed here._

_He slammed his trunk shut and then walked over to her and placed his hands on her face. He used his thumbs to wipe her eyes and she gulped as he softly told her._

"_Trish I love you with all my heart and soul but I have to go…I can't be used like this for a man who only cares about money. I hate the long hours…the shit holidays. I quit…" _

"_No! NO JEFF YOU CAN'T QUIT! WHAT ABOUT US? IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Trish pulled away the tears fell more freely now she was shouting at him._

"_DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I SPENT AGONISING OVER THIS?" Jeff shouted over her and he too felt the tears fall._

_Matt felt awkward he looked at Amy who sadly shook her head – it was between those two._

"_Then don't go! Stay! Stay with me!" Trish sobbed and walked over and pounded his chest with her fists._

"_Trish! Trish please don't make this any worse than it already is." Jeff told her and she looked up at him and said in quiet hiss._

"_Don't make it any worse? How can I make it any worse? You're the one leaving!"_

"_I love you and because I do I can't stay here and make you miserable…"_

"_Long distance! We can have a long distance relationship!" Trish's face suddenly light up. He shook his head and gently pulled her away from him.._

"_We both know that won't work or be fair on any of us especially you…I love you and I know you'll be a great Diva…I hope you make someone happy…I'm sorry for all of this." Jeff told her then walked to the door._

_Trish broke down and Amy was going to go over and console her but Matt gently pulled her arm._

"_Matt, please…I have to go over."_

"_JEFF! JEFF COME BACK!" Trish sobbed and he shut his eyes and was about to unlock the door when he suddenly turned on his heel and strode over to her and kissed her long and slow. Trish put all her feelings into that kiss knowing it would be her last with him and it killed her. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away._

"_Goodbye." He whispered and walked to his car – not looking back._

"_JEFF! JEFF! DON'T GO…DON'T LEAVE ME…" Trish broke down in hysterics as he got in and she collapsed onto her knees as Amy ran over and hugged her kissing her head and crying with her._

_Matt just stared as his brother drove off not knowing what would happen next…_

**A/N: So what did you think? By the way this was in 2003 and I made Trish 22 and Jeff 23. Please review and I'll update this soon but I wanna get Breakaway done and another chapter of Fix you up before I add chapter 2. **

**This is a total random point but when I wrote this I was listening to "Is this love?" BY Bob Marley which is an amazing song! I think I'm gonna use it in this story.**

**Please review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	2. 3 Years Later

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Yay I got some reviews and people seemed to like the story! Thank you! Now I can continue with this! I know I still have the other 2 to finish but I couldn't resist updating this one! My mouth is numb! I went to the dentist and got a filling and I swear I was in there for **_**ages**_

**My OC's will be in the next chapter. I wrote this chappie out ages ago and I couldn't help myself. When I do add them if I use any British slang I will put what it means beside it. I'm not saying anyone is stupid but I'm guessing there a hell of a lot of Americans and other non Brits on here and well it does help!**

**I also lied when I was talking about myself in the prologue…I don't swear **_**all**_** the time. If I swore in front of my mum she would belt me across the jaw!**

**Anyway enough of me waffling about nothing…here's chapter one and as usual give me a wee review.**

_3 YEARS LATER_

25 year old Trish Stratus sighed as she re-read her script for the millionth time. Her blonde, wavy hair was falling into her eyes as she quickly scanned the words. She mumbled curses under her breath as she was involved in a backstage bitch-fight with Mickie James.

"So it has come to this…who-fucking-hoo!" Trish muttered as she tossed the script aside. The Women's division had seen some significant changes - it was now a fucking joke as the Divas wore next to nothing and slapped each other, ripped skimpy tops off each other and if they felt like it pranced around in their underwear.

Trish Stratus was about 5'10, 145lbs had hazel eyes which showed a lot of emotion and was a size 10. She had been a WWF/E Diva for almost 5 years now and she noticed that few of the _original_ and in her opinion _real_ Divas were left. In fact it was only her and Amy now and when they retired then no matter what people said she felt when they left these others would be something else.

"I don't why I don't just call it a day…I have _nothing_ left anymore." She thought bitterly and then she thought of her new condo in Miami…over looking the beach. She smiled as she remembered how happy she had been when she got accepted and moved in a year ago.

_I could use a vacation…_ Trish thought to herself but shook that thought from her head when her best friend/on screen nemesis crashed into the locker room.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Trish teased as Amy struggled to catch her breath.

"F-Fuck off Stratus…w-water…gimmie w-water!" Amy panted and Trish threw her a bottle of water. Amy hastily opened it and drank greedily…she drank almost 1/3 of the bottle and she let out a satisfied sigh.

"You know for once your face actually matches your hair!" Trish giggled and Amy gave her the finger as the red faced red head collapsed onto the bench beside her.

"Fuck off! I ran all the way here cos I got great news." Amy replied breathlessly causing Trish to stare intently at her older friend.

"Well?" Trish prompted when Amy didn't continue. Amy held up her hand which made Trish even more impatient.

"Jesus Trishy…let me catch my breath first!" Amy exclaimed.

2 minutes passed but to Trish it felt like an eternity. She could murder Amy for making her wait…if it was _so_ important like she claimed she would have told her by now.

"Me and Mattie were making out (Trish made a noise of disgust but Amy ignored her and continued) and afterwards he told me some major news!"

"He's gay?" Trish asked grinning sheepishly causing Amy to whack her hard on the arm.

Trish yelped and jumped up, rubbing her sore arm.

"Owww! You mean bitch!" Trish whined.

"Do you want to know or not?" Amy growled impatiently. After all this was _huge_...she wanted Trish to hear it from her and not from a bitch like Mickie or Candice.

"Fine tell me. Though I doubt it's _so important_…" Trish began rolling her eyes.

"Jeff's coming back." Amy interrupted and sat back watching her friend a small smirk formed on the red head's features.

"W-What did you s-say?" Trish stammered, too shocked to take this in. He wasn't coming back was he?

"You heard me." Amy told her then added causally. "In 4 weeks time."

Trish froze. Her best friend…the love of her life…the one that broke her heart and left her was coming back and most importantly: Returning to the WWE.

**Weeell…that's another chapter done. Remember review or I'll get the giant haggis monster (mmmm haggis!) to eat you!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	3. Welcome Home!

**Bittersweet**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the loooooooong update…I really wanted to finish **_**Breakaway **_**and write more of **_**Fix You**_**. Anyway I own nothing and all that jazz.**

**Here's some info in some of my OC's which feature in this chapter…**

**Sharon Murray (Rory McAllister's wife) - 40, 5'7, slim with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Born in Oban, Scotland. Known Russell aka Rory since she was 7 and they started dating when they were she was 15. Married at 18 and 2 years later gave birth to Alana and moved to Glasgow. **

**Kind, funny woman but has a fiery temper.**

**Alana Murray - 20 years old, 5'10, size 12, has mid length dark brown hair with pink streaks. Born in Glasgow and lived there with her parents until she was 16…then moved to America as her dad got signed to the WWE. Inherited her fathers brown eyes and she is nice to **_**certain**_** people but if you mess with her she becomes your worst nightmare!**

**Began wrestling 1 year ago much to her mothers dismay.**

**Liam Turner – 21, 6'0, (I am basing him on Jonas Armstrong the actor who played Robin Hood in the 2006 BBC series. I don't own him either…wish I did!) Originally from North East England. Joined the WWE when he was 18. Hates Alana and they usually argue with each other to the annoyance of everyone except Mickie and Candice.**

**Beth Mitchell – 27, model, won Miss USA in 2004 and was #14****th**** in the Miss World final the following year. Bitchy, snotty, and whiny basically a moany cow to most people and thinks she's better than you. **

**5'10, slim and has grey eyes and long straight black hair. Originates from LA.**

**Ok I think that's enough…back to the story and please review!**

Four weeks flew by and Jeff was supposedly arriving after the show tonight. Trish had took the previous two weeks off for some 'R and R' at her condo when in reality she was staying away and deciding wither or not to come back.

As it was late August and she spent the time at her condo in Miami she received a golden tan thanks to the Miami sunshine.

Trish was with Amy and Maria in the cafeteria with the other WWE superstars.

"You look fabulous!" Amy gushed when she hugged her best friend.

Trish beamed she was wearing a orange maxi dress which complemented her tan and silver thong sandals. Her blonde hair was down and wavy and she only had lip-gloss on.

"Thanks Ames…I can't believe I actually thought of _quitting_." Trish replied with a small shudder but Maria smiled sympathetically.

"It's not your fault Trishy…I mean Jeff is coming back and its only natural that you have your doubts."

"It has been 3 years." Amy added and Trish sighed as the women sat at the table in the cafeteria.

"I know…but will he really want to speak to me? I mean I haven't exactly contacted him since he left…"

"He hasn't talked to _you_ either." Amy pointed out taking a sip from her Diet Coke. Maria nodded in agreement.

"I know but…times have changed…he…I…he could be married for all I know…or worse gay!" Trish spluttered and the girls laughed at the last part.

Just then John Cena came in and Maria waved at her boyfriend who grinned and waved back blowing a kiss.

"Awwwww!" Amy and Trish cooed causing Maria to playfully glare at them.

"Uh Guys Vince wants us all to go into the meeting room." John yelled and everyone groaned.

"Gee this will be fun." Amy muttered as everyone filled out.

"We already have our scripts…the show starts soon…what's going on?" Trish asked and no-one could answer as they all walked in and took their seats...

Meanwhile at JFK airport a young woman was waiting for someone. She sighed impatiently as she looked at her watch.

Where were they? She called them half an hour ago…her mum assured her that they would come and pick her up.

She was quite tall and had brown hair with pink streaks. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a red vest top. On her feet she wore black pumps which showed off her star tattoos on her left foot. She had shoved her hoodie onto her large black case.

"Some welcome." She muttered then smiled when she took her phone and read her new text message:

_Alana…it's Maria…how was ur trip? Tell me bout it when u get back.. Ur mom is totally freaking out! U better get a cab to the arena. Cya later M xxx_

Alana shook her head and rolled her case out and called a cab.

Meanwhile at the meeting everyone tried not to laugh…Sharon was about to explode. Her hair was falling into her eyes but that didn't stop her screaming at Vince. Derek (Robbie) looked at Russell who wished the ground would swallow him up.

"You knew she was coming back today and yet you called this stupid meeting! If you weren't Russell's boss I'd slap you one across the face! You bloody eejit! (idiot) So help me god if she doesnae come back in one piece…" Sharon ranted without taking a breath at a mortified Vince this was the last thing he needed. He looked at Russell as if to say 'help' but he could do nothing…his wife was unstoppable when she started ranting at someone.

"So this is where you were hiding…" A voice called out stopping the small woman from her rant. Vince looked relieved and suppressed a small smile as Sharon just stared open mouthed as her 20 year old daughter leant against the door frame, a small smirk etched on her face.

There was silence…Sharon shrieked then ran towards Alana and grabbed her – pulling her into a bear hug and kissing her frantically – much to Alana's embarrassment.

"Mum! Mum! MUM! MUM! MA!" Alana yelled red faced causing her mother to let her go and mumble.

"Sorry."

Alana just grinned and hugged her tightly and whispered. "Don't be daft…I missed you too,"

"It wasnae the same without you hen." Sharon admitted.

"Alana…great to see you back in one piece." Vince joked and Sharon smiled at him.

"I guess we can go now…we do have a _show_ tonight." A male voice pointed out causing Alana to scowl when she saw who it was that spoke.

She dumped her bag on the floor and said in a fake sweet voice.

"Nice to see you to Liam."

"Here we go." Amy muttered to Maria who just smiled.

"I thought you got deported…sadly I was wrong." Liam retorted from his seat.

Everyone began clearing out as Raw was going on air soon.

"We'll catch you later." Amy whispered to Alana who nodded and continued to argue with Liam.

"Jesus they never stop…I'm telling you girls there is _major_ sexual tension between them!" Trish giggled as did Amy and Maria.

"If you told Alana that she'd kill you…" Amy began then Maria giggled.

"Trishy you are such a bitch! You don't wrestle for the next two weeks!" Amy told her and Trish grinned.

"Well girlies I _just_ got back yesterday…bit late to add me to the script.£

They proceeded to the locker room and Amy got ready for her match against Candice.

"You look amazing!" Mickie squealed as Candice stood in front of the mirror in a tight silver bra style top and small black hot pants. To complete her look she wore silver stilettos and her hair was down and wavy.

"I mean it Amy when I bet this whore tonight…I'm just one step closer to the title."

Mickie just nodded not really believing her but hey let the whore dream. She was wearing a red corset and tight black skinny jeans and red flats. Her hair was twisted up into a bun and she would have looked pretty if her face wasn't caked with make up and her corset actually _fitted_ her.

In the other women's locker room. Amy was tying her ring boots on. Her hair was poker straight and she wore little make up. Tonight she was wearing black baggy pants and a black midriff top.

"I'm gonna kick that skank's ass! She thinks she can fuck my chances of becoming the WWE women's champ and get away with it? She can think again!" Amy growled.

"Relax Ames…it's Candice…just slap her a few times…and she'll fall to the ground." Maria replied and Trish laughed.

"Bitchy!"

Alana came in and sat beside Maria and rested her head on her shoulder. Since joining the WWE she became friends with the women who were in this room and hated Candice and Mickie.

"How was it with _lover boy_?" Amy asked and Alana gave her the finger.

"He's a prick." Alana muttered and Maria patted her head.

"How was your vacation?" Trish asked and Alana smiled.

"Great! It was fantastic! I went to T in the Park and saw all my favourite bands…I met up with all my old pals! I got to drink Irn-bru and eat haggis! (they all laughed). Although I didnae get a tan like Miss Trish over here…"

"I went on a little vacation myself." Trish replied and Alana looked at Amy.

"Let me guess…Jeff?"

Trish sighed then turned to the younger woman.

"I almost never came back…"

"Trish…listen to me just talk to him…you both need that (when Trish opened her mouth to protest Alana held up her hand) you never know he probably hurt to and hopefully you guys can still be friends…"

"Or maybe more?" Maria suggested but Trish shook her head.

"I could settle for friends…but I don't want my heart ripped into tiny pieces again."

There was silence until Alana added seriously.

"If he treats you like crap again I'll batter him."

"Speaking of dating…Guess who I saw earlier in the hallway?" Amy said and everyone stared at her.

"Liam and Candice!"

Alana snorted and replied in disgust.

"Like he'd date her…she isn't his type."

"And you are?" Maria asked smugly as Alana turned red.

"NAW! I didn't mean it like that! I-He…He can do better than that besom (pronounced biz-um and is a derogatory term for a woman or a girl)."

The tree Americans just stared at her and Alana sighed as she explained what it meant.

Later that night Candice was fuming she lost her match and scowled as Amy celebrated with her friends and Matt.

"Bitch…next time I'll…" Candice growled.

"Right…hotel time!" Alana yelled linking arms with Maria and running towards John's car.

John who was trailing behind with Matt, Amy and Trish smiled.

"I'm gonna go for a long, bubble bath." Amy dreamily said as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder as they walked.

"Maybe I could give you one of my famous massages…" Matt slyly suggested causing Trish to gag.

Before Amy could reply a black limo pulled up and a 26 year old man with blue and purple hair stepped out.

Trish stopped in her tracks he was just as she remembered…he wore a white wife beater and black jeans. He wore a black hoodie over the wife beater and when he saw Amy and the others he smiled. When he saw Trish however his breath caught in the back of his throat…she was beautiful…he felt all the emotions and memories flooding back.

"Trish…"He began breathlessly and she started to walk over to him.

Suddenly a tall, striking raven haired woman dressed foot to toe in a cream Dior suit and Chanel sunglasses stepped out and her arm snaked across his waist.

Trish stopped dead in her tracks her eyes widened as did the others as she removed her sunglasses.

"Everyone this is…" Jeff started but couldn't get the words out.

The woman smiled then finished in a clear, smug voice.

"I'm Beth Mitchell…Jeff's _fiancée_."

**A/N- Tell me what you thought and the next chapter won't be up for a wee while as I am finishing Breakaway and writing another chapter of Fix you.**


	4. Engaged?

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 4**

**A.N. I am really sorry that it has taken me ages to update this! Now that I have finished Breakaway I'll get this and the others done (hopefully). Anyway cheers for the reviews and here's chapter 4**

Trish stopped, stunned as if she had just been slapped in the face. Did she hear this Beth woman right? Was she really Jeff's _fiancée?_ No! No she wasn't…this was some cruel joke right? Jeff Hardy was _not_ getting married…he couldn't…could he?

"Jeff has told me so much about you all…I couldn't wait to meet you." Beth beamed from his side.

Matt was shell shocked as was Amy. Jeff couldn't bring himself to look at them. Trish still remained motionless then fixed a smile on her face.

"Hey Beth…Its um great to meet you too and Jeff…_long time no see_." Trish prayed to good she wouldn't cry.

Alana rushed over to Trish and linked arms with her.

"Um hey it's great to see you both. Nice to have you back Jeff. Now if you guys will excuse us we're heading back to the hotel." Alana began to walk over to John's car.

John followed and Maria who was standing by the car yelled.

"BYE AMES…MATT…SEE YOU LATER."

Amy waved as they got into the car and pulled away. Beth smiled then turned to the two.

"This is so exciting…I can't wait for the wedding…oh before I forget…" Beth began again but then stopped herself by releasing herself from Jeff's grasp and opening her oversized handbag.

Jeff looked up and saw the anger and hurt in Matt's eyes. Amy was still stunned. Jeff couldn't be engaged to her! She wasn't his _type_. He didn't go for _models_!

"You…You're Beth Mitchell…Playboy cover girl and Victoria's Secret model." Matt said suddenly realising who she was.

Beth who had found the invitations grinned sheepishly as she handed to them. Amy smiled slightly as she took them and when Beth wasn't looking she glared at Jeff.

"Well I don't like to brag…We hope you can come don't we babe?" She raised a perfectly shaped brow at her fiancé.

"Um yeah…Matt is Vince still here?" Jeff asked quietly.

"I think so but then again I don't know…I mean I haven't _heard_ anyone say_ where he was or who he was with_." Matt replied and Jeff winced as he knew Matt was hurt as he hadn't told him about Beth.

Amy sensed uneasiness and yawned and put her arm around Matt.

"It's getting late…we should go…Jeff, Beth we'll catch you later."

Amy hauled him away and Beth waved and turned to Jeff with a smile.

"They seemed nice."

Jeff looked at her and smiled slightly, He took her hand.

"Come on…we better find Jeff and then we can back to the hotel…"

Beth interrupted him by pulling him towards her and kissing him deeply. When she pulled away she smirked.

"And we can have _lots_ of _fun."_ She finished for him.

"Yeah fun." Jeff muttered to himself as she led him away.

"John, I know we planned to share a room tonight but I'm gonna stay with Trish in her room tonight." Maria apologised to her boyfriend in the corridor of the hotel. They were outside Trish and Alana's room and they all thought Trish was ok…she was over Jeff. God, were they wrong…they left an hour ago and Trish hasn't stopped crying since.

"Ssssh…Trishy it'll be ok…Listen to me Beth's nothing but a skank…Jeff will come round. Besides most marriages end in divorce anyway…" Alana tried her best to comfort Trish but it made her worst. The blonde simply stared at her young friend then cried harder.

"Man it sounds real intense in there…you sure I can't tempt you?" John sidled into her and she smiled sadly.

"Sorry baby…she's my friend…" John chuckled then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Alright…I'll see you tomorrow morning then." John said as he began to walk down the corridor.

"Wait! Where will you sleep tonight?" Maria asked concerned.

"Dunno…I'm sure there's a lovely, cosy bench free or maybe Mickie need's her bed warmed up?" John grinned as Maria scowled. He loved teasing her.

"Ooh yeah…damn Mickie with those big breasts and tight ass…" John continued to annoy Maria and she ran over and playfully punched him.

"Ok! Ok! I take it back…Mickie's a man beast and you are the sexiest Diva in the WWE!" John cried as he tried to shield his face from her punches.

Maria smirked then pulled him close.

"Don't you forget it."

She then kissed him passionately and ran her hand down his body. She stopped at the waistline of his pants and he moaned. She smiled to herself and slowly pulled away from him.

"Nighty, night John…_sweet dreams_." She purred in his ear before she turned around and sauntered back to Trish's room.

John growled then shook his head. _She's still got it._ He thought to himself before he pulled his cell out.

"Yo, Randy…you better unlock that door…I'm bunking with you tonight. See you in five."

**A/N- Sorry its short but I will update soon and the next chapter will be longer and better.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	5. Mixed Emotions

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N- Sorry for the long delay…prelims have started and I had to suffer maths today. On the plus side I get off school and tonight is Burns night! Yay!**

**Oh before I forget the wedding is going to be in September so it is about March 2006 right now.**

Several weeks had passed since Jeff's return and he and Trish hadn't spoken to each other. Beth had _no _clue that her fiancé had a close relationship with Trish and it was only matter of time before the truth came out…

_The lights were dimmed. Rose petals were strewn across the bed. Gently he lifted her onto the bed, her long blonde hair flowing out over the pillow. She moaned as she ran his hand down her body, melting at his touch._

"_Jeff…Jeff…that feels so good…" Trish moaned with ecstasy as Jeff began kissing her neck and began working his way down her body._

_He smiled softly as he gazed into her eyes. _

"_I love you Trish." He whispered._

"_I love you too babe…" Trish began but then Jeff frowned as her face became faded then a brunette smirked at him._

"_Now you're mine Jeff Hardy…I want you right now!" She pulled him towards her…_

Jeff awoke with a start…Beth moaned in her sleep but simply turned to the other side as he got up to go to the bathroom. He practically bolted towards the bathroom and once inside he hastily locked the door. He ran his hands through his hair and then walked over to the sink. He stared into the mirror and noticed the bags under his eyes…this wasn't good. He hadn't a decent nights sleep since he arrived back here.

_What am I doing? Jeff you're gonna end up in the nut-house if you stay here…You're with Beth now…Not Trish…Trish with her long, golden hair and beautiful curves- Stop it! Beth! Beth! Beth! Damnit Jeff pull yourself together!" _

"This is all I need voices telling me what to do." Jeff whispered to himself with a small smile. Sighing he turned and unlocked the door and headed slowly back over to the bed. He should have realised that coming back would have caused problems and that Trish wasn't going to walk up and hug him and forget about what he had done.

He got back into the bed and Beth reached over and draped her arm across his waist. In 6 months time…September 3rd he would be married. He would be 27 and _married_.

Later that day everyone was at the Civic Arena in Connecticut. Trish was nervous as she was taking part in an integer-gender match with Jeff. She was in the locker room with Amy, Maria, Alana, Ashley and Victoria.

"I am going to kick her arse tonight! Liam better stay away. I can't believe he done that last week!" Alana seethed as she laced up her black boots. She was referring to her match against Mickie James. Last week he ran down the ramp and distracted the referee allowing Mickie to pin her. This week, however she had a rematch and she was determined to win.

Trish smiled at the young girl as she stood up and checked her appearance in the mirror.

"Damn girl you look hot!" Ashley exclaimed as Alana fixed her straight hair.

She was wearing a short red tartan mini skirt and a black hooded midriff top covered her black bra style top.

"Thank you…I can't believe they're making you wrestle with Jeff! Do they not understand the current situation?" Alana said as she turned to Trish and sat beside the older woman.

"I know but what can I do? I mean I said I was ok about it. Besides Jeff is gonna be here for a long time and I suppose I'll have to make an effort with him and his _wife._" Trish shuddered as she got the last part out and was aware they were all staring at her.

"What?" She asked raising a brow as the others smirked at her.

"Oh come on Trish! You still _love_ him!" Maria exclaimed causing Trish to laugh.

"I do not love Jeff Hardy." She said trying to convince everyone (and herself) that what she was saying was true.

"Lies…okay you might not _love_ him but admit it…you still have _feelings_ for him." Amy told her.

Trish looked at of them…her best friends who stuck by her ever since the day she had her heart ripped into shreds.

"No-one said it was gonna be easy but now he's back and that whore is with him and there's nothing we can do about it…"Victoria said sadly until Amy and Alana shared a look. Trish caught them and shook her head.

"No…No! You two can just forget about it this instant!" Trish said her voice rising.

"Come on Trishy! I know he still loves you! We need to get _rid_ of Beth!" Amy whined.

"No! Amy I know you want me and Jeff to get back together but it isn't gonna happen!" Trish declared in what she hoped was her strongest voice.

"So you're just gonna sit there and let her become Jeff's wife when we all know who should rightfully own that title...think about Trish, Beth is going to be Mrs _Jeff Hardy_ in September!" Alana cried looking at the Canadian. She couldn't understand why two people who were so perfect weren't together.

Trish stood up and headed for the door. Before she exited she stared at her friends.

"I love you all and appreciate what you're saying but I have moved on…Jeff has to and there's nothing we can do…"

"Where are you going?" Maria asked confused.

"Out…I'll be back later." Trish replied as she left the room.

There was silence until Amy said aloud. "Bullshit…I know she wants him and if she won't see sense then we'll make her!"

"You cannot be serious! 5 weeks! Do they have any idea how important it is for me to stay with my _fiancé_ at the moment? Honestly if they think I'm gonna stay in some shitty trailer in LA…" Beth whined as she sat with Jeff who was getting ready for RAW. Jeff who had his back turned to her rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Beth she whined all the time! She was like a spoilt brat! She was on the phone to Victor her agent and had moaned for the past 10 minutes.

"Really? Are you serious? Yes! Yes! I'll accept! Jeff? He'll be fine! Besides I can pick out my dress! Duh…when in Italy…yeah I'll call you back. He'll be thrilled. _Ciao Darling mwah _." Beth hung up and squealed with delight causing Jeff to turn round and raise a brow at her.

"You will never guess what's happening?" Beth squealed.

Jeff just looked at her and she continued the grin still stretched on her face.

"Victoria's Secret are doing this special issue and they want me to be the cover girl! Isn't that fantastic?" Beth squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah…that's fantastic…so um how long will you be away?" Jeff asked and she pulled away and replied happily.

"5 weeks! It's in Milan! Oh Jeffy I'm so excited! I know it takes away a month of wedding plans but this is _my_ career we're talking about." Beth exclaimed and pulled him in for a hug again.

Jeff smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm really proud of you and don't worry about the wedding plans…we'll get them sorted later. So did Victor say when you were leaving?" Jeff asked as he put his wrestling boots on. He wore a black wife beater and black baggy pants.

"3 days time…I know it's short notice but I'm sure I'll make it up to you…" Beth purred as she ran a hand down his chest she was about to kiss him when someone knocked on the door.

Beth cursed silently as Trish came in. Jeff's breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Her hair was wavy and hung past her shoulders. She wore black pants and a silver sparkly bikini top. Beth's eyes narrowed as Trish walked over to them.

"Hi…Trish isn't it?" Beth asked coolly as Trish nodded.

"Yeah…I wondered if I could talk to Jeff about our match?" Trish asked and Beth looked at Jeff then back at Trish.

"I'm sorry you caught us at a bad time…_wedding_ preparations." Beth plastered a false smile on her face and Trish caught the warning clear in the model's eyes. _ Back off bitch he's mine_.

Trish stared at Jeff who looked at the ground then back at Beth and smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course…the wedding…the _social_ event of the year…I'll see you later Jeff." Trish called as she walked out of the room.

Jeff watched her as she left-her hips swaying slightly.

"What a bitch! I can't believe this Vince guy is making you work with her!" Beth snapped causing Jeff to snap back to reality.

"Yeah I'm not thrilled about it either…" Jeff mumbled before he could do anything he felt Beth pull him towards her and kiss him deeply.

"How long do you have before your match?" Beth purred in his ear.

"2 hours why?" Jeff asked but before he could answer Beth pulled him towards the shower area.

"I'm leaving soon…I best start making it up you now!"

**A/N- The next chapter will be RAW…Please Review!!!!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	6. Raw Really Is War

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! I have been busy with University applications as I off to Uni this year baby! God who scary is that?**

**Anyway Here's the next chapter and I just gotta say I love Santino Marella he cracks me up!**

Candice was staring at herself in the mirror and Mickie rolled her eyes at her.

"Who's the fairest of them all? _Me_!" The dark haired Diva exclaimed with glee at her reflection. Her hair was curled and she wore a tight red low cut top with tight black pants. On her feet, she wore a pair of sparkly red stilettos.

_What the fuck is she getting all dresses up for? She ain't even wrestling!_ Mickie seethed as she sat on a bench, occasionally turning her attention from this month's issue of _Vogue_ to her so called _friend_.

Satisfied that she looked _gorgeous_, Candice turned on her heel and stared down at Mickie who was currently reading this month's interview with Keira Knightly.

"Urggh! She isn't even pretty! I mean what is she a size 6?" Candice spat causing Mickie to look up at her.

"Well I happen to think she's pretty and a good actress!" Mickie protested as Candice scowled at her.

"Whatever…so how do _I _look?" Candice asked with a frown as she waited for Mickie to answer.

Mickie who took a deep breath and stopped her self from saying 'Like a slut' plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Amazing! But I don't get it? You're not even wrestling tonight! What's the occasion?"

Candice rolled her eyes and said in a snooty voice.

"Well _I _knew they wouldn't have told _you…_After the show everyone is gonna go out clubbing and just between you and me I think tonight is the night that me and Liam are gonna hook up!" Candice squealed.

Mickie just stared at her stunned. Was she that clueless? Everyone _knew_ that Liam wanted her and not Candice! She frowned as Candice grabbed her black Gucci clutch and sauntered casually to the door.

"Really? Where are you going now?" Mickie asked telling herself she wasn't going to let Candice bother her.

"If you must know _I_ am off to ask Beth if she and Jeff wanna come."

Mickie breathed a sigh of relief as she could concentrate on her match but she frowned as Candice turned back to her.

"Oh! I just remembered what I was gonna say! Are you sure you're gonna wear _that_ to the ring?"

Mickie looked at her pink bra top and matching flares…there was nothing wrong with her outfit…in fact she thought she looked great.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Mickie asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing…its _okay_ if you actually _like_ that sort of thing." Candice replied with a nasty smile.

Candice slammed the door behind her and Mickie seethed.

_That bitch thinks she's so hot! Well I'll show her tonight that Liam will have eyes for one girl only! ME!_

Jeff managed to get away from Beth and he was now sitting with Matt, John, Liam and Randy in the men's locker room.

"Man I can't believe I get to beat your ass again!" John whooped in delight as he was going against Randy later that night.

"Yeah well don't get too cocky _Cena_…I bet you I still have the title by Wrestle Mania…next year!" Randy joked getting into character.

"Right ladies settle down." Liam teased and John pretended to act like a woman.

"Oh stop it Liam! You always ruin my fun!" John protested in a feminine voice.

Jeff and Liam laughed. Randy just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You scare me sometimes John Cena." Matt told him seriously and John who was still acting like a woman walked over to Matt and sat close beside him.

Jeff and the others were practically rolling on the floor as John pretended to hit on Matt.

"Oh don't try and fight it Matt! You know you want me you big sexy beast!" John purred.

"What's going on in here?" A voice asked causing John and Matt to turn red.

The others were nearly pissing themselves with laughter as Amy entered with a small smile on her face.

Matt pushed John away from him and stood up.

"Baby…" Matt began still embarrassed as John tried to get the others to shut up but he grinned as he loved annoying everyone.

"Aw Mattie! If you _really_ wanna date John, I'll understand…I just don't know what Maria will think." Amy told him with a sigh.

Matt rolled his eyes as she grinned then she pulled him towards her.

"Hey Mattie." Amy purred before kissing him.

"Hell no! I don't wanna see that! I've _just eaten_!" Liam cried in mock disgust.

"Eeew Matt! I'm your brother! I don't wanna see you two exchange saliva!" Jeff protested but Matt just gave him the finger as he kissed Amy.

They pulled away minutes later and Matt put his arm around her and they sat down on a bench.

"So you guys up for some clubbing after the show?" Amy asked and everyone except Jeff nodded.

"Jeff? You comin' bro?" Matt asked raising a brow.

"I dunno…I might…it depends what Beth is doing." Jeff replied as he sat beside John who passed him some water.

"So what you gonna let her control your life now is that it?" Amy snapped rolling her eyes.

"Amy…" Matt began but Jeff just stared at her.

"No! Look I'm just saying that I don't know what our plans are because Beth is leaving in a few days for a 5 week photo shoot in Milan!" Jeff angrily replied causing Amy to beam broadly.

"Really? She's um…leaving? Milan huh? Cool! Well I best be going…gotta help Alana prepare for her match…" Amy made excuses as she got up.

Liam rolled his eyes when he heard her name and Amy shook her head.

"What?" He demanded and Amy folded her arms and smirked at him.

"Oh come on _Liam_." She said putting on an English accent to emphasise his name.

"You like _so want_ her!" John picked up where Amy left off causing everyone too look at him again.

"What?" John cried turning red.

"I swear to God John…the next stage will be bleaching your hair and tight leather pants." Randy muttered as Amy waved and left.

John sat for a moment confused then his eyes widened as he realised what Randy meant.

"Aw no! Randy that's just nasty!" John punched him in the arm.

Later that night Raw was almost over. Alana had successfully beat Mickie who was fuming. On her way to the back she bumped into Liam and scowled at him before barging past to her locker room. Liam just watched her and sighed he hadn't came out tonight and interrupted the match but to make matters worse she hadn't came him time to explain that last week it wasn't _his_ fault she lost as he was trying to distract the referee so _she_ could hit _Mickie_ with the chair and get the three count. It wasn't of he liked her anything…he just thought she was a _better_ fighter than Mickie.

"You okay man?" Jeff asked snapping Liam out of his thoughts.

"W-what? Oh! Hey Jeff. I'm fine…catch you later and good luck tonight." Liam said as he turned and walked down the corridor.

Jeff shook his head and chuckled if only Alana and Liam could admit that they liked each other.

A tech guy walked past and told him he was on in 15 minutes. He began stretching and jumping on the spot…pumping himself up for the match tonight. He smiled when he felt two hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice whispered and his heart sank slightly as he saw his Fiancée standing there with a grin on her face.

"Um hey Beth…I'm just about to go out there." Jeff apologized with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"God the sooner we get out of here the better…guess where we're going tonight!" Beth squealed.

Jeff just stared at her and she continued.

"Clubbing! One of the girls…Candice invited me! Gawd sweetie she is _so _nice! I think I've already made a friend." Beth said enthusiastically.

"Ok…sounds cool…Amy was talking about it earlier…I'll get you in my room when I'm done ok?" Jeff asked and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sounds good baby…I'll just go get dressed up and then we can have some fun!" Beth squealed and kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry! I thought I'd be late! I didn't realise I was interrupting!" A voice cried breathlessly.

Beth's eyes narrowed as Trish stood there clutching her side. Jeff just stared at her and then Beth turned to Jeff and said in a smug voice.

"No it's _fine_…you two have a match anyway. Besides _we_ can _catch_up later."

Trish tried her hardest not to slap Beth or cry when Beth pulled a stunned Jeff towards her and shoved her tongue down his throat.

"See you later Jeffy." She waved and when she walked past Trish a smug grin was etched on her face.

"Bye Tina!" Beth called.

"It's _Trish_!" Trish yelled after her, glaring as she walked down the corridor.

Beth just waved her hand as if to say whatever. Trish fumed and turned to see Jeff who had a small, apologetic smile on his face. Trish turned away…to hurt to look at him. There was an awkward silence until Jeff spoke up.

"Um…I could talk to Vince and ask him to change the storyline if you want…"

"No!" Trish blurted out stunning Jeff and herself. She looked at him and composed herself before continuing.

"No Jeff…Look we're gonna have to face it…we both work in the same company. I guess we're gonna have to grit our teeth and bare it… (Trish thought she was finished but she couldn't help but nastily add the last part) Unless you plan on running off again."

Trish turned away and closed her eyes; Jeff's felt as if he had been slapped. Suddenly his music blared and he turned to her.

"Trish." He said quietly but she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Just go…" Trish whispered as he took a deep breath then turned to the stage and bounded down the ramp.

Trish breathed in deeply as she heard Lillian announce his name to the screaming crowd. She couldn't believe she had acted like such a bitch to Jeff. She was mad at Beth…Mad at her for coming into his life and taking him from her. She was mad at him because he left her alone…heartbroken and hadn't bothered to tell her why. She was mad because they were together for a _year_ – _soul mates_ and he was _engaged_ to some model he barely even knew.

She prayed she wasn't going to cry as her music boomed and the fans roared with excitement at the prospect of their favourite couple getting back together.

_It's not going to happen…I won't let it! I won't fall under his spell again…I won't have my heart ripped in two again…but I love him…I love him…I can't believe it! Amy was right! I still love him! Damn you Patricia! You always have to choose the wrong guy!_

A/N- Ok the next chapter will be at the club and then I'll move forward a couple of weeks and begin operation: get Jeff and Trish together. Review!

xXxArwenxXx


	7. In The Club

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 7**

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews!**

Trish and Jeff had won their match against Nitro and Melina. At the end of the match Trish just stared at Jeff and before he could say or do anything she turned and walked up the ramp and though to the back.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry…well she would wait until she was away from watchful eyes.

"_Good _match…you and _my fiancé_ were great!" Beth enthused plastering a fake, sweet smile on her face as she waited for Jeff to return. Trish also noted that Mickie and Candice were at her side.

"Thanks." Trish mumbled staring at Beth who, in Trish's opinion, looked like a 13 year old girl who was "going to the dancing for the first time" as she wore short denim hot pants and a sequined gold vest top. On her feet she wore a pair of gold gladiator sandals. Candice wore the same red top and black pants while Mickie wore a short black leather mini skirt and a purple halter neck top with black knee high patent boots.

_They look like whores and I don't know what Jeff sees in that bitch._ Trish thought bitterly as Jeff returned and Beth stalked over to him and cuddled close.

"Wow…you girls are um…all dressed up." Jeff told them trying to look for the least insulting words as he took in their appearances. Trish snorted causing all of them to look at her and she looked away when she caught Jeff's gaze.

"Well we better get going…" Mickie began.

"Yeah…we're gonna go party…you coming' babe?" Beth asked gazing at Jeff who smiled.

"Sure…Trish are you going with Amy and the others?" Jeff asked.

Beth glared at Trish, as she realised her future husband sounded hopeful…a little _too_ hopeful. Mickie and Candice just stared at each other a knowing smirk played across both their faces. _Beth had no idea that Jeff and Trish went out!_

"I dunno…I'm kinda tired…." Trish began and Beth who cheered up took Jeff's hand and began leading him away.

"That's _too bad_. Maybe next time? Come on babe _I'll _help you get _ready_." Beth said loud enough for Trish to hear.

Candice and Mickie followed behind laughing nastily as Trish was put in her place.

"Trish! Trish hun what's up?" Amy asked confused as Trish crashed into the locker room in floods of tears.

"I'm leaving! I can't take this anymore! I hate that bitch!" Trish sobbed as she unzipped her bag and began to throw random things into it.

John, Matt, Randy and Phil (CM Punk I love him!) who waited with the girls took this as their cue to leave.

"Um we'll get you outside…" Matt started and Alana rolled her eyes as the men fought their way towards the door.

"They call themselves men!" Alana growled as Amy made her way over to Trish.

"Trish…Trish! Damnit Trish calm down!" Amy grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

Trish's eyes widened then she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take the whole Jeff thing anymore." Trish admitted then Amy hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to apologize…what happened this time?" Amy asked softly, letting Trish go. Trish thanked Maria for the hankie she gave her and sat down on the bench.

"I came backstage and _she_ was there with _Candice_ and _Mickie_. Basically she rubbed the fact that she had Jeff in my face." Trish told them and Alana headed for the door.

"Um Alana where are you going?" Maria asked with a frown.

Alana turned to them and growled.

"Someone's gotta teach that cow a lesson! I'm sick of her upsetting my friend." Alana was about to leave when Trish cried

"No!"

Everyone looked at her and she took a deep breath and continued.

"No. Thanks Alana but beating her up won't solve anything…she's his _fiancée_ guys. I'm fighting a lost battle here. I love him but he doesn't love _me_." Trish confessed sadly causing Amy to jump around like a lunatic.

"I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Amy gleefully exclaimed causing the Divas to laugh.

"Alana go and tell the guys we're _almost_ ready." Ashley said walking over to her make up bag.

Alana was confused as was Amy, Trish and Maria.

"Um Ash…why? I thought we were ready?" Alana said puzzled.

Ashley smiled and shook her head.

"I know _we_ are but _she_ isn't" Ashley pointed at Trish, who smiled sadly,

"I dunno…I'd only ruin you're night…besides I don't have anything to wear." Trish argued but Maria beamed and held up a bag.

"Don't worry we brought _tons_ of clothes!"

"Come on Trishy! When we're done with you, Jeff won't even notice Beth." Amy grinned as Alana left to inform the guys that they would be running late.

"Alright…but I am _not_ getting drunk!" Trish told them seriously as they began helping her get ready…

**Later that night**

The music blared from the club and most of the WWE Superstars and Diva's were on the dance floor.

Trish was sitting with Alana in a booth. Her hair was poker straight and she wore a silver sequin mini dress with thin straps. She looked absolutely stunning and most heads swivelled in her direction when she entered. She blushed when she noticed everyone staring at and went even redder when Alana playfully whispered.

"Oooh you'll pull the night hen!"

"God look at the state of him…he has _no_ self respect dancing with that skank!" Alana snarled when she spotted Liam dancing with Candice who continuously pressed herself against him.

Trish smirked at her as John, Maria and Randy came over.

"Tired?" Trish teased sipping on her Bacardi and Coke.

Maria playfully glared as she sat on John's lap. John noticed Alana scowling.

"What's up with _madam _over there?" John asked and Trish grinned slightly before pointing to Liam and Candice.

"Awww is someone a_ little_ jealous?" John asked in a baby voice.

Alana turned and gave him a look. She then stood up smoothing her aqua coloured tunic dress. She wore black tights and black heeled shoes.

"I'll show that skank…Come on Randy." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"That's you told." Maria giggled as Randy got up and was dragged to the floor.

Liam frowned when he saw them together. Candice noticed this too and pulled Liam towards her again.

"**Loose My Breath**" By Destiny's Child came on and Alana turned to Randy.

"Look I'm really sorry that I pulled you out here but I need you're help…" Alana began and he smiled_ that_ smile – the one that make thousands of women go weak at the knees – at her.

"You want to make Liam jealous because you like him." Randy said and Alana blushed as she realised her knew her plan all along.

"Is it _that_ obvious?" Alana asked embarrassed as they began dancing.

"Yes and no…rub against me or something…" Randy told her when he saw both Liam and Candice look at them.

Alana smiled and began gyrating against Randy. Some people whooped and cheered as they began dancing seductively. Back at the table the others eye's widened at their public display.

"Damn!" Matt exclaimed.

John choked on his beer and Maria rubbed his back and told him to sip it.

"Lucky bitch." Ashley seethed as she had a crush on Randy but hadn't told anyone about it.

_What is she doing? Especially with him! _Liam bitterly thought to himself as he stood there with a shell shocked Candice.

_RANDY ORTON AND HER! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE SEE IN HER? I MEAN HELLO! I'M HERE!_ Candice screamed to herself.

Finally the song ended and Alana stunned herself and Randy when she pulled him close and kissed him.

"Thanks." She purred.

"Anytime." He grinned as they walked back together to their seats where they were applauded by the others.

"Damn girl!" Trish whooped as Alana blushed.

"Lucky bastard." Matt muttered and Amy narrowed her eyes at him causing Alana to burst out laughing.

"I mean…I love you." Matt simpered, trying to suck up to Amy who slapped him on the head.

"Yeah _lucky_ bastard right enough." Ashley muttered before angrily walking out to the back.

Alana got up and excused herself and rushed out after her blonde friend. Liam thanked Candice for the dance and went to get a beer. Mickie fumed as Candice returned to the table with a smug grin on her face. Beth who sat beside Jeff couldn't get over Randy and Alana's dancing

"Do they work with you? Damn what a _whore_! I mean there's dancing and then there's _dancing_." Beth bitchily pointed out.

"Did you and Liam have _fun_?" Beth asked giggling as she turned her attention to Candice who grinned back as she sat down.

"You bet. Here Mickie take this…" Candice grabbed her bag and thrust her key at her.

"Are you planning on sleeping outside?" Mickie mumbled as she took the key.

"No _silly_! I'm giving you _my _key as I'm not sharing a room with _you_ tonight." Candice replied in a matter of fact way.

Beth loved this bitch-fest as she knew both women wanted Liam.

"So um Candice…where exactly are you _sleeping_ tonight?" Beth sweetly asked causing Mickie to give Candice a dirty look as she smugly replied.

"I don't know if I'll get any _sleep_ tonight but just between us it's _so_ obvious that Liam wants _me_!"

After hearing this, Jeff choked on his beer and Beth just smiled as Liam came back with more drinks. He sat between Candice and Mickie. Candice turned to Liam and leaned close to him causing Mickie to glare at her.

"Hey Liam…I was wondering, how about _we _leave and go back to _yours_?" Candice huskily asked and he raised a brow and looked at her with a small smirk on his face.

"Candice…I have to admit I _enjoyed_ dancing with you. I mean who _wouldn't _you're _hot_ but I don't think I like you in _that_ way…maybe Johnny Nitro or Chris Masters could satisfy you tonight…guys I hate to leave you but I better start heading." Liam stood up and grabbed his black jacket.

Jeff, Beth and Mickie held in their laughs as he left. Candice was pissed…_extremely_ pissed! How dare he humiliate her like that! Nitro? MASTERS? How dare he COMAPRE them to HER! She was sooo out of their league!

"Looks like _you'll _be _sleeping _tonight…oh here's _your key_ back." Mickie said triumphantly as Candice snatched the key out of her hand and sat moodily for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, Ashley felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she couldn't believe Alana and Randy danced like that. Sure she couldn't blame Alana for dancing with him as she had no idea how Ashley felt – no-one did but she was still hurt.

"Stupid bitch…you should have told him how you felt…now Alana and Randy are together…" Ashley sobbed to herself.

"We're not dating." A small voice said causing Ashley to turn around and wipe her eyes.

"What do you want? Come to rub in the fact that you practically _shagged_ Randy in front of everyone?" Ashley snapped then turned away. She was mad at herself for being a bitch.

Alana smiled as she walked over to Ashley…if anyone else had said that to her would have slapped them but she realised how Ashley felt about Randy and she was sad that her friend hadn't told her.

"Ashley…Ash? Why didn't you tell me you liked Randy?" Alana asked putting her arm around the woman's shoulders.

"I dunno…I thought you'd laugh at me…" Ashley lamely replied causing Alana to giggle and hug her.

"You eejit! God Ashley! Thank goodness you're blonde! I only danced like that to make someone else jealous and it worked."

Ashley looked up and smiled slightly. Alana wiped her eyes and held her at shoulders length.

"Trust me, if I liked Randy in that way I wouldn't have left him alone and I would have done _much worse_ on that dance floor…I'm telling you they would bloody ban me if I got my way with him!" Alana told her making her laugh.

Ashley hugged her back and beamed when they pulled away.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch…You won't tell the others will you? God what if he rejects me?" Ashley asked looking doubtful but Alana rolled her eyes.

"I won't and if he does I'll set about him. Ashley trust me if Randy should go out with anyone it's you." Alana seriously replied then held out her arm.

"Now come on…the night is young and I'm not drunk yet or caused more controversy…I wonder if Phil's still there?"

Ashley linked arms with her and both women giggled as they headed back into the club.

Alana reached for the door handle but Ashley stopped her.

"Hey…you never told me who you were making jealous." She asked curiously

Alana blushed then declared in a small voice.

"Liam…I was trying to make Liam jealous…"

Ashley's eyes widened and together they walked into the club and partied with their friends until the wee hours of the morning…

**A.N. The next chapter will be about a week after Beth left and Trish and Jeff have a talk. It will be up soon…review!**

**Cheers**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	8. Surprise

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 8**

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews!!!**

"So we're agreed…this has to stop and if they refuse to do this then they'll be de-promoted." Vince asked seriously.

Russell looked at Angela who nodded and back to his boss.

"Aye. If Alana doesn't agree to this and continues to argue with Liam then you can take her off air and she will do back stage work." Russell replied.

"Thank God we're doing this…if only we'd thought of this sooner." Angela said relieved that the bickering would hopefully stop after her daughter heard the ultimatum.

Vince smiled at them then stood up.

"I'll make the last minute changes to the script. Do you want to tell them or should I call them in for a meeting _separately_?" Vince asked raising a brow.

"I think it would be best if you talked to them…after all you are the _boss_ and I know Alana would do anything to keep her job as a Diva." Angela told him with a small smile.

Vince nodded and saw them out.

"If they complain it was _my_ idea as much as it was yours…besides they'll suffer if they don't learn to get along." Vince said seriously.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Angela asked worriedly as she walked out of arena and back to the car.

"They're both adults….it's time they stared to act that way." Russell said with a small smile as they got into the car and drove back to the hotel.

The following day was Monday. The WWE were at the Sears Centre, Chicago for RAW.

It had been one week since Beth left and some were relived to learn that she wouldn't be back for another 4.

Jeff hated to admit that he was a little happy that she had gone. He was also confused as to why he started feeling weird around Beth. Was it because of Trish? If he hadn't come back would he still have felt the way he did when he first met her? His father liked her; he remembered the first visit home (after 3 months of dating). Gilbert was extremely happy that his son had met someone special and Beth laughed at the stories he had to tell about Jeff. Overall the visit went well and Jeff met Beth's parents 2 weeks after that. Catherine – a striking 5'6 blonde with piercing blue eyes, 50 (although with the face lift and Botox she looked at least 35) a retired runway model. Her husband John was 52, 6'0, had black hair that was slowly turning grey and he worked as an executive assistant for a marketing company.

He smiled to himself as he wandered down the hallway of the arena looking for Amy and Matt. He wore an old_ Hardy Boyz_ t-shirt and jeans. His hair was down – he forgot to tie it up and dyed purple and blue. He nodded at a few backstage crew members. Suddenly his cell rang and he hauled it out of his pocket frowning as he saw Beth's name flash before him.

"Hey Beth…what's up? What time is it over there? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Jeff asked as he continued his walk down the hall.

"_Hey Jeffy! Nothing's wrong…it's only 9pm! Why would I be asleep? How are you? I miss you baby._" Beth replied sadly.

"I'm fine…I miss you too. So what did you do today? Did the photographer turn up?" Jeff said as he remembered her phone call 2 days ago…she was fuming as Roberto the photographer hadn't turned up to shoot her pictures for the _Victoria's Secret_ special issue.

"_He did…finally. The shoot went great…I had to wear this aqua Dolce and Gabbana triangle bikini top with matching low waist bottoms with side slits! We were at this gorgeous beach! Jeffy I was wondering…could we possibly come here for our honeymoon?_"

Jeff paused for a moment…that horrible feeling hitting him again…he was getting _married_.

"Uh sure…That's fantastic news Beth…I can't wait to see the issue." Jeff replied running a hand through his hair as he turned a corner and headed towards his locker room.

Beth chuckled before she announced she had to go since there was a huge party tonight as the Runway shows were starting on Wednesday.

"Bye baby." Jeff said before snapping his cell shut and entering his cell phone.

Alana was shitting herself. Her mum had just called to inform her that she was to go to Vince's office as soon as she got here. After she hugged Trish and Maria goodbye she wandered slowly towards Vince's office praying to God she wasn't in trouble.

She wore a vintage 1940's navy blue tea dress and she wore a pair of black shoe boots (or shoots as she affectionately called them) on her feet. Her make-up was simple – some foundation, eyeliner and red lipstick – anyone would think she had travelled from a different time and she felt as if she knew she had a meeting today, hence her clothes and make-up.

"Hey where they evacuating you to?" John teasingly yelled as he Randy and Chris sat round a table playing cards.

Alana smiled and gave him the finger as she passed, quickening her steps as she finally made it to Vince's office. She composed herself, took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Vince called and she frowned when she opened the door to see Vince and Liam in the room.

Liam who wore a pair of old blue jeans with white Converses and a white t-shirt with a black v-neck jumper over it, gasped when he saw how _beautiful_ she looked. He always admired her unusual dress sense as most but not all the women here wore barely anything at all.

"Ah Alana take a seat." Vince said warmly and motioned for her to sit down.

"Good afternoon Mr McMahon…_Liam_." She greeted and Liam noticed the iciness in her voice.

He merely nodded _Two can play at this game_. Liam thought bitterly to himself as he turned his attention back to Vince.

"I bet you two are wondering why I called you here?" Vince raised a brow as he watched the two shared confused looks before looking back at him.

"Yeah. We're not in trouble are we?" Liam asked confused.

Vince shook his head then opened a drawer and placed two newly printed scripts onto his desk.

"Um Vince we already got the scripts…" Alana told him but he chuckled and interrupted her.

"No you two got the _old_ copies…if you turn to page 16 you'll notice something different."

Vince smiled as he watched them take the scripts and quickly turn to the selected page. He tried not to widen his smile when he noticed Liam frown and Alana scrunch up her nose.

"This is a lot of shi…" Liam began but Vince coughed sharply causing him to shut up.

"You cannot be serious! I have to work with _him_? Do you want me to lose a match?" Alana protested and Liam rolled his eyes.

"Like you can talk? Didn't Mickie beat you a couple of weeks ago?" He asked pretending to think.

"She did only because you came out and helped her!" Alana shot back furiously.

Liam looked at her and saw the anger and hurt in her eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vince yelled causing them both to shut up and look at him. He was currently sighing and rubbing his head wearily.

"This is the reason why _we_ have decided to pair the two of you up in a match tonight." Vince began but Alana interrupted.

"_We? _ Who else decided on this _wonderful_ idea?" Alana asked sarcastically.

"Your mother and father." Vince bluntly replied causing Liam to repress a snigger.

"You two are adults yet you act like _children_. You are supposed to be WWE wrestlers for Christ sake! No-one's saying you have to be friends but Damnit! If you don't stop this stupid arguing and compete tonight there will be serious consequences…" Vince warned but Liam stopped him by asking bitterly.

"Like what?"

Vince smirked before straightening up.

"You will both be…how will I put this? _De-promoted_!"

"You…You can't…Our contracts!" Alana spluttered.

"I am the _Chairman_ of the WWE. I can do whatever the hell I like missy." Vince replied dryly then there was a silence. _Did I just call her missy? What am I 90?_

"Did you just call her mis…?" Liam began raising a brow but Vince glared at him causing him to shut up listen.

"If you don't fight- you will have newjobs. Liam will take the role of a backstage runner whilst Alana will become a catering assistant."

Both the young wrestlers were horrified at the prospect of losing the jobs they loved. They stared at each other for a moment before Liam got up out of his seat.

"Fine but we better win." Liam said before walking out.

Alana sighed and grabbed her script.

"I hope you know what you're doing Vince." She remarked before closing the door behind her.

Amy was getting freaked out by Jeff. Matt had left to go to the vending machines and she could feel Jeff watching her as she tried to read her magazine.

"Quit staring at me." Amy snarled.

"I'm not staring at you… (Amy lowered the magazine) I'm staring at the cover…Leo's really let himself _go_ don't ya think?" Jeff asked referring to the picture of Leonardo DiCaprio on the cover.

Amy slammed the magazine down and shot up.

"CUT THE BULLSHIT JEFF! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Amy roared and he drew back fearfully.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me…I only want Trish's cell number." Jeff said fearfully not looking at the angry red head.

Amy who was about to rant some more stopped a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Sure! I'll just go get my cell." She squealed.

Jeff was confused he thought she was gonna kill him not give him the number. He watched her skip happily over to her bag.

"Here you go…so you planning on giving her call…" Amy asked pretending not to care as Jeff thanked her and began typing the number into his cell. Jeff didn't reply but when he finished he saw that look in her eyes that was all too familiar…

"No! Amy no! You can forget that idea right now! I just wanna talk that's _all_!" Jeff protested as Amy took her cell back.

Amy held up her hands. "Alright! Chill Jeff! I never said you wanted to get back with Trish anyway."

"You were thinking about it though." Jeff muttered.

"No wonder…I mean come on Jeff! Beth, she's…she's not…6 months? You wanna marry someone after 6 months?" Amy asked disbelieved.

"Look I know you don't really like her but you're not the one marrying her…" Jeff shot back getting red in the face.

"Thank fuck for that! I think you would be better off with someone else…" Amy retorted angrily but before she could finish he interrupted her.

"Like who Amy? _Trish_? Newsflash we're _history_. Amy you have got to move on it's been 3 years!" Jeff yelled back.

Now Amy was pissed.

"I KNOW YOU STILL LOVE HER! I KNOW SHE STILL LOVES YOU!" Amy roared.

Jeff didn't say anything he was shocked…did Trish still love him? Did he really have feeling for Trish is that why he was weird around Beth?

"Damnit Jeff, you were together for a _year_…you loved each other. I knew you were perfect for each other…you still _are_! If you hadn't had left…"

"I wouldn't have lost her. I know. Don't you think I know that." Jeff snapped at her.

"You haven't…you can win her back Jeff. I know you want to." Amy replied softly she was about to walk over to him but he strode towards the door.

"Jeff?" Amy asked quietly he turned towards her.

"Look I know you're trying to help but I'm with Beth now. She's my fiancée. I love Beth." Jeff told her and was about to open the door and leave when Amy snapped.

"That's bullshit and you and I both know it…"

Jeff who tried to calm down lost it. He turned to her and yelled at her.

"LOOK AMY JUST DROP IT! I LOVE BETH AND IN 6 MONTHS I WILL BE MARRIED AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT. SO WHAT? I'VE KNOWN HER FOR 6 MONTHS! IF I LOVE HER AND WANNA SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH HER SO WHAT? SHOWS HOW MUCH MATT REALLY CARES ABOUT YOU…"

Amy felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Matt who was about to open the door heard what Jeff had said and he was about to go in and beat the hell out of his brother. Jeff closed his eyes…he couldn't believe he had just said that hurtful comment.

"Amy…" Jeff began softly but she turned away her eyes brimming with tears.

"Get out."

Jeff opened the door and saw his brother who just shook his head and pushed past him. He winced when he heard the door slam. He had screwed up big time and looked down at his cell – at Trish's number.

_What have I done?_

A.N. I was originally gonna put some Jeff and Trish into this chapter but I got carried away. The next chapter will be Alana and Liam's match and Jeff and Trish meet up and talk.

xXxArwenxXx


	9. Decisions

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 9**

**A.N. I think I have buggered up the chapter numbering somehow but I don't care lol! As always please review!!!! **

Several hours had passed it was now 6pm. Jeff hadn't spoken or seen Amy and Matt since the earlier incident. He had continuously looked at his cell debating with himself whether or not to call Trish.

_This is stupid! Jeff you're a grown man! It's not like anything bad can happen…I need to talk to her. We have to work together and besides I can be friends with her…can't I_? Jeff asked himself.

He tossed his cell aside and ran his hands through his hair in frustration – he couldn't believe that said to that Amy and that he was unsure about his feelings for Trish and Beth.

Jeff looked at his cell and took a deep breath before reaching over and hitting the call button.

This was it. There was no going back now…

"TRISH! TRISH YOUR CELL'S RINGING!" Maria yelled from the shower.

Trish who had her headphones in…couldn't hear her friend yelling as "Buttons" by PCD blasted her ears.

"I'm tellin' ya to loosen up my buttons…" Trish sang her eyes closed. She was about to launch into song when she felt her headphones being ripped from her ears.

"Maria! What the hell?" Trish began as a dripping wet Maria (who only had a towel on) angrily pointed to the cell phone which was ringing.

"Answer the fucking thing now! It's been non-stop for the past 5 minutes!" Maria hissed scrunching her forehead in disgust as she looked at the phone.

Trish pointed to her iPod and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Ria…you know what I'm like when I listen to music."

Maria just grunted and stomped back to the shower. Trish rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked over to her phone. _Must be PMS_ she laughed to herself then frowned when she saw the words "PRIVATE NUMBER" flash on screen.

"Hey…who is this?" Trish asked nervously she heard someone take a deep breath before announcing.

"Hey Trish its Jeff. I had to call you." Jeff told her quietly.

"How did _you_ get _my_ number?" Trish asked coldly.

"Amy gave it to me…" Jeff began and she laughed.

"Oh she did, did she? Well if you think for one minute that you can call me and expect me to come running back and forgive…" Trish snapped but he interrupted her.

"No! Trish look I wanted to call you because I think we need to talk." Jeff told her truthfully.

"_Talk_? You wanna _talk_ now? Where were you last year? Or the ones before that? After a 3 year absence…no news from you except the occasional "He's doing great…misses you though" you want to meet up and _talk_?" Trish asked in disbelief.

There was a long pause before Jeff replied.

"You have a right to be angry but please Trish I'm begging you…I'm back and probably for the long run. We work together and who knows what Vince and the writers might come up with…we were together…"

"That was _years_ ago." Trish pointed out, she cursed herself for being so cruel…she wanted him didn't she? So why was she acting like a cold hearted bitch?

"I know you're angry but I wanna make things right…I-I wasn't myself back then. I had issues. I never meant to hurt you…that was the last thing on my mind." Jeff admitted and Trish went quiet…she softened a little.

"Trish? Trish you still there?" Jeff asked puzzled snapping Trish back to reality as she forgot she was on the phone.

"Sorry…spazz attack (she blushed for the lame-ass comment and he chuckled) When and where?" Trish asked bluntly.

"Um…how about tomorrow afternoon…we can maybe go for lunch? I know we aren't flying out 'till Wednesday…I'll meet you at reception at 1pm?" Jeff asked trying not to sound too hopeful and he couldn't help but smile when he heard her respond.

"Lunch would be nice…okay I'll meet you there then. Don't be late." Trish replied pretending to sound stern at the end but smiling like an idiot.

"Great! Later Trish…" Jeff said.

"Bye Jeff." Trish quietly replied before they both hung up.

Trish sighed and cradled her phone close to her chest. Maria came back through wearing her black halter top and denim hot pants. Trish's head snapped up when she felt the brunette's eyes on her.

"What?" Trish cried defensively.

Maria just shook her head. "I'm saying nothing…I better get ready. I have to interview Randy soon. Did you hear about Melina?" Maria said as she waltzed over and plugged her GHD's in.

"No. What's up did her and Nitro have _another_ fight?" Trish asked wrinkling her nose in disgust at the mention of Johnny's name. He was a Grade A Jackass.

"No…not yet. She ain't in the tag match tonight Candice is!" Maria said her eyes displaying her glee.

"No! No way! Candice? Is Vince mad? She can't fight for shit." Trish replied as it was true…Candice was a _pretty_ girl – useful at looking good but useless at wrestling.

"Yeah…apparently there was some last minute changes…she's extremely pissed. Vince is gonna call a meeting before RAW though…so we have half an hour…" Maria said remembering about the meeting.

"Okay Dokes…I'm not wrestling tonight anyway…" Trish said shrugging her shoulders as she watched her friend straighten her hair.

"So what was all the about with Jeff on the phone?" Maria asked not taking her attention from the mirror as she began straightening her hair.

"Oh nothing…hey! How did you know it was Jeff?" Trish began absently but then frowned at her friend who just smirked.

"Oh_come on_ Trish! It was obvious! So what time's your date?" Maria asked slyly.

"1pm and its _lunch_ not a _date_." Trish said emphasising each word.

Maria just rolled her eyes and finished doing her hair. Switching them off she turned to her blonde friend.

"Whatever you say chica. Before your "lunch" you better come to my room…" Maria started but Trish stopped her.

"Hell no! I am not coming to watch you and John swap saliva!"

"I meant come over so we can decide on your outfit and hairstyle…" Maria told her folding her arms.

"There's no need…its just lunch besides he's getting married." Trish reminded her sadly and Maria sat back beside her and put her arm around her.

"Trust me Trish…appearances count and when Jeff's sees you tomorrow he'll realise what he's _missing._"

RAW was due to start in less than an hour. Everyone on the roster was seated in the conference room awaiting Vince's news. Jeff sat with Matt and Randy and the others. Matt didn't speak to Jeff and the others could sense a general uneasiness between the two siblings. Amy meanwhile, sat with the girls and laughed at their jokes but deep down she felt like shit.

"Hey…you ok Ames?" Trish asked softly.

"Yeah…kinda tired…I hope Candice doesn't win tonight…If I have to lose my title, I'd rather lose it to someone who can actually wrestle." Ashley replied smiling a little.

Trish nodded taking her word for it – she knew that something was wrong but she wasn't going to bug Amy about it.

"Where's Alana? Do you think she heard the news?" Ashley asked Trish who shrugged.

"I have no idea but she's gonna kill him when she…here she comes…" Trish said as she spotted the pissed off woman stomp over and sit beside her.

"I take it you got your script…" Maria asked nervously looking at Ashley and Trish.

Alana who sat beside Trish at the end of the row nodded.

"Oh yeah…it's fucking fantastic knowing that your going to lose." Alana growled through gritted teeth as Liam walked in and sat across the hall beside Chris Jericho and Brian Kendrick.

"Everyone settle down…settle down!" Vince yelled over the noise. William Regal the GM sat at his left and Stephanie sat at his right with a script in her perfectly manicured hand.

"As you are aware there have been some changes to the script…nothing_major_ but I wanted to call you lot in here so you are all _clear_ as to what is going on." Vince boomed and Alana noted he looked at her and Liam when he said this.

"Arsehole." She muttered causing Maria to snort and Ashley to giggle.

"Ladies? Is something wrong?" Vince asked causing everyone to look at the back of the room.

"No nothing…" Ashley blushed but Alana who had her head on the desk muttered.

"Alright then…I'll let Steph run through the changes then you're free to go." Vince said sitting back down allowing Stephanie to stand.

"I'll keep this short and sweet…not all the changes are significant… (Liam rolled his eyes) Candice will fill in for Melina and team up with Johnny against Liam and Alana (a murmur rose throughout the room). I know this is sudden but Melina will be in match tonight for the #1 contenders spot…" Stephanie said causing Mickie to stand up.

"Um hello? That's so unfair!" Mickie whined.

"Well things happen…matches get changed you're against Melina and if you don't like it you know where the door is…" Stephanie drawled looking at her nails.

People sniggered as Mickie huffed and defeated sat back down. Russell who sat with his wife glanced at the back of the room. Alana sent him a death glare when she spotted him looking at her. He just shook his head and Angela frowned and looked back when she saw her daughter she sighed.

"She has to learn Russell…and typical Alana she always learns the hard way. It's such a shame he's a nice boy." Angela said and Russell glanced at his wife and smiled sadly.

"It's no gonna happen Ange."

Angela just smirked. "Russell are there buttons on the back of my heid? Open your eyes! Your daughter has a crush." Angela began but was interrupted my Derek who leaned forward and whispered.

"Could you be quiet please some of us are trying to listen."

"Do you want a punch in the face?" Russell asked grinning.

"Outside." Derek playfully hit back but Angela rolled her eyes.

"Bloody weans the pair of you!"

"Here is your winner Melina!" Lillian announced and the crowd cheered as her hand was raised in the air.

Melina beamed as she was one step closer to becoming the #1 contender along with Trish, Amy and Candice as Mickie had lost yet another match….if she lost next week she would be _out_ of the competition.

Melina stared at a whining Mickie who shouted at the referee then stood by the ropes and screamed curses at Melina who just smiled and blew her a kiss before returning to the back.

Ashley and Alana who were waiting for Alana's match to start congratulated the woman on her win. Alana wore her hair down and a black bikini top with black pants. Her hair was curled and down.

"Well done Melina! That was sweet….if she loses next week that would be_so_ good!" Ashley said and Melina grinned.

"It's bound to happen…rumour has it Mickie's either facing Amy or Trish next week." Melina replied and a smirk formed across her features – Mickie had _no_ chance.

"Oh here we go…" Alana muttered as they heard a cackle and saw Candice walking _hand__in hand_ with Johnny! He wore the usual white pants while she was wearing a short red belt style top with matching bra style top and red PVC boots with silver chains on them.

"Oh Johnny you are so funny!" Candice squealed hitting his arm.

He just grinned and smirked at Melina – what a nice way to treat your girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" Melina cried.

Johnny was about to reply but Candice held up her hand.

"I'll handle this _baby_." She drawled.

"BABY? I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING BABY! HE'S MINE BITCH!" Melina screamed and lunged for Candice but Alana caught her in time.

Spitting and swiping Melina tried to reach for Candice who just laughed and wrapped her arms around Johnny.

"Correction, Melina…he _was_ yours…now he's _my man_." Candice said then pulled his face to hers and they kissed.

Melina's eyes brimmed with tears. Alana tightened her grip…she was going to rip that skanks hair off. How dare they do that Melina.

"You evil little slut." Ashley spat and Candice just giggled.

"Whatever…come on Johnny the match is about to start…this should be _easy_ (she looked Alana up and down) she doesn't even have partner." Candice said nastily.

"I don't need him. I could beat your skanky ass anytime!" Alana hissed as Nitro's music hit.

"Come on Candie…our fans are calling…" Johnny told her.

"Yeah their yelling fag and whore!" Liam said appearing out of no where. He wore a pair of black pants and boots.

Alana let Melina go and Ashley walked over to her.

"You ok?" She asked and the other woman nodded.

"I am now…God look at his body! Lucky cow!" Melina eyed Liam up and down from behind.

Both women giggled and Liam and Alana turned to looked at them as Candice and Johnny headed down the ramp to the booing crowd.

"What?" Liam asked raising a brow.

"Nothing…good luck guys." Ashley said through her giggles as they turned and wandered back to the locker room.

"You took your time." Alana muttered as she waited for his music to start.

"I'm here now." Liam hit back.

"Look stay out of way tonight…I wanna beat the whores arse." Alana growled and he nodded.

"Fine. I'm planning on taking out Nitro…he screwed my match up last week and he's gonna pay for it." Liam said angrily as "Last Resort" by Papa Roach blasted out into the arena and everyone (mostly the females) went wild.

"I'll see you out there." Liam said smiling a little as he went out.

Alana let out a breath and rolled her eyes. _Why can't you try and get along with him…you like him! Let him know that!_

She smiled as her thoughts took control again. Then squared her shoulders as "Shoot the Runner" by Kasabian hit. _Showtime_…

"COME ON ALANA!" Liam yelled starting a chant of "Alana!" as both she and Candice lay on the mat.

Alana groaned her left leg began hurting…she slowly got up and saw Candice struggling to get to her feet. Smiling wickedly she pulled the other woman up by the hair. Candice seethed and managed to break free she poised her hand ready to slap Alana but she was beaten to it as Alana landed her a swift and painful right hander.

"Oh that's gotta hurt!" J.R. said as Candice reeled back towards her corner. Alana who had her back turned raised the metal sign…earning a cheer.

Candice slapped Johnny's hand and he rushed into the ring.

"ALANA! NITRO'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Liam yelled and made to enter the ring but Alana spun round and saw him eye her up and down.

_What a dick!_ She smirked at him and ignored the ref yelling at her to get out.

Candice watched in amazement as did Liam when he saw her giggle and saunter up to Johnny who grinned as he loved attention from women.

"What is she doing?" Amy said frowning at the monitor as she watched the match along with the girls.

Alana continued to smile at John and when she reached him she ran a hand down his chest. Candice was screaming at him to get away and Liam was enraged…how could _she_ like him!

Johnny grinned cockily and lowered his head expecting a kiss…he winced when 2 seconds later he fell to the floor in agony. Liam grinned as she rushed over and slapped his hand.

"You can thank me later…now get in there and win!" She whispered as Liam bolted in and began kicking the shit out of Johnny.

"I don't blame him for acting this way J.R. After what Johnny done to him last week he deserves all he gets…I don't know what Candice Michelle sees in him." Jerry said and J.R. rolled his eyes.

"You know for once I thought you were actually _paying_ attention to the match and not the _Divas_…I can see I was wrong." J.R. shook his head.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS BY SUBMISSION THE TEAM OF LIAM AND ALANA!" Lillian announced as the referee held Liam's arm in the air. He had worked on Johnny's right leg then set him up in a leg lock.

Alana rushed in and jumped up down with delight….Liam saw her and grinned. He walked over and raised her arm in the air and pointed at her as the crowd roared their approval.

"We won! You were awesome…as much as it kills me to say it you did good." Alana said seriously beaming at him.

"You weren't too bad yourself." He complemented and together they left the ring and walked up the ramp for the first time…_together_.

A.N. The next chapter will be good! Jeff and Trish what will happen? Review and you'll find out.

xXxArwenxXx


	10. Lunch Date

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: Once again I own nothing except my OC's. I want to point out that this is fanfiction which means it isn't real. In this chapter Jeff mentions he was addicted to painkillers. I don't know what he did or why he really left. **

**I also got to point out that what happened to his house was terrible to both Jeff and his girlfriend. I can't believe their dog died. **

**I wish them all the best and hope everything gets sorted soon.**

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean the black corset was cute…" Trish mumbled as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was down and wavy. She wore dark boot cut denims and a white cami top with silver sandals.

"Yeah but you don't want to give him 'look at me I'm easy' signals do you?" Maria asked raising a brow and Trish smiled slightly as she shook her head.

_God what am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this! Aren't you supposed to hate the guy that broke your heart?_ Trish thought to herself as she wandered over to her bag.

"Keys…cell phone…gum (Maria gave her a look and Trish's eyes widened) It's not like that! I like to ensure I have _fresh_ breath."

Maria giggled and gave her a look as if to say yeah right, she frowned, however, when she noticed her best friend had gone quiet.

"Trish? Trish are you alright?" Maria asked softly turning the blonde to face her how sighed and sadly looked at her brunette friend.

"Yes and no. I'm thrilled at the thought of us having lunch together but gutted that it won't lead to what I really want because he's engaged." Trish truthfully replied.

Maria put her arm around her friend.

"What time is he meeting you at?" Maria asked.

"Um he's meeting me in the lobby at 1pm. Why?" Trish frowned and Maria chuckled as she went into her friend's bag and pulled out her cell.

"You have 1 hour until you have to meet him. You don't need to go through with this. I think its great you guys wanna be friends but that's _all_ you'll be. I'm not trying to be a bitch; I just don't wanna see you get hurt chica." Maria admitted and Trish groans slightly.

"God Ria! You always have to make it difficult for me! But I love you and I know you're only looking out for me." Trish replied seriously as she hugged Maria.

Maria smiled and was about to give Trish her cell back when it suddenly rang.

"How is it?" Trish asked and Maria mouthed 'Jeff'

"You answer it." Trish said and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jeff. I'm good. You? Good. Trish? Yeah she's here…in fact I'll let you speak to _her_." Maria said casually with an evil glint in her eye.

Trish shot her giggling friend a dirty look as she took the phone off her.

"Hey Jeff." Trish said softly.

"Hey Trish, how are you?" Jeff asked in his usual southern drawl that made Trish weak at the knees.

"I'm good thanks you?" Trish asked and he bit his lip to stop himself from revealing his thoughts to her.

"Yeah I'm great. I was just calling to let you know that I'm almost ready and if you were still on for today?" Jeff prayed she'd say yes.

Trish thought for a moment then cleared her throat to show she hadn't hung up on him.

"Yeah. We're still meeting at one right? At reception? Will I take my car?" Trish replied.

"Cool and in answer to your questions yes, yes and I thought I'd drive is that ok?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll see you there then."

"Bye Trish." He said softly as he hung up.

"Bye." She whispered.

Jeff tapped his fingers against the marble of the reception desk. The stern faced woman who was furiously typing away gave him a look which made him grin sheepishly and move away slightly.

_Lovely woman._ He thought sarcastically then he saw her – her golden hair illuminated the room.

_Wow._ Jeff thought then mentally slapped himself. He had a fiancée. He couldn't do this. As much as it killed him he had to move on as she assumed Trish had.

Trish saw him and smiled slightly. Still the same old Jeff. Multi-coloured hair, albeit shorter (no doubt Beth had something to do with the change in length), he wore faded denims with a white wife beater and blue shirt on top. _Only Jeff would receive so many stares…blue, purple and black. Bet Bitch-face will love that at the wedding? Was I mind bitching about Beth? How cares!_ Trish grinned to herself. To hell with that woman. She was in _Milan_. If Jeff wanted to be friends with her that was his decision not hers.

"Can I have another glass of water? Thanks." Trish said as the waiter took her empty class away.

"I'm stuffed. How was your chicken? Jeff asked as they had just finished their meal.

"Good. I'm glad we decided to do this. There's so much we need to talk about." Trish told him seriously and he nodded not taking his eyes of her as he took a sip of his water.

"I still feel terrible. I know it's been three years but I still regret hurting you like that." Jeff told her in a small voice.

Her heart ached as she remembered that day. She shook that thought from her head. That was the past. All the mattered now was sorting things out.

"Jeff, I have one thing I desperately need to ask you…I-It's been on my mind ever since you left." Trish said.

"It's ok. You can ask me. Trish I mean it when I say it, I want us to sort things out and be friends." Jeff told her truthfully and she looked at him sadly.

"Why. Why did you leave…why did no-one: Matt, Amy, tell me why you left? There were rumours that you…you…" Trish began but couldn't bring herself to say the nasty things people had said.

"Became addicted to painkillers?" Jeff finished for her in an even voice.

Trish looked at him and saw the sadness in her eyes before he or she could do anything she automatically reached out and took her hand in his.

Jeff felt a jolt sear through his body and he looked down at his hands and back at Trish who looked sad.

"I won't judge you. Tell me what happened to the man I…I loved." Trish said, she said the last part in a whisper which made Jeff despise himself for hurting her.

"I never meant for it happen but it did. At first I took them because I had to…but after my arm healed I still had some left and I was always late, losing my matches and then I took my loser-ness out on you. I shouted when I didn't need too, I got mad at Vince, the drugs seemed to get rid of the pain." He admitted in a thick voice and she squeezed her hand tighter.

The waiter set her water down and she thanked him before he dashed off to another table.

"You should have told me. Jeff I could have helped you." Trish said softly and he glanced at her and looked down at his plate.

"I thought you'd leave me…I mean who wants a junkie as a boyfriend." Jeff mumbled and he felt her hand break free from his and then he felt the warmth of her skin under his chin.

"Jeff…look at me. (She titled his chin up). You are not a junkie! Don't you ever call yourself that again! Its okay to be sad…people get depressed. Now that you told me, I understand the mood swings and how you acted. I wish you came to me and I'd have helped you pull though it. But hey, you met Beth…I'm sure she helped you." Trish replied feeling repulsed at mentioning her name.

Jeff smiled sadly. "Yeah, Beth's great…Only a few months to go now." Jeff said and she smiled slightly.

"Are you having the wedding at home or in church?" Trish asked.

"Church…in New York. Friends and family." Jeff replied and felt weird discussing this with Trish as he had once thought of them getting married.

"Congratulations. All the matters are that you're happy." Trish replied seriously and raised her glass.

"Thank you." He said as the waiter put their bill on the table.

Trish pulled out her purse as he pulled his wallet out.

"Honestly…I'll pay…you drove here." Trish said and he shook his head.

"No…I offered to take you out." Jeff replied.

"Look we'll be here all day at this rate." She giggled "Why don't we go half?" She suggested.

He grinned and they paid for lunch then walked out.

They walked side by side. Chatting away and laughing like old times. It was a start, however they had no clue that they were being watched and that in a few hours pictures of them together would appear on the Internet…

A/N- Ooooh a cliffy! Hmm I wonder how Beth will feel when she spots her fiancé with another woman! Read and Review and the next chapter will be up soon!!

xXxArwenxXx


	11. Revelations

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update but my exams are coming up and need to do tons of revision which sucks. Oh I made a mistake in this story; Alana's mum is called Sharon and not Angela. I don't know if anyone noticed this or not but I type fast and can't really be arsed looking over the chapter when it's done which is bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything WWE related and I also do not own OK! USA either. They belong to there respective owners.**

**Anyway, back to the story…**

Thousands of miles away, in Milan, Beth was unaware that there were photos of her fiancé and Trish lurking about on the Internet.

She was pleased with herself. She had done her photo shoot and the issue of Victoria's secret would be coming out soon.

She had been here for 2 and a half weeks and she was sitting in her hotel room, checking the guest list on her laptop. She couldn't wait for her wedding – the church in New York was beautiful and she picked out this gorgeous dress last Tuesday with her best friends – Sierra and Chloe from an expensive boutique. It was an ivory, strapless, lace embellished full length gown.

She smiled to herself as she remembered when she tried it on and both her companions had tears in their eyes. She looked beautiful.

_I can't wait for the wedding and become Mrs Beth Hardy…although Mitchell is the name that made me._ Beth thought to herself, her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of inheriting Jeff's name. This was the 21st century and she decided she'd keep her maiden name. After all it was _her_ decision about what name she should have.

She frowned at the guests Jeff was inviting – wrestlers (she shuddered) they were freaks and some of the Divas looked manly – except for Candice and Mickie. She sent them invites last week and was delighted when they accepted.

Her sister Rosaline was her maid of honour and cousins Jade and Zoë were to be her bridesmaids. Jeff had chosen Matt to be his best man, although he hadn't replied yet.

She hadn't spoken to Jeff in days and blamed his heavy work schedule to his lack of calls.

Plus the time difference didn't help.

Her cell shrieked to life causing her grin when she saw who it was that was calling her.

"Mwah Darling. I hope you are well." A woman replied.

"Stella! Mwah! I am. I have a great tan and I bought my wedding dress yesterday." Beth said happily as she sat down on the bed.

"You must send me pictures…speaking of pictures Victoria's Secret sent me the mock cover and I must say bravo! You looked stunning. Jeff will be pleased." Stella replied, taking a drag of her cigarette. She was 53 had black hair and English. Stella was Beth's agent and one of her close friends.

"I know! I miss my baby so much. I can't wait for the wedding; I wish it wasn't 6 bloody months away." Beth replied bitterly.

"What if told you, you didn't need to wait until September? What if told you that you and Jeff could be married in July?" Stella said a small smirk formed on her face as she heard the younger woman squeal in delight.

"Ohmygod! How? But the invites have been sent out already." Beth babbled.

"Listen, Anna from _OK! USA_ called earlier and said that the magazine would be honoured to cover it. You don't need to change the venue but we _have_ to go over the guest list. This is _the_ wedding of the_ year_ and we don't want _certain_ people ruining it now do we?" Stella said shuddering at the thought of all those spandex wearing macho freaks sitting in a church hall.

Beth chewed her bottom lip, Stella was _right_; she couldn't let all those wrestlers _ruin_ _her_ wedding.

"I'll need to talk to Jeff…" Beth began but Stella cut her off by sighing loudly.

"Bethany, sweetie, these deals don't come twice and they don't get given to _anybody_. Poor Anna will be upset; she was excited at the thought of covering _your_ wedding. I suppose I have to call and cancel. I'm sure she'll understand…" Stella said in a 'sad' tone.

Beth paused, Stella was right if she didn't say yes now then someone else would get the deal and plus she would only have to wait 3 months.

"Alright, Call Anna and tell her yes! YES! Oh 'ella, I can't believe it! In 3 months I'll be married!" Beth squealed falling back onto the bed.

"And I'll be there, front and centre to watch it happen. I'll call next week to sort out invites and I'll call Monica and tell her the new details about the wedding. Bye darling." Stella hung up and Beth grinned and went back to her laptop.

She logged into her Hotmail account and smiled when she saw Jeff had sent her an email. She was about to reply when another message caught her eye: _DarkFaerie2007 "Thought you'd wanna see this x"_

_Who the hell is that? How did they get my address?_ Beth wondered curiously. She shook her head and was about to delete the message when she accidentally clicked onto it. Her eyes widened and an ugly scowl formed on her pretty features. She couldn't believe it!

_Hey, Bethany, you don't know me but I know some of your 'people'. Anyway I was surfing the net a couple of days ago and I came across these pictures… Isn't that your fiancé? Who's that woman he's with? I know! It's Trish Stratus!_

Beth glared then calmed down. He was _only_ walking with her and laughing big deal. He _loved_ her that was what mattered.

"Ha! Loser, thinking you'd make me mad. Jeff loves me besides she's just a co-worker…" Beth began then stopped as another part of the email caught her eye. That bitch!

_You may think, so what? She's just a co-worker but did you know that they dated 3 years ago? They were pretty steady. If you ask me, it was only a matter of time before he got down on one knee to her. They look pretty close here…maybe he's secretly seeing her behind your back because he still has feelings for her! Imagine that? How funny would it be if he dumped you for her? I'd laugh because to be honest with you, I don't like you and he can do much better. I mean he could have dated me but so could half of the WWE Roster._

_Sorry baby but I gotta dash. You know how it is._

_Sweet Dreams and don't worry about Jeff, I'm probably getting ahead of myself but if he is doing 'anything' I'm sure he'll be careful!! _

_DarkFaerie2007 xxx_

Beth looked at the pictures and saw him, laughing and linking arms with her. He kept it a secret. That skank was all over him. Oh how convenient this little trip was for him. Once Beth's away Jeffy will play! Beth was so angry she picked up her laptop and hurtled against the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces and she tried to calm down but the picture flashed again in her mind. She smiled evilly when she remembered that she moved the wedding forward.

_Enjoy your time with him while it lasts Stratus because when I come back I'll make him realise what he's been missing and in 3 months I'll get Jeff down that aisle. You had your chance and now it's my turn and no blonde bitch is gonna take that away from me… _Beth thought to herself as she picked up her phone and called Roberto…

A/N: Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!

xXxArwenxXx


	12. Monday Night RAW: Part 1

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 12**

For the first time in over a week, Jeff Hardy awoke feeling on top of the world. He managed to talk to his _ex_-girlfriend and they somehow managed to become friends again. He also patched things up with Matt and Amy and he smiled to himself as he remembered the four of them went out for dinner 2 nights ago.

It was just like old times – except for the tiny fact that Jeff and Trish were friends and not a couple.

RAW was in Chicago, and everyone was at the arena getting ready for the show. Tonight Jeff was competing in a mixed tag match with Trish against Melina and Randy Orton.

He was unaware that his fiancée had seen photographs of him with Trish and the fact that she had pulled the wedding forward to July…

"This is your Captain speaking; we will be shortly arriving at O'Hare International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and await further instruction from the cabin crew. We hope you all have a pleasant stay here in Chicago and thank you for flying with American Airlines."

The brunette smiled to herself as she fastened her seatbelt and pulled her oversized Chanel sunglasses onto her face. Her skin was a golden brown colour and she wore a long black maxi dress with purple and turquoise geometric print and black sandals. She smiled as she looked out of the window and saw Chicago in the April sunshine. She was happy that she was coming back to her home country but also happy as she was going to surprise her future husband.

Later that day, Alana was in her dressing room getting ready for her match against Candice. She scowled at the script when she realised that Nitro was accompanying Candice to he ring and she couldn't believe he done that to Melina. Her expression softened, however, when she spotted who would be accompanying her to the ring tonight.

_Yay! Liam's accompanying me tonight…wait! I hate him…no I don't? Last week he was amazing and he didn't wear a shirt…_ Alana had a dreamy look on her face as she pictured him without his top on last week, raising her arm in the air.

_SNAP OUT OF IT ALANA!_ Alana mentally cursed herself for acting like a loved up teenager. She shook those thoughts out of her head and wandered over to the large stereo and turned the radio on. Music blasted from the speakers as the young Diva proceeded to get ready.

Liam wandered aimlessly down the hallway dressed in black jeans and a black **Led Zeppelin** T-shirt and wrestling boots. He whistled to himself as he passed a few crew members and frowned when he heard music coming from one of the rooms down the hall.

He paused outside the room where the music was coming from the door; the door was ajar so he took the chance to see what was happening. He suppressed a laugh when he saw Alana dancing and imitating the singer on the radio.

"You are an obsession…you're my obsession. Who do you want me to be to make you sleep with me?" Alana sang unaware Liam had opened the door and was practically laughing at her.

"Wow! You are an amazing singer! Ah, Animotion. I take it you like this song?" Liam said loudly causing her to jump about ten feet in the air.

Flustered, Alana turned round and blushed when she saw him lazily leaning against the doorframe.

"I was _just_ listening to the radio when this came on." Alana replied defensively but he knew she was lying as her cheeks were tuning an interesting shade of red.

"Ok. I believe you. You excited about your match tonight? You get to pin 'the skank'." Liam asked her as he walked into the room and sat on a bench.

She turned and walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Liam felt his eyes wander down her body, he stopped himself before she turned around and caught him perving on her.

"Yeah. I still can't believe Johnny dumped Melina for _her_. I mean all she does is show off her tits and ass."

"God forbid any man should _hate_ a woman who wears next to nothing." Liam drawled sarcastically causing Alana to playfully punch him on the arm as she sat next to him.

She wore pink bra style top and black hot pants. Her hair was straight and her make up was simple –pale pink lip gloss and smoky eyes.

As much as it killed him to admit this, Liam thought she looked hot.

"I didn't know you were into 80's music." Liam said and she turned and looked at him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Liam Turner." Alana smirked then turned from him.

_Oh Jings! Did I actually say that to him? Relax. Play it cool._

Alana pretended to clear her throat and saw that he was examining a spot on the floor. She didn't know why she felt a small pang of sadness. Had she wanted him to flirt back?

"Well…" He began and turned his attention to her once more. "We've got time to kill so you can fill me in on all the stuff I don't know."

"Baby you look so hot." Nitro huskily told his girlfriend as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist,

Candice was wearing a black and aqua coloured corset that barely covered her black push up bra or breasts and aqua coloured tights and black boots.

Candice grinned and was about to kiss her boyfriend when her cell rang.

"Damn it!" Candice cursed as she broke away from Nitro and picked up her cell.

"Yes?" She snapped.

"Someone's got their knickers in a twist…well I doubt that's true, do you actually have a pair of underwear?" Beth teased.

"Ha, real funny Beth. What do you want? I was about to spend time with Johnny…" Candice angrily retorted when Beth sharply cut her off.

"What hotel are you staying at in Chicago?"

"The Hilton why?" Candice asked puzzled, Beth was in Italy.

"No reason. Just wondering. I'll let you get back to _Johnny_. Bye." Beth replied sweetly as she hung up.

Candice stared at her phone then shrugged. People could be so strange sometimes. She heard water running and grinned mischievously.

"I'll wash your back Johnny." Candice shouted as she made her way to the shower area.

"Liam you are such an idiot!" Alana laughed as she was regaling her with a tale of his childhood and how an innocent game of football (soccer) resulted in his neighbour's window getting smashed.

"I don't see why you're laughing. Andy should have gotten into trouble not me!" Liam protested but smiled when he remembered Mrs Conner shouting at him.

"Don't you know the number one rule of playing football near your house? If you accidentally break something, you run the away and don't come back until it is safe to do so. (she began cracking up again) you-don't stand there- until- the- person…" Alana breathlessly replied but her giggles had taken hold of her preventing her from continuing.

"If you were in my shoes you wouldn't be laughing. 40 quid it cost to replace the window. I was saving up for a new pair of Nike football boots." Liam sighed wistfully as he pictured the red and black boots with the black laces and silver spikes.

"You know you could buy those boots now." Alana suggested but he shook his head.

"There _ancient_ now. Besides I barely ever play football – I mean _soccer_ now." Liam told her bitterly.

There was silence until Liam added.

"That's not the worst of it. When my parents found out my mum chased me right in front of my mates until she caught me and smacked me right there and then. I was _10_! Ten year olds don't get smacked! They get _grounded_."

Alana looked at him she couldn't help smiling.

"Did she do the whole 'full name thing'?"

Liam laughed and then mimicked his mother.

"_Liam Anthony Turner! You get back here or so help me God…_"

"Those were the days. Playing with your pals in the park with a tatty ball that had seen better days and using your jumpers as goal posts." Alana wistfully replied remembering the good times she had in her childhood.

Liam was about to reply when Alana glanced at the clock.

"Oh God! I didn't realise the time! We're up next! I need to retouch my make up! Is my hair ok?" Alana began rambling and paced the room frantically.

"Alana, calm down you look fine." Liam reassured her from the bench.

She paused and looked at him. Taking a deep breath she calmed down and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry._ Diva_ moment there. Come on you, up you get." Alana pulled him up surprised at her own strength.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Liam asked as she almost fell in the process but he caught her before she fell.

Alana didn't reply- her eyes locked with his. She saw a flicker of amusement and something else was it lust?

They were aware how close they were, their lips _almost_ touching. Alana felt her body draw her closer to him. Liam slowly brought his face down towards hers he felt her breath tickle his lips…

"ALANA YOU'RE UP NEXT!" A tech guy shouted from outside snapping them back to reality.

Liam released her – she looked at the ground, he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.

"Alana…" He began but she made her way to the door.

"We better go." She said flatly as she opened the door and walked out. She was extremely pissed off with what happened. Liam groaned in frustration and slammed the door behind him, earning curious glances as he made his was to the Gorilla Position

He had almost kissed her. He was about to _kiss_ her…He couldn't believe he was falling for the woman that annoyed him so much…

**A.N. I didn't realise this chapter was going to be so long. So I broke it into 2 parts. Please review and the next chapter will be up before the weekend!!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	13. Monday Night RAW: Part 2

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 13**

"Hey Alana!" Ashley chirped. She had come back from a promo in the ring with Melina, Mickie and Amy.

Alana didn't reply she just grunted a response and stood at the Gorilla Position. Ashley raised a brow and was about to speak when Liam, moodily joined her.

Ashley smiled – she figured something had happened or _almost_ happened between the two.

"Good luck Alana. Liam make sure she doesn't get hurt." Ashley said sweetly as she waved and left.

Liam looked at Alana, her music was about to go off after the commercial break.

"Alana…" He began but she sighed cutting him off.

"Look Liam, I know what _almost _happened but can please save it for after the match?" Alana began sharply but she softened her speech because she was wanted the kiss to happen but it didn't.

Liam didn't reply he just stared at her.

Suddenly **Kasabian** blasted into the packed arena and Alana turned to him a small smile played across her face.

"You ready?" She asked.

He grinned slightly, he could wait. Liam held out his arm and she linked arms with him giggling slightly.

"Come on, you're a professional. _Serious_ face." Liam whispered as they walked out into the deafening roar of the crowd.

"On the way to the ring, from Glasgow, Scotland, accompanied by Liam – Alana!" Lillian cried enthusiastically as they two made their way down the ring.

"Am I missing something here J.R.? Alana and Liam being _nice_ to each other? Usually they're at each other's throats." Jerry "The King" Lawler announced in disbelief as Alana broke away from Liam and sauntered over to the ropes and danced in synch to the music.

"**Let me show you what love is**." Blared out from the speakers causing Alana to scowl at the couple who appeared at the top of the ramp.

"I fucking hate her." Alana growled to Liam who laughed as he watched them make their way down to the ring.

"Good luck." Liam whispered causing Alana to shiver slightly as his warm breath tickled the back of her neck as he exited the ring.

"Yeah _good luck_ Alana! You're _gonna_ need it!" Candice spat as she waited for the bell to ring.

Alana glared at her, waiting for the bell. The referee glanced at the two women who were ready – he signalled for the bell - it began…

"Oh! That's gotta hurt!" J.R. exclaimed as Candice successfully Irish whipped Alana into a turnbuckle. Alana hissed as her back hit off the metal post but she was wary that the dark haired woman was quickly making her way towards her.

Alana kicked Candice fiercely in the ribs as she tried to slap her. Candice gasped for breath and stumbled to the mat.

Alana grinned she knew she had an advantage. She climbed to the top turnbuckle – she heard the crowd scream with approval and she heard Liam shout "Kick that bitch's ass!" Flashing the metal sign she was about to hit Candice with a Moonsault when she felt someone grab her leg.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ She thought to herself and screamed with fright as she fell face first into the ring.

Candice slowly got up and grinned when she saw her sprawled on the mat. She blew a kiss at Johnny who grinned broadly - unaware Liam was rushing towards him.

"JOHNNY LOOK OUT!" Candice yelled.

Her eyes widened as she saw Liam practically rugby tackle him to the ground. A full out brawl had taken place.

Alana staggered to her feet and turned her attention to the fight outside.

_What the hell are they doing? Oh My God Nitro pushed me! That wasn't in the script!_ Alana thought as she watched the fight along with Candice. Johnny had gained the upper hand much to Candice's delight as she jumped up and down giggling with glee.

She frowned and stopped when she felt someone tap her onto the shoulder.

"Uh-oh!" The King exclaimed as Alana smiled sweetly before slamming her right fist into Candice's jaw.

Alana laughed when she saw the other Diva stumble in shock and collapse against the ropes. Johnny broke away from Liam. He glared when he saw Alana grab Candice and pin her. She got the three count and celebrated in the ring.

Johnny saw that Liam was still trying to get to his feet. He sensed this was his chance to get revenge. He grabbed a chair from under the ring and grinned wickedly as he slid into the ring. Liam turned and saw what Nitro was about to do…

Alana stumbled and was about to fall but she managed to grab onto the ropes. She heard a sickening thud and her face paled. Nitro's music hit. He and Candice scurried out of the ring: grinning like cats that got the cream. She felt sick when she saw him sprawled out in the middle of the ring.

"LIAM!" Alana yelled as she rushed over and cradled his head on her lap praying he would be okay.

Alana was sitting with Maria, Amy and Ashley later that night. They were waiting for the final match which happened to be the mixed tag match involving Jeff and Randy. Liam was still in the EMT room much to Alana's dismay.

"He'll be fine." Maria soothed as Alana nervously paced the room.

"I can't believe he did that. I mean I thought that earlier we just got caught up in the moment…" Alana mumbled to herself then stopped as she realised what she had just blurted out causing the three women to squeal with delight.

"I knew something had happened between you two!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Maria gushed

"No! Well we _almost _kissed…" Alana began but Amy sharply cut her off.

"There's no _almost_ about it! You either _did_ or you _didn't_."

"Whoa! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ashley asked raising a brow causing Amy to sigh and calm down.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Alana. I didn't mean to be a bitch it's just this whole Jeff thing." Amy admitted as it was getting to her.

"I thought you guys sorted things out." Alana asked accepting Amy's apology as she sat with the others.

Amy sighed before turning to her friends – the match was forgotten.

"We have it's just I hate her. I physically cannot stand Beth! I know it's stupid, I mean he obviously loves her if he's getting married but I just think Jeff is making one huge mistake." Amy sadly replied and Maria put her arm around her.

"Look. Take it from me if it's meant to be between Jeff and Trish then it will happen – you just gotta give it time…"Maria began and Alana picked up where she left off.

"If not, then you…in fact we will have to face the fact that Beth is gonna be the new Mrs Hardy." Alana said gravely.

Amy smiled slightly and whooped with delight causing the other woman to give her a strange look.

"Jeff just hit Randy with a Swanton Bomb!"

The women then turned their attention to the match.

"Come on Jeff!" Trish cried causing the crowd to start chanting "Hardy" as Jeff crawled over to Randy.

Melina saw what was happening and Trish ran in and grabbed her by the hair to prevent her from breaking up the pin.

Melina struggled to break from Trish's grasp but it was no use as Jeff successfully pinned Randy.

Trish flung the other woman to the mat and wandered over to Jeff who smiled and pulled her towards him.

Trish giggled as he hugged her then laughed harder as he lifted her up and spun her in the air.

"Jeff I'm getting dizzy!" She laughed as he set her down.

"You were great!" Jeff enthused as still held her.

"You weren't so bad yourself Mr hardy." Trish smirked as they turned and waved at Randy and Melina who glared at them as they made their backstage.

Jeff helped Trish out of the ring and she put her arm around him as the two walked back up the ramp.

"So are you going to the club with the others tonight?" He asked her once they made their way backstage.

"I dunno. You?" Trish asked and he nodded.

"Going with Matt and Amy." He answered as they let go of each other.

Trish smiled slightly then saw Melina hobble over to them.

"I might go. I guess I'll see you later?" Trish said with a small smile.

"See you around Trish." Jeff drawled causing her to go weak at the knees as she watched him leave.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Melina asked with a smirk.

Trish just stared at her and Melina rolled her eyes and linked arms with her as they made their way back to the locker room.

"_I might go_!" Melina imitated Trish who blushed. "You're playing with fire Trish." Melina declared with mock seriousness.

Trish smiled and looked at the other Diva – a glint appeared in the Canadian's eye.

"I know. And I'm about to get burnt."

**A.N. Hmmm? Wonder what will happen when they find out that Beth is back! Will Liam be okay? Will Alana admit her feelings to him? Review and all shall be revealed!!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	14. In the Midnight Hour

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 14**

**A.N. Just gotta say at the end of this chapter, there is some mild sexual content but its not that bad. Won't say who its about, you gotta find that out yourself :P**

Alana took a deep breath before opening the door – _this is it: no more crap_, she would tell Liam how she really felt; a _small_ part of her hoping he would be alone; a _large_ part of her hoping he'd feel the same.

Her heart sank, however, when she opened the door and two sets of teeth grinned widely at her.

"Hey Alana. What can we do for ya?" Miranda one of the EMT's asked kindly as she flung a pair of used rubber gloves into the waste bin.

"Nothing…actually have you...um seen Liam?" Alana asked nervously.

"Yeah. He was here a while ago. His head was pretty bad." Joe replied.

"Is he ok? Has he got concussion? Did her get taken to the hospital?" Alana asked concerned, not pausing to take a breath.

"Alana? Alana calm down! If you keep acting like this then _you'll_ be the one in hospital." Gregg the other medic laughed as he placed both hands on her shoulder. He sorta looked like Chad Michael Murray only 5 years older – most of the Divas had a _major_ crush on him but he was engaged and had a 2 year old daughter with his fiancée, Lorna.

"Liam's isn't at the hospital. He was _lucky_. He had bad bruising so we gave him some painkillers and told him to get a good night's sleep…"

"That's if he gets any _sleep_ tonight!" Miranda cut in giggling.

Alana's stomach lurched – did Miranda mean what she thought she meant? Was Liam with another woman? What if it was Mickie? Or worse _Candice_!

"I know." Gregg began, making her feel miserable. _Just let me know who came to see him and then let me cry in peace._

"Typical Randy and John. Honestly those two _never_ stop clubbing…" Gregg replied but stopped and turned puzzled along with Miranda when Alana suddenly burst into hysterics.

"Oh…_clubbing_! Ha! Thanks guys I gotta go."

She practically bolted out but composed herself before running out.

"Have a nice night!"

Miranda turned confused to Gregg who smiled knowingly.

"Have I missed something?"

"Now you're sure you are _ok_?" Maria fretted causing Liam to roll his eyes at her.

"I'm fine. Look you better go, you'll be late."

Maria looked at him then at John who smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Baby, Liam's fine. Can we go _now_?" John whined, pouting his lip out for effect causing Liam to laugh.

"Ria, sweetie look at me. (She stared at him) Is my head swollen? (She shook her head) Am I foaming at the mouth? (She shook her head again) Have I grown an extra arm...?" Liam asked her seriously but John cracked up.

"Liam! You jackass!" Maria playfully scolded him and gently tapped his arm.

"Fine! Promise me you'll call if anything happens?" Maria told him not entirely convinced.

"Yes _mum_. Now you two kids go and enjoy yourselves." Liam said and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Take care man." John hugged Liam who grinned.

"You sure you don't want one too?" John gave him the finger but smiled causing Maria to laugh.

"What are you guys like?" She shook her head and John took her hand.

"Night guys!" Liam yelled as they walked to the elevator.

Jeff was walking along the corridor; he was looking for room 225 when he heard high heels clicking frantically behind him.

"JEFF!" A woman yelled and he frowned when he saw a scantily clad Candice teeter up to him.

"Um hey Candice. What can I do for you?" Jeff asked and was even more confused when she thrust a key into his hand.

"I was told to give you this." Candice replied smiling sweetly.

"I already have a room." Jeff replied baffled as the gold letters now read 233.

"There has been a _huge_ mix up! Stupid people! The whole roster has practically had to change rooms. Trust me you are in _233_ not _225_. If you wanna go share with _Mickie James _and _Beth Phoenix_…." She was interrupted as Jeff shuddered and thrust the key into her hand.

"233 you said?" Jeff asked hoping he heard her right.

"That's what I said. Night Jeff." Candice said before sauntering down the hallway.

Jeff smiled when he heard the lock click. Relieved he opened the door to the dark room. He turned and shut the door and frowned when he heard a click and the lights came on.

"I've been expecting you." A voice purred causing him to jump in fright, his eyes widened when he saw _her_ lying on the bed – this was _so unexpected._

Beth grinned as she slowly sat up – her pink Victoria's Secret flyaway baby doll showing every inch of her tanned, toned body.

"Beth…I…you…so hot…"Jeff practically drooled at his fiancée lying there.

"I managed to get away _early_ and I have some _exciting_ news for you (he was about to speak) but she got up and stalked over to him, placing a finger on his lip.

"That can wait. (She pulled him close to him and pressed herself against him, feeling his erection through his pants). I've missed you Jeffy." She huskily replied bringing her lips to his.

His arms snaked across her waist pulling him close to her. She grinned inside when she heard him moan as her hand found its way to his crotch. He deepened the kiss but growled when she pulled abruptly away.

"I heard you were going clubbing tonight…" Beth began in mock sadness but she squealed in a mixture of surprise and delight when he scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm sure the others will have a great time without me…now where were we." He grinned wickedly before making his way to the bed. It was going to be a long night…

"Where is that brother of yours?" Amy asked as she sat with the others at a table.

Trish's ears pricked up when she heard Amy. She hoped Jeff would come. She wore a black embellished racer vest top and a short black pleated skirt. To complete her look she borrowed Maria's knee high black Swede boots. Her hair was poker straight and she had "rock chick" style make up on thanks to Ashley.

"Relax Ames. Jeff told me he'd be here. He's probably running late." Matt replied before taking a sip of his beer. His cell vibrated, startling him.

"That'll be him now. Texting me to say he's on his way. I give him 10…" Matt began but stopped when he flipped his cell open to read the text. His brow furrowed then his eyes widened.

"I can't believe it!"

Amy rolled her eyes and took the cell out of his hand. An ugly scowl appeared when she read the text. She angrily gave him back his cell which he snapped shut and put it back in pocket.

"What's up?" A confused Ashley asked as she sat on Randy's lap.

Trish played it cool. She casually took a sip of her Malibu and coke. _Relax girl. He's probably stuck in traffic. Once he arrives and sees you, he'll forget all about Beth._

"Beth's back." Matt said simply causing Trish to choke on her drink.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked rubbing her best friend's back.

"Me? I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Trish lied then gulped her drink back.

"Um Trish? You might wanna slow down." Ashley suggested staring along with everyone else at the blonde who simply shook her head and signalled for a waiter's attention.

"Guys trust me. Me and Jeff are _friends_. So what Beth's back? Look I'm young and single! So I say we forget all about them and enjoy ourselves."

"Here, Here!" John chorused raising his beer bottle before taking another drink.

"Who wants another drink?" Trish asked then added "My treat?"

She was determined to enjoy herself. She tried to block the heartbreaking images of Beth and Jeff making love. If that meant she had to get drunk then so be it…

"Damn you Ria!" Alana cursed when Maria didn't answer her cell. She refused to leave a message as she knew she would probably swear at her best friend for no reason.

She sadly made her way to one of the couches at reception. It was just after 12am and she had just got here. She hoped to "bump" into Liam but she didn't.

She was about to give up hope when **I Bet You Look Good On The Dance floor** blasted into the empty room. She smiled when she saw Randy had text her.

_ALANA-WANA!! Jst letting u no tht Liam ain't with us. He's the hotel. R350. Have fun! Luv Rand and Ash x_

Alana got up and made a mad dash for the elevator. She made a mental note to kiss both Ashley and Randy when she saw them tomorrow.

"Urggh! Go away!" Liam groaned into his pillow. He had just taken the painkillers and was about to doze off when someone knocked on his door.

_I didn't order any room service and everyone is out. _He thought to himself as the person refused to go away.

He remained in the bed, hoping whoever was outside would take the hint that he wanted to be left alone.

He cursed when the person refused to go away – they knocked even _louder_.

Liam threw his covers off him and shivered slightly as he was only clad in his boxers. It was the wee hours of the morning and he was sore, tired and extremely pissed off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT TIME…" Liam roared then stopped as he realised it wasn't a maid or room service guy but a slightly frightened Alana.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll come back…" Alana began quietly but he flashed her a cheeky grin.

"Hey! No it's ok. Come in." Liam allowed her to pass him and she tried not to stare at his body as he shut the door behind her.

She wandered into the room and debated with herself wither or not to sit down on the bed.

"So what can I do for you?" Liam asked folding his arms not taking his eyes off her snapping her out of her mental debate.

_Shag me_. Alana thought then blushed. He noticed this. _Is she thinking dirty thoughts? I wonder if she's wearing panties under those shorts…snap out of it!_ Liam thought then cleared his throat trying to block those thoughts out of his head.

"I wanted to thank you for taking that chair shot for me. I can't believe Johnny did that and I…" Alana began but Liam walked over and stopped her by staring her right in the eyes.

"Cut the crap Alana. Why are you _really_ here?" Liam whispered. His warm breath tickled her face. She was aware he was practically _naked_ and her lips were inches from his.

"I hate lying to myself. I can't keep pretending that I hate you Liam Turner because I don't. I think you're fucking amazing and I can't stop thinking about you. After our match tonight it made me realise how stupid I have been…" Alana told him not taking her eyes of him. Watching for a flicker of amusement or a sign that he didn't feel the same she was surprised when his lips cut her off.

She was more surprised when she felt his arms round her waist pulling her towards him. Her eyes closed and she gave into his touch. Her hands roamed about his short hair and she let a moan escape her lips. He then gently applied pressure to her bottom lip; she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and the kiss deepened.

Once they pulled away he rested his forehead against hers.

"What have you done to me Alana?" He asked softly stroking her cheek. She stared into those brown eyes and brought her lips to his once more. This time only for a few seconds.

"For the past few weeks, I've had this weird feeling. When I saw you at the club with Randy I felt like going up there and punching him right in the jaw. I'm _crazy_ about you Alana. I didn't say anything because I didn't know if you felt the same. When Nitro grabbed that chair I didn't think I just ran. I didn't wanna see you get hurt."

Alana smiled; they stood in that same embrace for what felt like forever. Enjoying the feeling of each others arms.

"What are we gonna do know?" Alana sighed then grinned mischievously as she saw the hunger in Liam's eyes.

He didn't reply he just pulled her towards him. She gave into temptation and felt him tug at the straps of her top. It fell to the floor and she felt her feet lift off the ground.

Still kissing her, Alana felt her back land on the soft mattress. Liam slowly removed her shorts and panties and whilst he done this he kissed the sensitive spots of her neck causing her to moan softly.

She saw him whip his boxers off – he was ready as was she. Liam gazed down at her beautiful naked form.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Liam said tenderly and she smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, bringing his face to hers.

"I want you to make love to me Liam Turner."

Alana gasped when she felt him enter her. They made love all through the night. Liam's injury was forgotten…

**A/N – Oooooh! Get those two lol! I will update switched later this week then I wont update for a couple of weeks as my exams are starting soon and I really need to study in order to get into University.**

**Sorry bout that but I am a student and life sucks!**

**Please review! I enjoy your comments!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	15. Love and War

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: I am so happy! I have finished all my exams! I have ****finished**** high school and now I am off until University starts in September!! I can **_**actually**_** spend time updating my fics!!**

**I just watched **_**No Way Out **_** and I am raging that Edge won. I can't wait for Edge and Vickie's wedding on the 11****th**** of July. I have a funny feeling a certain **_**Deadman**_** might make an appearance D**

**Anyway, enough rambling! Back to the story and as always review!**

Legs entwined, arms wrapped tenderly around each other, her head rested on the crook of his neck. Liam and Alana slept soundly.

It was almost 6am and no-one had discovered that the two 'hooked up'.

Liam stirred slightly then opened his eyes. It was starting to get light. He turned and glanced at the clock, his attention then turned to the brunette sleeping soundly beside him.

_That feels nice. _Alana moaned to herself as she felt his lips on the most sensitive part of her neck. She moaned once more and then slowly woke up. She turned her head slightly and her lips caught his and then he made his way back to her neck. She brought her arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck. She closed her eyes as she felt the euphoric sensation building up inside her again…

"Owww! Liam did you just bite me?" Alana questioned with a sly smile as she touched her neck.

"Maybe." He grinned sheepishly as she playfully punched him.

A mock fight ensued and Liam gained the upper hand. He grinned wickedly at her before tickling Alana.

"Liam! Liam! LIAM STOP IT I'LL PEE MYSELF!" Alana giggled as he tickled her.

He stopped when he made her say 'mercy'.

"You think you're so funny!" Alana scolded but burst out laughing when he pouted at her.

Flinging a pillow at him she got up from the bed. Liam frowned when he saw her naked form head towards the bathroom.

He heard water running. Sighing he got up and began tidying the bed.

"Liam?" Alana called causing him to turn and face her.

"I need help washing my back…will you help me?" She purred.

Liam didn't even need to _think_ about he rushed up and grabbed her. Shutting the door behind him.

2 hours later, everyone was assembled at the arena. Amy was sitting with the girls in the locker room. Trish was in the shower.

"Will you quit it? You're driving me mad." Ashley growled as Maria whipped out her cell for the umpteenth time, checking her messages.

"I'm sorry Ash but Alana called me last night and I haven't heard from her since. Do you think she's okay?" Maria asked concerned.

Ashley's expression changed from one of annoyance to delight. _They hooked up! Oh Alana is so getting grilled when she gets here!_

Melina frowned as she noticed the blonde's expression change.

"You know something!" Melina cried causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"Who knows what?" A white towel clad Trish asked as she rejoined the others.

"How are you? Have you stopped throwing up?" Maria asked kindly but Amy held up a hand.

"Hush Ria. Trish is fine. She knows her _limits_ now. Spill it Massaro what happened to Alana?" Amy said and the women all crowded around the blonde.

"Well I don't know if this is true…" Ashley began and filled the women in on what happened last night and the text she received from Alana.

Alana practically skipped down the hall, oblivious to the strange looks she was getting from her fellow co-workers.

"Is she on crack?" Chris asked a confused/amused John Cena who were stunned.

Alana bumped into William Regal. He took a step back, awaiting the angry outburst he always seemed to get with her.

"I-I'm sorry I…" William stammered.

"He's in for it now." John whispered but his jaw hit the floor as did Chris' when she laughed and pulled the other man into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Billy!" She smiled and continued to skip down the hall.

When she was gone, William turned to John and Chris, the shock still evident on his face.

"Don't ask us man. We're just as confused as you are." John replied.

"NO WAY!" Trish yelled.

"I KNEW IT!" Melina added grinning.

"They are _so _cute together!" Maria gushed and when the door opened Alana was deafened by the shrieking women.

"Guys! Calm the fuck down! Deep breaths okay?" Alana yelled as she got flung into the room.

Melina and Amy practically flung her onto a bench.

"Spill it. We wanna know everything." Melina said.

"Know what?" Alana asked raising a brow in confusion.

"Don't bullshit us. You and Liam." Amy said bluntly and Alana felt her cheeks redden.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO HAD SEX!" Maria cried and Alana jumped up.

"Guys! Be quiet! I don't want _everyone_ knowing my business!" Alana hissed causing them to shut up. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides, I'm shattered and all this shouting his giving me a headache."

Melina hugged her friend as did the others.

"Sorry, if I got you wet." Trish apologized as she was the last to hug Alana.

The others had resumed their spots and were talking animatedly.

"It's fine. How are you?" Alana asked sympathetically.

"I'll live but I don't know if I can keep this act up. I just wish things could be different." Trish said sighing. Alana rubbed her friend's arm.

"Trust me, if it's meant to be it will happen. You can't rush fate. Besides I reckon Jeff will only last 2 months with _that_ woman before _Jefffffy_ gets annoying." Alana replied imitating Beth which made Trish giggle and hug her friend again.

"Careful Alana, if Liam catches you and Trish he'll be crushed…" Amy began.

"Or turned on." Ashley added causing the women to crack up.

"Right I better get ready. I'm escorting Jeff to the ring tonight." Trish announced as she made her way to her locker.

"Wear something extra slutty. I wanna see if Beth can actually turn purple." Amy said with a smile as she remembered Beth's anger when Trish was paired up Jeff a couple of weeks ago…

"And I called Helena( the wedding planner) and made sure she contacted _everyone_ about the date change. I also need to get the girls together for dress fittings. You have got _your_ tux right?" Beth rambled away to Jeff who wasn't really listening as he stood with his future wife at the gorilla, awaiting the signal that he was to go down the ramp. His hair was down and dyed red and black. He wore a black wife beater and baggy black pants with his signature white and black boots. He mentally smiled to himself as he realised that if he bet Chris tonight he would earn a change to become Intercontinental champion next week on Raw.

"Jeff honey? Jeffy! Are you even listening to me?" Beth cried causing Jeff to turn and grin sheepishly.

"Sorry Beth, in answer to your question yes I have."

Beth grinned and pulled him closer to her.

"Good 'cause I'd hate it if _everyone_ saw you naked…" Beth was about to kiss him when his eyes lit up and he yelled happily.

"TRISH! You look great!"

Beth turned and her eyes showed her hatred towards the woman who smiled and waved at them as she approached. Trish's hair was poker straight and she wore black leather pants with pink down the side and a matching black leather halter neck top which showed off her pink lacy bra.

Trish smiled: mostly at Jeff's form of 'hello' and also because Beth saw her as a threat.

"Sorry I took so _long_…I was stuck in make up for _ages_." Trish said exaggerating a little before looking at Beth with a sweet smile on her face. "_You_ know what that's like, don't ya Beth?" Trish added and Jeff had to look away to stop from laughing at the implied bitchy-ness.

Beth just smiled sweetly back. _No way am I letting this bitch win_. She thought.

"I know what _you_ mean _Patricia_, (Trish winced slightly she hated it when people used her real name and hated it even more when Beth called her that). Some people just need that _extra_ help."

Jeff was relieved when Chris showed up minutes later. Chris nodded hello at everyone and glanced at the two women who glared at each other. Beth was attached firmly to Jeff's side and Trish leaned against a box, not letting the raven haired model out of her sight.

Chris' music hit and he grinned and walked out to the delight of the jam packed crowd.

Trish sighed and then stretched her arms above her head. Beth scowled and then turned to her fiancé.

"Be safe Jeffy and if you get hurt (she ran a hand down his chest, making sure Trish saw her) I'll _nurse_ you better later." Beth purred before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Jeff smiled slightly then his music hit. Trish smiled at him and slowly stalked over to him.

"Shall we?" She asked holding out her arm.

"Let's go…later Beth! I'll get you at the locker room." Jeff called as he gladly accepted her arm much to Beth's annoyance.

Trish turned and waved at Beth, laughing at the look of pure hatred on her face.

_It's on bitch!_ Trish thought as she turned and grinned at Jeff as he broke away from her with a smile then done his usual dance before wrapping his arm around her waist and down the ramp. After all, Vince wanted them to gradually build up their relationship again.

Beth fumed as she watched them on the monitor. She knew fine well what Trish was up too.

"You can try Trish but _you_ won't succeed, he's mine…_I _will be _Mrs Jeff Hardy_!" Beth hissed as she stood and watched the match.

The battle for Jeffery Nero Hardy had begun and someone was about to get hurt.

**A/N- Please review and the next chapter will be Trish and Jeff's match! **

**xXxArwenxXx**


	16. Caught In The Moment

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note: I am mega sorry that I haven't updated in months! I have been really busy with work and I have been going back and forth to Uni for registration and what not and my nana died recently which hit me hard. However I am slowly getting back to normal and I actually missed updating which sounds sooo sad but I love writing!#**

**Anyway enough rambling, here's the next chapter and if you were reading **_**Fix You**_** check the note on my profile.**

"COME ON JEFF!" Trish yelled and battered the hell out of the side of the ring, trying to coax the younger Hardy to his feet as both he and Chris were currently slumped on the mat. The ref glanced at the two men and yelled "Three.." The fans went nuts, the excitement was getting to them, if Jeff won he would face Chris next week for a shot a the title.

Trish jumped up with delight as she saw Jeff stir. Chris was slowly coming round.

"GO JEFF!" Trish yelled as she saw Jeff slowly get to his feet, wincing slightly as Chris had beat the hell out of his right leg.

_I hope his leg is okay…he really deserves this title shot._ Trish thought as she saw Jeff Irish-whip Chris into a turnbuckle.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" King said as Chris dodged out of the way. Trish winced as Jeff groaned in agony and clutched onto the ropes as pain shot through his body.

Chris seized the opportunity to grab Jeff from behind and Suplex him onto the mat.

"I think Hardy's chances are over, King, it looks like! Oh it is! Jericho is setting him up for the Walls of Jericho…What is Trish doing?!" J.R. yelled getting a tad over excited.

"I don't J.R. but I wish the Ref would move so I could get a better look at Trish and her puppies!" Jerry exclaimed happily.

Trish stood on the apron, yelling at Chris to get away from Jeff. The referee was yelling at her to get back or he would disqualify Jeff. Chris marched over and got in her face…

"Hit her! Hit that ugly bitch!" Beth roared at the TV as she watched the match with Candice and Mickie in Jeff's locker room.

Candice and Mickie exchanged glances and grinned, Trish was _so_ getting to Beth and it was obvious she felt threatened by the blonde.

"Oh what a bastard!" Alana yelled pointing her Coke can towards the screen. She sat on one of the benches with Ashley and Randy who sat at either side of her. John sat in front of Alana on the floor while Amy, Matt (who opened another can of Coke) and Liam stood at the side of the locker room.

"You know Chris isn't hurting her…besides she's gonna get her own back." John said to Alana not taking his eyes of the screen as Alana was outraged that Chris grabbed Trish's hair.

"Bite me Cena." Alana replied taking another swig of Coke.

"Oh don't tempt me sweet cheeks." John drawled and turned to face her.

"Sweet cheeks? What is this 1920?" She hit back smiling at him.

"Will you two stop? Look you missed it! Ha! Trish hit him right in the jaw!" Amy giggled as the group got back into the match…

Trish smirked at Chris after she slapped him. Chris seethed and clutched his jaw, he was about to grab her again when he felt someone kick him forcefully in the back. The crowd roared as Jeff continued to attack to Chris. Jeff caught Chris off-guard and successfully hit the Twist of Fate. He pinned Chris and Trish along with crowd happily chanted 1…2…3!

"HARDY WON! JEFF HARDY COULD BE THE NEW WWE INTERCONTENTAL CHAMPION!" J.R. cried as the ref held up Jeff's arm…

"He won! My baby won!" Beth squealed as she jumped up, watching her future husband wince slightly but grin as he locked eyes with Chris who was hobbling up the ramp, knowing he could have the belt next week.

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon if I were you Beth…" Mickie began as Trish now entered the ring.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Beth hissed as she eyes now formed into tiny little slits as she watched the blonde in the ring.

Trish laughed as she watched Jeff climb the turnbuckle. He had his back to her so he didn't know she had entered the ring.

"What is she doing?" Ashley asked confused.

"This isn't on the script…is it?" A stage guy asked from backstage as he frantically flicked through the book.

Jeff jumped down and grinned when he saw Trish.

"You did it!" Trish said happily.

"I couldn't have done it without you Trish! You slapped him!" Jeff enthused still caught up in the fact he had won.

"You did most of the work." Trish added touched that he thought her measly little interference was worth anything.

"Thank you!" Jeff said and then before she could do anything he grabbed her and spun her round in the air.

Trish giggled with glee when he set her down. Their eyes met and Trish felt his arms tighten around her waist. She didn't know how but she felt her own arms snake up to his neck and pull his head towards hers…Jeff closed his eyes and his lips gently kissed hers…

The pandemonium that followed the shock kiss…

J.R and King just looked at the two kissing and then at each other in amazement. Vince smiled as he watched from his office. _The ratings will be huge_. Candice and Mickie just stared at Beth who was frozen with shock and anger and she was turning a very interesting shade of purple…

Alana was so stunned that she choked on her juice and it went all over John.

"DAMNIT ALANA I ALREADY SHOWERED TODAY!" John angrily yelled.

"Sorry John." Alana sheepishly replied. Liam caught her eye and winked at her while Ashley and Maria grabbed tissues so John could dry himself…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?" John cried as Matt had just spat his coke all over John.

Alana blushed as she realised Matt had just seen Liam wink at her.

"You winked at her!" Matt yelled and Amy looked at her boyfriend who was pointing at Alana whilst looking at Liam.

John who was drying himself looked up to see what the commotion was all about. When he saw Matt and how stunned he was It suddenly clicked to him why Alana was acting so weird earlier…

"Oh my God you two hooked up!" John whooped with delight.

Alana felt her cheeks go redder and Liam came over and hugged her.

John who was all sticky from all the Coke rushed over to them.

"You guys are so cute!" He said while bear hugging them.

"I can't breathe!" Alana rasped.

"They're walking up together!" Randy said over the noise as the attention turned once more to the couple who walked up the ramp…

Trish smiled as she felt Jeff pull her closer to him. Jeff couldn't believe what had just happened he knew he was in for some serious shit but it felt so _good_ kissing Trish. He knew Beth would be fuming but he couldn't deny the fact that he had feelings for Trish.

As they walked up the ramp, Jeff Hardy realised that he was torn between the two women and he would have to make a decision as to who he wanted to be with.

Someone's heart was going to be broken and it was not going to be pretty.

**A/N: Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	17. The Truth Hurts

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 17 **

_That was amazing! He actually kissed me! I can't believe that happened! Oh shit here she comes and I have never seen anyone that shade of purple before._ Trish thought to herself as she and Jeff were now backstage. Jeff glanced at his furious fiancée and then at the woman he had just shared an intimate moment with, live on national TV.

"H-Hey Beth." Jeff said nervously as the livid woman approached the two.

Beth (whose eyes had narrowed into _tiny_ slits) glared at him. When she saw Trish beside him (with a small smirk on her face) she couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU BITCH!" Beth roared and drew back her hand, ready to slap her.

"BETH! BETH CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Jeff yelled standing between the two women. He caught Beth's hand and she tried to get out of his grasp.

"LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO TEACH THIS SKANK A LESSON!" Beth screeched.

All the commotion caused several superstars to come out of their locker rooms.

"Look at the state of her." Alana muttered to Amy who tried not laugh at the sight of an enraged Beth.

"You kissed _her_!" Beth hissed at her fiancée, regarding Trish as something disgusting that she had accidentally stepped on.

"Oh get _over _yourself Beth…its not like we had sex." Trish hit back, bored with the dark haired woman's attitude.

Beth tried to get into Trish's face but Jeff stopped her.

"Calm down and let me explain…"Jeff began calmly.

Beth broke away and looked at him in disbelief.

"_Explain_…Explain what exactly? You kissed another _woman_…" Beth told him.

"Um it's not like it was a guy he kissed." John pointed out and Amy had to turn away to keep from laughing as everyone just looked at him.

"Sorry…I believe you were at 'another woman'..." John reminded Beth turning a small shade of pink as the attention turned to the 'cat fight'.

Trish who had enough, sighed and stepped away from Jeff.

"Beth trust me it was just a kiss…it meant…it meant nothing." Trish said lying to herself. Her friends looked at her in amazement. Trish could have blurted out that she _meant_ to kiss him and was still in love with Jeff but she didn't. She couldn't take Beth's crap anymore and all she wanted was to go back to the hotel and forget this ever happened.

Beth just stared at her as did Jeff. Was she being serious?

_Nothing? People don't kiss like that if it meant nothing_. Jeff bitterly thought to himself.

Beth looked at the blonde then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right! Don't bullshit me _Patricia_. I _know_ about you two and how you were together for a year. You still want him…" Beth sneered knowing she had uncovered the truth.

"No I don't!" Trish yelled back startling Beth who stopped talking and caused Jeff to just stare at her.

Trish knew full well that the kiss she shared with Jeff meant he had mixed feelings about her but she was tired of trying to compete with this woman. If Jeff hadn't realised how she felt by now then it was his loss. She wasn't going to spend the next few months of her life trying to woo him. She would need to try and move on.

"I talked to Vince earlier about moving our on-screen relationship to the next level. He agreed and I forgot to let you guys know because I was nervous about the match." Trish lied, hoping Beth would buy it.

Beth looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to her fiancé.

"Jeff I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you love _me_…I want you to tell everyone here that you do not have feelings for _her_." Beth said in a quiet voice and walked over to him and gazed into his eyes.

_Come on Jeff…tell her you love Trish._ Matt said to himself.

_Tell that whiny bitch to fuck off_. Amy glared at Beth.

_Someone should really tell Candice that purple is so not her colour. _John smirked then his eyes widened. _I mean dump that bitch Jeff._ He looked around but no-one paid him any mind. He let out a sigh of relief. Alana looked at him and curled her lip up in disgust. John saw her and then whispered.

"That wasn't _me_!"

Trish stared at the man she was once in love with. What if he did admit he still loved her? Sure she'd be happy but Beth would be crushed and although she despised the woman she knew what heartbreak felt like.

"Jeff?" Beth questioned her voice waving thin.

Jeff looked at her and then turned and glanced at Trish. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before turning his attention onto his fiancée again.

"Beth…I…I don't love Trish (Maria gasped and Matt shook his head in anger). I love you and I always will."

There was silence for a moment. The shock registering. Trish felt her heart break into tiny pieces. Jeff saw the hurt in her eyes but he sincerely thought that Trish didn't think the kiss was significant and he realised he had to move on. Beth squealed and flew into his arms.

"I'm getting out of here." Amy growled and marched back to the locker room. Everyone started moving away. Beth kissed Jeff and when they pulled away she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish you guys all the happiness in the world you really _deserve_ each other." Trish told them and began to walk away.

"Baby will you give us a minute?" Beth asked in a sweet voice (now that she had gotten what she wanted). Jeff looked at her confused.

"Sure, I need to go get changed, I'll meet you back at the hotel." Jeff muttered he couldn't believe what had happened. Confused and hurt he walked back to the locker room.

"TRISH!" Beth yelled causing Trish to turn round and frown.

"You got what you wanted…leave me alone." Trish mumbled as she wanted to curl up and die.

Beth plastered a false smile on her face and walked quickly over to the Diva. She held out her hand.

"No hard feelings?"

Trish looked at her for a moment. Then shook hands with her, however she then winced in agony as Beth tightened her grip.

"You thought you were so smart but you're nothing but a stupid bitch! Jeff's _mine_! I am going to be his _wife_! I managed to do something you never could." Beth hissed and Trish managed to break free. She had heard enough and slapped Beth across the face.

"How dare you! Why do you want Jeff so much Beth? You're a _model_ he isn't your _type_!" Trish seethed.

Clutching her cheek, Beth laughed sarcastically.

"_Honey, I am Beth Mitchell_…one of the most successful models in the world today and I chose one of the most successful wrestlers of all time to be my husband. You on the other hand are a nobody…a _joke_. No-one cares that you won the women's title seven times…Me? I have graced the covers of Vogue, Victoria's secret…"

"Don't forget PlayBoy." Trish spat at her.

Beth just chuckled and then got into Trish's face.

"Jeff doesn't know that besides I was what 18? That's in the _past_…like you're _romance_ with Jeff. He admitted he _hates_ you and what's more he wants _me_ to be his wife…trust me once I get him down that aisle and grace the cover of OK USA! There will be _big_ changes around here." Beth declared darkly.

"You don't love him! You only care about money and fame!" Trish growled at her.

"So? What are you gonna do? Tell Jeff that all I care about is the money? He won't _believe_ you. Why don't you just admit defeat and walk away?" Beth asked seriously causing Trish to smirk at her.

"It isn't over until he says 'I do' and I'll make sure he finds out what you are really like." Trish told her menacingly before turning to walk away; feeling satisfied that she had somehow managed to discover Beth's true intentions.

"I thought you'd say that." Beth said casually causing Trish to turn around.

"I'd make you look like a idiot in front of all those people…you don't feel threatened by that?" Trish asked suspiciously as Beth pretended to admire her nails.

Beth looked at her watch before replying.

"You really are retarded! Of course I thought _you_ would attempt to disrupt _my _wedding! I hired security and if you even think about setting one foot at the church they _will _fuck you up so bad you won't even _know _your name. Now I really must get going. All this drama is stressing me out and I think I can persuade Jeff to give me a massage. Have a _nice_ life Trish." Beth declared with false sincerity before cackling her way to his locker room.

Trish tried to swallow what she had just been told. How the hell was she going to make Jeff see what Beth really was? She only had a few months until she lost the love of her life.

One thing was for sure, she couldn't do it alone…she needed help and she grinned as she knew a couple of people who would be more than willing to help her out…

**A/N: Please review and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey! I thought I would post this wee note to let everyone know the status of this story and _Switched_. I know I haven't updated in ages but I have been swamped with Uni and work. I honestly never knew it would be this demanding! I will _try_ and update next month and it is killing me that I am not writing as much as I used to because I absolutely love writing.

I know there is nothing worse than reading a fanfic and getting into it, then waiting for months for the next update. To all who have read/added my stories to your favourites...THANK YOU! You do not know how chuffed I am about that!

I am **not** abandoning or deleting these stories (I love writing them) and plus I have sequel in mind for Bittersweet and I really want to get that published before next year (fingers crossed lol)

Once again cheers for the reviews and comments. Hopefully the next chapters will be up soon.

Arwen aka Stacey


	19. A Hug Makes It All Better

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note: I am really (times a million) sorry that it has taken ages for me to update this story. I will update switched soonish but I have been extremely busy with Uni! My advice is – don't go! Stay at home and write stories lol. As I was saying, Uni is quite full on at the mo. I have my exams in 2 weeks so I'll be focusing on getting as much revision done as possible. Once they are over I am off for 3 weeks (thank the wee man for that!) so I will be able to update regularly. :P **

**Thanks for all the feedback so far. You guys are amazing! As always please review!!!!**

Everyone was still in shock due to the whole Jeff/Trish/Beth situation. Trish still hadn't made it back to the womens locker room where most of the gang were sitting.

"I can't believe it...poor Trish." Ashley said sadly as she sat on a bench. Maria sat beside her and Alana and Amy sat opposite them.

"He _loves_ her...Jeff still cares for _Trish_...I know it!" Amy said huffily as she couldn't believe the nerve of her boyfriend's brother and his fi_ancée_.

Alana looked at the older woman and smiled sadly. "I know you mean well Ames but I guess we gotta accept the fact that Beth is marrying Jeff and there's nothing we can do to stop it from happening."

"You got that right." Trish announced as she entered the room.

Maria immediately got up and pulled her friend into a hug.

"I'm fine Ria (Maria pulled away and frowned at the blonde who looked terrible)I'll just have to get over it and accept that Jeff has moved on." Trish began as she and Maria sat down.

"Trish, you still _love_ him! How can you let that bitch win?" Amy asked her oldest in disbelief.

Trish looked at her best friend. Amy was looking out for her and as much as the redhead was right, Trish knew she had to move on as much as it killed her, Jeff had made up his mind and it would take a hell of a lot to make him change it.

"Jeff's made his choice and you know as well as I do that he's as stubborn as a mule. Now as much as I hate Beth I can't stop him marrying her but I think I _should_ be able to tell him that his fiancée only cares about how much money she's getting from her magazine deal and that she plans to stop him wrestling." Trish told them in a matter of fact way. She tried to smirk when she saw how her friends reacted to her bombshell. Ashley and Maria's eyes widened. Alana's jaw hit the floor and Amy looked stunned.

"No way!" Ashley exclaimed breathlessly.

"What a _bitch_!" Maria squealed.

Amy shook her head and headed for the door.

"Ames? Where are going?" Trish asked nervously.

Amy whose hand rested on the door knob turned to face her friends a dark look formed across her features.

"I am going to fucking kill that anorexic bitch! If she thinks she can mess with my friends and get away..."

"SHUT UP!" Alana yelled causing the red head to stare at her along with the other women.

"What did you just say?" Amy moved from the door, narrowing her eyes at the young woman who stood, staring defiantly back at her.

"You heard me. Look I know you mean well Ames but picture it: Jeff and Trish kissed, it's obvious that both of them still have _feelings_ for each other..."

"but can't admit them due to Jeff being with _Beth_." Maria pointed out, proud she had said something important.

"Thank you Captain Obvious for that _informative_ statement." Amy sarcastically muttered as she leaned against the wall near the door. Her arms were crossed in front of her. Maria's smiled faded and she looked dejected. Trish who sat beside her put an arm around her.

"Harsh much?" Trish asked. She was a tad annoyed at Amy for acting all bitchy.

"Oh come on! She's a _grown_ woman! She may act dumb_ on_ screen but that doesn't mean she has to be like that _off_ screen as well!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hold on one minute I am not _dumb_!" Maria retorted rising from the bench.

"Guys..." Ashley began but it was no use Maria and Amy now began bickering. Trish and Ashley tried to calm the two down before a cat fight ensued in the room.

"FOR FUCK SAKE WILL YOU ALL JUST FUCKING BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME?" Alana roared, red in the face.

The room quickly fell silent, Alana simply cleared her throat and once she was ready she simply began from where she left off.

"As Maria pointed out Jeff is engaged to Bethany. Clearly he is torn between Trish and Beth but after the _wee_ showdown earlier tonight he made it clear that he is with Beth. Now it is possible that he only said he would go with Beth because Trish did say to him the kiss meant nothing."

"But she was _lying_." Amy sharply pointed out, wondering where the hell Alana was going.

"Where exactly are you going with this Alana?" Trish asked frowning slightly.

"Okay to cut a long story short, if you (she pointed to Amy) run off to Jeff and tell him what Trish told us, Beth will deny it, call Trish a _liar_ and given what just happened and how Jeff is feeling he will more than likely come barging in her call Trish a "lying bitch" and never speak to her again." Alana said seriously.

"She's right...damn it! Why did it have to turn out like this?" Amy sighed rubbing her forehead.

"That's life..." Trish began half heartedly. Amy looked at her a small smile formed across both their faces.

"It's a bitch." Maria added, she too was smiling.

"Just like Jeff's fiancée." Ashley cheerily quipped.

The three now looked at Alana who grinned sheepishly.

"I don't have anything to say..."

They all laughed and wandered over to each other.

"So lame make up handshake or crowded group hug?" Ashley asked with a grin.

They all looked at each other and laughed as they shared a group hug.

"What in the hell?" A male voice asked.

Maria and Alana who were facing the door giggled causing the girls to break apart. John stood at the doorway looking amused/puzzled.

"I came to see if Ria was ready but I guess she's not..." He said wryly.

"Oh get over here you great big eejit!" Alana said and laughed as John just stared at them before rushing over and hugging them tightly.

"How funny would it be if Vince walked in right now and saw us like this?" John said trying not to laugh at the image of their boss entering the room and seeing them like this.

"I bet he'd join in." Ashley said giggling.

"My arm is getting tired." Trish replied several minutes later as her arm stared feeling tingly.

"I think my hand is slipping and I'm scared I might accidently violate someone." Amy pointed out.

The group pulled apart and Maria bounded over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and slung his arm around her waist.

"So anyone care to tell me what that was all about?"

"Oh nothing...we just had a minor disagreement but we're cool now." Trish said smiling.

"I'm shattered...I think I'm gonna call it a night." Alana said yawning, she was suddenly aware that it was getting late and everyone needed to be up early tomorrow.

The girls and John made their way to the parking lot. Amy offered to drive Trish, Ashley and Alana back to the hotel. They waved to John and Maria who headed to John's car.

"Front seat!" Alana cried as she ran like a two year old to the car.

"For the last time its _Shotgun_ and you can't claim it cause you didn't yell that!" Ashley hit back running after her.

Amy looked at Trish who just rolled her eyes and chuckled. Amy linked arms with her best friend as they slowly made their way over to the car.

"You okay?" Amy asked concentred knowing full well the blonde was not.

"I've been better but I'll survive." Trish replied sadly.

"Don't worry Trishy, we'll thinking of something. Trust me Beth thinks she's so _clever_ but she has _no_ idea who she's messing with." Amy declared looking at her best friend.

"I know and you know what I think I'm going to enjoy watching her go down." Trish replied with a smile as they rejoined their squabbling friends.

**A/N Once again sorry for the major long update! I won't be updating for a while due to Xmas exams but I promise you from the 19****th**** Dec till the 11****th**** Jan I will update regularly! **

**Thanks to everyone for your continued support I appreciate it!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	20. So it Begins

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N – I am so sorry about the overdue update! I have had extreme writers block with this story and I struggled with this chapter. I want to thank you all for your reviews and support so far.**

**Once again I wanna make it clear I only own my OC'S and everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

The following week, RAW was in New Jersey. The show wasn't going to start for a few hours but almost everyone had arrived at the arena. Jeff was currently sitting in his locker room, absent- mindedly listening to his fiancée who was now in the process of sorting out all the details for their wedding.

"So what do you think...cream or ecru?" Beth asked an eager grin on her face as she held up to identical looking napkins.

"I'm sorry. What?" Jeff asked frowning causing Beth to roll her eyes at him.

"Honestly Jeffy! We are getting married in less than 3 months! Were you thinking about _her_ again?" Beth asked her voice rising and Jeff had to mentally stop himself from slapping her across the face.

_You love Beth, she's just stressed with these wedding plans, once this is over everything will go back to normal_. "No! Beth I was thinking about tonight...if I beat Chris tonight then I am the new Intercontential Champion..." Jeff told her with a smile on his face. He was lying slightly as he couldn't help but remember Trish's lips on his...

"So what? A _belt _is more important than _table napkins_?" Beth asked in disbelief and Jeff couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Listen to what you just there..._table napkins_! Beth they could be pink with yellow polka dots for all I care! (Mr Blobby much) No-one is going to care about them! (Beth opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off) Everyone will be looking at _you_ and how _beautiful_ you will look in your dress." Jeff told her seriously as he put an arm round her. She smiled and shut the diary and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know...sorry baby. I am so happy for you...you deserve this push." Beth replied then he leaned in and kissed her. _ Plus your profile will go up which means more money for me!_ Beth gleefully thought.

When they pulled away Jeff smiled at her then went to get ready for his match against Chris tonight. Beth smiled then opened her diary. Glancing at the two napkins she smiled before settling on the cream.

Ashley was walking quickly down the corridor to Vince's office. They were beginning their plan: **Operation Bye Bye Beth. **Ashley and Maria had the fun job of sneaking into their bosses office and changing the seating rota for the upcoming WWE UK tour in a month.

"Now _remember_ Ria, _don't_ let anyone in! I should only be 10 minutes but if Alana can't stall Vince then you know what to do..." Ashley slowly reminded her friend who rolled her eyes and shook her head at her.

"I _know_! I'm not stupid! I'll kick the wall or something." Maria stated as they reached their destination.

Looking around they grinned at each other, the coast was clear. Ashley took a deep breath and smiled slightly when she realised the door was unlocked – _Vince must really trust us_ she thought as she opened the door to his empty office.

"Good luck." Maria whispered as she watched her blonde friend shut the door behind her. Sighing to herself she watched for anyone coming, praying to God that she wouldn't get fired over this.

_Where is he? I need to stop him going back to his office otherwise he'll see Ashley and we're screwed! _ Alana frantically walked down a random corridor hoping she would "bump into" her boss. She had been searching for nearly 10 minutes and was about to give up when she heard a man talking to a couple of tech guys.

"Make sure the lighting and sound are done first...then get the ring up and then we'll take it from there." Vince said seriously and she could hear the guys mumble in response.

She took a deep breath, plastered a huge smile on her face and then turned the corner.

"Vince! I was _just_ looking for you." Alana cheerfully announced as her boss turned to face her, a mixture of confusion/curiosity on his face.

"Alana. What can I do for you?" Vince asked raising a brow.

"I need you to help me out with something..." She began and he smiled gently at her.

"If it is really important aren't we better discussing this in my office?" He asked her and her eyes widened.

"No!" She blurted out and he looked at her, frowning slightly. "Alana is there something I should _know_ about?" Vince enquired his brow furrowed as she gulped and mentally slapped herself for not keeping her cool.

"No! I was just wondering...about...about..." Alana told him then got all nervous because she realised she didn't know what she could say to keep him away from his office until Ashley was done. She had put her cell on vibrate so when Ashley was finished she would text her and Alana could leave Vince in peace.

"Look Alana..." Vince started a tad impatient as he was busy and didn't have time to play silly games. "I really don't have time for games..."

"The Montreal Screw job! " She exclaimed then stopped as he was now looking at her blankly she didn't blame him she was acting like a compete lunatic.

"I want to know... why did you do that to Bret Hart? I didn't really watch wrestling at that time I was only wee and I overhead a few of the guys talking about it last week. I was intrigued and wanted to know more and then it hit me! Who better to tell me about it than the bossman himself?" Alana replied beaming as was pleased she managed to find an excuse for stalling him.

"Can't you Wikipedia it or something?" Vince asked a tad tired as he began walking to his office.

"I could but you know what the Internet is like! It's full of _lies_! I promise I only want to know a _few_ things...we can talk here and trust me I won't take up too much time and if I do you can suspend me or dock my wages." Alana replied and watched her boss as he fought with himself over staying or going.

After what seemed like an eternity, Vince let out a defeated sigh and she grinned sheepishly. "Alright, alright, what do you wanna know?" Vince began but before he let her speak he cut her off with a gruff warning. "You have 10 minutes so make it quick."

Meanwhile in Vince's office, Ashley was looking at the seating arrangements for the upcoming flight to Manchester, England in a month's time. On the screen there were the names of each Superstar from the 3 brands as the UK tour kicked off next month, starting in Manchester on a Monday and finishing in Aberdeen on the Saturday.

"Alrighty, what have we got here?" Ashley said as she scrolled down and saw who was sitting next to whom.

"Oh hell no! Not again!" Ashley whispered as she had the delight of sitting next to Maria. It wasn't that she didn't like her friend; it was just 7 hours of non-stop gossiping was just too much for her to handle.

She glanced at the screen wondering if she could make any sort of alterations and she smiled when she saw that she could. She scanned the page and smiled to herself when she spotted Randy's name.

_Oh this is just too good!_ Ashley had moved Randy beside Maria so she was now sitting next to John. She then changed Jeff and Trish and then stopped when she saw who Alana was sitting next to.

_We can't have that. She'd end up killing Jillian_. Ashley thought then stopped when she realised who Mickie was sitting next to.

_Poor Phil, she'll eat him alive_. Everyone knew Mickie had a huge crush on Phil. Ashley thought for a moment then changed it so Phil was sitting with Alana. That was better besides, Liam was sitting with Chris and they got on well so there were no problems, besides Alana was dating Liam and she and Phil were friends.

Shutting the laptop and making sure she left everything the way she found it she whipped out her cell and texted Maria...

Maria was bored. She had been sitting staring at Vince's door for the past 20 minutes. What the hell was taking Ashley so long? She jumped with fright when her cell came to life.

"Jesus Ash! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Maria cried as she saw her friend come out and shut the door.

"Sorry Ria." Ashley chuckled.

"Just don't do it again, I'd like to see my 30th thank you very much." Maria teased as they wandered down the hall.

"Did anyone see you?" Ashley asked as they made their way back to the locker room.

"Nope, hey you better text Alana, poor Vince will be waiting for a sign to get away from her." Maria replied with a smile as Ashley grinned and text Alana letting her know that they were finished.

"So what you're saying is? You devised the plan because Hart wanted to join the WCW?" Alana asked and Vince nodded and looked at his watch.

"Yes and it was foolish and yes it was wrong! Can I please get going now? Haven't I answered all your questions?" Vince asked exasperated.

Alana was about to answer back when her cell vibrated in her pocket. She sighed in annoyance.

"Whose that interrupting our wee chat?" She moaned then whipped out her phone.

Vince just looked at her as her eyes scanned the small screen, a small smile played across her lips.

"I'm really sorry Vince, as much as I'd love to talk all day I need to go. Don't _you_ have a show to run? Thank you for filling me in...I'll know not to jump ship to the TNA." Alana replied and gave the older man a hug.

"Catch you after." She yelled as she walked down the hall then stopped. "What the fuck is wrong with me? He's _your _boss..._catch you after_?" She whispered and shook head as she began her way to the locker room.

Vince just stared at her in disbelief as she walked away. "Awright mate?" She asked a tech guy who she knew. The man called Eddy, approached Vince and looked confused at his employer who was still watching Alana.

"Sir, the lighting and sound checks are done...is everything ok?" The man asked as he looked at his boss and then at Alana's retreating figure.

Vince snapped back to reality and then smiled at the man before putting an arm around him and heading to his office.

"You know Eddy it's been one of those days...now where are we with tonight's schedule?"

**A.N. Once again sorry for the delay! Please Review!**

**XxXArwenXxX**


	21. Another Author's Note Sorry!

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, I am really sorry I haven't been updating regularly but so far 2009 hasn't been quite the _good_ year I was hoping it was going to be.

I have been suffering from writers block, I have been inundated with University course work, I got made redundant from my job and one of my dogs who I have had since I was _6_ had to get put to sleep yesterday so I am not feeling that great at the moment.

I am not going to delete the two stories because I love them so much and I have so many ideas but don't know where to start.

I am going to take a break and try and get some work done and I am counting down the days until "Spring Break" as that is when I finish this Semester and do not need to go back to University until Mid September.

Once again I want to thank you for reading my stories and hopefully the new chapters will be up soon and I can actually _finish_ these stories so I can get ready to plan the sequel to _Bittersweet_.

xXxArwenxXx


	22. FistFights and Kisses

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 21**

**Author's Note: Hey! I am back from my wee break and I just want to thank the people who continued to read and review this story. **

RAW flew by in a blur and before anyone knew it, it was almost time for the main match: Jeff vs Chris in a no DQ match for the Intercontinental title. Although Jeff and Trish hadn't seen each other since the incident last week, she _still_ had to accompany him to the ring.

However, before the exciting match, Liam had to take part in a match against a 'mystery' opponent. He was with Alana and they were waiting at the Gorilla for the match. Liam wore a black vest top and black baggy pants. Alana wore a red corset and black hot pants and her hair was curled.

"Imagine if you had to wrestle Hornswoggle!" Alana said laughing at the image of her boyfriend being beaten up by the smaller wrestler.

Liam playfully rolled his eyes at his girlfriend who was still giggling at the mental image.

"I'm sorry! But its fucking funny...hes so small...he'd head butt you in the nuts!" She said calming down but her last statement cracked her up big time.

Liam laughed with her then pulled her close to him. Alana chuckled once more then looked into his eyes, she was so lucky to have him...he was a great guy plus he was hot!

"So funny." He said softly, gently stroking her chin.

"You _did_ laugh..." She stated but he cut her off with a small kiss to her lips. He pulled away and childishly grinned at her.

"That's what you get for annoying..." Liam taunted as he knew Alana was _just_ getting into their kiss, however, she cut him off by bringing her lips to his once more but this time he didn't breakaway. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and her hands moved up and wrapped around his neck. She moaned softly as he nipped her lips with his teeth and then he pushed his tongue into her mouth and the kiss deepened. Alana felt her bare skin come in contact with the wall, the fact that anyone could come by turned them _both_ on. Her hands moved from his neck and slid under his black vest top and he groaned as her cool hands touched his skin...

Suddenly a roar echoed in the arena and familiar music played causing the two to break from each other. Alana was still against the wall and Liam chuckled as he rested his head against hers.

"Just as I was beginning to _enjoy_ myself..."

"You better get going..." Alana began as she gently shoved him from her. He pouted and she just laughed and rolled her eyes. Pointing at the entrance to the arena she shot him a stern look as if to say "Go."

Liam grinned and then was about to walk out when he stopped and spun around to face her, his eyes sparkled.

"Come with me!"

Alana looked at him and shook her head. "It's not in the script!" She declared which made him pout again.

"Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Alana looked at him and tried not to laugh, he looked pathetic acting all soppy but she couldn't say no.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in the air and he cheered. "But! If _we_ get in bother for this, it was _your_ idea." She told him seriously as she took his hand.

"My bad. Now lets go before the ref calls off my match." Liam told her excitably and smiled as they walked hand and hand into the arena....

"The following is scheduled for one fall, on the way to ring, accompanied by Alana....Liam!" Lillian announced a tad confused as the two made their way down the ramp. Liam had his arm around her shoulders and she placed hers around his waist. He pulled her close as they walked down the ramp.

"Oh Man, I wish I was Liam, J.R! Look at Alana!" Jerry "The King" exclaimed as the two made their way down the ring. Liam held the ropes open for Alana who grinned at him before slowly entering the ring causing the fans (mostly the males) to cheer with delight.

Liam entered and climbed onto one of the turnbuckles and saluted the crowd in his usual way. Jumping back down he stood frowning at the stage as he awaited his opponent.

Suddenly familiar music blasted into the arena and the crowd went wild. _Oh my god! Phil!_ Alana happily exclaimed when one of her best guy friends came out from the curtain.

_What's he doing here?_ Liam thought puzzled. He turned and noticed how Alana beamed at Phil as he entered. Phil caught her gaze and smirked at her. Liam was pissed. Alana was _his_...not Phil's. He knew they were friends but he hoped that he could put a stop to that as he and Phil didn't really get on that well. It wasn't a huge thing, only John and Matt knew. They acted civil in front of the others but they were never going to be 'best buddies'.

Phil stared at Liam then smirked once more and Liam's fingers twitched, he wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face.

Alana looked at Liam and was stunned at how moody he looked. She got out of the ring as the ref was looking at her. Standing outside the ring she noticed the intense looks passing between the two competitors. She caught Liam's gaze and mouthed "Good luck" he just stared at her then the bell rang...

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" J.R exclaimed and King nodded in agreement as Liam delivered a fierce kick to Phil's ribs.

Alana tried not to look shocked as that kick looked quite sore and she couldn't remember seeing that in the script. Cheering Liam on she also worried about Phil. Mentally urging him to get up, she kept the false grin on her face as the crowd booed as Liam mocked Phil. _Why is he acting like this_? Alana wondered as she watched Phil struggle to his feet.

The two men exchanged blows and Punk managed to gain the upper hand and before Liam knew it, he was tapping out to the Anaconda Vice.

"Here is your winner, C.M. Punk." Lillian announced and the ref raised his arm in the air but his victory was cut short as Liam wearily got up and then got in Phil's face. Phil shook his head and dismissed Liam as a bad loser and stepped away. This pissed Liam off as he felt Phil thought he was better than him. Yanking him by the shoulder he hauled Phil in front of him.

"What then fuck is y-" Phil yelled put was cut short when Liam's fist connected with his jaw.

Alana rushed into the ring as Phil crashed to the mat. Liam smirked as he saw the other man clutch his jaw in agony but stopped when he saw Alana...how hurt she looked.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" She said angrily.

"Lets go." Liam said simply turning to the ropes ignoring the boos from the crowd. He stopped when he heard some fans cheer as Alana bent down to see if Phil was alright as RAW cut to a commercial break.

Vince stared at the screen with a smile on his face. This was good. This was _really_ good. He picked up his phone and punched a button.

"Hey...did you just see that...yes. Get a meeting arranged before next week, I see a storyline coming on." Vince said excitedly into the phone.

"Hey man what's up?" Matt asked puzzled as Liam burst through the curtain. He didn't say anything just grunted at Matt and Jeff then walked quickly to the locker room.

Matt just looked at Jeff who shrugged. Alana came through seconds later with Phil whose jaw looked a tad swollen.

"You okay?" Jeff asked and Phil nodded he turned to Alana and frowned.

"Why the hell would you agree to go in a storyline with _him_?" Phil asked in disbelief.

Alana looked at Jeff who looked confused as he thought Liam and Phil were friends. Matt suddenly found the floor much more interesting.

"Matt? Matt do you know something I don't?" Alana asked turning her attention to the older Hardy.

"I-I it's not my place to say." Matt said lamely looking at the young woman who shook her head before turning back to Phil.

"You care to share?" She asked a tad icily.

Matt turned to Jeff feeling awkward. "Hey I think you left your armbands in the locker room." Matt began.

"Matt are you blind? Look!" Jeff stated grinning as he pointed at his arms. He quickly wiped the smile of his face when he saw the look his brother was giving him.

"Oh..." Jeff began blankly and Matt resisted the urge to slap his forehead with frustration. "You know what I _don't _need them, I better go and get Trish..." Jeff replied and Matt muttered under his breath as the two quickly walked away.

"Well?" Alana demanded folding her arms.

Phil just looked at her, still holding his jaw. He rolled his eyes at her and chuckled slightly.

"Its weird seeing you two act all lovey-dovey when you _hate_ one another." Phil stated laughing. He had no idea that his best friend was dating the guy she 'despised'.

"I don't hate him..." Alana began and he stopped laughing. Was she being serious? No, no she couldn't be. Alana was not dating Liam. It just wasn't possible.

"Don't tell me you're actually _dating_?" Phil asked her quietly. Alana turned her head away to avoid looking at him.

"Oh my God you are, aren't you?" Phil groaned and now ran his hands through his hair. His lip was bleeding slightly but he didn't care this was more important.

"Its only been a week but he's actually a decent guy..." Alana began softening but Phil's sarcastic laugh cut her off.

"Decent?" He was incredulous. "If he was so decent, he wouldn't have hit me! Alana, he's not right for you! He's an asshole!" Phil told her his voice rising slightly.

Now she was pissed she got right in his face and her voice went remarkably low.

"How dare you!" She hissed at him, he had never seen her this angry before. "How fucking dare you! You may be my _friend_ Phil but you have no right in telling me if Liam is the right for me or not. I can date whoever I want! Regardless of whether you like him or not." She growled at him and shoved past him. She hated herself for being so bitchy but he had no right talking to her like that.

"Fine, go back to _him_ but don't you expect me to pick up the pieces when he dumps you." Phil angrily retorted and she spun round and before Phil knew she slapped him right across the jaw. He winced slightly as her palm connected with his sore jaw but he didn't blame her, he didn't mean to be so callous but he cared for her and knew he was right about Liam.

"Alana..."Phil began softly as he saw how hurt she looked and she was almost close to tears.

"Save it! I'll see you around Phil!" Alana bitterly replied before turning away and walking quickly to Liam's locker room before he could see her tears.

Phil watched her retreating figure and rubbed his face with his hands. He let out a frustrated groan and tried his hardest not to smash the wall with his fist. He had blown big time. He wandered over to a empty crate and miserably sat down on it.

"I take it, things didn't go so well." A voice asked and Phil snapped his head up to see Jeff, Trish, Matt and Maria looking at him.

"Gee, Jeff you think?" Phil snapped sarcastically then shook his head. "Sorry, I guess I screwed up big time huh?" He replied with a dry smile.

Maria smiled sympathetically at him. "She's just hurt right now but Alana knows you mean well. Your face looks pretty bad."

Phil got to his feet and winced as he touched his cut and bruised cheek.

"I'll be fine, once I take some Tylenol I'll be right as rain..." Phil began but Maria cut him off by linking arms with him.

"Can it Brooks. You are coming with me to get that cleaned then you are going to fill me in on what happened." She commanded.

Trish, Matt and Jeff tried their hardest not to laugh as a helpless Phil shot them a look.

Matt turned to them as RAW came back on air. A replay of what just happened with Phil and Liam was playing.

"I best be going, you guys still up for clubbing after?"

"Sure, I think Beth is free so I'll ask her if she wants to come." Jeff said with a small smile.

A pang of jealousy soared through Trish but she didn't let it show. "Sure Mattie, Ames filled me in earlier."

Jeff looked at Trish who turned and watched the monitor. Matt shot his brother a look who looked at the floor.

"Good luck out there and I guess I'll see you later." Matt replied before rushing off thanking the Lord he wasn't Jeff.

Jeff paused for a moment before turning to Trish.

"Trish...I..."

"Save it Jeff, I know what you're going to say. That kiss was a spur of the moment thing and I _did _ speak to Vince before your match. I just didn't tell you about it because Vince wanted your shock to be _real_, you know to make things more believable." Trish told him, lying and hating herself for it.

She watched as he digested this information and wished she had the guts to tell him _everything_ but she mentally stopped herself as she remembered the plan and she wanted to see Beth suffer.

"I can't say I wasn't surprised..." Jeff began but his music blasting into the arena cut him off. Chris came rushing up towards them looking sheepish.

"Sorry I'm late I sorta got here and then realised I left this behind." Chris said motioning to the belt which was draped across his left shoulder.

Trish rolled her eyes at him and Jeff chuckled as they made their way out to the cheering fans.

"Good luck!" Chris hollered at them and watched the screen awaiting his music and cue to enter the arena.

Jeff was standing by one of the turnbuckles, Trish was behind him whispering words of encouragement in his ear.

"I'm gonna screw this up! I know it!" Jeff moaned as he watched Jericho saunter casually down to the ring.

"No you won't Jeff! You will beat Chris's stupid ass and become the new Champion!" Trish said with a small smile.

He turned to look at her and smiled gently at her.

"I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through Trish."

"It wasn't all you besides what are friends for?" Trish replied trying to ignore the sinking feeling she got when she said that word as she knew it was all she was ever going to be to him.

Jeff looked at her but didn't say anything. Chris got into the ring and the ref came over to Jeff and Trish.

"Alright Trish you gotta go." The ref said as he came over to see if Jeff was ready.

"Good luck!" Trish said and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Jeff smiled at her once more as she got out of the ring and stood in his corner. Turning his attention to Chris who smirked at him he nodded to the ref, who signaled for the bell. This was it, all or nothing...

Trish felt as if the roof was going to blast of the arena. Jeff was still in shock, he'd won. Chris was clutching his side in agony as he made his way up the ramp. He glared at Jeff as the ref handed him the belt. As he climbed the turnbuckle to salute the fans, Trish entered the ring. Knowing he had to sell their storyline and just for the sheer hell of it, Jeff rushed over and picked her up. She squealed as he twirled her in the air.

"I did it!" Jeff exclaimed and she giggled at him.

"I told you, you would do it." Trish replied softly.

He caught her gaze and like last week they kissed once more before Jeff set Trish down and together they made their way up the ramp.

The back was crowded with Superstars and Divas alike who were all congratulating Jeff. Trish got caught in the throng and Jeff searched for her but she was gone and before he knew it John had grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I knew you could do it man!" John happily exclaimed as she hugged Jeff.

Trish watched the display with a smile. She was genuinely happy for Jeff and his words,_ I'm sorry for all the shit I've put you through _ echoed in her mind.

She saw Amy and Ashley standing at the side and when Ashley noticed Trish she gave a thumbs up. Trish's smile turned into a smirk as turned her attention back to Jeff and saw his fiancée come rushing over and giving him a embarrassingly OTT kiss.

_I'm going to enjoy this, that bitch won't know whats hit her_.

**A.N. Once again sorry for the overdue update. Please Review and the next chapter will be up next week. I didn't really like this chapter but I'm just getting into the swing of things again so I apologize if it sucked :)**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	23. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 23**

Maria was sitting with Phil and she was gently dabbing at his cut lip. Despite his protests she had forced him onto the bench opposite her. John was with them but he left after Jeff won his match to go and congratulate him. He couldn't stop laughing when Maria charged into his dressing room dragging a helpless Phil with her.

"Done. Don't worry you'll live...that bruise looks sore though." She said as she threw the used cotton wool in the bin.

"Thanks Ria, I owe you one." Phil said with a small smile.

Maria beamed at him then frowned as she sensed something was wrong with him – besides the fact his best friend had just slapped him across the jaw.

"Phil?" No response. "Phil are you okay? You look pretty miserable." Maria commented noticing how glum he looked.

Phil said nothing he just looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I should go, its getting late besides you guys are going out..." He stood up and made his way to the door. Suddenly Maria's eyes widened she knew why Phil was acting weird. How could she have been so slow?

"You love her." Was all Maria said.

Phil turned on his heel, his eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. On seeing this, Maria's eyes lit up and she stood up gushing with glee! She loved being right!

"I knew it! That's why your so damn miserable about Liam dating Alana! You _love_ her!" She squealed.

"I-I do not love Alana...I...I..." Phil spluttered walking back towards her but he was fighting a losing battle. He knew he couldn't fool Maria, no matter how hard you tried that woman was as good a sniffer dog, she could sniff out your true feelings in an instant.

"Has anyone ever told you, your like a sniffer dog?" Phil teased and she grinned.

"What can I say? I have a _gift. _Now park your keister and you better answer me before John gets here." Maria told him excitedly as she grabbed his arm and led him back over to the bench.

"Now how long have you had these feelings for Alana?" Maria asked him softly.

Phil looked at her and replied glumly. "Since I met her."

Maria smiled at him and reached out and took his hand. She gave it a comforting squeeze.

"How come you never told her? Its been what more than a year now and she's _still_ oblivious?" Maria asked a tad disbelieved that Alana had not caught on that Phil liked her in _that_ way.

"I guess I was scared that she wouldn't feel the same and then things would get all awkward." Phil replied honestly then he chuckled slightly. "Pretty lame huh?" He added looking at his friend who squeezed his hand once more.

"No it shows you're only human. You should have told her, you never know what Alana would have said." Maria replied seriously.

Phil stared at her once more then broke away and sat forward rubbing his face in his hands in frustration.

"That's just it Ria! She _wont_ have those feelings because she's with _him_!" Phil spat and Maria resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Men could be so dramatic at times it was unreal! Sure Alana and Liam had chemistry but if she had to be honest, Maria always assumed that one day Alana and Phil would hook up. It was like this whole Jeff and Trish thing – they were meant to be.

"Phil..." Maria began but he didn't stir. "Phillip Brooks will you stop being so dramatic for one minute and look at me!" Maria told him sternly causing the other Illinois native to turn and look at his best friend with a raised brow.

"Look, you need to stop this whole mopey 'woe is me' act (Phil was about to open his mouth in protest but she simply held up a manicured hand at him). Listen to me, so she's with Liam? Who says thats going to last forever?"

"It will." He muttered and she rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Phil grumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Grow up! You're a _wrestler_ that was _nothing_!" Maria cried in frustration and Phil shut up. She may be smaller than him but sometimes Maria could be scary.

"As I was _saying_ (she shot him a look) they might not last forever and when they break up she's gonna need her friends. Then after a while she'll want to date again..."

"So what your saying is I basically have to twiddle my thumbs and be Mr lonely until Alana decides she's _bored_ of Mr Turner." Phil replied skeptically whilst folding his arms.

This time Maria's eyes sparkled and a sly grin formed across her face at his interruption making Phil a tad confused.

"You _could_ or you could date someone to make Alana _jealous_." Maria replied nonchalantly.

Phil considered her idea for a moment then shook his head whilst smiling.

"You're mean! I couldn't do that to someone."

Maria giggled at him as she stood up as she heard footsteps making their way towards the locker room. The next minute the door opened and John walked in. He looked at his giggling girlfriend then at Phil who was looking confused/amused whilst sitting on a bench.

Giggling the Diva skipped over to her boyfriend and kissed him softly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" John asked, looking down at his girlfriend then at his friend.

Phil shook his head and Maria giggled once more.

"No, I forgot how _Saintly_ Phil can be at times."

John was still confused and Maria stopped giggling and looked at Phil. John felt uneasy as they two shared at look, what were they up to?

"Did anyone follow you here?" She said quietly glancing at the door.

"No..." John began not taking his eyes off Phil who sensed John's uneasiness.

"Maybe I better go..." Phil began but John's held up hand made him plank his butt back on the seat.

"Maria could you please tell me what the hell is going on here?" John asked with a slight edge of suspicion.

His stomach felt weird as Maria pulled away from him and looked back at Phil who nodded.

Maria took a deep breath before taking her boyfriends hands in her own.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise me you wont tell anyone."

Liam was in the shower. He hadn't said a word to Alana when she came back and she hadn't spoken to him. He just grunted and grabbed his towel and headed to the showers when she entered. Once she was sure the water was running and he wouldn't hear her, she broke into quiet sobs. She hated herself for being such a bitch to Phil but then she couldn't believe he would be so mean. She got to her feet and wandered sadly over to the mirror – she looked like shit. Her eyes were all red and her mascara was now a series of black streaks running down her face.

Reaching for a tissue she tried to clean herself up. She cursed when she heard the shower stop and Liam make his way back into the room. She didn't want him to think there was anything wrong and she certainly didn't want another fight to happen because she knew both men would probably end up _killing_ each other.

"Alana? Alana what's wrong?" He asked gently as he noticed her appearance in the mirror.

She turned to face him, he was standing in a towel, dripping wet yet the concern was etched across his face.

She didn't say anything she rushed over and buried her head into his shoulder. Wrapping his wet arms around her he stroked the back of her head.

"Hey, come on don't you cry, forget Phil he's an asshole." Liam whispered to her.

Alana sniffed loudly her head still on his shoulder. He may have been an asshole but he was still her friend and she missed him.

Liam gently pulled her from him and stared into her face. It broke his heart to see her like this, he felt he was to blame but in a way he was happy he did it because he hoped it meant she would want to spend more time with him than Phil.

He smiled at her and wiped her tears with his thumb she smiled at him and she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"There. There's that pretty smile I love to see." He said softly and stroked her chin making her laugh.

"Look, forget Phil, you shouldn't let him get to you. I want to apologise for my behaviour, I didn't mean to cause this...I'm such an idiot." Liam told her and she shook her head and wrapped her arms around him.

"You are not an idiot." She replied in a thick voice then sighed. "That's just it Liam, I cannot forget Phil, I know you guys don't get on but he's my friend and I hate him not talking to me." She admitted sadly and Liam resisted the urge to scream.

He rested his head against her then smiled slightly as he just realised how he would win Alana over and be one better than Phil.

"Look if it means that much to you, me being pally with Phil... then I'll apologise tonight at the club. I don't want you to lose your friend just because you're dating me. I mean it when I saw it Alana I want you to be happy." Liam told her softly as he gazed at her.

Alana looked at him and then kissed him once more this time it was more passionate when they broke away she still held him close.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would you daft cow....I'm crazy about you." He admitted and she smiled before running a hand down his chest.

He looked at her hand which rested on the towel and then at her, a sly smile had formed across her face.

"Since your doing that for me....I should repay you..." She huskily replied.

Liam smirked as she guided him towards the shower area by the towel.

"Oh really? Well what did you have in mind?" He asked causally as she whipped the towel off.

"You'll see soon enough." She whispered seductively before pushing him up against the wall and having her wicked way with him.

John was dumbfounded he had no idea Phil felt this way. He was currently edged between Maria and Phil.

He turned to Phil trying to piece all this together. "Let me get this straight you _like_ Alana."

"Yeah." Phil replied quietly.

John turned to his girlfriend. "He likes Alana and he told _you_?" John asked stunned and she swatted his arm.

"Excuse me? I figured it out besides I'm his _friend_..."

"And the resident WWE Gossip." John hit back and Phil grinned. John caught his grin and held out his hand. "Don't leave me hanging man." They high fived and grinned at each other but when both men caught Maria's pissed off expression the grins fell from their faces.

"I was kidding..." John began nervously as Maria continued to glare at him. "I love you." He added attempting to get close to her.

Phil tried not to laugh at John and he made a mental note to tease John about sucking up to Maria.

Maria just rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him. "You _wont_ tell anyone will you John?" Maria asked him raising a brow.

John smiled and looked at Phil before crossing his heart. "I promise and I have to say I hope Alana feels the same, I like Liam but I don't think they'll _last_." John seriously replied.

Phil got up and smiled at John and Maria. "Thanks guys I really appreciate it."

"No problem, you want us to pick you up later?" Maria asked as she and John walked Phil to the door.

"I dunno I mean _they'll_ be there..." Phil began but Maria interrupted him.

"So? We'll get you in the lobby at 11pm, _don't_ be late."

Phil stared at his small friend and grinned widely before throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine! I wont enjoy myself though!" Phil protested as he stepped out into the hallway.

Maria just smiled and rolled her eyes at him as she and John waved at him as he wandered down the hallway.

"Hey Phil!" John yelled causing the Straight Edge superstar to turn and frown at him. "I'll save you a dance, that'll make you happy!"

Phil just laughed and waved as he made his way to his locker room to get his things. Maria just looked at John and shook her head before going back inside to get ready.

"What?" John protested. "Its not _my _fault that all the guys want me. I'm just so damn _irresistible_." He added laughing as he shut the door behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this _now_?" Liam asked narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend who was currently fixing her hair in the mirror of his hotel room. Everyone had left the arena and they were getting ready to go out.

Alana put her brush down and smiled at him. "Look if we do it now then things wont be so awkward at the club. You're not _scared_ are you?" She teased.

Liam shook his head and watched her as she walked over to the bed and shoved her brush into her bag.

She was wearing a black two layer dress with a floral print skirt. Her hair was wavy and her make up simple She wore a pair of black heeled open toe heels. Liam wore a light blue shirt and dark blue Levi's. Alana smiled at him as she grabbed her bag.

"Okay, I've got the key...you ready?" She asked as they walked to the door.

"Yep, lets go see the Straight edge man himself." Liam said with a smile bitting back the sarcasm as she beamed at him.

As Liam felt Alana slip her hand into his he grinned down at her before lowering his head for a kiss as they walked to the elevator. He couldn't believe that the woman he used to despise was dating him. The fact that she was one of the hottest, young stars of the WWE made it even better. But what was the icing on the cake? The fact that he had her and Phil didn't. Liam had an inkling that Phil liked Alana more than a friend and he was good at hiding it from everyone, except him. When he saw how he looked at her in the ring he _knew_ and Liam was going to make Phil suffer. He had Alana and he was not going to let a loser like Phil take her away from him. If Liam wanted to become one of the most talked about young superstars he needed a good piece of arm candy and he figured who could be better than the so called 'Hot Scot' Alana Murray herself?

Liam? Liam we're here?" Alana called to him as they reached the fourth floor. Liam blinked back to reality and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

Alana just smiled and rolled her eyes at him. She didn't reply as they made their way down the corridor. They reached the room and Alana turned to Liam.

"If you start another fight I swear to God you can sleep elsewhere tonight Liam Turner." Alana hissed at him as she knocked on the door.

Liam was about to reply when the door opened. Phil frowned at the two and his jaw clenched as Liam, smirking as always put his arm around Alana's shoulders. Her eyes somehow managed to divert from the floor to her best friend's face and she didn't blame him for looking so mad.

"Can we come in?" Alana said in a near whisper.

Phil didn't reply he just shook his head and walked away from the door. Liam looked down at Alana who didn't say a word. They just entered the room shutting the door behind him. Phil turned to the two, his arms crossed, the frown still etched on his face.

"Nice room, love the view." Liam dryly commented.

"Cut the crap Liam, why are _you_ here?" Phil growled.

Alana felt a pain when she heard the anger in his voice and her eyes locked his. Phil mentally kicked himself as he saw his friend's sadness but when he saw Liam staring at him, his arm still around Alana and that fucking smirk, he couldn't help being angry.

"Phil, we...I..." Alana stammered looking at him, she couldn't get the words out. Liam rolled his eyes and took over.

"Alana and I were talking about what happened and we felt it necessary to come and apologise to you." Liam replied in a even tone.

Phil looked at them, Alana was staring at the ground again but Liam still fixed his gaze on the other man.

"Oh! So you're actually _sorry_ for punching me?" Phil retorted his voice dripping with sarcasm. Liam pulled away from Alana and stepped into the other man's face.

"WILL YOU BOTH FUCKING STOP IT!" Alana yelled at them.

The two men turned and saw her, her cheeks red with anger and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Listen to you! You're acting like fucking _children_! Have you any idea how much this hurts me? Knowing that my best friend and my boyfriend can't get along? I'm not saying you have to be bloody best friends but can't you at least be civil towards each other?" She asked them her voice thick with emotion as she wiped her eyes.

The two men looked at her then looked at each other.

"I suppose I could do that." Phil announced and Alana looked a tad hopeful.

_That prick! He thinks he'll be the bigger guy does he?_ "Alana's right, we're grown men and this is ridiculous." Liam replied and Phil shot him a look as he turned and smiled at his girlfriend who now had a small smile on her face.

He got rid of the look as the attention turned to him once more.

"Phil, I would like to apologise for punching you in the face. I was being a sore loser and knowing that we aren't the best of friends gave me no right for attacking you. I regret it and if I could I wouldn't have done it." Liam replied sincerely.

_Bull_. Phil thought but a small smile forced its way onto his face.

"I accept your apology and I think 'ana is right." Phil grinned as she caught his eye and Liam resisted the urge to strangle the man opposite him. _'ana_? _Who the hell does he think he is?_

Alana beamed at them feeling somewhat happier. A small part of her knew they still hated one another but she was happy at the fact that they were trying and she secretly hoped that one day they would be friends.

She walked over to Liam and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. Phil felt like he was being kicked in the stomach as he saw how she gazed at Liam.

"Anything for you."Liam whispered causing Phil to roll his eyes.

Alana smiled at him then looked at Phil. She then turned to her boyfriend. "Liam could you give us a minute?"

Liam was shocked but didn't let it show. _What? I did what she wanted so why the fuck does she want to stay here_?

"Sure, I'll meet you in the lobby. Phil." Liam replied softly to her then addressed Phil.

"Later Liam." Phil replied and as his back was turned to Alana he grinned at the other man who was fuming inside as he left the room.

Once the door was shut, Phil was stunned and stumbled when Alana rushed forward and hugged him.

"I am so sorry." She whispered as he held her close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder.

Minutes later Phil held her at arms length and smiled sheepishly. "S'OK I deserved it." He began then said quietly. "I'm sorry for being a jackass."

She shook her head. "No! You weren't being a jackass you were just being my friend. I had no right to slap you like that."

"Alana _I_ would have slapped me if I was in your position. I just want you to be happy and don't want to see you get hurt." Phil gently replied with a small smile.

She smiled at him again and then hugged him once more. "I'm so happy you done that. It takes guts to do that and not many men would do it." Alana murmured.

Phil felt a pang of sadness in him and he said with false happiness. "Well that's what friends do."

Alana moved her head from his shoulder and leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I love you Punker." She said as she pulled away. He stared at her and smiled yet inside he felt defeated she loved him as a friend and that was how it was going to be from now on.

"You're going clubbing later aren't you?" She asked as he walked her to the door.

"Yeah. I'm going with John and the others." He replied as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Cool, we'll I better get my arse in gear. I guess I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully with a small smile.

"See you at the club." He waved at her as she grinned and headed for the elevator.

Phil leaned against the door and when he heard the elevator doors close he touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him. He could still feel her lips on his skin.

"I love you too."

**A.N. Please Review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	24. Let's Dance

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 24**

**A.N. I am so sorry for the long update! I had to study for my exams but I will try and update regularly because 1st year is over! I am free until autumn so I should get this and the other stories done by then. Thanks for all the reviews so far, much appreciated! :)  
**

"I swear to God they do this just to annoy us." John muttered as he, Matt, Liam, Randy, Alana and Chris sat in the lobby. They were waiting for Amy, Ashley, Trish, Maria, Melina and Phil.

"Where's Phil?" Chris asked and John shot him a look to say "shut up" as he caught Liam's eye.

"He said he'd come, that's not a problem is it Liam?" John asked him, he along with the others were surprised when Liam shook his head and smiled.

"Nope that's cool. Alana and I actually talked to him about the incident on RAW and I apologised for being a prat." Liam told John with a small smile. Alana smiled at Liam and cuddled close to him.

Minutes later he along with Chris and Randy talked about RAW. John shot Matt a look of utter confusion which they gladly returned. Liam and Phil friends? What was this? Some kind of parallel universe?

_I'll believe that when I see it. John Cena thought cynically to himself._

"I take it they're _still_ not ready?" A voice asked. Phil smiled at his friends as he sat beside Matt. Alana beamed at him and Liam waved. The other men shared at look of slight uneasiness. They knew that things were easier _said_ than _done._

Before anyone could do anything a woman cleared her throat causing the six heads to swivel in her direction.

Alana smirked as the guys jaws practically hit the floor. Her girlfriends looked amazing.

Amy's hair was straight and she wore a Tripp black leopard halter dress with heeled black stilettos. Ashley's hair was also straight and she wore a pink plaid black lace corset and a black pleated mini skirt with pink fishnets and black heels.

Maria's hair was wavy and she wore a black sequined dress and heeled opened toe ankle boots. Melina wore a silver tube top and skinny jeans with silver heels and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

Trish wore an electric blue bandeau mini dress and black heels, her hair was poker straight.

"We gonna stay here all night or are we actually _gonna_ go have some fun?" Amy asked arching a brow as she along with the other Divas stood waiting.

It was funny watching fully grown men clamber to their feet and eagerly join their girlfriends (Phil, Chris, Trish and Melina stood together).

"Lets get going!" Maria cried with delight as she took Johns hand and practically dragged him to the car as they made their way to the club.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Beth whined as she noticed Matt and the others enter. Amy saw Jeff and a sour looking Beth sitting with Candice, Johnny and Mickie and waved at him.

Jeff saw them settle at a table and drained his beer. He turned to Beth and took her hand. Pulling her to her feet he smiled sheepishly at Candice who frowned at him.

"Sorry Candice but I need to go spend some time with the others. Come on sweetie." Jeff pulled a reluctant Beth away.

"Is he coming over?" Ashley asked her eyes wide. Shooting a glance at Trish who sat beside Chris.

"Looks like it. This will be _fun_." Matt muttered as his brother and the She-Demon approached their tables

"Hey can we join you?" Jeff asked with a small smile standing beside him Beth had one of her trademark false smiles etched painfully across her face.

"Sure! Grab a pew." Amy enthused as she watched Jeff sit in the seat opposite Trish. He said hello to everyone and when he saw Trish, his breath caught in his throat. She smiled at him from under her lashes which pissed Beth off even more. _Wow. She looks amazing._

"Honey can you move down?" Beth demanded in that whiny tone she always seemed to use which snapped Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Sure...sorry." Jeff muttered as she plopped down beside him.

Suddenly a song came on and the girls minus Trish and Amy jumped to their feet. "Come on! Lets Dance!" They cried hauling the guys up.

"I don't..."Phil began but Melina swatted his arm. "Move your butt Punk!" She grinned as he smiled at her.

"Lead the way Perez." She giggled and took his hand. Grabbing Chris's hand she grinned at both of them before rushing off onto the floor. Ashley and the others followed laughing at Melina's eagerness.

Matt shook his head at them and sat down, He draped his arm around Amy who was busy looking at Trish, Jeff and Beth. Beth was jammed up against Jeff and Amy loved how threatened she felt by her friend.

"That was a great match bro...Vince will be signing you up for the big one soon!" Matt congratulated his younger brother who chuckled.

"Thanks man but I think it will be some time before I win the WWE Championship." Jeff admitted.

"So Trish, _not_ dancing tonight?" Beth questioned narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Nah, I don't really like this song besides I _don't_ have anyone to dance _with_." Trish replied with a small sigh and she looked at Jeff with a small smile.

Amy could see a scowl form on Beth's face and she along with Matt and Jeff had to stop themselves from laughing.

"So Beth any more developments on your _big_ day?" Amy asked after taking a sip of her drink, trying to prevent WW3 after all they had a plan to ruin Beth and no-one wanted her to fall tonight.

Beth turned her attention from Trish and smiled.

"Yes! We have almost got everything ready! I am waiting on confirmation of our magazine deal and next month I have dress fittings, the venue check and then its just a matter of waiting..." Beth excitedly babbled to Amy.

Trish rolled her eyes as Beth babbled on and on about dresses and she couldn't understand what the hell attracted Jeff to her in the first place. Sure she had a great body and was pretty but she just seemed so false and full of her self.

"I'll have to text _you _at some point Amy! How silly of me to forget to inform you of something _very_ important!" Beth declared loudly and Trish turned her attention to Beth once more. She raised a brow at Amy who looked equally confused.

"Come again?" Amy spluttered as she took a drink.

Jeff looked at Matt who looked uneasy. He wasn't sure if Amy would be willing to do what Beth wanted her too.

Beth turned to Jeff and beamed at him before declaring in that famous snotty tone.

"We want you to be a bridesmaid!" Beth gushed.

Trish tried not laugh as she pictured Amy in some hideous pink meringue dress. Amy looked at Trish she wanted to decline but Jeff was also her best friend and she couldn't let him down. No matter how much she hated Beth and wanted rid of her, she would still be there for him.

"Um that's...that's lovely. I'd be um honoured to be there." Amy replied slightly nervous.

Beth shot Trish a triumphant smirk and Trish resisted the urge to lunge for her. Suddenly a new song came on and most of the others came back.

"But I wasn't _finished_!" Maria whined at John who had to drag himself away as he needed a drink

"Ria as much as I love you rubbing that sweet ass..." John began but she shot him a look as if to say I-dare-you-to-finish-that-sentence "...I need to replenish my thirst." John finished quickly and gulped some beer to prove it.

Maria rolled her eyes. Trish smiled to herself as she saw Miss High Maintenance move closer to Jeff.

_Time for some fun Patricia...after all you deserve it. _

Amy grinned at the blonde as she drained her drink and stood up. "Alright Maria, lets dance." Trish said and Maria jumped up and down.

"I love you!" She cried and hugged her friend as she joined her. "Anyone else?" Maria asked.

Amy and Alana got up but both Ashley and Melina shook their heads. Phil sat beside Melina. The girls giggled as they made their way onto the floor.

"Where's the others?" Matt asked Melina who sipped her vodka and lemonade.

"Chris and Randy are in the bathroom..." She began but John cut her off.

"Ooh I wonder what they're doing in there?" John joked pretending to look thoughtful. Ashley laughed and slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry Ashley but you're boyfriend likes cock." John replied seriously.

"Shut up Cena the only fag around here is you." Matt drawled from the corner.

John turned to Matt and smirked at him then declared in a camp voice. "You love it Matthew Hardy, you know you want me."

Matt just smiled and blew a kiss at John causing the others to laugh. Jeff who had his arm around Beth gazed down at her and saw she was laughing. _I'm glad she's enjoying herself. _

Chris and Randy came back and settled themselves down - Randy kissed Ashley who beamed at him and Chris sat at Melina's other side.

Beth laughed but inside she was fuming. Why couldn't Jeff have stayed with Mickie and Candice? Although she had to John was funny and seemed nice. She didn't have a problem with the guys, it was the women she hated. She saw the way they turned their noses up at her and saw how they gazed adorningly at her future husband. Beth couldn't wait for the wedding so she could drag him the fuck away from here.

As John told another joke which caused the table to erupt with laughter she smiled and Jeff leaned down and kissed her.

"See, there not that bad." He whispered grinning.

_Oh you have no idea._ "I guess not." She said softly with false sweetness.

Alana was having the time of her life. Liam spun her round again and she giggled as they danced close. Maria, Trish and Amy were attracting a lot of attention. Mostly from the males.

Chris nearly choked when he took a sip from his beer.

"You okay man?" Matt asked with a smirk.

Chris just laughed and pointed to the dance floor. Melina and Ashley cheered at their friends. Phil and Randy whistled loudly causing Chris to laugh even more. Matt and John's jaws dropped and Beth scowled. _What a bunch of sluts_. She turned to her fiancé and fumed even more, he was practically drooling at the scene before him.

_Damn! They sure can dance. Trish looks so hot. _He grinned slightly as he watched Amy and Maria get close to Trish who grinned and leaned against Amy. He remembered back to the times when she used to dance like that against him…how the other guys would get jealous as she was with _him_.

"JEFFREY!" Beth shrieked and Jeff nearly jumped 10 feet in the air.

He sheepishly grinned at his red faced fiancée who didn't look at all pleased.

The others tried not to laugh at the dark haired woman who was whining at her beetroot faced fiancé.

"Beth! Beth where are you going?" Jeff sighed as she jumped up to her feet. She glared at him as she snatched her purse.

"I am going back to the hotel. It's easy to see you'd rather _ogle_ that _blonde slut _than talk to _me_!" Beth screeched at him before making her way angrily through the crowd. Jeff sighed and counted to ten before standing up. "I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Matt smiled kindly at his younger brother. "Will you be okay? Do you want one of us to come with…in case Beth rips your balls off?"

Melina who was sipping her drink started giggling and accidentally soaked Chris.

"Hey!" He cried with mock anguish but grinned at her. She smiled apologetically at him and blushed when he smirked at her.

"Nah, I'll be alright. It was good hanging out with you guys." Jeff said with a chuckle. He smiled as this was the first time he had enjoyed himself since he came back.

"Night y'all." Jeff waved grinning.

"See you man!" John hollered as they waved back.

Once he was gone he looked at them and let out a breath. "Damn…I do not envy him one bit."

The others nodded in agreement and Matt who picked up his beer looked thoughtful for a moment. He made a mental note to have a little talk with his brother. He wanted to make sure Jeff knew what he was doing…more importantly if he was doing the right thing.

**A/N Ok! I thought this chapter sorta sucked but I will update regularly as I have finished Uni for the summer.**

**Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	25. The Morning After

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 25**

**A.N. Ok I wanted to add this part to the last chapter but it was too long so I decided to make this an extra chapter. Hey it gives you something to read whilst I work on the next chapter! There is some swearing in this chapter…use of the C word. So if your offended by swearing then don't read it.**

The group were walking out of the club and slowly meandered to the parking lot. Alana, Amy, John, Maria were drunk. The others were fine. Trish didn't drink at all tonight so she along with Phil could drive the others home. They came prepared - they hired a minivan along with the car.

Alana was drunkenly singing with John which made Maria and Amy erupt into hysterics. Chris grinned and pulled his cell out. Making sure he got the four of them in, he grinned widely as he hit record.

"What are you doing?" Melina asked raising a brow as she toddled over beside him but she laughed when she noticed he was filming them.

The others stood and watched in amusement as John and Alana continued to sing "I will survive."

"Go on now go! Walk out the door, just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore!" Alana sang, her Scottish accent getting thicker. As she sang she stumbled about as she tried to take her shoes off.

"I WILL SURVVVVVVIVE!" John screeched and Maria collapsed into giggles.

John looked shocked when he saw Alana's bare feet. "Alana." He looked at her his eyes wide.

"Y-yes?" She slurred leaning on him.

"Someone…" He started giggling like a little girl. "Someone's stole your shoes!"

Alana looked at her feet then back at John. "MY SHOES! SOME CUNT NICKED THEM!" She angrily exclaimed then looked at her right hand. "I found them!" She cried happily and hugged them close.

John turned to Maria and held out his arms. "RIA!" He cried and she rushed over and he nearly fell to the ground.

The others tried not laugh. Amy stumbled and giggled as Matt helped her walk towards the car. Alana walked beside John and Maria and they linked arms as they walked with the others. Alana looked thoughtful for a moment before bursting into song again. This time she sang "Flower of Scotland"

Liam laughed as she pointed at him when she sang "…And stood against them (guess who) Proud Edward's Army (Wankers!)."

Matt escorted Amy to the car. Ashley and Randy stood beside them.

"Pretty!" Amy squealed as she leaned against Matt. Matt shook his head and kissed her softy on the forehead.

"You're gonna regret this in the morning." He whispered in her ear and she looked at him defiantly.

"No I will not! I am _not_ drunk!" She slurred defending herself.

"Will you guys be okay?" Ashley asked as she saw Trish and Melina help Maria and Alana into the van.

"We'll be fine…we meeting up for breakfast?" Trish yelled and Matt nodded.

Chris was about to turn his video off but he was glad he didn't as he managed to catch John blow a kiss to Matt and shout "Nighty Night Matthew you sexy beast!"

Sunlight streamed through the blinds and the red head groaned as he head was thumping like mad. She stirred and her eyes opened but she hissed as the light made her feel worse. Her mouth was dry and her stomach churned.

_Never again. Never again._ She moaned to herself.

"Morning." Matt called softly and Amy peeked at him though the duvet. He had just been for a shower and only had a towel on. The water ran down his chest and Amy grinned at him but winced as her head continued to throb.

"What time is it?" She said quietly and carefully sat up clutching her sore head.

He chuckled as he brought her a glass of water along with 2 aspirin and some Alka Seltzer.

"Here take this, you'll feel much better and its just after 8." He said softly as she practically snatched the tablets off him.

"Thank you baby." She said and he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Right, I left the shower running and your clean underwear is in the bathroom. I didn't know what you wanted to wear so I left your bag beside the bed."

She smiled and kissed him once more before walking into the bathroom. Matt shook his head at the door and continued to get ready.

"How are we feeling today"? Trish teased as a pale/tired Maria slumped into a seat in the hotel restaurant. Most of the group were sitting at a table.

Chris and Melina were sitting beside each other and had their cell's out. Randy and Ashley were sitting smirking at them whilst drinking coffee. Phil was up getting some food.

"Urrgh damn Vodka." Maria moaned into the table causing the others to grin at her. John slowly came over carrying a strong black coffee along with a stack of toast and a Red Bull.

John sat beside her and smiled slightly. "How come you look so happy?" Randy asked drinking his coffee. Maria whispered her thanks as she took the coffee and sighed after taking a long drink of it.

"I ain't so bad…my head is sore but I've been worse." He stated and took a bit of toast.

Liam and Alana came in and although she looked tired Alana grinned widely, putting the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Morning all!" She greeted brightly as she made her way to breakfast. Liam smiled at his friends as he sat beside John.

"How come, she's so fucking chirpy?'" Maria moaned rubbing her head.

"Alana's been drinking since she came out the womb…she can handle it." Liam teased causing Maria to playfully give him the finger.

"Thank you." Alana said brightly at the woman who handed her the plate of bacon, eggs and sausage. She wandered along and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi. She grinned when she saw Phil at the cutlery box.

"Good Morning Phillip Jack." She teased and he spun round and chuckled when he noticed that it was Alana.

"Morning Alana Marie." He shot back. "Aren't we hungry this morning?" He quipped and she nudged him with her foot as they walked back to the table.

"Have you seen it yet?" Phil asked her smiling.

Her brow furrowed. "Seen what?"

"Chris's video." He stated simply as they reached the table. Matt and Amy had just arrived and He squeezed in beside Amy and Alana took her place beside Liam.

Setting her plate down she got weird looks from her girlfriends Amy groaned and turned away.

"What?" She asked aloud getting stuck in.

"How can you eat that?" Maria wrinkled her nose in disgust at the greasy food.

Alana looked at her as if she was stupid. "By putting it in my mouth and chewing." She grinned when Maria shot her a look.

"I don't know how you can stomach it…after last night." Amy said with a shudder.

Alana swallowed and pointed her fork at the red head. "You see this will help soak up all the alcohol. If you feel really rough you should have some Pepsi instead of that coffee. Sugar makes you feel better." She replied before eating the rest of her breakfast.

"So are you guys excited about the tour in 2 weeks?" Melina asked as turned her attention to Liam and Alana.

"Yeah, it will be good to go home and hopefully see some of the sights." Liam admitted with a smile.

"I cannot wait to get to Glasgow! You think this is bad (she pointed to her breakfast) you ain't seen nothing yet." Alana said with a smile before turning her attention to Chris.

"Right you…show me this video."

The group fell into general conversation and Chris showed Alana the video from last night causing her to turn red in the face.

Meanwhile in Jeff's room things weren't so rosy. When Jeff reached Beth last night she refused to speak to him. This continued on the car ride back to the hotel and when they were going to sleep she shrugged him off and turned away from him.

As she stomped into the shower and slammed the bathroom door shut, Jeff cursed and looked at the ceiling. _What a fine mess this is!_ A voice inside his head chortled.

Jeff groaned and ran his hands through his multicoloured hair.

He knew he shouldn't have been staring but could Beth really blame him? 3 hot women dancing suggestively with each other was enough to make any man drool but as Trish was one of them and they shared history he knew it was a bad move. One which resulted in his wife to be not speaking to him.

Jeff did love Beth but he still cared for Trish and he was trying really hard to make things work with Beth. It didn't help him when dreamt about Trish dancing with him, their bodies pressed against one another, his hands grasping her waist, her hips gyrating against his… He snapped out of it and groaned loudly. Dammit! Why was it so hard for him to let of Trish? Did he really still love her? If he did he knew he didn't stand a chance as she would _never_ forgive him and plus he had been with Beth for nearly 1 year. As he heard the water stop and Beth step out of the shower he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst.

_That blonde slut thinks she's so hot? I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER! _Beth tried her hardest not to punch the mirror in. As she stared at her reflection she smiled broadly. Why did she see this woman as such a threat? One, Beth was more beautiful than her. Two, she had the man Trish wanted and three? She didn't need to make a sceptical of herself to attract male attention…her photo shoot's done that for her, speaking of photo shoots her Victoria's secret issue would be coming out soon.

"Beth? Honey are you almost ready? I need to be downstairs before 12pm so we can head to the airport." Jeff called softly from the other side of the door. She closed her eyes and hated herself for being so mean.

Jeff sighed when he got no reply. He frowned when he heard the door click and was stunned when she hauled him towards him and kissed him deeply.

"I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you baby…I love you." She said softly caressing his cheek.

He smiled at her. "I love you too Beth."

She sighed and looked down at the ground. He gently lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"What's up?" He whispered.

"Oh Jeffy…I…I can't stand _her_! I've tried to be nice but she's been such a bitch to me!" Tears welled in her eyes and this time they were real. "I've tried to be nice but it gets thrown in my face and I know you have to work with her but it hurts!" Beth sobbed onto his shoulder.

Jeff rubbed her back as she cried but he was at a total loss about what to do. He couldn't march up to Vince and demand he end the storyline, after all Vince was the one who offered him this second chance after the drug incident.

"Ssssh. Its ok….If you want I could suggest to Vince that we alter the storyline, maybe make Trish turn heel and go with Chris or something like that. It will still boost the ratings and then you wouldn't have to deal with Trish so much." Jeff told her and she looked at him expectantly.

"You would really do that for _me_?" She gushed and he nodded.

"Oh Jeffy!" She squealed and hugged him close. He tried to smile but couldn't…how the hell was he going to get Vince to agree with him?

"Right! I better get ready…I don't want to get you into trouble if you need to persuade Vincent." Beth replied seriously as she wandered off to get ready.

Jeff smiled at her then frantically pulled his cell out. Scanning through his contacts he punished the call button when he reached Trish's name.

"Come on…come on…" He muttered as her phone rang out. "_Hey this is Trish! I can't take your call at the moment but leave a message and I'll get back to ya!"_

"Trish, its me…I need to see you ASAP its about the storyline… call me." He slammed his cell shut and looked at the ceiling.

"I hope you got that Big Guy cause a miracle would be fucking handy right now."

**A.N. Again sorry for the two sucky chapters. The next one will be RAW before the UK tour - Trish talks to Beth whilst Matt talks to Jeff. Stephanie calls Phil, Alana and Liam to her office for a chat. The next chapter after that will be the UK tour and then I'll move on from there.**

**Please review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	26. Heart to Heart and Lies, Lies, Lies!

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 26**

**A.N. Okay here's chapter 26 I will update Switched soon I just really love writing this story due to how bitchy Beth is! **

**As I was writing this chapter, I was watching the news and I don't know how many of you know about the case of "Baby P" in Britain, basically a wee toddler got abused by his mum, her boyfriend and their lodger. The baby died as a result of their actions. **

**The three were getting sentenced today and here is a insight into how the British Justice system works:**

**The mum – must serve a minimum of 5 years in prision.**

**The Lodger – must serve at least 3 years in prison.**

**The boyfriend – 12 years for murdering "Baby P" or "Peter" and a '_Life' _sentence (FYI in the UK Life doesn't mean life) He must serve _a minimum of 10 years _for raping a 2 year old girl.**

**As much as I love the UK that is a fucking outrage. I kid you not in Britain you get a longer sentence for not paying your poll tax compared to killing someone.**

**Sorry for this rant but it pissed me right off. **

It was a rainy Monday afternoon and RAW was in Houston, Texas and the crew were setting everything up for the evenings event. Sharon, Russell and Derek were currently sitting in Stephanie's office. Vince was also present as this meeting was important.

"I know this is a lot to handle but after discussing the matter with Stephanie, we feel that this could be extremely beneficial for you both. Not only would you get to spend more time with your families, you would also help train some of the rising stars of the WWE." Vince announced, leaning towards the two men and keeping eye contact with them as he spoke. Stephanie sat anxiously beside him chewing her lip as she observed the two men who were pondering her father's deal.

Vince had called the two to his office as he hoped they would take up his offer as head trainer's at the WWE's developmental facility in Miami, Florida.

Sharon watched as her husband turned to his best friend. At 43 (A.N I bumped the age up to fit the story :P) he was getting on and she had reminded him that his body could only take so much and soon he would need to retire.

They hadn't been on RAW much except for the odd match here and there and she secretly hoped they accepted Vince's deal as it would mean they could spend more time together and stay in the one place. Plus, Russell would still get to wrestle...just not on TV.

"We know this is a lot to ask but we believe that you two have got what it takes." Stephanie said smiling widely. Vince nodded in agreement.

Russell smiled as he took in what they said and he saw Derek grin slightly at him. He knew that if he agreed, Derek would too. He had to admit that he would miss the wrestling but at his age he was getting too old to be flung about left right and centre.

"Wow. This is quite an opportunity and I guess if we accepted we would get to spend more time with our families." Russell began and grinned at his wife.

"And spend more time in our _houses_." Derek added chuckling slightly as they had moved to Miami when they arrived as they had to train at the FCW.

Sharon smiled as she saw her husband turn to his boss. "I guess there's only one thing left to do...Mr McMahon I accept your offer." Russell declared and Vince shook his hand.

Stephanie raised a brow questioningly at Derek who laughed. "Count me in as well. Lisa will be pleased that I'm coming home." Lisa was his 39 year old wife who had been with him since he was 19. (A.N. I made this up!)

Vince smiled as he handed them the contracts which they eagerly signed. As Sharon caught her husbands eye she beamed at him. She was so happy for him but her heart sank slightly as she realised that they hadn't mentioned anything to Alana.

"Thanks again Vince." Derek said happily as he walked them out.

"See you later Steph." Russell called as Sharon waved at the the woman.

"Goodbye guys." Stephanie said with a smile. Vince smiled at them then turned to his daughter.

"That went well! Did you manage to get in touch with Phil, Alana and Liam?"

She nodded. "Yep, I'm seeing them in about an hour...It's a great idea dad and it will really push Liam and Alana." Stephanie replied seriously as she opened a drawer and pulled out a folder.

Vince looked at her before smiling gravely. "I just hope they agree to it...will you manage them on your own?" He asked as he looked at his watch. He had to fly back to Connecticut as he had a meeting tomorrow with the executives.

"I'm a big girl...I'll be fine, you better go! You'll get caught in traffic and then you'll end up delayed." Stephanie said waving a hand in dismissal towards her father who smiled.

Vince chuckled as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye Princess." He called as he left her office.

She smiled and shook her head as she watched him leave. Once he was gone she looked at the folder and sighed. "So far so good...lets make it two in a row."

Jeff was sitting in his locker room. It was just going onto 12 noon. He agreed to take Beth out to lunch around 2pm. She kissed him on the cheek when they arrived and told him she was off for some "girl time" with Candice and Mickie.

He sighed as he stretched his arms up above his head. He wore a white wife beater and faded dark blue jeans and Nike trainers. His blue and blonde hair was tied back and he wandered over to his bag and pulled out his cell.

_Dammit why hasn't she called back_? Jeff frowned at his phone as he stared at the screen. He pushed a button and cursed as he heard the all too familiar "_You have no new messages_." He muttered under his breath as he snapped it shut and flung it back into his bag.

As he heard a knock on the door a wry smile formed across his face as he strode over to it.

"What did you _leave_ this time Beth your cell..." But he was cut short as an all too familiar pair of brown eyes stared back at him.

"Is this a bad time?" Matt asked frowning and Jeff grinned as he shook his head.

"Nah Bro, come on in." He stepped aside and let his brother in.

"Nice room...I guess you get the special treatment when you become a _champ_." Matt teased and Jeff rolled his eyes at him.

"Real funny Matt." He hit back then stared at his brother awkwardly. He hadn't really spoken to Matt much since he came back and Matt sensed his uneasiness as he he ran a hand through his long black hair.

"We need to talk Jeff, about the whole Beth situation...I kept putting it off but I think it's important that we do this." Matt stated as he sat down on one of the leather couches.

Jeff sighed as he sat opposite his big brother. Leaning back he crossed his arms. "So where do you want me to start?"

Matt grinned slightly at his younger brother. "Try the beginning...where did you two meet?"

"So you excited about your big _issue_?"Candice enthused as she and Beth headed towards the Women's locker room. They had spent the mid morning shopping and a tired/bored looking Mickie James was walking behind them.

"I can't wait to see Jeffy's face! It's going to be amazing...after all it is _me_ on the cover!" Beth replied full of her self as per usual.

Candice resisted the urge to roll her eyes so she smiled sweetly instead. "I'm sure you'll look _lovely_...Mickie get the door." She commanded as she was ladened down with bags and couldn't open the door.

Mickie rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"Thank you Mickie...you're such a sweetheart." Beth cooed condescendingly as she sauntered after Candice.

Mickie counted to ten as she entered behind them. She really hoped the months flew by...the sooner Jeff married Beth, the better.

"Then after 4 months together I took her home to dad and he seemed to like her. Beth loves him and her parents seem pretty cool. I don't think they appreciate my 'career' but I ain't marrying them. I have to admit I did feel weird at first getting engaged so soon but there's something about her Matt...I can't explain it..."

_That's because there's nothing good about her to explain. _ Matt dryly thought but just nodded.

"I am happy for you but I can't help feeling that you aren't 100% sure about what you're doing." Matt replied kindly and Jeff sighed and sat forward not taking his eyes off his brother.

"I know it would be hard coming back and seeing...seeing Trish has brought back some feelings but as much as I still care about her I'm with Beth now. I can't hurt her just for the sake of _some feelings_." Jeff protested.

"Yeah but how do you know that these 'feelings' aren't something _more_? I mean what if you still _loved_ Trish?" Matt asked quietly and Jeff groaned and ran his hands through his hair

"That's just it Matty...I think I do _still_ _love_ Trish but at the _same_ time I _love Beth_." Jeff replied truthfully, it was how he really felt. Although Beth could be annoying she was actually a loving and caring person and she helped him through rehab.

Matt was about to speak when Jeff began speaking again.

"I know you guys don't like her (he held up a hand as Matt tried to 'protest') Matt you are a rotten liar...Its okay, I admire the fact you're trying to like her...for _me_ and I'm glad that Ames agreed to be a bridesmaid that really means a lot. I'll never forget the amazing year I spent with Trish and the feelings that I have for her will never go away and if somehow things don't work out with me and Beth (Jeff chuckled at the sparkle in his brother's eye)..I said '_if_' then who knows? but right now I'm with Beth. She helped me out a lot Matt, you know? She was there when I was at my lowest point...she helped me through Rehab..."

"We could have helped you!" Matt interrupted and Jeff smiled sadly at him.

"And risk losing your careers? I didn't tell you because you and the others were busy working your asses off! The last thing you needed was me getting in the _way_." Jeff bitterly replied and Matt looked at his brother as if he had grown two heads.

"Jeff you're my _brother_! I would have been there for you in a _shot_ if you had told me! If I had the chance between winning the WWE Championship and helping you overcome you're demons I would choice you without a shadow of a doubt." Matt admitted truthfully and Jeff choked back a sob.

"I...I...I'm so sorry Matt...I meant to tell you but I couldn't...I didn't want to hurt _her_." Jeff said as some tears fell from his cheeks. As he put his face in his hands, Matt got up and sat down beside his brother and put and arm around him.

"Its OK Jeff. I just wished you told me instead me hearing rumours then hearing about it from dad...I'm sorry that we never visited." Matt said sadly and Jeff looked at him through red eyes.

"Its OK...God look at me! I'm a fucking grown man for God Sakes!"

Matt chuckled as he passed him a tissue. Jeff sniffed and said thanks and dried his eyes. "Does Trish know about this?"

Jeff looked sadly at him. "When we went to the restaurant I told her and she said she would have stuck by me...I just wonder what would have happened if I stayed...would me and Trish have stayed together would we have gotten married?"

Matt looked at him and smiled slightly. "I dunno bro but I do know one thing you could do..."

Jeff looked at him quizzically. "What?" He asked slowly.

"Become a Mormon." Matt stated simply causing the two men to laugh.

"Somehow I don't see that happening." Jeff said breathlessly and Matt nodded.

Once they calmed down Matt turned to him once more and patted his brothers shoulder.

"I want you to be happy man...that's all that matters and if it means you marrying Beth then I'll be there for you. If you change your mind halfway down the line I wont judge you...you're my little brother and all that matters to me is that you are happy because if your happy then so am I." Matt told him with a smile.

"Thanks Matt...there's something else I've been wanting to say to you." Jeff replied grinning and Matt frowned at him slowly backing away.

"I ain't to that incest shit..."

Jeff looked at his brother with wide eyes and laughed once more. "WHAT? No! You're sick! I was going to ask if you would be my Best Man?" Jeff asked chuckling.

Matt stared at his brother and smiled widely – partly in relief. "I would be honoured to be your Best Man, Nero."

Jeff smiled as they both stood up. "So...lame cool guy handshake or big brotherly hug?"

Matt looked at his younger brother as if he was a moron before putting his arms around him and hugging him.

"You know if some of our fans saw us like this they might get turned on." Jeff drawled and Matt pulled away from him, shaking his head.

"You always were the sick one Jeffro." He replied with a smile.

Jeff laughed as the two men walked to the door. "Where is your wife to be anyway?" Matt asked raising a brow as he opened the door.

"She's out with Candice and Mickie....so I'm free until 2pm." Jeff said with small shrug.

"I hear that John is organising a game of poker in the cafeteria..." Matt said nonchalantly and Jeff grinned.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Matt nodded as Jeff shut the door and they headed down the hallway.

"Oh yeah...I'm ready to beat his ass"

"Shoot! I forgot my Tiffany bracelet!" Beth announced as she stood in the locker room in her new black Gucci jump suit and silver Gina sandals.

"So? Can't you wear _another_ one?" Candice asked sarcastically as she dabbed some foundation onto her face.

Beth rolled her eyes at the other women's stupidity. "No! Jeffrey bought me that as an _anniversary_ gift...not that you'd _know_ about these kind of things since your relationships seem to last a couple of _weeks_!" Beth bitchily drawled as she grabbed her purse.

Mickie tried not to laugh as Candice's eyes narrowed into little slits. Beth grinned knowing she had succeeded in pissing off the Diva.

"I'll just have to go and get it. _Ciao Bella_." She replied sweetly blowing a kiss at Candice before turning on her heel and smirking as she left.

Mickie looked at her friend who glared at the door. _I'll show that bitch!_

Trish had her phone jammed against her ear as she walked down the hallway. She sighed as she listened to Jeff's voice mail message for what seemed like the millionth time. _Why don't you call him? It must be something important_.

Trish shook her head as if she was trying to get rid of those thoughts. Whatever Jeff wanted it must have been that bad as he hadn't tried to call her again.

She sighed as she thought of him once more. She couldn't believe that after her display at the club last week that he hadn't stayed until she came back.

_I gotta up the ante...there must be something I can do...think Trish think!_ She bit her lip as she struggled to think of something she could do, she grinned widely as she suddenly thought of an idea.

"And they say blonde's are dumb!" She whispered to herself as she quickly turned left. How had she not thought of this before? As she waved to one of the girls she knew in wardrobe she checked her watch.

_Ok. Ames said Jeff was taking her majesty to lunch about 2...so she should be in there..._ Trish stopped as she approached Jeff's door. Taking a deep breath she steadied her nerves. Looking around to ensure no-one saw her she reached out and knocked on the door.

Beth smiled slightly as she heard someone at the door. She figured Candice had come to say something to her. _Will that slut ever learn that she can't beat me when it comes to a war of words?_ As she walked towards the door her smile widened, however, when she opened the door the smile was gone when she realised it was Trish and not Candice.

"What the _fuck_ do _you_ want?" Beth spat at Trish, her voice full of venom. Trish resisted the almighty urge to slap the bitch and roll her eyes.

"I came to speak to _you_, Bethany..." Trish began nicely and smirked when she noticed the model glaring at her.

Beth said nothing so Trish simply pushed past her and wandered into the locker room. Settling herself onto the chair where Matt sat earlier and smirked at the raven haired woman who stood scowling at her.

"What do you want Trish? Come to tell me you're planning on spilling everything from our last _chat_ to my husband?" Beth asked still scowling at the other woman who leaned froward and smiled at her.

"_Future_ husband and no as I said I wanted to see you." Trish replied and her smile got bigger as she noted the utter confusion on the other womans face.

"Look!" Beth began getting closer to the other woman. "I don't have time for your _bullshit_! I have a _wedding_ to plan for!" Beth yelled at her then grinned wickedly as she got right in Trish's face. "Something_ you_ know _nothing_ about as poor Patricia is _still _on the shelf."

Beth's eyes widened in fear as Trish flew from the seat and got right into her face. Trish now knew why so many women despised this woman: she was a nasty bitch.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't _hear_ that. Now shut your fucking mouth before_ I _shut it for you and listen to what I have to say." Trish said her voice dangerously low.

Beth gulped and nodded try as she might she stood no chance against this woman. Fight wise...Trish was a trained fighter – she on the other hand, a mere model.

Trish smiled as she knew how nervous Beth was. "Good...Now shall I began?" She asked her voice dripping with mock softness.

"I know you and I don't see eye to eye and I also know that you hate me getting close to Jeff..."

"On screen." Beth muttered and Trish shot her a look which caused the model to glare at her.

"_On-screen_, and I know all about your little plan to make lots of _money_ out of this wedding and how you'd rather have the fame than Jeff's love...don't interrupt me Bethany and don't bother lying because I'm _right_. Trish said and held up her hand as Beth tried to get her wee word in.

Now I'll admit I wanted Jeff back but that's just not happening now is it?" Trish replied and frowned at the other woman who was glaring at her once more. "_Is it?_" Trish questioned her voice much firmer this time.

"N-No...He's _mine_!" Beth said a tad shaky at first but she then managed to be as firm as Trish.

"I _know_. As I was saying I _wanted_ him but I realise now that _I _am not the woman _he_ wants..." Trish said lying slightly as she knew she still loved him and she felt Jeff wanted her also. But, as he was male, she wasn't so sure.

"He wants you." She added with a small smile and softened her face, trying to come across as friendly as she wanted Beth to fall for her niceness act so they could become 'friends' something which wasn't happening right now.

Beth looked at the other woman then let out a shrill laugh which threatened to burst Trish's ear drums.

"You must think I am the biggest dumb ass on the planet! You _want_ him Patricia and do you know what?

You _ain't _getting him! If he truly _loved_ you, he would have got on a plane and came back to you but alas he _didn't_! He stayed in North Carolina and then he found _me_ and guess what? He _loves_ _me_!" Beth screeched.

"For fuck sake Beth! I _know!_ I know all that! Do you think I would be going out with Chris tonight if I didn't?"

Trish yelled in frustration.

Beth's eyes widened at the sudden revelation and Trish tried not to do the same. _Smooth, real smooth Patricia...how you gonna pull this one off_? A small voice asked her and she mentally told herself to shut up.

"You're...you're dating _Chris Jericho_?" Beth asked stunned.

Trish nodded. "Why? Got a problem with that? I could always dump _him_ and try getting back with _Jeffy_..." Trish said lightheartedly

"NO!" Beth blurted out then cleared her throat and composed herself as Trish folded her arms and smirked at her.

"I...I wasn't expecting you to come out with that." Her eyes narrowed and Trish felt nervous. "Wait! Wasn't he close with that dark haired woman...what was her name? Melinda?" Beth asked puzzled.

"_Melina_ and no they were just dancing...she's engaged to a guy back home...high school sweethearts." Trish lied with a smile and mentally breathed a sigh of relief as Beth seemed to believe her as she smiled slightly.

"You make a nice couple." Beth said and Trish's smile got wider.

"Thanks...look we haven't got on exactly but I mean it when I say this...I would like it if we could put all that behind us. I'm not saying we should be friends but I think it is only fair to everyone and Jeff if we were civil with each other...I mean I'm with Chris now and I _really_ like him." Trish replied her voice full of charm, hiding the lie. She watched as Beth looked thoughtful, all the while hoping she'd agree.

"I suppose being civil wouldn't _kill_ me...and with the new storyline turn I _wouldn't_ have to _see_ you that often..."Beth began babbling happily.

"Storyline turn? What are you talking about?" Trish asked stunned. _What the hell is she going on about?_

"Oh _sweetie_! Didn't you hear? Jeffrey is meeting with Vincent later! He's hoping to change the storyline so you go with _Chris_! I think its great! You'll get to spend _more _time with your new _beau_!" Beth squealed and clapped her hands together in delight.

_Oh I bet you do_! "Great! That's um great! Listen can you get Jef...I mean give me your cell number so you can text me when Jeff's seeing Vince so I can um bring Chris along and we can sort this out?" Trish asked and was amazed when Beth nodded. How would have thought that saying you were with someone else could make your mortal enemy treat you nicely?

"Sure! I think its good if you join us! That way Vincent will be more _likely_ toagree with us!" Beth said happily as she scribbled down her number.

Trish laughed sweetly as she accepted it. "Thanks."

Beth grinned then looked at Trish as if to say 'anything else?' "I better be going...I promised the girls we'd meet for lunch." Trish began as she made her way to the door.

"Hey! Maybe the four of us could go out for dinner sometime"? Beth suggested as she stood at the door.

"Yeah! That sounds _good_...enjoy your lunch date." Trish said then mentally slapped herself as she was supposed to be unaware of Jeff's plans.

"How did you know about that?" Beth frowned as only Candice and Mickie knew about their upcoming_ rendezvous_ later that afternoon.

"Oh! It was Amy! She was talking about Jeff and how sweet he is!" Trish said praying she would shut the door and let her go before one of her friend's saw her or God forbid, Chris waltzed by.

Beth laughed and waved at Trish who waved back. Once she heard the door close she let out a long, overdue breath. Her cell vibrated and her heart sank when she saw Melina had text her.

_**Hey Chica we at catering. I saved you a seat! Its all good Madam ain't here so its quiet! :P Mel x **_

Trish sighed and went to her contacts. Scanning the list she cursed when Chris's cell went straight to voice mail.

_Why can't people answer their phones?_ "Hey Chris, it's Trish um I need to speak to you asap. Can you meet me in catering in like 10 minutes? If Jeff or Beth stop you walk away from them...I'll explain everything later but just drag your ass to catering..._Now_!" Trish said frantically into her cell before snapping it short.

_I really hope I can pull this off... _Trish looked at the ceiling then let out a shaky breath. "God if you're listening...please don't let me fuck this up!" She whispered.

Beth rummaged around her bag for her cell and urgently scanned through her contacts.

"What?" A disgruntled Candice Michelle barked into her phone and Beth rolled her eyes.

"_Attitude much_? _You_ will _not_ believe this!" Beth squealed.

Candice's eyes narrowed at Bethany's cheekiness and was about to put her in her place.

Beth, on the other hand, giggled as she knew Candice would be fuming. "A certain blonde bitch is seeing a certain _Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla!_"

**A.N. Once again, apologies for the rant. Please Review and I'll update next week at some point!**

**Have a good weekend!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	27. Please Say Yes

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 27**

Trish practically ran to the cafeteria she prayed to God that Beth hadn't text Jeff because if she did and _he_ was with Jeff and then Jeff told _him_ what Beth sent…Chris, being Chris would tell _Jeff_ the truth: _that Trish was talking shit._

She slowed down slightly as she reached her destination. Taking a deep breath to compose herself she opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Chica over here!" Melina yelled.

Trish turned and saw her sitting with Amy, Maria and Ashley. Her heart sank as she saw how happy Melina was.

After the night at the club last week, the girls teased Melina about Chris which made the Latina blush and act all coy. It made Trish smile but now as she reached her friends she felt like shit, she couldn't tell them about the situation with Beth - _yet_. She had to wait until she had talked to Chris.

"Hey you okay?" Maria asked as she noticed Trish wasn't herself.

"Yeah, I'm good…I um ran all the way here…silly really." Trish replied and laughed nervously as she scanned the area looking for Chris. She spotted the guys crowded around one table with other RAW wrestlers but JBL and Matt blocked her view of the table.

The girls all looked at each other…something wasn't right.

"I'm _fine_." Trish reiterated. "Where's Alana?" Trish asked trying to turn the attention away from her.

"She's at a meeting with Steph…honey are you sure you're okay? You look kinda jumpy." Amy replied frowning at her best friend.

Trish didn't say anything. _Chris where are you? _She tried not to smile, however, when she saw a gleeful Chris jump up and rub his win right in John's face.

"Check him he's cheatin'!" John hollered as he slammed his cards down in defeat. Maria shook her head, her boyfriend was such a sore loser.

Trish stood up making her friends more confused.

"Trish?" Ashley asked but she got no reply as the blonde grinned and headed over to the guys table.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Ashley muttered to her friends.

"I dunno…but something tells me we're about to find out." Melina replied as she watched the blonde walk swiftly over to the guys table.

"Well, well, well what do you we have here? You wanna play Trish?" John asked smirking at Trish who smiled sweetly back at him.

"No…I came to speak to the _winner_ actually."

The attention turned to Chris who looked stunned. "Come again?" He asked confused.

Trish rolled her eyes. "I need to speak to you…_now._" Trish replied and tried not to grit her teeth in frustration. What is it with men?

Jeff watched intently as Chris shoved his winnings in his pocket and shuffled past the guys to get out. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach and tried his hardest to ignore it.

"Maybe you'll _win_ this time." Trish said with a smile as a confused Chris stood beside her. John pretended to laugh at her.

Turning to Chris she grinned widely. "This will only take 5 minutes."

"Okay…Trish what is-" Chris began but she stopped him by dragging him out of the cafeteria.

There was a silence as the guys turned to the girls table and stared at them.

"We're just as confused as you are." Amy announced.

"Trish! Trish! Trish stop!" Chris said as he was being dragged down a corridor by the blonde Diva.

She did as he asked and checked to see if anyone was following them.

"I will tell you…but not here…can we go to the locker room?" Trish asked in a near whisper.

"Fine but when we get there you need to tell me what the hell is going on!" Chris replied frustrated.

Trish nodded and the two walked quickly to the locker room.

"Ladies first." Chris replied as he held the door open for her.

"Such a _gentleman_." Trish teased as she stepped inside.

She didn't sit down she just stood nervously and waited for him to look at her. When he turned to face her he folded his arms and frowned at her…why did she look so nervous?

"Trish are you alright? You look really nervous…I'm not going to hurt you for dragging me away from the guys." He said softly and she smiled slightly at this but still felt jumpy inside.

"I know that." She said quietly then took a deep breath. "I called you earlier…did you get my voicemail message?" Trish asked and watched as he took out his cell.

He looked at the screen and sure enough a message appeared - _**You have a new voicemail from Trish**_**. **

"Don't bother listening to it. Chris this is really important and I didn't mean to tell Beth but she got me so mad and I needed to lie to make our plan work." Trish began steadily but her nervousness got the better of her and she began babbling.

"Trish…Trish slow down…you're babbling and making me _more_ confused." Chris was now standing directly in front of her; he gently put an arm around her.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Sorry…I'll start at the beginning but please don't get mad." Trish said quietly as he guided her to the bench.

As he sat down beside her he squeezed her hand reassuringly. She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself before looking at her friend and telling him everything.

Meanwhile in Stephanie's office things weren't going according to plan. She had informed them of her plans and it looked as if the three were having none of it.

"Look I know there's nothing worse than your personal life getting thrown onto TV, believe me _I've_ been there but as you three are aware, love triangles _sell_ and the more ratings we get, the more airtime you receive. Not to mention you're profile's go up and so do your pay packets." Stephanie replied with a smirk. _I still got it_.

Liam stopped frowning and a sly smile formed across his face. This storyline might not be so bad after all.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Liam asked leaning forward.

"Liam!" Alana cried in disbelief. Was he actually considering this?

"What?" Liam turned to her. She shook her head at him. "I'm sorry but _I_ do not want the entire WWE universe knowing _our_ business!" Alana protested.

"I'm with Alana...I don't know Steph; these things can get pretty messy." Phil said uneasy causing Alana to smile slightly at him. She knew her friend liked nothing more than keeping his work life and personal life separate and that was _exactly_ whatshe wanted to do.

Stephanie leaned forward once more and everyone looked at her.

"I know this is hard." She began sighing. "And I know how hard it is when real life becomes part of your WWE life but I think this storyline could give you, particularly you two (she indicated to Liam and Alana) the push you needed."

Alana sat and swallowed this in. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She bit her lip as Stephanie continued talking to them. Basically tonight Liam would cut a promo in the ring with Alana at his side and he would boast about how Phil got what he deserved. Then Phil would come out and the two would argue some more before getting into each other's faces. Alana would get in between the two trying to calm them down and as she did this Phil would challenge Liam to a match on ECW the following night.

"Liam you would become heel, Phil and Alana would remain face. We would play it out in the UK next week and in London for our live show we would like you two to share a promo (she indicated to Phil and Alana). We hope to run this to the next pay per view. After that, who knows? Like I said I think this could be good for you all." Stephanie finished and observed the three superstars sitting in her office.

Liam knew what his answer was – _yes_. Sure it pissed him off that Phil would end up with Alana but he kept thinking about the money and how it would help him on his way to Championship gold.

Phil felt uneasy he knew he should be jumping at the chance to become Alana's 'boyfriend' but he didn't want her to feel awkward around him. When he looked at Liam, however, who was looking at Alana he decided he would go for it. He could use it to his advantage; he could make Alana see how he felt.

Alana, on the other hand, looked at her boss then sighed. "Fine. I'll do it but if things get to complicated or heavy I'm chucking it."

Stephanie raised her hands. "We don't want any _problems_ and if you have any concerns you can _always_ talk to me, Shane or my father. The team will possibly contact you about promo ideas but other than that everything else will be scripted for you." Stephanie told them.

"So are we good to go?" Liam asked raising a brow.

Stephanie nodded and they all got up. "Good luck! I will get someone to send you the plans for tonight. There isn't a match tonight so as soon as I get the details for the promo I'll send them to you."

They thanked her before leaving. Alana felt awkward as she stood next to Liam. Luckily her cell vibrated and she pulled it out and smiled when she saw her text from Melina.

**Hey everything ok? Did they give you into trouble? We're in catering, saved you a seat chica :) Mel x**

"I think I'm gonna head to catering." Alana said.

"I'm gonna head to the gym but I'll see you later." Liam replied and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"See you around Phil." Liam said to the other man before slapping him on the shoulder.

Phil and Alana walked to catering; as she always did she linked arms with him and was glad when he didn't pull away as she hoped things would be as normal between them. As much as she was enjoying her newfound relationship she didn't want to lose her best friend because of it.

"This should be fun. I've never played the hero who gets the girl before." Phil replied smiling as she turned the corner. She laughed at him.

"It should be fun; I'm looking forward to being the damsel in distress." Alana cried throwing her free hand to her forehead in mock dramatics and he chuckled at her.

"So what have you got planned then?" She asked as they slowly made their way to catering.

"I am actually heading in the same direction as you but don't worry I ain't sitting with the Divas." He replied with that signature crooked smile. Alana felt giddy inside when he done that and she mentally kicked herself. _What the hell is wrong with you? He's your friend!_

"Are you ok?" Phil asked frowning slightly as they approached catering.

"Me!" "I'm fine! I was away in my own wee world for a sec." She replied quickly and blushed when he smirked at her.

"Okay, Okay, whatever you say." He replied defensively and raised his hands.

She playfully hit him and he pretended to glare at her. She pretended to glare back but couldn't keep a straight face. Laughingly they burst into the catering room. It was full of superstars and backstage crew.

"PHIL! OVER HERE MAN! WE SAVED YOU A SEAT AND WE GOT YOU SOME PEPSI!" John yelled and Phil shook his head and chuckled.

"You sure you don't wanna sit with us?" Alana teased and he smiled at her.

"And listen to you drool over Brad Pitt? No thanks!" Phil replied and she laughed.

"Fine but do me a wee favour…" Alana said quietly.

"What?" He asked frowning.

"Beat Cena's arse." She replied with a smile.

"Will do and FYI we say _ass_ in America." He teased and she gave him the finger. He just laughed and ruffled up her hair as he walked away.

"Ooooh what was all that about?" Maria teased and Alana just rolled her eyes at her friend but couldn't stop smiling as she sat down.

"I take it the meeting went well?" Melina asked with a smile.

"You could say that? Where's Trish?" Alana replied and frowned when the table went quiet.

She couldn't help notice Melina's eyes flash with anger when she mentioned Trish's name.

"Um Trish left about 10 minutes ago…" Ashley began uncomfortably.

"With _Chris_." Melina spat angrily, finishing Ashley's sentence.

Alana looked taken aback. "Why is she with him?"

"We don't know…I text Matt when the guys were taking a break but he text me back saying Chris isn't picking up." Amy replied sighing.

"So I guess there's no point in the _plan_ anymore is there?" Melina muttered bitterly shoving her tray away.

The girls looked awkward…they knew Melina had feelings for Chris and although they didn't know what was going on they hoped Trish wouldn't do something she'd regret…

Trish was feeling nervous once more. She had finished telling Chris her story and he had remained silent for the past 5 minutes.

_Way to go Patricia…what a fine fucking mess you've gotten into now!_

"Look it was stupid…I should…"Trish began getting up but he reached out and softly pulled her back into her seat.

"I can't believe out of all the guys you picked _me_." He said stunned and she blushed when he grinned at her.

"Well seen as we are in a _storyline_ (she grinned when he pretended to look hurt) oh alright! Also because you're so _sexy_ I picked you!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Chris said happily then smiled at her. "Look I'll do it. You're one of my best friends and it hurts me not seeing you with Jeff. You two were the perfect couple and it's a shame he's with _her_." Chris told her seriously and shuddered at the mere thought of Beth which made Trish laugh.

"Thank you Chris. I feel terrible though…what about you and Melina?" Trish asked and laughed as he blushed.

"What about us?" He asked defensively and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't give me _that_! You two were pretty _close_ last week!"

Chris stared at her then threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright! Alright! I admit it I _like_ Melina Perez and she _likes_ me too!"

Trish squealed and hugged him. "I am so happy for you but bummed at the same time because of my big stupid mouth."

"Hey it's only for what 3 months? Besides when you hauled my ass out of that cafeteria a certain _rainbow_ haired warrior couldn't take his eyes off us." Chris told her and she smiled slightly then laughed which caused the other man to frown at her.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing! It's just when we are flying out to the UK next week I'm sitting next to him!" Trish replied giggling.

"That means you can talk about _me_ non-stop then." Chris replied with a chuckle.

Trish nodded and wiped her eyes. She glanced at her cell. It was after 2pm Jeff would be away with Beth for lunch.

"Hey, we could tell Melina…if that would make things easier for you?" Trish asked him softly.

"What if someone overhears us?" Chris asked concerned. "Won't that fuck things up?"

Trish shook her head. "Nope…trust me Chris do you think anyone wants _her_ here?"

Chris looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned sheepishly. "Candice and Mickie."

Trish sighed she forgot about them. "Damn! I think they are in the Women's locker room…Text Melina and tell her to meet you here…don't tell her I'm here I think she's pissed that I might be _stealing_ you from her." Trish told him with a small smile and he shook his head at her as he pulled his cell out.

"Hey Mel…it's me…I'm good, listen are you busy right now? I need to see you, its _kinda_ important…can you come and meet me in the guys locker room? Cool. See you in a bit." Chris snapped his cell shut.

"Is everything alright? Is she still with him?" Alana asked as Melina got up and shoved her cell into her pocket.

"I don't know…oh God what if he _wants_ Trish instead of me? Why would she be such a bitch to me? I thought she wanted Jeff?" Melina asked worried.

"Hey! Chris is _crazy_ about _you_ not _Trish_. Now go and see him and trust me it won't be what you think." Amy said soothingly causing the Latina to smile and waved at her friends before bouncing out of the room.

The attention moved to the red head who looked at her friends as if to say 'what?'

"Do you know something we don't?" Maria asked, cocking her head to the right slightly.

"Nope." Amy said simply taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Then what was all that _Hallmark_ Bullshit for?" Ashley asked frowning.

"It made her feel better didn't it?" Amy said shrugging her shoulders causing her friends to shake their heads at her.

"Hey." Chris said cheerfully as he greeted her at the door.

"Hi." Melina said blushing slightly.

"Come in." Chris let her past and her smile was gone when she saw Trish standing there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Melina's eyes narrowed.

"Wow _twice_ in one day! That must be a record or something." Trish joked trying to lighten the situation but it didn't work. Melina simply crossed her arms and shot her a death glare. Chris sensed the uneasiness as he wandered beside Trish.

"_Oh!_ I see _what's_ going on! _You_ called _me_ here so you could rub the fact that _you_ (she pointed angrily at Chris) are dating _Trish_." Melina spat angrily at them and Trish flinched inwardly at her friend's coolness.

"Melina…" Trish began softly but she held up a hand.

"Oh shut up! I can't believe how much of a _bitch_ you are Trish!" Melina cried in frustration. How could she do this to her?

"Melina…" Chris interjected but Trish frowned and stepped closer to Melina.

"_Excuse me_? I'm a _bitch_ because I was _talking_ to Chris?" Trish scoffed.

Chris looked helpless and he saw Melina laugh and roll her eyes at Trish.

"Yeah right! I wasn't born _yesterday_…I have to say I _never_ thought you'd sink to something as low as this! You put Candice to shame!" Melina replied passionately and her eyes stared to water but she wouldn't give the woman she believed to be her _friend_ the satisfaction of her tears.

"In about 2 seconds you're gonna _regret_ saying that." Trish replied her voice in a near whisper as she stepped closer to her friend.

"Why?" Melina said inching closer. Chris looked on , his eyes widened.

If Trish didn't reveal to Melina what was going on, a full out cat fight would ensue.

"What you gonna do Trish? _Slap_ me?" Melina hit back with a taunting look on her face.

"No. Just tell you that I _lied_ to Beth about _me dating Chris _in order to become friendly with her so I can get _Jeff_ back….come to think of it…I do put _Candice to shame_ don't I?" Trish replied her eyes brimming with tears. She knew Melina never meant it but it made her sad to think her friend saw her like that.

Melina looked at Trish, her own eyes still watering. She couldn't believe what Trish had told her. She winced slightly after Trish repeated what she said to her…she didn't mean to be so bitchy.

Chris stared in amazement as the two women were quiet and then flung their arms around each other and sobbed loudly.

"I. Am. So. Sorry!" Melina howled and Trish shook her head as they hugged.

"No! It's _my_ fault! I should have told you before I talked to Chris but I didn't know if he'd accept because I know he likes you." Trish sobbed and Chris blushed.

"No! I called you _Candice_! That's horrible! I'm a mean bitch!" Melina said thickly.

Trish pulled away and held her friend at arms length. They had the same red eyes and face streaked with tears.

"I love you Mel! I know you were just angry!" Trish said laughing through her tears as she reached out and wiped her friend's eyes.

"I love you too! I can't believe Jeff isn't with _you_!" Melina said smiling as in turn wiped her friend's eyes.

The two women stayed like that until Chris cleared his throat. Slowly they turned to face him and Melina's expression changed to that of a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh God!" She gasped and turned away.

Trish just chuckled and wiped her eyes once more. "I'll leave you two alone." Trish said as she headed to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Chris asked concerned.

"I'll be fine…if I get weird looks I'll pretend I'm _PMS_ing." Trish said causally with a shrug before leaving the two alone.

Chris grinned at Melina who was still staring at the wall.

"Are you ok?" He asked grinning as he got closer to her.

"I don't want you to see me like this! I look a _mess_!" Melina cried and turned to look at him but then got all embarrassed again and diverted her gaze to the floor.

Before she could even guess the colour of the carpet, he gently cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his.

"You are _not_ a mess." He said with a chuckle as he gently wiped the tears from her with his thumb.

Her heart was pounding as he slipped his free arm around her waist. She could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her lips.

"Chris…" She said breathlessly but he stopped her by gently pressing his lips to hers. His hand moved from her chin to her waist and she reached out and placed hers behind his neck.

She pulled away stunned after a few minutes and Chris was stunned.

"Melina…I…" He began but his eyes widened as she crashed her lips to his. She could feel his smile as their kiss deepened.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't help myself." Melina replied when they pulled away. Her lips were now slightly swollen and his stained due to her lip gloss.

"Don't be." He said chuckling before he kissing her once more. She squealed as he picked her up and set her on the bench. Wrapping his arms around her once more she sighed blissfully as he began planting kisses down her neck. Chris moaned as he felt her nails press through his t-shirt.

He frowned when she pulled away.

"As much as I would love to make passionate love with you right now…I don't want our first time together to be on an uncomfortable bench." She said with a smile and he laughed as he gazed down at her.

"I understand….so I guess this means we're a couple now?" He asked shyly and she giggled at him.

"You bet…we're a modern _Romeo and Juliet_." She replied softly and he grinned before helping her up.

He walked her to the door and they shared a hug and a sweet kiss before the two walked down the hall towards their friends.

As they walked Chris shyly reached out and took her hand. She laced her fingers with his as they walked together.

If they had to be together in secret so be it…But it's only a matter of time before secrets are revealed…

**A.N. As always please review and if I get reviews then I **_**might**_** post Chapter 28 before the end of the week!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	28. The Drama Never Stops

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 28**

**A.N. Hey thanks for all the reviews so far. I wrote this chapter outside and was 24C out! That may not be warm to some of you but when you usually get temperatures like 15C, anyway, I didn't update earlier because I got burnt sitting out typing which is not good!**

"So let me get this straight…you two are dating _on screen_ and when Beth and Jeff are around?" Amy asked pointing at the two Canadians who nodded.

"And when they ain't around…along with the WWE Universe, you guys are dating?" Phil asked Melina who smiled and nodded, moving closer to Chris.

The group were sitting in Randy's locker room. Seeing as he was the WWE champion.

"Well…what do you think?" Trish asked as the three looked at their friends who all looked at each other.

"The creative team will be shitting themselves." Alana dryly commented causing everyone to laugh. "I mean if you came up with that…what's the point in them even being here?" She teased even further and Trish gave her the finger.

"Shut it you!" John playfully scolded then turned to his friends and grinned. "I think it's_ great_!"

"Yeah! Jeff will realise what he's missing and come running back to you!" Maria squealed clapping her hands in delight.

"Or Beth will push the wedding forward _again_." Phil put in and Alana giggled.

"Oh I can see now why you _two_ are getting put together!" Chris joked and Alana slung her arm around Phil who grinned at her.

"What can I say…great minds think alike." Alana told them and they laughed.

They looked so good together, so why couldn't Alana dump Liam and go with her? They didn't hate Liam but if they were honest they preferred him to Phil. Liam tended to get a bit arrogant at times.

"Ello, ello, ello what's all this then?" Liam called as he just arrived and Alana rushed over and practically rugby tackled him to the ground.

"Eeeew! You're all sweaty!" She cried and tried to pull away as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Excuse me? you're the _one _who came running to me!" He interjected.

"Oh God you two are just as nauseating as those two!" Amy called as Alana and Liam shared that look of _Loves young dream_ just like Melina and Chris.

Maria reached out and secretly squeezed Phil's hand, he looked down and then smiled gratefully at his friend.

"So what did I miss?" Liam asked and Trish rolled her eyes but smiled as she filled him in.

"Cool…I'll be glad to see the back of that cow." Liam said as he hated that woman with a passion.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked as she sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"Shit! We better start getting ready!" John called as RAW would be starting soon.

"Come on Romeo…we're going this way!" Matt yelled at Chris who gave Matt the finger as he kissed Melina before heading with the others to the guys locker room.

"I liked the black better…I dunno that shade of Pink looks unflattering." Amy stated as Trish was deciding on what to wear for her match tonight. She was standing in front of her friends dressed in a pink bra top and matching hot pants.

Trish bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah Ames is right! You look like you've been rummaging through Candice's wardrobe." Maria said giggling.

Trish glared at her before grabbing the black ring wear and going off to change. Alana's phone beeped and she frowned as she read a message she had just received.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked kindly as she noticed her friend looked slightly upset.

"I…I'm fine I'm gonna head out for a while, does anyone want anything?" Alana asked as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Oh! Could you get me some water?" Maria asked as she painted her nails. She had her look of concentration etched across her face: her tongue sticking out slightly as she delicately stroked the brush across her nails.

"I'm good; you sure you're alright?" Amy asked soothingly and the young woman grinned slightly.

"I'll live…be back soon!" Alana said trying to be cheerful as she walked out of the locker room and in search of her mother.

"What was all that about?" Ashley asked frowning slightly.

Amy shrugged. "I have no idea…I hope she's okay."

Trish came out minutes later dressed in a black halter crop top with matching black pants. A hot pink belt with a silver _Trish_ name plate was draped around her waist.

"Hey where did Alana go?" Trish asked as she sat down beside Maria who scowled at her for making the bench wobble.

"I _almost_ smudged my nail!"

Trish smiled sheepishly as she grabbed her boots. "Sorry Ria, I'll try not to move so much."

"Have you spoken to Steph yet?" Amy asked and Trish shook her head.

"Nope, I went by earlier with the others but she was busy…I'll go back after the show." Trish explained but the red head's eyes narrowed.

"But I thought you _four_ were going to do this _together_?"

"We were…" Trish began sighing. "But I told them not to worry and I would _sort_ things out."

Amy looked at her and smirked. "Rather you than me girl, rather you than me."

"Hi hen, have you eaten yet?" Sharon asked her daughter as she hugged her. Her parents were sitting in catering.

Alana hugged her dad and sat opposite her parents before answering. "Yeah…I got your text; is everything ok?"

Sharon and Russell shared a look which made Alana feel more uneasy.

"What's going on?" Alana asked with an edge of suspicion in her voice.

"Nothing!" Sharon began then sighed. She reached out and gently stroked her daughter's hand. Alana looked at her dad and swallowed hard.

"Are you getting a…_divorce_?" She struggled to get the words out and her parents exchanged a look before laughing.

"No! For God Sakes Alana! Why would we do that?" Her dad asked laughing.

"I don't know! You told me you had something important to tell me!" Alana objected.

"We do…" Her mum began and her dad smiled and took over.

"Earlier, I had to go to a meeting with Derek and Stephanie and Vince were there…"

"They've _fired_ you haven't they?" Alana said her anger rising.

"Not really; I got offered the chance to become a trainer along with Derek and I accepted." Russell said with a smile and Alana turned to her dad, the tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey don't start greeting…you're face will run." Her dad gently teased and she smiled at him.

"I can't believe it…you _love_ wrestling! You're too _young_ to stop now!" Alana objected and her dad chuckled at her whilst patting her hand.

"Sweetheart listen to me, this is what _I_ want. I know its hard for you but you're a big girl now and you are going to do well _believe _me….I think this is good for all of us; I get to spend more time with your mum and not fuck up my knee anymore." Russell told his daughter with a soft smile.

Alana blinked back the tears and swallowed hard. "I love you so much I just want you to be happy."

Russell and Sharon smiled at her.

"I will be, this means you can visit when you get time off…" Her dad began.

"Or when you're in the area." Her mum finished.

Alana didn't reply she got up and walked over to where her parents were sitting. She crouched down and hugged her dad. When she pulled away, her mother hugged her too.

"When's your match?" Sharon asked.

"I'm not wrestling tonight, I've got a promo though." Alana sniffed.

"Is this to do with your wee _triangle_?" Her mum asked slyly causing her to giggle and blush.

"Mum!" Alana cried embarrassed as her dad raised a brow questioningly at her.

"Oh! Is this about the carry on last week?" Russell asked grinning slightly embarrassing her even further.

"Right! That's it! I'm going now before you make me _more_ embarrassed." Alana said her cheeks red.

Her parents simply smiled at her an waved. Her dad couldn't resist a parting shot as she went to leave.

"ALANA!" Her dad yelled causing her to turn on her heel and blush slightly as some people were staring.

"Remember, if you can't be _safe; _be _careful_!" Her dad mock warned.

"Dad!" Alana whined; her face now _scarlet_ as she felt the whole room was laughing at her. Her mum and dad waved once more and she left.

"You can be an evil bastard sometimes, do you know that?" Sharon said to her husband with a grin before kissing him on the lips.

Alana shut her eyes as she rested her head against the vending machine. She prayed to God that she wouldn't start blubbering again. She didn't want people to think she was some sort of emotional freak. It was no use - some tears fell from her face. She was genuinely happy for her dad but at the same time she was still upset that he was giving up his dream.

As she punched the buttons for the bottle of water she bit back a scream as the bottle was stuck.

_That's fucking fantastic_…

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked and she spun round and came face to face with an assumed Jeff Hardy.

Alana froze then turned to face the vending machine again.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

He smiled slightly and walked closer to the young woman.

"I know the machine can be a bit of a pain from time to time; but you shouldn't let it upset you." Jeff joked attempting to cheer her up.

Alana laughed and he walked up to the machine.

"Here this usually works…" Jeff said and he battered his side against the machine. Alana moved out of the road and winced slightly as there was a bang but grinned when the water came out. Jeff grabbed it and held it out with a smile.

"Thank you!" Alana said with a smile as she accepted the water. He smiled and shook his head at her.

"It was nothing…are you sure you're okay?" He asked staring at her again and she nodded slowly.

"I'm fine." Alana replied softly kidding her self and Jeff.

"Its just…you look like you've been crying and I wondered if you wanted to talk about it? I didn't mean to pry." He replied and she chuckled and Alana shook her head at him.

"No, it's okay…I got some news which was kinda good but kinda sad in the same way. If that makes _any_ sense." She told him and he nodded.

"It does; is it do with work or family?"

"Family…is it okay if we sit over there?" She pointed to some boxes and he grinned at her.

They walked over to the boxes and sat down.

"I'm all ears! I always say a problem shared is a problem halved." Jeff told her and she laughed.

"Well my dad got called to a meeting with my _uncle_ Derek and basically Vince offered them a new job as trainers…which is good! Don't get me wrong (he nodded) but, I'm upset because my dad _loves_ wrestling and its been his dream to work here! He's been here for almost 2 years now and he loves it and I feel that he was kinda _forced_ into it…I get this feeling that he would have got fired if he refused." She looked at him and sighed.

Jeff took in the information before speaking.

"I think that this is a _good_ thing (she looked at him), I do. Okay so he isn't going to be on RAW but he's still gonna be part of the WWE, he just won't be _on-screen_."

"I guess." Alana mumbled.

"I don't think he got _forced_ into it, but I can see where you are coming from, it does sound kinda like a spur of the moment thing. I don't think Vince would have fired him…I know he can be a mean bastard but he's not that _mean_."

Alana raised a brow at him and he laughed and she grinned.

"You must think I'm, an idiot…I feel like one, I didn't mean to bother you…" She began babbling and he smiled and slung an arm around her. Alana looked at him and blushed slightly which made him grin even more.

"You are not an _idiot_…it just shows that you care about your family and you haven't wasted my time." He replied truthfully and she giggled.

"Thank you…you know you're a good guy Jeff. I know I don't really know you that well but not many people would listen to an emotional woman. Beth is lucky to have you." Alana told him sincerely and he smiled.

"Yeah…she is." Jeff replied quietly.

"I should get going…" Alana began and they jumped down from the crates.

"It was nice talking to you and if you ever need to talk…" Jeff told her and she smiled.

"Thank you…good luck out there tonight." Alana replied.

"You too…here you better take this." He handed her the water.

"Would you get freaked out if I gave you a 'thanks so much you're a star' hug?" Alana asked in a shy voice. _Please say yes…you're so hot and you're one of my favourite wrestlers off all time!_

"I have never had one of those hugs before." He said chuckling as he held his arms out.

As they hugged however, they were unaware that a certain Miss _James_ was taking a picture of them on her camera phone.

She grinned maliciously as she scrolled down her contact lists. Once she reached Candice's name she watched the two laugh once more then wave at each other before heading in the opposite direction.

She furiously typed a message before adding the picture and hitting send. As she snapped the cell shut she giggled as she couldn't wait to see the look on Beth's face.

Later that night, RAW was in full swing. Trish had successfully beaten Mickie who had to go to the EMTs's room since she hurt her left knee and the tag match between Cryme Time against Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Hass resulted in the 'World's greatest tag team' gaining the upper hand.

Candice Michelle was in Jeff's locker room, he was away seeing Matt about their match. This meant Candice was sitting with Beth who was filling her in on the whole Trish situation which interested Candice at first but now she couldn't give a damn as she had an inkling as to _why_ Trish was being all nice: she wanted to get close to Jeff. She smiled at her 'friend' and Beth took this as a sign that meant Candice agreed with her on the whole "Trish being a weak, pathetic bitch." In reality. However, Candice was smiling because she couldn't believe how _stupid_ this woman really was.

"And then she came out with the whole seeing Chris thing! I'll _believe_ that when I _see_ it!""

Candice's phone beeped and she mentally thanked the Lord as she smiled apologetically at Beth who frowned as she hated being _interrupted_.

"Excuse me just for a sec." Candice said as she pulled her phone out.

"Oh! What does _Mickie_ want now!" Candice said putting on a dramatic sigh as she opened the message Mickie sent.

Beth's frown got deeper as the other women's eyes lit up. This must be something _really_ good.

"What is it? What did she text?" Beth asked suspiciously then grinned as she assumed it was something about another Diva. "Is it about another _Diva_?"

Candice grinned at her. This was so good it was unreal! "Oh there's a _Diva_ involved alright! I just got this picture message from Micks and it seems that there's a _hot_ (she tried not laugh as Beth's eyes lit up like saucers) _new_ couple on the scene!"

"Oooh! Lemmie see!" Beth demanded and reached out for her phone. Candice pulled back slightly and kept a sweet smile on her face which confused the other woman.

"Are _you_ sure you _really_ want to _see_?" Candice questioned and Beth just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Uh yeah! Let's see if they are as _hot_ as me and my Jef-" Beth began gushing as she snatched the phone out of Candice's hand.

Candice watched as the woman's face got darker and darker…it was like she was about to grow 10 feet, rip her clothes off and transform into the incredible Hulk.

"Who. Is. _She_?" Beth spat glaring at Candice.

"Oh! That girl _embracing_ your _fiancé_? That's _Alana_…you know the _skank_ with _two guys _on the go?" Candice replied airily.

Beth looked at Candice then back at the phone, her future husband and that _woman_ were wrapped in each others arms.

Candice glared at the woman as she practically flung her phone at her. She was about to say something but Beth opened her mouth and let out the most ear shattering shriek known to mankind.

Candice covered her ears as the woman continued to scream the place down.

"Where is she?" Beth shrieked at Candice who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Out in the ring but she'll be up soon! Jeff's match is after her promo!" Candice said as Beth turned for the door.

"Beth! Beth don't do anything stupid now!" Candice began uneasy as Beth looked slightly demonic.

"Oh _I _won't." She said menacingly which made Candice shiver slightly. Beth blew the other woman a kiss before walking quickly out of the door.

Candice sighed before grabbing her purse and rushing out after Beth.

Meanwhile in the ring, Liam and Alana were standing in the ring. The crowd booed as Liam was handed a microphone.

"As you all are aware, I _lost _toCM Punk last week on RAW." Liam announced much to the crowd's delight which caused Liam to scowl at them.

Alana was standing against one of the turnbuckles, a small smile played across her face but when Liam got her eye she coughed and looked expressionless.

"However, I taught him a little lesson…let's go back to last week." Liam said as he along with Alana and the fans watched the replay of last week on the Titan Tron.

There was a collective boo when Liam punched Punk in the face.

"As you can see, he may have _won_ but _I _had the _last_ laugh!" Liam said with a arrogant sneer.

Alana just stared at him and shook her head in disbelief. He turned to her and glared at her.

"What? You got something you'd like to share with us Alana?" He growled as he progressed towards her.

As it was on the script, Alana raised her hands defensively and before he or she could react CM Punk's music blasted through the speakers. Causing the crowd to cheer with delight.

Punk stood at the stage, dressed in his usual wrestling tights with a CM Punk t-shirt covering his body.

Alana smiled relieved as he came out and Liam glared at her before moving back and turning his full attention onto Punk who in turn just smirked at him.

"Wow…nice way to treat your _girlfriend_." Punk said.

"What do you know _Punk_"? Liam spat. "If you know what's good for you…you'll keep your nose outta my business!" Liam replied and Punk chuckled.

"It becomes _my_ business when I see one of my _friends_ is in _trouble_." Phil stated as he made his way down the ramp much to the fans delight.

"Alana is fine! She is _not _your friend! Unless you want another punch I suggest you leave!" Liam told Punk who was getting closer to the ring.

Alana placed a hand on his shoulder. "Liam….please." She whispered in his ear but he shrugged her off.

Punk got into the ring and looked over at Alana with a smile which caused the crowd to cheer once more.

"Uh oh J.R. it looks as if things could turn sour once more…If Punk knows what's good for him, he'll stay out of Liam's way." Jerry said as Alana smiled slightly back at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liam roared at Alana who glared at him.

"He smiled at me! I only returned it! He's my _friend_ Liam! Why can't you leave him alone and grow up!" Alana yelled back at him.

Punk chuckled at this and Liam turned to face him once more.

"Maybe its time you did _grow up_ Liam! After all no-one likes a _sore loser_." Punk hit back getting closer to Liam who glared at him.

"I may have lost but believe me, I _can_ and I _will_ beat you." Liam declared and Alana's eyes widened as the two got right in each others faces.

"You think you're _so _touch huh?" Punk taunted the crooked smile appeared on his face which made the crowd roar.

"I'll kick your Straight-Edge Ass right now!" Liam yelled and was about to fly for the other man bust he frowned when Alana squeezed her way between them.

"Give it up Liam! Punching Punk again won't solve _anything_." Alana sternly told him.

"She's right…how about we settle this tomorrow night…just you and me in the Land of Extreme." Punk suggested raising a brow. Alana watched as Liam considered his suggestion before smirking at the other man.

"I accept…you won't be so cocky after tomorrow night!" Liam said before slamming the mike down.

"Lets go." Liam muttered as the crowd booed as his music hit. Alana hesitated for a moment and as she turned to go she shot Punk a small smile and whispered "Bye." When Liam was climbing out of the ring.

Punk just chuckled and shook his head as the two walked up the ramp. RAW cut to a commercial break as he walked to the back, slapping the hands of the fans as he went.

"You were great out there!" Trish said as she hugged Alana.

She was standing at the Gorilla along with Matt, Jeff and Chris. Alana smiled at her then raised a brow as Jeff was shooting Chris looks. Alana stood beside Liam who put an arm around her.

"Here he is!" Liam grinned at Phil who smiled politely at him.

"Hey guys…good luck." Phil said referring to Chris and Jeff who nodded.

"Thanks man." Jeff said smiling.

Trish was about to say something when a shrill "YOU WHORE!" echoed around the hallway.

"What the hell?" Alana muttered as Beth approached them her eyes blazing.

"Beth…honey what's wrong?" Jeff asked stepping out to stop her but she shoved past him and before Alana could do anything; she was reeled backwards due to the woman's slap.

"ALANA!" Trish yelled rushing to her friend who clutched her cheek.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Alana roared and lunged forward but was caught by Phil.

"Let me go! I'll rip her fucking face off!" Alana struggled to get out of her friend's grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jeff shouted at his fiancée as he pulled her to the side. She wrenched herself out of his grips and glared at him.

"How could you Jeffrey! After everything we have; you go off with that _slut_!" Beth spat at him.

"Excuse me! Who the fuck are you calling a slut?" Alana said still squirming. "So help me, lady, if I break free you'll regret doing that!" Alana screamed at Beth.

The commotion caused a few Superstars and stage hands to crowd around them.

"Damn." Ashley said watching them.

"What is this about?" Amy asked turning to Matt who shrugged.

"What are you talking about? Beth I love you, Alana is with Liam…" Jeff told her quietly but she simply threw back her head and laughed.

"Don't bullshit me! I saw _pictures_! Here!" Beth walked over to Candice, snatched the phone out of her hand (despite protests from the Diva) and shoved it into his face.

Jeff's eyes widened when saw it and she smiled triumphantly. Trish felt sick, what exactly was going on in that photo? Alana knew how she felt about Jeff, she wouldn't kiss him, would she? Alana swallowed when she saw the look she was getting from Liam. _Its nothing! Don't look at me like that!_

"This isn't what you think…" Jeff told her in a near whisper.

"Oh? Then _enlighten_ me Jeffrey…in fact tell us all why you were snapped, in the _arms_ of _that_!" Beth shouted pointing at Alana who was still being held Phil.

"He's telling you the truth you know! If you just fucking listen to him he'll tell you what went on!" Alana growled at Beth who looked at her with pure hatred.

"I _did_ hug Alana but it was just a _friendly _hug. She was upset…we talked and she hugged me as a way of thanks." Jeff replied, ignoring her scoffs as he was telling the truth.

"He's right, I received news that my _father and 'uncle' _were getting _released_…" Alana began and everyone looked at her. Beth simply scowled.

"I was coming back and had to get water for Ria and I got a bit upset, Jeff was walking by and asked me what was wrong so we talked for while then as we were leaving I hugged him as a way of thanks. Are you really that stupid to think I would stick my tongue down Jeff's throat…not that there's anything wrong with him (she grinned and stopped as she was getting daggers from Liam and Beth)…as I was saying, we hugged that's _all_. I'm with Liam why the hell would I want Jeff?" Alana explained.

Beth looked at Alana then back at Jeff.

"She telling the _truth_?" Beth asked - no demanded- frowning at her hubby-to-be.

"Yes. Bethany I love you." Jeff said a tad exasperated.

"What's going on here?" A sharp voice called and everyone turned to see a stern faced Stephanie staring at them.

"Nothing, we were just leaving…Beth, _always a pleasure_!" Alana replied, the last part dripped with sarcasm as she and Liam left.

"What are you all staring at?" Stephanie asked icily, her arms still folded as she addressed the large group of spectators who quickly disappeared.

"I want to see you _two_ in my office at the end of the show." Stephanie said indicating to Jeff and his fiancée.

Beth looked sullen and Jeff tried not to groan, he was _just_ back and _won_ the Intercontinental Championship! He didn't need Beth's dramatics threatening his career.

"Um Jeff…Jeff we gotta go now." Trish said timidly as his music hit.

"We'll deal with this later…see you when you get back." Beth stonily said as she marched off.

"Let's go." Jeff moodily stomped to the entrance and Trish ran to keep up with him.

Taking a deep breath she etched a false, bubbly, smile and stepped out into the arena. It seemed as if the drama never stopped in the good old WWE.

**A.N. When I finished writing this, it was 9 pages long! The next chapter will deal with the meeting and Trish goes to Steph to get her to change the storyline. There will also be the match on ECW and then the next one will be the tour to the lovely UK.**

**Review appreciated! **

**xXxArwenxXx**


	29. Business Mixed With Pleasure

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 29**

**A.N. Ok so I had to change the rating to 'M' due to the sexual content in this chapter. I am not that good at writing love scenes so I apologise. If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read past the part that says "Later that night..."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "**_**Nasty Naughty Boy**_**." That song is by Christina Aguilera.**

Trish winced as she watched Jeff lay into Chris. She watched Chris struggle then counter Jeff's attack by slamming him to the mat.

"COME ON JEFF!" Trish yelled and battered the mat which encouraged the fans to start chanting "HARDY, HARDY." Although this wasn't a re-match, Trish wanted Jeff to win. However, the script said otherwise and after an impressive 5 minutes of fighting back by Jeff, Chris had managed to hit him with the _Code Breaker_ and that was it.

"Here is your winner...Y2J, Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced to the crowd who booed as his arm with lifted in the air.

Jeff seethed as he watched Chris cockily swagger back up the ramp. Trish crouched beside him, her face full of concern as J.R. thanked the fans for watching and said goodnight.

Everyone was still buzzing about what happened earlier on. Alana went back to the hotel with Liam and the others remained in the arena. They were waiting for Trish to come back from Jeff's match.

"I bet Steph tells her to leave!" Maria's eyes sparkled with glee.

"Here's hoping, I mean that's what? 2 brawls backstage due to her?" Ashley asked frowning and the girls nodded.

"Yep, I can't believe she had the nerve to lash out at Al like that! Did you see her afterward? If Phil hadn't of kept a hold of her..." Maria commented shaking her head.

"Did you see the _look _Liam gave her?" Amy said and they nodded grimly.

"I don't think it was _anything_, I mean she's with Liam and plus she _knows_ how Trish feels about Jeff." Ashley told them seriously.

"Yeah it's not like she's like _some_ Divas we know." Maria put in with a sly smile and they all giggled.

"You don't think he will _break up_ with her do you"? Amy asked quietly.

"Beth? I sure as hell hope so! How can..." Ashley began but Amy shook her head and cut her off.

"I wasn't talking about _Jeff_."

Maria and Ashley's eyes widened when they realised she was talking about Liam.

"No! No he wouldn't!" Ashley said as if she was crazy.

"I dunno Ash, it's only been a few weeks and he does seem a tad _possessive_." Maria replied chewing her lip slightly.

"Plus this whole 'storyline' doesn't make things easier." Amy smirked, using air-quotes when mentioning the S word.

Maria looked quizzically at Amy who frowned at her.

"Ria? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh! No reason..." Maria spluttered, her cheeks reddened. "No reason at all Ames."

Ashley and Amy stared at each other a smirk on each of their faces. Automatically they turned to face their friend who was blushing like mad.

Folding their arms simultaneously and giving her a "we don't believe you' look they both said in unison "Spill it!"

Jeff trudged up the back and Trish followed keeping her distance. He muttered under her breath and she felt awkward.

"Um Jeff I'm just gonna go..."

He spun round and Trish saw how mad he looked but then his face softened and he smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry for being such a jackass out there...how are you getting back to the hotel?"

She smiled at him. "You weren't and I don't blame you for being stressed...tonight has been..._eventful_." Trish replied using the nicest word possible to describe this evening.

The Southern man roared with laughter which made her giggle. "That's one way to describe it." He said and she blushed when he stepped closer to her. "Now, you didn't answer my question?"

"Oh! I'm getting a lift from Chris." Trish lied and she stared at him. Was that a flicker of disappointment she saw?

"Alright, cool...I should get going, gotta see the boss." Jeff replied tiredly, ignoring the gnawing feeling of jealousy he got when Trish mentioned Chris.

Chris was one of his best friends but the thought of him with his ex made him feel weird and not to mention jealous but then again it was normal to feel this way in that situation...wasn't it?

"Good luck and I'm sure it's nothing." Trish said reassuringly.

"With Beth it's _always_ something." Jeff muttered.

_Then why the fuck are you with her! _She wanted to scream but bit her tongue to stop the words from pouring out.

"Jeffrey are you ready to go?" A voice called and Beth came towards them.

"Hey Beth. I guess I better let you guys go...see you Sunday." Trish said a smile fixed on her face.

Beth was a lot nicer to her now since she believed she was seeing Chris. A small smile was on her face when she approached but when Trish mentioned the last part, the smile was gone and a suspicious frown formed.

"Sunday? What's going on then?" Beth asked turning to Jeff who looked at the ceiling before letting out a sigh.

"The tour. I have to go to the airport then." Jeff said flatly.

"I was only _asking_!"Beth protested glaring at him.

Trish ran a hand through her hair awkwardly as they stood glaring at each other.

"I'm gonna um go...night!" She said and turned swiftly on her heel. She let out a breath of relief as she headed for the Diva's locker room. _Okay Trish, go in tell Ames your plans and then go see Steph._

"Come in." Stephanie said when she heard knocking on the door. She was busy flicking through the flight details her father had faxed to her for next week. She waited until the two sat down before looking at them.

"You wanted to see us Stephanie?" Jeff enquired and she looked at him and smiled professionally at them.

"Yes I did Jeff." Stephanie said as she closed the folder and pushed it aside.

"Will this take long?" Beth cut in and Jeff shot her a look and she rolled her eyes before smiling sweetly at Stephanie who arched a brow at her.

"It's just I'm sure my fiancé is _tired _after his _gruelling _match." Beth added sweetly_._

Stephanie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This woman talked to her as if she had no clue what the wrestlers went through.

"_I know..._I was the _Women's Champion _so I get how he must be feeling." Stephanie casually replied and Beth scowled as she was put it her place.

"Now, I called you here because it has come to my attention that there have been a few _commotions_ (she glanced at Beth who looked furious) backstage between you two and others...tonight Alana was involved." Stephanie replied professionally.

"That was simple _misunderstanding_ on Beth's part." Jeff replied and glanced at Beth who did not look happy. He turned to his boss again. "I assure you; it _won't_ happen again." Jeff stated firmly.

Beth's eyes lit up. Was he going to quit because of that bitch?

"I know it wont Jeff because I am _banning _Miss Mitchell from future events!" Stephanie said and Beth's mouth widened.

"You can't do that! I'm his _fiancée_!" She yelled at her_._

"And I'm his_ employer_." Stephanie retaliated coolly. "I have to take into account the interests of my Superstars and frankly I find you a threat to their safety."

Beth laughed in disbelief and stared at Jeff who remained silent.

"Are you hearing this? Jeff? Jeff say something! Surely you won't let her do this?"

Jeff stared at her and smiled sympathetically. "It's for the best Beth. Besides, other Superstars don't have their loved ones around."

Beth stared at him shocked. Stephanie had a triumphant smile on her face.

"He's right..." Stephanie began in a pleasant voice. Beth scowled at her once more. "I mean doesn't this give you more time to work on photo shoots and plan the wedding?" Stephanie asked and Beth nodded in defeat.

"I suppose so but I demand Jeff gets time off for his bachelor party and the week before the wedding." Beth argued and Stephanie nodded. _Anything to get rid of you._

"Done. Mr Hardy I shall see you on Sunday at JFK at 6am...Miss Mitchell It's been a _pleasure _to meet you and good luck with all the wedding preparations. I trust it will be worth it in the end." Stephanie said, her voice dripping with false politeness as she stood up and walked them to the door.

"It will and thank you...I'm sorry for the _inconveniences_." Beth replied sweetly. She was trying to get in Jeff's good books again.

Jeff smiled at her; at least she owned up to it His smile got wider at the fact she'd be away for the next few months.

_Oh I bet you are! _Stephanie just smiled. "Good night." She said cheerfully as she shut the door.

Sighining in relief she wandered over to her desk. She groaned in frustration when she heard knocking at her door.

"Oh for the love of God what now?" She demanded angrily as she opened the door wide, startling Trish who jumped about 10 feet in the air.

"Um is this a bad time?" Trish asked meekly causing Stephanie to smile apologetically at her.

"No, come in." Stephanie let the blonde in. "Is everything alright Trish?" Stephanie asked concerned as the blonde settled herself into the chair Jeff sat in minutes ago.

"I'm fine. I came to see you about the storyline I'm in." Trish said quietly.

"I'm sorry about the whole Jeff thing but you guys were one of the fans favourite couples…we felt it would do you good if we paired you together…maybe make Jeff see sense." Stephanie replied, saying the last part quietly and Trish laughed slightly as she heard it.

"I hoped it would…But what if I told you I have a way to _spice _things up?" Trish began quietly but as she talked to her boss her voice grew more confident.

Stephanie leaned forward, crossing her arms. "Oh? What did you have in mind?" She asked curious which made Trish grin.

"Make me turn against Jeff and go with Chris, I don't mind going heel - bitches boost the ratings."

Stephanie laughed. "They do! It sounds good but something tells me that's not the _real_ reason you want to do this."

Trish sighed and smiled sadly at her boss. "I miss him so much Steph…I thought if I made him jealous it would make him realise what he's missing." She smiled sadly at this and Stephanie reached out and squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"If you need to talk, my door is always open." Stephanie replied sincerely.

"Thanks Steph." Trish replied gratefully.

"Speaking of Jeff I might have made your job _easier_!" Stephanie emphasised the last part and had a gleeful glint in her eye.

"What's going on?" Trish asked slowly with a raised brow.

"I sorta told Beth to _fuck off_." Stephanie causally replied which caused Trish to burst out laughing. "Politely!" Stephanie was quick to add but she to was laughing.

"Anyway back to business…" Stephanie said coughing to try and sound professional but she still smiled. "I like your idea and it would shock the fans so I accept your idea and I will alert the creative team and let them know what's what."

"Thanks again Steph, I should get going…Paul will be wondering where you are." Trish said as she got up.

"I forgot the show was over…you all set for Sunday?"

"Yeah…JFK right?" Trish asked as Stephanie walked her to the door.

"Yep. I except you there bright and early." Stephanie said in mock sternness before they hugged.

Although Stephanie was her boss, they were friends as Trish met Stephanie when she was still wrestling.

"Have a good night!" Trish waved as she wandered down the hall.

"No. Freaking. Way." Amy said her eyes wide.

"He. _Loves_. Her? _Phil_. _Loves. Alana_?" Ashley asked grinning.

Maria nodded and the two women jumped about and squealed.

"Guys! Shut up! I wasn't supposed to tell you!" Maria cried and they stared at her.

"But you're like the Gossip Queen....surely Phil knew you'd tell us at some point?" Ashley asked frowning.

"I _know_ that but he's my friend! I gave him my word!" Maria said sadly as she sat down. "I'm such a bitch..."

Amy and Ashley looked guilty at each other; they shouldn't have pushed her to reveal her secrets.

"Honey it's not your fault; we shouldn't have pressured you into telling us." Amy replied softly as they sat at either side of Maria who looked glum.

"Ames is right and if it makes you fee better, we _promise_ we won't say a word." Ashley told her seriously.

Maria looked at her friends...could she trust them? "Alright but if this gets out...I will _kill_ you."

Amy and Ashley giggled at this 'warning' but when Maria shot them an evil look they stopped.

"We _believe_ you! Jeez! Will you stop with the look? You're freaking me out!" Amy shuddered and Maria smiled at them.

"Great! I knew I could count on you guys." Maria said slinging her arms around them.

"Did I miss something?" Trish asked puzzled as she rejoined them.

"Nope...did you get things sorted?" Maria asked in a bubbly tone.

Ashley and Amy were still slightly freaked out so they just smiled at Trish.

"Yeah...are you ready to go?" Trish asked feeling something was up.

"Yeah! Let's haul ass and get outta here!" Maria jumped up and grabbed her stuff.

Amy and Ashley shot each other a look as Maria and Trish walked in front chatting about the upcoming tour, they wouldn't say anything because woe betide you if you cross Maria!

Liam didn't say a word to Alana when they got back. He went straight to the bathroom and she got ready for bed. When he came back he silently got undressed and she got into bed.

"Night." She said softly as he shut the light off.

"Night." He muttered and turned away.

As their backs faced each other she tried her hardest not to cry. _It will be ok…it will be ok_.

The following evening, ECW was being held in the same arena RAW was in. Alana and Liam were still not speaking to each other. When they arrived Alana was given directions to the female locker room. Alana was confused were there any Divas on ECW?

As she pushed open the door she noticed a young blonde staring at her. She was covered in make up and wore a turquoise bra and matching hot pants. Alana figured she was the same age as her.

"Hi…I'm Alana; I don't think we've met." Alana greeted with a smile as the woman looked her up and down.

"Barbie Blank but I go by the name Kelly." She said abruptly before turning her attention the mirror.

_Rude much? _Alana smiled politely, biting her tongue as she wandered over to the other side of the room.

"I didn't know there were any Divas on the show." Alana had her back turned to Kelly which was just as well as she didn't see the blonde roll her eyes at her.

"Are you the only one here or are there others?" Alana asked turning to face Kelly who just looked at her bored.

"There's me, Trinity and Ariel...not as many as the other shows." Kelly said and looked in the mirror, finally satisfied with her appearance.

_And I thought Candice was a bitch... _As Alana wandered over to the rail of clothes she felt as if Kelly was still watching her.

"So you're involved with Punk huh?" Kelly asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Alana's eyes narrowed and she giggled.

"Your storyline! Duh!" She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Alana rolled her eyes and flicked through the rail. What was with the revealing outfits?

"Yeah I'm accompanying Liam to the match...he's _my boyfriend_."She added emphasising the last in case this woman got any ideas she looked the type to jump on guys she liked.

"Really?" Kelly sounded interested. Too interested for Alana's liking. It wasn't Liam she was after – she had never seen him, he was probably _ugly - _it was a certain Mr Brooks.

"Yeah, we've just been together for a couple of weeks..." Alana began but Kelly's eagerness cut her off.

"So you're not with Phil then?"

"Nope." Alana said as she continued to flick through the rails. She didn't get why she was so curious...She wasn't Phil's type at all.

"Good...What are you wearing tonight?" Kelly asked more sweetly this time and Alana raised a brow at her as Kelly grinned and bounded over to her.

"I have no idea...I was thinking about this (she pointed to a rather sexy silver sparkly bra top and short pants) but I don't know."

That outfit was too sexy and Kelly knew she'd have competition if Alana wore it. The last thing she needed was for Phil to look at Alana in that way.

"How about this?" Kelly picked out another costume which was less revealing – it was black halter crop top with purple down the side with matching pants. Alana hated it but sensed that Kelly didn't want her upstaging her.

"Yeah this is _nice_!" She enthused and Kelly grinned in relief. "Thanks Kelly." The blonde smiled; relieved.

"No problem so how long have you been wrestling?" Kelly asked as Alana picked out the outfit. She would get ready when Kelly left for her match.

"Um almost a year...you?" Alana asked as they sat on a bench.

"A few months, I'm a valet, _actually,_ for Balls Mahoney (she mentally shuddered but he wasn't as bad as Mike Knox). I'm training as well but right now I do that and my Expose." She finished with a grin.

Alana frowned; she overheard some of the guys talking about that but never seen it. "So you dance then?"

"That and a striptease." Kelly replied proudly and Alana just smiled at her.

_Oh I can see now why Vince hired you! _"So when are you on tonight?"

"After Trinity and Ariel's match." Kelly told her. "You're in the main event, right? After my performance?"

"Yeah...is that the time? I better get ready!" Alana stood up. "I'm sorry for keeping you back! Thanks for the advice and knock 'em dead out there." She said with false entuhasim as he grabbed the awful ring gear.

Kelly just smiled and waved and as she left she rolled her eyes. "_I always do_." She muttered_._

Alana rolled her eyes and then smirked as she casually threw the gear aside. She picked out the outfit she was going to wear and grinned. Her hair was straight so it would do. She wandered to the bathroom and slipped the gear on. The silver bra top showed off some of her black bra but not too much. The shorts covered her arse, thank God, and she decided to throw on a pair of black fishnets. _What the hell! You only live once and I'm gonna show Barbie that this bitch means business!_

"Did I bring them?" Alana muttered as she came out and rummaged through the bag she brought with her. Her eyes glinted with glee when she hauled out her black high heeled ankle boots. Grabbing her black cropped hoodie she shoved it on. Glancing at the clock, she knew that Ariel and Trinity would be finishing up and then Madam would be on, after that she'd be hanging around since Phil and Liam were up after that.

Alana decided on mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Not too much but enough to do. As she finished getting ready she couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces and she was sure that after tonight, Liam wouldn't give her the silent treatment...

Liam couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he watched the young blonde pout for the camera and slowly remove her top. Flinging it aimlessly to the ground she swayed her hips in time to the music as she unbuttoned her shorts.

_She is hot! Yeah take it off! I'd fuck you silly..._

"Hey Liam...ready for your ass kicking?" Phil called out a playful smile on his face.

Liam turned around and grinned at him. "Mate you're the one who'll be tapping out!" Liam hit back.

Phil chuckled although he didn't like Liam he could at least make an effort.

"I take it you like Kelly Kelly?" Phil asked raising a brow as he noticed him staring.

Phil had to admit she was hot but there was staring and then there was staring. Liam was with Alana, he should know better!

"She's hot but my heart is taken." Liam said with a smile. _Sadly..._

The crowd cheered as Kelly finished. She smiled and blew them kisses as she made her way up the ramp. When she reached the back she grinned when she saw Phil but she stopped when she saw Liam.

_This must be Alana's boyfriend… _She looked him over and smirked he was fine!

"Hi I'm Liam." He extended a hand. Kelly nearly died when she heard him talk. As if his body wasn't enough, he had an adorable accent!

"Kelly Kelly but my name's Barbie." She said with a flirtious smile as she took his hand.

Phil tried not to roll his eyes at the woman's behaviour. He turned away and his jaw practically hit the floor when he saw his friend walk towards them.

Alana grinned as she got closer to them. She frowned when she saw Kelly and Liam and how he looked at her but she smirked as she knew he'd think twice about Barbie when he realised what she was wearing.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting...its a _nightmare_ deciding what you need to wear!" Alana called as she joined them.

Liam dropped Kelly's hand but they still looked at each other. As Alana sidled up to him, he turned to look at her, he was about to talk to Kelly again but his eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing...he wasn't the only one...

"You. Look. Wow." Liam awed and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it." She whispered in his ear and he shivered slightly. Oh he'd make up for last night alright...

"You....You...the black outfit?" Kelly choked out. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Oh are you talking about that outfit? _I didn't like it._" Alana wrinkled her nose in disgust_. "Not my thing_." She added and grinned at the angry blonde.

Phil's music hit and he smiled as he passed her. She beamed at him. "See you out there Punker."

Kelly scowled at her. This wasn't right! How dare this bitch upstage her!

"It was nice meeting you _Barbara..._Good luck with the stripping!" Alana called as she and Liam had to go.

Kelly tried not to scream as she watched the two walk down the ramp. She loathed the attention Alana was receiving...she was the _hottest_ Diva on ECW! Not _her_! As she watched the woman get into the ring a malicious smile formed across her face.

"So you think you're better than me huh bitch? I'll make you rue the day you crossed Barbie Blank." Kelly whispered as the camera panned to Liam.

"COME ON LIAM!" Alana yelled as she watched Liam go down like a ton of bricks, along with Phil. Both men were tired and sore.

The fans cheered Punk on and booed Liam. It was to be expected as he was a heel. As Liam was the first to come around and get to his feet the boos got worse.

She winced when Punk got a sharp kick to the midsection from Liam and she bit her lip as she watched him haul Punk up by the hair.

Punk managed to break free and got a few shots into Liam. Punk Irish Whipped him into a ring post and Alana's eyes widened as Punk ran and kneed him in the face. The crowd cheered as Punk taunted them and Alana knew it was over when he threw the other man onto the mat.

He went for the cover and her heart skipped a beat when the ref only got to two. Punk stared at the ref but winced when Liam punched his stomach trying to gain the upper hand.

Liam managed to set Punk up for a DDT but Punk countered and hoisted Liam up. The arena went wild as Phil was getting ready for the GTS.

"GO TO SLEEP CONNECTS! PUNK GETS THE THREE COUNT!" Joey Styles announced as the ref raised Punk's arm in the air.

Alana got into the ring and stared at Phil. The crowd went wild as they looked at each other. Liam was sprawled on the mat. Alana looked down at him and smiled sadly before turning to Punk.

"See you." He said and winked at her and she blushed as he made his way out of the ring.

As Alana bent down to check on her dazed boyfriend she glanced at the ramp and he shot his famous crooked smile at her as he raised his arms in a X pose much to the delight of the fans.

Later that night, back at their hotel, Liam had taken medicine for his sore head and was in bed. The Doctor assured him and a worried Alana that he would be fine. Sore in the morning but nothing he couldn't handle.

Liam felt rotten as Alana went straight to the bathroom. It was like last night except she was the one not talking.

He had stripped to his boxers and groaned into his hands as he realised he was such a prick! She looked amazing and he hadn't apologised or complimented her on he appearance. He smiled slightly when he remembered Kelly Kelly.

_What is with you? Alana is your girlfriend! _A voice screamed at him but he couldn't help it...that woman was hot!

"Oh Liam?" Alana called as she rested against the door.

His eyes practically bulged at the sight of her – She wore a black lacy bra with matching panties and still had the fishnets on.

"Alana...I...you..." He spluttered as she slowly walked towards him. She stopped at the foot of the bed and grinned.

"I noticed you were taken by Kelly Kelly (he opened his mouth to protest but she held up a finger) it's ok...So it got me thinking...how about I give you a _Private_ _Expose_?" She purred and wandered over to the CD player.

Turning it on "Nasty Naughty Boy" By Christina Aguilera played as she began her show.

Liam felt his erection grow as she got into it. Slowly unhooking her bra off she turned slightly and covered her breasts with one of her hands. She let the bra fall slowly to the floor. She put a hand to her lips in mock shock and giggled slightly. She then swayed her hips and brought her hands to her hair. Messing it about slightly she slowly brought them down her body to her panties and hooked her thumbs through the waist line.

"Should I get rid of them?" She asked and he nodded.

She smirked at him and pulled them off. Spinning them around she flung them at him. He caught them which made her laugh.

She danced some more before raising one leg and resting it against the bedpost at the bottom of the bed.

"Take it off." She commanded pointing to the tights.

He didn't need to be asked twice he practically ripped the tight off and did the same for the other leg before tossing them to the side.

She leaned in and kissed him hard and slow and broke away when he was just getting into it. She threw him back so he landed near the top of the bed and crawled over to him. She straddled him and leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I got you breakin' into a sweat...got you hot, bothered and wet, you nasty boy..." As she sang she slowly removed his boxers.

She kissed him once more and as they did he managed to flip her over so he was on top. She broke her lips from his. "Get a condom."

He opened a drawer beside the bed and slipped one on. She kissed him once more and as she did this he entered her. He thrust into her and she moaned.

"Harder...harder..." She moaned as she raked her nails down his back.

He thrust hard and fast and she moaned with delight. He groaned as he felt the sharpness of her nails on his skin. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and gently bit it. Her hands roamed his hair and she then moved them to the pillow. She arched her back and gripped it as she felt her orgasm reach its peak.

"Liam I can feel it...I...I..." She rasped as she felt her release.

Liam leaned his head back and groaned as he came minutes after.

Their breathing was hard and heavy, sweat licked over them and he grinned as he kissed her again.

"I'm sorry for last night....I was being a dick."

"No... I should have told you about it." She said softly as he rolled off her and they snuggled close together.

"I should have believed you Alana, you're my girlfriend instead I got all jealous." He replied sadly looking at the sheet.

She chuckled and gently tuned his face to hers. "Its ok...Its in the past...now let me make it up to you..." She grinned devilishly as she pulled away.

"But I thought..." He began and his eyes widened as she slid down the covers.

As he lay back in contempt, his arms resting behind his head he couldn't believe how lucky he was but as Alana continued to please him his mind kept drifting back to a certain blonde and her Expose...

**A.N. Ooooh! Please review and the rating got changed to due the content in this chapter! :D The next chapter will be up next week!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	30. Fly Me To The Moon

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 30**

**Author's Note: Wow! The big 3-0 already? I am sorry about the overdue update! Work's been a nightmare and I'm choked up with the cold!**

**How catchy is "I gotta feeling" by the B.E.P? I love that song! Uploaded it to my iPod so I'm happy :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 30 and the wee note at the end of this chapter will give you a rough idea how many more are to come.**

The week had flew by and it was now Sunday the 26th of April. Jeff's wedding was less than 2 months away and the WWE Superstars were getting ready for their annual United Kingdom Tour.

It was just leaving 5am and _most_ of the Superstars were up and making their way from their hotel in New York to JFK International Airport.

Randy Orton and his girlfriend Ashley Massaro were currently in their hotel room, getting the last of their stuff together.

"iPod, books, camera, phone...tickets...tickets...Ash have you got them or have I?" Randy asked his voice muffled as he was rummaging around in his holdall.

Her back was turned to him and she shook her head as she folded a t-shirt and put it into her carry case.

"I left them in the envelope _unopened_ on the small table near the door."

He grinned when he spotted them and walked over and picked up the envelope and ripped it open. Ashley couldn't help but grin as she heard him quietly read the tickets.

"That sucks!" He exclaimed and she wiped the grin of her face as she turned to her boyfriend, her face full of bewilderment.

"What's up Randy?"

"We're not sitting next to each other!" He said sadly. "I'm in 21C and you are in 19A."

_Awww what a shame...at least I won't have to endure six and half hours of Maria!_

Ashley smiled slightly and hugged him. He smiled down at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sure we'll cope with being apart...maybe you'll be with John or Matt."

He smiled at her and she beamed at him, not wanting to give anything away...she wanted to see the absolute terror on his face when he realised who his travel buddy was!

She frowned, however, when his face darkened. "I hope I ain't sitting next to Little Miss Chatterbox."

Ashley had to cough to stop herself from laughing. "Excuse me?"

He smiled at her. "I know she's your best friend and all but Maria talks constantly and it's never about anything good!" He whined.

"That's _not_ true!" Ashley protested and chuckled when he shot her a look. "Okay so maybe it is....but whatever happens, you got stuff to keep you entertained."

His face lit up. "I could listen to my iPod!" Kissing her on the forehead he beamed at her. "You're a star and I love you."

He left her and went into the bathroom, whistling as he made sure he got everything. Ashley had a devilish grin on her face...Randy asked her to charge his iPod last night when she was on her laptop.

, unbeknownst to Randy…Ashley _forgot_ to charge it! She spent her time surfing the net!

_Randy Orton was about to endure the worst flight of his life…_

"You got everything?" Matt asked Amy who rolled her eyes.

"Yes...now can we _actually_ leave and go to the airport?" She attempted to move him out of the door by nudging him with her case.

"Amy! I just wanna make sure we haven't left anything behind!" Matt replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm about to leave _you_ behind if you don't get the fuck out of his room Matthew Hardy!"

Matt sighed in defeat and trudged out. Amy grinned victoriously as she heard the door click behind her. As they walked to the lift she gasped.

"What? Did you forget something?" His face full of panic as he frantically pulled the key out of his pocket.

"Nope...I just like annoying you! I'm all set!" She giggled and he glared her as they got in the lift.

"Oh this flight will be _fun_!" Matt muttered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Amy beamed at him as she slapped him on the shoulder. "I know! I can't wait! I hope I get the window seat!"

Jeff sighed as he checked his bag to make sure he had everything before heading to the airport. He smiled as he fastened his bag...everything was good. He glanced at his ticket....30A.

_As long as it ain't Show I'll be as happy as a clam_!

Trish was in the car with Maria and John who were arguing over whose entrance was the best.

"Look! I get _more_ cheers!" Maria protested.

"You wear next to nothing and you have boobies!" John replied as he took a left.

"So? What does my anatomy have to do with cheers?" Maria raised a brow.

Trish grinned as John looked at his girlfriend as they stopped at a red light.

"_Anatomy_? Who taught you that word?" John quipped.

Trish giggled causing Maria to playfully narrow her eyes at her friend.

"Don't encourage him!" She then hit him on the arm.

"That's abuse! I've got a witness that you _physically_ hurt me!" John told her looking at Trish who held up her hands.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Ha! See no one likes you!" Maria retaliated as John turned his attention back to the road.

As they continued to playfully argue Trish glanced out of the window.

_Please don't let Candice or Mickie be in 30A..._

"You're sure that's the seat you're in?" Liam asked raising a brow as he and Alana sat in the taxi which was heading for the airport. He was fuming that they weren't going to be sitting next to one another. She was in seat 10 J- right at the back on the right hand side, whereas he was in 29A.

"Yeah...I can walk in and sit on my arse." She quipped and he grinned at her.

Since all the rosters would be there he couldn't help but wonder if a certain _blonde_ would be sitting next to him.

Later that morning, just before six everyone was at the airport. Jeff was talking on his cell to Beth who was currently in L.A. For a press launch about her magazine and upcoming wedding.

"God does she ever give him a break?" Melina asked rolling her eyes.

"It's Beth we're talking about...what's your seat number?" Amy asked.

"Um 15J." Melina replied and Randy silently cursed. "Damn!"

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked frowning and Randy leaned over and whispered so the girls who were gossiping to each other wouldn't overhear. "I don't wanna sit next to Maria!"

Chris grinned as he knew what it was like – he hadn't had the _pleasure_ of sitting next to the dimwitted yet lovely Diva but overhearing John, Ashley and Melina's experiences it was one they didn't want to repeat.

Candice and Mickie were sitting far away from the group. Mickie's eyes lit up as she spotted Phil.

"He is so _hot_!"

Candice rolled her eyes at her friend, if she liked him so much why didn't she go and talk to him? Candice wore a pair over sized sunglasses so Mickie couldn't see the look of boredom she was receiving off the Candy coated Diva.

"God, Mickie if you like him so much why don't go over and talk to him?" Candice asked bored. She hoped she wasn't next to her as she couldn't take 6 hours of non-stop Phil worshiping.

Mickie just sighed and continued to stare lovingly at Phil who was talking with Rey Mysterio and Batista.

"Who is that?" Candice frowned, pushing down her over sized sunglasses to emphasise her surprise at the young blonde woman who received a few glances as she walked over towards the 3 men in question.

Mickie glared as she got closer to Phil who smiled politely at Kelly who flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Oooh _nice_ move." Candice said approvingly causing Mickie to stare at her in disbelief.

"Candy!"

The raven haired Diva shook her head. "What? I'm sorry but that girl _knows_ what's she's doing...isn't she on ECW?"

"Yeah she's the _whore _who dances!" Mickie spat as she saw the young woman giggle and twist her hair slightly.

"Looks like you've got _competition_!" Candice replied smirking.

Mickie didn't say anything she just sat glowering...thinking mean thoughts about Kelly Kelly.

Almost an hour later, the plane was ready to board. Vince and Stephanie stood at the bottom of the stairs as they watched the Superstars board the plane. Stephanie had a list and was ticking it off as each person

walked past.

Alana smiled at Liam who playfully glared at her as they walked into the main compartment as her seat was just behind the entrance.

"Enjoy your walk! The exercise will do you good!" Alana teased as he pretended to laugh and give her the finger.

She smiled as she watched him grin at Chris before sticking his bag in the overhead locker. She settled herself in her seat and looked out of the window.

"John move your ass!" Randy yelled as John was taking forever to get to his seat.

"Certainly sir!" John said with a salute and began wiggling his ass making Ashley burst out laughing.

_Oh I'm going to enjoy this flight!_ John kept this up for a minute before shooting them a cheeky grin.

"I'm playin' ya man...19B here I come!" He yelled and Randy turned to Ashley.

"You're sitting next to John?"

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"Then who am I sitting with?" He asked in a small voice, fearing the worst.

"RIA! SWEETIE 21D IS OVER TO YOUR LEFT!" John hollered as he noticed his girlfriend was confused as to where she was sitting.

Randy's face was a picture...Ashley tried not laugh at the sheer terror on his face.

"Oh. Sweet. Jesus." Randy muttered turning an interesting shade of pale as he watched Maria read the ticket attached to seat 21D to make sure she was in the right place.

"Uh sweetie, you're blocking the way to the seats." Ashely whispered with a small smile as she noticed he had stopped moving.

Randy turned to her and moved his lips but nothing came out. Ashley sighed and pushed him forward but it was quite a struggle as he was refusing to move.

"Please....don't make me sit there!" He whined.

"Oh Randy! It's only _6 _hours." Ashley reasoned trying to lighten the situation as trying to get him to move.

"6 _seconds_ is _torture_ when it comes to _Maria_! How the hell am I going to _survive_ 6 _hours_?" Randy hissed.

"You're going to have to _try_...now quit being such a baby and haul ass!" Ashley said through gritted teeth as she shoved him (none to gently) towards Maria.

Randy flew forward and earned a few glances and head shakes – not to mention, some looks of "unlucky man" - as he approached Maria who beamed when she saw him.

"I took the window seat...hope you don't mind."

He smiled sweetly at her. _I don't care where you sit...why does it have to be wit_h me_? _"That's fine...I'm gonna put my stuff away."

As Randy put his bag up he caught his girlfriend and friend's eye...he glared at them as they smiled and waved.

"Good luck to him." John muttered

Ashley turned to him and grinned in disbelief. "John! That's your _girlfriend_!"

John grinned. "I'm kidding. Ria's not that bad..."

"I know...that's why I _forgot_ to charge Randy's iPod." Ashley replied nonchalantly.

John bit back a laugh as he watched his friend pull his iPod out of his pocket and stare at it lovingly (oh, if he _only_ knew).

"You're good Massaro." He said with a shake of his head.

Ashley smiled at him as she settled into her seat. _I love traveling!_

Mickie kept craning her neck out to see if Phil was coming. Jillian who was sitting next to her rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting your time you know." Jillian replied not looking up from her book.

Mickie turned to the blonde and scowled. _What do you know?_

"_What?_" Mickie growled as Jillian simply turned another page.

"I know you _like_ him...everyone does but like _I _said _you're wasting your time_..." Jillian told her emphasing the last part. Mickie was about to speak when the Diva turned to look at her for the first time since she arrived.

"He's not sitting in this section..." She added and Mickie scoffed.

"Oh? Since when were you the seating arrangement _expert_?"

Jillian turned away and her eyes glinted as she saw Phil enter. Mickie turned to see what Jillian was looking at. Mickie beamed and was about to yell on him but she stopped when she saw him head over to Alana.

Jillian grinned and leaned closer to the now scowling Diva. "I guess I became the 'expert' when I noticed he wasn't coming over here."

Mickie glared at Jillian who snickered and drew her attention back to her book.

Alana was staring out of the window and didn't realise that Phil was beside her.

"I didn't know books were reserved seats."

Alana spun round and saw him grinning at her. Her eyes immediately turned to her book which was sprawled out on his seat.

"Sorry!" She said lifting the book so he could sit down. He smiled and settled in next to her.

"What's it about?" He asked as she put it in her small black bag which was at her feet.

She turned to him and smiled slightly. "Its about this man who lives in Glasgow and he comes home one night and announces to his family that he's a Buddhist. Its written in the family's point of view."

Phil chuckled. "I take it that's not a common occurrence back home?"

"No it is not!" She giggled as they fastened their seat belts. "How are you?" She asked as she hadn't seen him since Tuesday.

"Good...I was a little sore after Tuesday but I'm okay now....you looking forward to going home?" He replied and she smiled even more.

"Yeah...even if it's just for one day. I have to admit I'm nervous about London." She told him truthfully and he chuckled.

"Look, this time we won't be going down any big scary tube escalators..." He remembered how she had an unusual fear of the steep stairs and he also remembered the look on her face when he turned and faced her, holding her hands and talking to her so she wouldn't look was scared that he would fall to his death as he wasn't holding onto the railing.

"No!" She blushed laughing. "It's not about that! Its um....the...um....promo." She stammered then blushed once more.

Phil felt his own cheeks reddening as he realised they would most likely be kissing.

"Aaah it will be fine! I'll make sure to eat mints before it." He joked.

Alana laughed and playfully swatted his arm. The plane was ready to go and everyone was fastening their seat belts and reading the safety pamphlet.

Alana began playing with her belt and Phil noticed that she had gone quiet and was fidgeting.

"Are you okay?" He asked frowning as she shook her head.

"I um...I sorta don't like takeoffs..." She said in a small voice.

He looked at her and said gravely. "Well if anything happens, at least it will be quick!"

He laughed at the look on her face but stopped as he realised she was _genuinely_ petrified.

"I'm _kidding_! We'll be fine. Look if you get scared take my hand." Phil replied softly.

Alana nodded and gulped. _Just relax it will be over soon and before you know it you'll be in the air_!

Trish was at the window...Jeff asked her which she preferred and she asked for that seat. Although the past few months had been a _tad_ tense...they were still talking to each other.

"Jet lag...that's gonna be fun." Jeff quipped and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Urgh! Tell me about it...even though it will be a pain in the ass I am _actually_ looking forward to this trip." Trish replied with a smile.

"It's because you're sitting with me isn't it?" Jeff asked with false arrogance and grinned at her.

_You are so cute...stop it!_ "Yes that's why I am _so_ excited." Trish said dryly and he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue at her.

"I was actually going to say I was looking forward to being a heel." Trish replied and he frowned at her.

"Heel? But you're face." _She isn't actually going through with this idea? I only agreed to it to shut Beth up!_

Trish smiled at him. "I know but I talked to Steph and she liked the idea...it means I get more time with Chris." Trish added without thinking and tried not to look smug when she saw what looked like a flicker of jealousy form on the younger Hardy's face.

"Oh yeah." Jeff began in a quiet but bitter tone. He lightened it, however, when he noticed the look she was giving him.

"How's it going with Chris?" He asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Good." Trish replied. "It's early days."

"That's great..." Jeff began as they fastened their seat belts as the plane was ready to go. "Because Beth wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to have dinner with us when we get back?

"S-she said what?" Trish stammered slightly and he grinned at her.

"Surely you guys don't mind a _teeny-tiny _double date?" Jeff asked raising a brow. He had a feeling all was not what it seemed with Trish and Chris. He was so sure that Chris liked Melina, after all they were awfully close that night at the club...

"No! That would be fine! I'll let Chris know when we land." Trish replied smiling brightly to get rid of Jeff's suspicions.

Jeff smiled, hiding his disappointment...he was sure he had her! "Cool. I'll let you know what's happening later."

Trish smiled and then looked out of the window as the plane began its journey down the tarmac.

_You can do this....its only 6 hours....he will not break you...remember you need to make him jealous!_

As the plane lurched forward and was about to accelerate into the air, Alana's hand shot out and gripped Phil's. He glanced down at her hand which was gripping his so tight that her knuckles were turning white. He looked at her face as the plane managed to get into air and began its ascent - her eyes were shut and she was silently muttering "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck". He figured that this was an attempt to calm her nerves...

"We're in the air now...we made it." He whispered in her ear.

Alana's eyes flew open and she looked down at her hand which was still over his. Blushing she removed it and stared at her friend.

"Sorry." She mumbled

"Its alright...I'm sure the feeling will come back." He teased and smiled that crooked grin at her as he flexed his fingers.

Alana grinned back and retrieved her book. Phil chuckled as he popped his headphones in. He leaned back and shut his eyes. Alana sneaked a glance at Phil before smiling once more and going back to her book.

"And then she was all "I'm a size 6!" and I laughed because you _can't _have _those_ boobs and be a size _6_!" Maria gabbed to Randy.

She was completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't listening and that he had been shooting evil looks to John and Ashley who were laughing at him.

Randy turned to Maria who was still talking. _Does she ever stop?_

"Yeah I get what you mean." He muttered hoping it was a good enough answer.

"Thank you! I _knew_ you'd understand!" Maria beamed and he weakly smiled back.

_Understand what?_

"Then her friend Emma got involved!" Maria began and rolled her eyes to show her disdain. Randy nodded but snuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his iPod. Slowly and carefully he tried to do it inconspicuously but Maria had eyes like a hawk and frowned when she saw it.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Randy....I didn't mean to bore you with my gossip." She said sadly.

Randy looked guilty at the iPod and then at the small Diva who had a look that could melt the hardest of hearts. He turned away and closed his eyes.

_I can't believe I am doing this..._

"Maria! Like you could _bore_ me! I was just making sure that my iPod was in my pocket!" He turned his attention to her – a fixed grin on his face as he shoved the device back into his pocket.

Maria beamed at him and Randy mentally glared at her..._Yeah you're smiling now aren't you?_

"Now what did Emma say?" He asked and she gleefully continued her tale as if she hadn't been interrupted.

3 hours later, most of the superstars were asleep. Those who weren't were either reading or looking out the window.

John had his head on Ashley's shoulder and was snoring softly. Chris and Liam were both out for the count and were curled up in their seats. Amy was reading and Matt was resting his head on her shoulder. The red head kept glaring at him because he was snoring and his breath was making her pages flutter.

Alana had draped an arm over Phil and rested her head on his shoulder. He lazily opened one eye and smiled. He hadn't the heart to move her.

Trish and Jeff were asleep and Trish's head was on his shoulder. Jeff stirred and looked down at Trish who was snuggled against his shoulder. He looked around. No-one was watching...so he carefully lowered his face and whispered in her ear:

"Sweet dreams Trish."

before placing a light kiss on her head before closing his eyes once smiled slightly. _Trish 1 Beth 0!_

Randy Orton, on the other hand, was currently shoved up against the window. Maria was fast alseep and jammed herself against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he glared down at her as she was mumbling in her sleep.

"Lied to me...not size 6...her sister was sleeping with him...Gucci sandals...."

_Even when she's alseep I don't get a break!_

Randy was about to give up hope when he suddenly remembered his iPod. It was as if a light from Heaven was shinning down on him.

Carefully, he managed to retrive the sacred device. His eyes glinted with glee and if his arm wasn't jammed between the seats he would have punched the air in celebration.

_Soon I can drift off to the sweet sound of..._ He frowned, something wasn't _right_...

Randy's face paled as the words "_Connect to Power_" flashed on the screen. He turned to his girlfriend who was fast asleep.

_Enjoy the flight while it lasts because you owe me big time Massaro..._

**A.N: Once again major apologies for the long delay! I am _almost_ done with this story...I have another 7 or 8 chapter s to go. I am going to try and update at least once a week. I have been working a lot which is why I am not updating as much.**

*****In case anyone's interested*****

**The book that Alana is reading is called 'Buddha Da' and its by Anne Donovan. It is a brilliant and funny story but the drawback is, that it's written in Glaswegian slang so it will be hard to understand if your not familiar with the language. If you are...READ IT! **

**Thanks to everyone for the support! I really appreciate it! Don''t forget to drop me a line!**

**XxxArwenxXx**


	31. Manchester Bound

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 31**

**A.N. Apologies for the late update! Life has been pretty hectic at the mo, but here is the next chapter. I want to apologise for the shortness of this chapter I haven't wrote in a while and I am just getting back into the swing of things, so to speak. I will also update This Woman's Work at some point.**

**As always reviews/criticism welcome!**

The flight was beginning its descent into Manchester International Airport. Everyone was wide awake now and chatting excitedly about the upcoming tour.

"Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow." Trish Stratus said to her travelling companion known as the _Charismatic Enigma_, Jeff Hardy.

"Your welcome and thank you for not being a _painin the ass._" Jeff said with a chuckle and she grinned.

_I never forgot how beautiful you look when you smile Trish…_ Jeff found himself lost in her eyes.

"No problem…so um when do and Beth want to um go on this date thingy?" Trish stammered as she caught him looking at her.

"Oh!" Jeff replied flustered and Trish bit back a grin as he was _blushing_! "Um I'll text her when we reach the hotel and let you and Chris know." Jeff replied and tried his hardest to ignore those familiar feelings of resentment and jealousy he now seemed to get whenever he mentioned Chris' name.

_What's wrong with you? He's one of your best friends for Christ Sake!_

"Text me when Beth gets back to you." Trish replied softly and smiled at him.

They remained silent for the rest of the plane ride both mulling over their thoughts.

"I didn't snore did I?" Matt asked Amy who grinned and shook her head at her boyfriend.

"No honey you didn't but you did _drool_." She replied - whispering the last part so not to embarrass him.

Matt's eyes widened and she giggled. "Oh you are so _gullible_ Matthew! I swear to God if you look up the word in the dictionary you'll see a note saying _'see Matt Hardy'_." Amy giggled.

Matt laughed sarcastically and playfully punched her arm. "Oh you're such a hoot Amy!"

She just laughed and he grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

The plane finally landed and Alana was sorting her bag. Phil slipped his iPod back into his pocket and shoved his jacket on and zipped it up tight. He frowned at Alana who shoved her grey cardigan over her bag. She was wearing a flimsy white t-shirt and jeans.

"Shouldn't you put that on? I hear its chilly outside."

Alana grinned and shook her head. "Its 17C out…that's basically _summer_ here…I'll be fine…I guess this is it until London." She said sadly as he grinned and put his arm around her.

"You'll be fine…Liam will look after you." Phil replied, amazed he managed to keep sarcasm out of that comment.

Alana smiled. "Yeah…I guess so…you'll take care won't you?"

"I'll be fine _Mom_ (she gently shoved him) Have fun in Manchester." He said as Stephanie was informing the Smackdown and ECW Superstars to leave first.

"Enjoy Cardiff and thanks for putting up with me." Alana said in a small voice.

He picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder - impressively missing Finlay who walked past them.

"Alana I'm your friend…I'm supposed to look out for you." He said and clucked her chin before bidding her goodbye.

Alana smiled and then turned and grinned when she spotted her boyfriend. Liam smiled and waved whilst resisting the urge to run up and throttle Phil.

Although the SD/ECW stars got off first they still had to wait to go through Customs. The Raw roster joined them and everyone was standing in the long line waiting to get processed.

"I am so bored!" John whined and Maria rolled her eyes at her boyfriend she was standing beside an amused Ashley and a pissed off Randy.

"Randy!" John turned to his friend and poked him on the chest. "Make the line go faster!"

"How do you suppose I do that?" Randy hissed and John's eyes widened.

"Okaaaaaaaay….Ria what did you do?" John turned to his girlfriend who frowned at him.

"Me? I didn't do _anything! _I just talked is all." Maria said defensively.

Ashley sensed the tension and put a hand on Randy's shoulder. He glared at her - he had just suffered 6 hours of non-stop talking! No way was he going to let Ashley off the hook that easily!

"Ignore him…he's been antsy since we left the hotel this morning…I think he's got a bad case of _PMS._" Ashley replied sweetly causing John to guffaw at Randy.

Maria turned to him her frown deepened and John stared at her the smile wiped off his face.

"What?" He asked, his hands raised defensively.

"Like you can laugh! You're acting like a _whiny bitch_!"

John faltered and Randy couldn't help but grin. Ashley turned to him and smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Thank God! A smile at last!"

Randy turned to her the smile still etched on his face. He brought his lips to her ear as Maria and John continued to bicker.

"Just because I'm smiling doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Liam! Liam we can go through that other line!" Alana turned excitedly as she spotted the line next to them was moving quicker than the one they were currently in. He turned and read the sign above it which read - British and EU Nationals only.

"So we can! Here I'll take your bag for you." He reached out and took her hand luggage.

"Are you sure? What about your bag?" She asked as he slung hers over his other shoulder.

"I'm a big boy now dive under that rope and I'll give you these…wait for me and make sure you get John's attention."

"Why?" Alana frowned as she lifted up the rope.

Liam grinned widely as he spoke. "I heard him moaning about standing in line…I want to piss him off even more!"

"What the…?" John's eyes turned as did nearly everyone's else as Alana accidentally dropped Liam's bag.

"Whoops! What am I like?" She blushed and Liam couldn't help but grin at her clumsiness as she picked the bag up.

"You didn't have anything fragile in there did you?" Alana asked as joined her and took the bags off her.

"Just some priceless china but I always wanted it in _pieces_…" He teased and she gave him the finger.

"Where the hell are you two going?" John hollered causing the two to grin at him.

"We're _British_! We can go through this way…I guess we'll see you on the bus." Liam said with a smile as he passed John who was beyond pissed.

Maria couldn't look at him she was trying not to laugh. _Don't laugh…Don't encourage them_

Alana shot John a sympathetic look. "Don't worry you'll be on the bus before you know it!" she replied as she walked down the line and joined Liam.

John didn't say a thing. Maria had to nudge him forward so he could actually move forward.

Maria and Ashley hadn't left the airport yet both women shared an uneasy look - their boyfriends were _already_ crabbit…this was going to be one hellova tour!

**A.N. Once again sorry for the shortness! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	32. French Kissing in the UK

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 32**

**A.N. Here is the next chapter! I am battering my through this story because I really want to start on the sequel to this! I am loaded with the cold so apologises if there are grammar errors and the like.**

**As always thanks for the reviews and support! Much appreciated! **

Beth sighed as she entered her hotel room later that night. She had spent most of her day attending several interviews and a press launch all relating to her special Victoria's Secret issue which hit newsstands across the country in 2 days. It was now Thursday and Jeff had been away for a couple of days. She looked at the clock and smiled sadly it was just after 10pm.

She lifted up the phone and hesitated for a moment. _I should give him a call…what if he's busy? He might be at a signing or a meeting…_She stopped those thoughts with a grin.

_God! What am I saying? I'm his fiancée! I'm way more important than any of those things! Of course he'd love to hear from you!_

Jeff, like everyone else was at the arena getting ready for the show. He had just came back from a signing with Matt and Amy.

He was alone in the locker room and smiled slightly when he noticed Beth was calling him.

"Hey." Jeff said softly sitting down on a bench as he figured this would be a long conversation.

"Hey baby, I miss you." Beth replied sighing as she kicked off her black heels and collapsing on the bed.

"I miss you too…rough day?" Jeff asked gently and she giggled.

"You have no idea. I spent most of the day in front of the camera's…I can't believe in 2 days my magazine will be out!" Beth said grinned widely at the thought of all the exposure and not to mention _money_ she'd be receiving.

"I can't wait to see it. Oh! Before I forget, Trish said she and Chris would be up for the double date thing." Jeff told her and a sly smile worked its way across Beth's face.

"Really?" Beth asked curiously. "Well you're in L.A. in 2 weeks time so I'll book us a table at The Ivy." Beth replied as she admired her nails.

"Wow…you _really_ know my work schedule." Jeff chuckled and ran a hand though his blonde and blue hair.

Beth laughed once more then sat up slightly. "When you come home we need to discuss the wedding plans since its less than 2 whole months away."

Jeff ignored the sinking feeling he seemed to get when anyone mentioned the _W _word. He didn't know why he felt this way…he was crazy about Beth, she was there for him when he need help the most yet he couldn't ignore his feelings for Trish…he doubted that they would _ever_ go away.

"Yeah…we'll need to get a move on with those plans." Jeff attempted to lighten the mood but the feeling wouldn't budge.

Beth smiled wickedly. "I'll meet you at the airport when you land back here. Stella loaned me a car and booked us in at the Hilton…we have the Presidential Suite!"

Jeff smiled and nodded when Matt and Amy entered. Matt mouthed "Beth?" He nodded. Amy scowled and rolled her eyes as she wandered into the bathroom.

"Sounds good…listen baby I've gotta go the show starts soon and I need to get myself ready…I will…love you…bye" Jeff finished his conversation and snapped his cell shut.

"I take it she misses you?" Matt sat beside Jeff who grinned.

"Yeah…I can't wait to see her."

Matt smiled at his brother. "I hope you're doing the right thing man." He added seriously causing the younger Hardy to frown at him.

"I thought we _already _had this discussion." Jeff replied a tad hotly.

Matt held his hands up in defence. "I just want you to be happy!"

"Beth makes me happy!" Jeff put in defensively and Matt just smirked at him.

"What about Trish?" Matt questioned and tried not to do a victory dance when Jeff's eyes widened.

"W-what about Trish?" Jeff threw the question back in his face. He knew it was lame…he didn't know what else to do.

Matt chuckled. "I see how you look at her…you still _love_ her man."

Jeff shook his head. "She's with Chris now…she obviously has _moved_ on."

Matt looked at his brother who was staring moodily at the ground. He didn't deny that he still loved Trish which was a good thing….so why couldn't he dump Beth and go back with Trish?

The brothers were silent for a moment mulling in their own thoughts that they didn't hear the toilet flush or notice that Amy was now back in the room.

"Is everything alright?" She asked resting against the wall near the bathroom, her arms crossed.

Both men's heads snapped up and identical grins formed across their faces. _What the fuck is this? The Twilight Zone?_

"Everything's fine Ames…football, you know how it is." Matt told her looking at Jeff who nodded.

Amy stared at them unsure if she should believe them. "Uh…huh well don't let me interrupt your little discussion…" She said as she wandered over to the bench and grabbed her big black bag.

"Where you going?" Matt asked standing up.

Amy slung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to her boyfriend. "The Divas locker room. I need to get ready and remember I won't be sleeping with you tonight…I'm having a girly night in with Trish and the others." Amy said with a small smile.

"Well it's hardly going to be with John is it?" Jeff quipped and grinned sheepishly when both of them shot him a look.

"Sorry!" He stood up and raised his hands. "I'll leave you two alone." Jeff rolled his eyes with a grin as he wandered into the bathroom.

Amy rolled her eyes and Matt grinned. "I guess I'll see you later then." Matt gently caressed her cheek.

Amy closed her eyes…_God I hate it when he does that_. "I guess you will." She said in a near whisper and gasped when he brought his lips to hers roughly.

Amy let her bag fall with a heavy thud and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. His snaked across her hips and pulled her closer to him. Their pelvises were touching and Amy let out a delighted gasp when he gently bit on her lips so his tongue could enter her mouth. She allowed him to enter and their tongues clashed. He slid one of his hands underneath her top and she felt her nipples harden as his hand slipped under her bra…

"EEEEEEW! STOP FUCKING AROUND! I MAY BE IN THE BATHROOM BUT I _KNOW_ WHAT YOUR DOING! YOU'RE MY BROTHER FOR FUCK SAKE AT LEAST WAIT TILL I'M NOT HERE!" Jeff yelled and the two pulled away.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Matt growled as he rested his head against hers.

Amy grinned not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. "If you kill him, who else will we annoy?" She teased and he grinned.

"I'll be in room 414." Matt whispered huskily as he brought his lips to hers. Hoping he could tempt her to stay with him tonight instead.

"And I…will _still _be in room 209 with the girls!" Amy giggled ignoring his groan of frustration.

"HA! MATTIE GOT OWNED!" Jeff laughed and Matt glared at the door.

Amy giggled and kissed him once more. "Love you and be nice to him…he looks up to you!" She said as she picked up her bag and left the room.

Matt waited till she was gone then glared at the bathroom door. Jeff unlocked the door and opened it slightly - his head popped out.

"So how do you think the Cowboys will fare this season? Good? Bad?" Jeff attempted to lighten the mood.

Matt didn't reply he just stomped moodily over to his bag and began pulling his stuff out.

_Man, he sure gets cranky when he doesn't get any…_ Jeff grinned slightly he knew what would make him laugh.

"Hey! Hey Mattie!" Jeff called opening the door fully.

Matt shut his eyes and counted to ten. His brother could _really_ get on his nerves sometimes.

"What?" Matt growled not turning round as he pulled out his ring gear.

"I'm sorry for ruining your _rendezvous_ with Amy. If I wasn't related to you and had a vagina and titties instead of a penis and other male genitilia I would let you fuck me." Jeff replied in a serious tone.

Matt bit back a laugh. He turned to his younger brother who was grinning from ear to ear. All was forgiven.

"I guess I'm off the hook then huh?" Jeff asked making his way over to his brother.

Matt just shook his head and playfully flung a towel at Jeff who caught it before it hit him in the face.

"You can be an asshole at times Jeff but I'm glad that you're my brother." Matt replied laughing.

Jeff grinned and slapped his brother gently on the shoulder. "Thanks man and I appreciate you looking out for me." Jeff replied quietly, referring to their previous conversation.

Matt stopped laughing and squeezed his brothers hand. "I'm you brother, it's what I do."

Jeff grinned at him and a voice interrupted their little brother moment.

"Oh ho! Do I detect a little _Hardycest_ going on in here?" John asked grinning as he and the others made their way into the room.

Jeff shook his head and Matt flung his water bottle at John who dodged out of the way. It hit Liam instead.

"Oh abuse too! The fan fic writers would have a field day with this!" John continued as everyone settled into the locker room.

"Shut up Cena…you're just jealous because Matt and me get more hits on those sites than you and Randy!" Jeff teased and John pretended to look hurt.

"Hey!" Randy called from the corner causing all eyes to look over at him. "Everyone knows me and John are the hottest ones around…you can't beat a bit of _Rena_."

"Rena?" Chris asked as he and the other cracked up.

John raised a brow at Randy and shook his finger at him. "No, No, No I don't think so Randy…I believe its called _Jandy_."

"I can't believe we have discussions about these things…it scares me it really does." Chris said as he sat beside Phil who grinned.

"And on that note children I'm outta here." Liam announced as he slung his brown leather jacket on.

"Ooooh Mr Fancy! You're all dressed up." John quipped taking in his friend's smart jeans and grey jumper.

Liam flashed them a grin as he opened the door. "I have a meeting…see you later."

"Meeting my ass…he doesn't want to be here because of Phil." John said aloud then grinned sheepishly as all eyes turned to him once more. "Sorry Man…you know we all like you."

Phil chuckled. "It's cool I'm kinda glad he's gone because I need your advice on something."

"Don't tell me the _Straight Edge Superstar_ is worried about a little _kissy kissy_ promo he has to do." Matt teased as Phil blushed.

"Awe! Look at him blush!" Chris cooed and playfully pinched the ravenette's cheeks.

"It's going to be weird! I mean she's my _friend_! You don't kiss your best friend everyday…do you?" Phil replied raking a nervous hand through his hair.

"You'll be fine I mean lots of couples have been friends in real life and things have been fine…look at Chyna and Eddie." Randy said and the guys were silent as the remembered their late friend.

"He's right…they weren't 'together' but they managed to pull off one of the funniest and best relationships of the nineties." Jeff replied using air quotes.

"I liked that man, really emphasised your point." John grinned at the Southern Man.

Phil smiled. "You're right…God! Listen to us! We're worse than the _Divas_!" He joked and they all laughed.

"What next? We start hogging the mirror and moisturising ourselves?" Randy piped up.

"Funny I thought you _already_ did that." John retorted and the room burst into general manly banter.

Phil laughed as he watched the two on screen rivals play fight but he couldn't stop those nagging thoughts at the back of his head.

_It will be fine…you'll get through it…it's just a peck on the cheek…_

"Hold still dammit! I need to make you look _amazing_ for Phil!" Maria huffed as she attempted to put eye shadow on a reluctant Alana who was squirming about in a chair in the middle of the room. Her hair was wavy and she wore her signature attire of a black corset and red tartan mini with fishnets and black ring boots.

"Ria…Ria I look fine! I don't need that crap on my eyes!" Alana protested, shrinking away from the small brush which Maria threatened to poke her eye out with.

"I think she's right…she'll look too much like a panda and that's not a good look." Trish commented as she observed her young friend in the chair who sighed with relief as Maria threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine! But don't expect me to be there when you're filming…if you change your mind." Maria warned her and Alana grinned at her friend.

"I won't but thank you for offering to help." Alana said warmly causing the petite brunette to beam with pride.

Ooooh this is so exciting! I love _romances_!" Maria gushed as Alana wandered over to the mirror and looked at herself.

Her make up was minimal but she had enough to cover the under eye bags and general problems.

"You don't think it's too much do you?" She chewed her lip nervously.

Trish smiled and put a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You look great…don't worry I'm sure he's a nervous as you are."

Alana smiled at her and turned to face her friends who beamed at her.

"What time have you to be there again?" Amy asked from the corner she was lying on the bench - her head leaning against the wall. Ashley rested her head against the red head's shoulder she was asleep.

"Half three…" Alana trailed off and nervously looked for her phone.

"You have twenty minutes." Trish said soothingly and Alana smiled nervously at her.

"I can't do this! It's Phil for God's sake! Maybe I should talk to Steph and call this whole thing off…"

"No!" Maria yelled and Ashley gave out a snort which made Amy jump but the Dirty Diva just mumbled and continued to sleep.

Trish and Alana frowned at the brunette and Amy prayed to God she'd keep her mouth shut about Phil.

"I mean _no_…don't do that! Steph is stressed out as it is and one measly little peck on the cheek isn't worth the extra aggro is it?" Maria babbled praying they would swallow it.

"She's got a point." Amy added.

"C-Check!" Ashley sleepily called out causing her friends to look at her confused.

"What the hell is she dreaming about?" Trish asked frowning.

"I have no idea…" Amy said gazing down at her with a slight frown. "But if she even thinks about drooling on me I will _not_ be responsible for my own actions." She finished darkly.

Alana took a deep breath and grinned at Trish who squeezed her hand once more in a comforting way.

_I can do this…it will be fine…it's Phil and he's your friend, he's just a nervous as you are but it will be fine because you've kissed his cheek before…the only thing different here is millions of people will see it!_

Liam, wasn't at a meeting he simply headed to catering. The room was deserted except for Johnny Nitro and Candice and their group. He nodded in acknowledgement as he caught their eyes when he entered and went up to get some food.

"Call him over!" Kelly hissed at John who smirked at her.

"Yeah baby…call him over, even though he hangs out with (she shuddered) _them_! He seems like a nice guy." Candice purred kissing John on the cheek.

John grinned and slung an arm around Candice who was sitting like the cat who got the cream.

"LIAM! HEY TURNER OVER HERE!" Johnny yelled causing the Englishman to turn and frown at them."

"What do you want Nitro?" Liam asked suspiciously. They had never talked to him before so what was new now?

"Look man, I didn't want to start anything…we just figured that you might want some company since this place is _dead_ and we were wondering…"

"If you wanted to sit with us?" Kelly purred, twisting a lock of her hair.

Candice bit back a grin as she watched the young man smirk slightly. _I love this girl…we need to get her on RAW asap…_

"I guess it won't hurt." Liam replied smiling at them. He didn't realise that Kelly was there. After all, who would refuse the company and pleasure of a pretty girl?

This was it. Alana and Phil were waiting to film their promo. The camera crew were setting up and Steph was filling them in on what was happening.

"Okay this took a lot of time to prepare but we think it suits you two to a T." She told them and began filling them in.

Phil wore a black CM Punk t-shirt over his tights and boots. Alana stood beside him in her ring gear, since this was going to be shown before their match they needed too look as if they were getting ready to go out there.

"So you're in here getting ready, just singing along to your music, back turned to the door when Phil appears. You are stunned…worried that Liam might barge in at any minute. Phil you assure Alana that Liam isn't here…he has a meeting and basically Alana apologises for this whole mess. You tell her not to worry…you exchange some words then we want you guys to kiss but we'll let you two decide on how to do the last part." Stephanie explained with a small grin as she observed the two wrestlers who looked nervous as hell.

"Um that sounds okay." Phil replied trying to steady his nerves.

"Yeah…cool." Alana squeaked not looking at Phil, she couldn't she was a big bag of nerves.

Stephanie just smiled and nodded when a crew member informed her they were ready.

"Right!" Stephanie clapped her hands startling the two Superstars. "We're good to go and just relax…this has to look as _natural_ as possible. We have an hour so lets make it worth it!"

Alana turned to Phil. "Good luck and I'll try not to fuck this up."

He grinned. "You'll be fine…its just me and you…no one else."

She nodded and wandered into the room. _Its just you and me…no one else_.

"You and me." She whispered as a tech hit play.

***PROMO***

Alana's back was turned so she wouldn't be able to see if anyone entered or left the locker room. She was busy getting ready for her upcoming inter gender tag match with Liam against Phil and Kelly Kelly.

**Blue Monday** by New Order was blasting out from her stereo and she grinned as she sang along to it.

"How does it feel to treat me like you do, when you lay your hands upon me and tell me who you are." She sang as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

_I love this song! And people criticise the writers!_ She thought as continued to get ready.

"Thank God you've got clothes on…Liam would kill me if I caught you naked!" A voice called making her jump and turn around in shock.

"Punk!" She cried clutching her heart as she got a fright…she didn't expect him to walk in so soon.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked nodding at the stereo.

She blushed and picked up a small remote which stopped the music playing.

"No…is everything alright?" Alana asked glancing behind him to the corridor.

Phil turned and shook his head. "It's okay, Liam isn't around he had to go see Vince."

Alana let out a sigh of relief. "I just don't want any trouble…he finds it hard that we're friends." She replied sadly and turned away from him.

Phil frowned and reached out and gently touched her arm. She glanced down at his hand and then locked eyes with him. Both felt a weird sort of electricity run through them.

"Is everything alright Alana? He isn't hurting you is he?" Phil asked a slight edge in his voice.

Her eyes widened. "What? No! God No!" She grinned and laid a hand on his shoulder. "If he even tried to hit be it would be last thing he ever did."

He chuckled and she smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry for all the things that's happened over the last few weeks…Liam attacking you on RAW, I swear I had no idea he would do a thing like that!" She shook her head slightly and looked at floor.

She felt his fingers gently lift her face towards his. _I never realised how pretty his olive eyes_ _are_.

He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "You don't need to apologise…it wasn't your fault." He said in a near whisper his face inching closer to hers.

Stephanie and the others watched with baited breath outside The monitor showed Alana's eyes searching his face as her head moved closer to his.

Alana focused on Phil…everything else didn't matter. He was right it was just the two of them…

"I know but he shouldn't have done that…" She began but he cut her off by gently pressing his lips against hers.

Alana sighed and he grinned as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. His hands moved down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. Both their eyes were closed and she deepened the kiss. Her body tingled at the feeling of the cool metal of his tongue piercing clashing with her tongue.

Phil was in Heaven…it was better than what he imagined it would be. His heart sank when he realised it wasn't real but for one small second he shook that thought away as was still there and didn't pull away.

Alana didn't want to stop but she knew she had too. She pulled away but she gently pressed her lips to his once more. Slowly they pulled apart and reopened their eyes. They still held each other and were too stunned to speak.

"That was…that was…" Alana faltered breathlessly unable to speak.

He grinned. "_Different…_I'll see you later." He whispered and pulled away even though he didn't want too.

She stared at the door as she watched him leave. The camera's were still rolling as she grinned and touched her swollen lips…

"CUT!" A voice yelled and everyone clapped. Alana came out and people were congratulating her and Phil. Stephanie came over to them and clapped her hands in delight.

"That was great! Oh my God I can't wait to show it to everyone!" She squealed.

Alana didn't say anything she was still shocked but her stomach churned when she realised that Liam wouldn't be happy when he found out what happened.

Before Alana could say anything she found herself being dragged back to the Divas locker room with an overly excited Stephanie.

Alana turned her head back to see Phil but the crowd of tech guys blocked her view.

"This is great! Oh the fans will love it!" Stephanie repeated.

.

Alana's grin remained on her face as an excited Stephanie babbled on to her about how good this would be for her career but she wasn't listening… the kiss replayed over and over in her mind

_Oh my God! I kissed Phil! I put my tongue in his mouth! It was so wrong but God it was fucking amazing! _

**A.N. There you go! I will try and get chapter 33 up next week along with Chapter 7 of TWW.**

**Please review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	33. Two Can Play At This Game

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 33**

**Author's Note: I apologise profoundly for the lack of updates…I blame exams they are awful and the stress they cause is **_**unreal**_**! Big thank yous all round to everyone who reads/reviews my stories!**

**Although I said I wasn't going to update until the 18th****, I decided to post this up but there will be no more updates until then.**

**As always here is the next chapter. I own nada except my OC's. All other things belong to their respective owners.**

**Oh and before I forget…I have recently discovered this little piece of Heaven that comes in the form of **_**Recess Peanut Butter Cups**_**. Now I must admit I thought American chocolate would be absolutely disgusting (sorry!) but those are amazing! My friend is going to Florida next year and promised to bring me back a big bag of them :P I will be counting down the days! **

**Anyway feel free to drop me a review. The feedback helps believe me! A free virtual peanut butter cup to all who review! Don't say I don't treat you!**

It was almost time for Alana and Phil's promo to be aired and Alana was as nervous as anything. She was in the locker room with the girls who were talking about the upcoming events.

"God you're such a spoilsport for not telling us about it!" Maria cried as she watched the screen (along with everyone else) intently for fear of missing the highly anticipated promo.

"Jeez! One lousy peck on the cheek! I've seen better kisses on the Bold and the Beautiful." Amy moaned wishing the stupid commercial would end.

_Oh it wasn't a peck and you won't be so cocky when you see it!_ Alana wanted to scream but remained mute. She was in between Ashley and Maria.

Trish shot her friend a look. "Since when did you watch T.B.A.T.B?"

"Since when did you use acronyms for TV programmes?" Amy shot back not taking her eyes off the screen as RAW came back onto air. Replays of Melina's match against Mickie - which the Latina won was being shown.

The door crashed open and the woman in question flopped down beside Trish who passed her a water.

"Thanks." Melina wheezed. She opened the bottle and took a hearty swig. "I didn't miss it did I?" She gasped.

"Nope….Ooooh! Look its you!" Maria bounced up and down as she excitedly hugged her friend.

Alana gulped nervously hoping Phil and Liam weren't together.

"Awww look at her singing!" John cooed as he along with the guys watched the promo.

Phil was standing nervously in the corner. His eyes never left the screen.

"Oh looky here fellas! Mr Straight Edge himself!" Chris teased as Phil appeared.

Phil grinned then chewed his lip nervously….please don't let it be shit.

Kelly and Liam were at the Gorilla. They were waiting on their partners and were chatting amicably.

"Oh look there's Phil and Alana." Kelly pointed to a small monitor and Liam grinned but his expression changed when he noticed how close they were getting.

"What is he up to?" Liam frowned as he watched Phil now put his hand on his girlfriend's arm…he didn't like the looks they shared.

Kelly glanced at Liam who was still staring at the screen and bit back a smile. _Looks like there could be trouble in paradise…oh well more Englishman for me then_..

"Don't worry." She purred and gently squeezed his shoulder casuing Liam to stare at her. "I'm sure _that's_ it…what _more _could they do?" Kelly asked and he smiled at her but he frowned when her eyes widened and the crowd suddenly erupted.

He swivelled his head back towards the screen once more and his eyes darkened as the two were now locked in a passionate embrace.

"I. Will. Fucking. Kill. _him_!" Liam hissed.

_Hey! It takes two to tango! Its her fault as much as it is Punk's! What do you see in her anyway?_ Kelly wondered.

Alana blushed as her girlfriends all whooped and hugged her in delight.

"Girl that was intense!" Melina cried slinging her arm around the Scot who was now a lovely shade of pink.

"Awwww! You _loved_ it! Look at your face!" Maria squealed happily as she stared at her friend.

"Guys! Please! I…I…" Alana babbled but couldn't help smile. _It was a fucking belter of a kiss…I mean for a friend and all…_

The crowd booed as Liam's hand was raised in the air. Punk was on the mat, his hands clutching his head, wincing in agony. Alana shook her head as Liam smirked at Punk and when he turned he glared at her.

"You fancy telling me what the hell happened earlier?" He couldn't help but roar at her as he got right in her face.

Alana stared at him, she couldn't help but feel slightly frightened…what was his problem? She only played her part…they _all_ agreed to the stupid storyline in the first place.

"Liam, please…calm down…" She tried reasoning with him but it simply had the reverse effect. The crowd booed as he backed her into a turnbuckle. Kelly who had made her way up the ramp smirked as she watched the scene unfold…that bitch would get what was coming to her.

Phil meanwhile had slowly managed to get to his feet. Liam's back was turned so he couldn't see the other man march over to him.

"YOU FUCKING STUCK YOUR TONGUE DOWN HIS THROAT! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SUCH A…" Liam ranted at her and she tried to push him away but he grabbed her arm.

The crowd whooped causing Liam to turn round, his eyes widened as Phil's fist met his jaw. Alana managed to wrench her arm free and stared shocked as the two men began a full out brawl.

Liam managed to counter and before the referees' and officials could split them up he dived out of the ring and stalked up the ramp glaring at the two in the ring. Phil wandered over to Alana and the crowd cheered as he asked her if she was okay.

Alana nodded to shocked to speak and she felt relieved as he put an arm around her.

"You sure you're okay?" He whispered concerned.

"I'll be fine…don't worry."

Later that night, everyone was getting ready to go back to the hotel. Maria was finishing packing John's ring bag as he was trying to delay her from her upcoming sleepover with the girls. She found it easy to ignore her boyfriend's _attempts _to seduce her as it was only for a couple of hours and she knew he was only messing around.

"John you can talk about _making hot passionate love_ all night…its not gonna happen, I'm _going_ with the _girls_!" Maria declared folding the last of his ring gear into his case and zipping it up.

John sighed. "I just hope you _manage_ to get to sleep tonight…"

Maria rolled her eyes before turning to face John who was pretending to look concerned for her.

"Why wouldn't I be able to sleep?" Maria asked her forehead creasing slightly.

The lightest of smiles appeared on John's face. "I just hope you aren't kept awake because you're _wishing_ you got with _this_!" To emphasise his point he slowly drew a finger down his body.

Maria stared at him her before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"What?" John asked in mock offence. "Most women would _kill_ for this!"

"Oh yeah…" Maria said through her laughter. "You're a regular _Adonis_!"

John was about to retort when there was a knock on the door. He smirked at Maria as he sauntered over to it.

"I bet that's some of the _ladies_ now…"

Maria just shook her head as John grabbed the door handle.

"_I know you want me…_" John sang as he opened the door. He jumped about a foot in the air when he realised who was standing there.

"DAMMIT PHIL!"

Maria laughed once more as her boyfriend looked as if he had seen a ghost as not only had John sang to Phil he practically thrust his hips in friend's face.

Phil wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner before grinning at John. John rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile as he nudged his friend into the room.

"Hey hands off! He's mine!" Maria teased and stuck her tongue out at her dark haired friend.

"Don't worry…I won't _take _him I actually came for some advice or so to speak."

"If you came her for _kissing_ tips…you seemed perfectly _fine_ earlier." Maria pointed out which made Phil blush slightly and grin sheepishly at her.

"Awwww look at him!" John cooed and pinched one of Phil's cheeks. The Straight Edge Superstar swatted his hand away and watched as John sat down beside his girlfriend.

"What did you want to talk about?" Maria asked softly.

John smiled at Maria. "Talk about getting straight to the point."

She turned to him. "Do you want to be _alone_ for _two_ nights?"

John turned back to Phil and cleared his throat. "So…you came for advice?"

Phil smiled before leaning against the wall opposite them.

"Its about Alana…"

Maria and John exchanged a look which didn't go unnoticed by Phil.

"I _know_ I came to you a couple of weeks ago but after tonight I_ cannot _keep this up anymore…I _have_ to tell her." Phil admitted.

"But what about Liam?" Maria asked.

"Sweetie he ain't _gay_!" John pointed out.

"I know that!" She rolled her eyes at John before looking Phil straight in the eye.

"I meant…what about the fact that Alana's _with_ Liam? I doubt he'd be very happy if you just waltzed in and announced you're _love_ for _her_." Maria explained while Phil sighed and rubbed his face in an attempt to hide his frustration.

"Don't you think I _know _that?" "Sorry Ria but I can't help it! I _should_ tell her!" Phil argued.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" John asked quietly causing both Maria and Phil to stare at the Chain Gang Superstar.

"John's right." Maria tore her gaze from John to her friend. "That would _kill you _Phil."

John snorted and Maria glared at him. "How is that funny?"

John looked at Phil who was frowning and then back at Maria. "That rhymed! _Phil_ and _kill_!"

"I cannot believe I'm _with_ you." Maria muttered raking a hand through her hair.

"Um guys…I hate to _interrupt_…"Phil began.

"Sorry man! Look if you _really_ want to tell her then I say go for it. I mean you have nothing to lose…"

"She might say no." Maria interjected.

"But she might _not_!" Phil hit back, again trying not to show his frustration. "Ria…" He began softly and she looked at him sadly. "I know you're looking out for me and I respect that but John's right…I have nothing to lose…"

"You do! If she says no then you're friendship will be _ruined_!" Maria cried jumping up from her seat.

"Baby…" John tried to calm her down but it had no effect.

Phil said nothing he made his way towards Maria. John watched unsure of what was going to happen.

"Phil…" He began about to get to his feet.

"Maria…you're my best girl friend and I love the fact that you and John (he turned and smiled at John to show he wasn't going to hurt her) want what's best for me…sometimes in life we gotta take risks and I know that there's a 50% chance that Alana will reject me…" He stopped and gently took his friend's hands in his. Her eyes flickered to his and she tried her hardest not to cry.

"But there's a 50% chance she might realise that she wants to be with me and I gotta take that chance."

John watched with a sad smile as Maria let out a wail before hugging Phil tight.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Maria sobbed.

"Don't worry 'bout me…I'm a big boy." He replied with a smile as they pulled apart.

John was now on his feet he turned to Phil and did that manly hug thing guys do while Maria wiped her eyes.

"Knock him dead…well take his girlfriend from him…it might kill him but then it might not." John called as Phil waved and took a deep breath before walking out the door.

"Why couldn't you just say good luck?" Maria playfully scorned John as she dabbed at her eyes.

He slung an arm around his girlfriend and smiled down at her.

"That would have been too simple…you know me."

Maria said nothing she laughed and he kissed her gently on the top of the forehead.

_Please don't let her hurt him…she has no idea how badly he feels._

As Phil made his way towards the Diva's locker room he had no idea that Alana and Liam were currently in the middle of a spat.

"Listen to yourself! If you _aren't _gonna _trust _me then this relationship will _not_ work!" Alana yelled at Liam who glared at her.

The two were in the now empty Diva's locker room. Everyone had pretty much left for the hotel.

"A _peck _on the _cheek_ you said! Funny that your _tongue _was in his fucking _mouth_!"

"So this is all _my_ fault? You knew what I had to do! Surely you realised that at some point in time I would have to kiss Phil…to make this storyline work!" She retorted her anger rising.

Phil was nervous as hell. He was walking swiftly down the corridor. He had to tell Alana how he _really_ felt. After all, he had known Alana for over a year now and she had only been seeing Liam for a few weeks so it was not as if it was a _long_ term relationship.

_What if he's in with her? Do I really care? I have to tell her its not right to keep your feelings bottled up!_

Phil had all these thoughts running through his head and he smiled slightly when he noticed he was near the room.

_What if Maria's right, say she rejects you? Says she just wants to be friends? How awkward will that be? Things won't be the same…either way and you know it…_

Phil stopped not just because of those negative thoughts but because he now realised that Alana was in there but she was right in the middle of an argument with Liam.

_What is it now?_ He rolled his eyes and silently crept closer to the door. He was just inches away and it was ajar slightly so although he couldn't see in he could hear what they were saying.

"I know I _agreed_!" Liam groaned folding his arms and rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"So?" Alana challenged her hands on her hips. "That makes it _ok_ for you to fucking _yell_ at _me_ for something you _agreed _to?" Alana's voice raised slightly at the end of that statement.

Liam frowned at her, his two arms were now crossed in front of him. "I just think things moved a little too _fast_! I mean come on! That wasn't _just_ acting Alana!" Liam replied seriously.

She stared at him and laughed. Phil frowned, for once Liam was _right_…that wasn't just acting…Phil put all his heart and soul into that kiss and he knew Alana did too…there was kissing and there was _kissing_ and _kissing_ is what they did.

"What are you getting at?" Alana replied quieter, she was trying to end this and ignore the funny feeling now residing in her stomach. _He's lying…I was acting? Wasn't I?_

Liam stepped closer to her so he was now inches away from her. Alana's eyes snapped to his face…he wouldn't hurt her, would he?

"Liam…" She began in a hushed whisper which made Phil freeze…was he going to hurt her?

"Tell me…" Liam began in an equally quiet yet cold voice that made Phil's right hand hover above the doorknob.

_I'll wait to see what he's playing at then if he tries anything I'll go in and kick his ass!_ Phil remained silent…he couldn't risk being given away now.

Alana stared at him, trying to show she wasn't frightened but the look in his eyes and voice freaked her out.

"tell me that you _weren't _acting." He continued from before. "Tell me it was all for the _cameras…_that you _don't_ love Phil."

"You're being ridiculous!" Alana interjected. _I don't love him…I can't! He's my best friend!_ So why was the weird feeling still there.

"I think I'm being perfectly _reasonable_…I'll ask you again because it seems to me that I'm being _strung_ along and I don't think that's _fair_." Liam's voice rose with suppressed anger. If she didn't answer him he knew he would hit the roof.

The fact that his voice rose was all it took for Phil. _Right that's it….I'm…_

His mind was about to add 'going in' at the point but it stopped stunned (along with Liam and Alana as she didn't know it was _her_ voice she was hearing).

"I WAS JUST ACTING!"

Liam stared at her dumbfounded. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't love him…he's just…he's just my _friend._"

Liam stared at her for a moment before his voice softened. "Alana…I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

She raised a hand to stop him. "I really don't want to say anymore…I'm gonna go get the rest of my stuff from the back…"

Phil felt as if he had been kicked sharply in the stomach…it felt as if his heart was disintegrating into fragments. (A/N I imagine at this particular point in time Phil's face would resemble this…copy the .com/watch?v=6yz6g_qbtcM&feature=related and skip through the video until 5.20 then pause and bingo you have a heartbroken Punk!)

He heard Alana go into what was probably the bathroom and Liam sigh as he slumped onto what Phil surmised as bench.

_I'm a idiot! A fucking stupid idiot! What the hell was I thinking? _

Phil moved away, he was pissed as Hell…sad too but the anger had taken over. How dare she say that? He knew damn well that kiss was _not_ acting….it was _real_…well if that's how she wanted to play her little game then so be it.

_Like I'm gonna sit around and wait for her to realise she wants me…I'll show her…two can play at that game!_

Phil was engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realise he had banged into someone and fell to the floor. He groaned as he landed at hard on the ground and was about to give the asshole who caused him to fall a piece of his mind when a soft voice filled the air.

"Oh my God! Phil! I am so sorry! I am such a clumsy ass!" He looked up and saw the woman's eyes filled with fear and worry. She was searching his face for signs that he heard her.

Phil grinned which made the woman relax and breathe a sigh of relief. She held out a hand and beamed when he gladly accepted it. He got to his feet and stared into her face which made the Diva blush.

"Don't worry about it Mickie…I'm just as clumsy as you are."

Phil had banged into none other than Miss James herself. He knew fine well she had a crush on him ( thanks to Chris and the others teasing him about it).

_This is too good to be true!_ Mickie was absolutely glowing with happiness.

_I wonder if Mickie's up for room service…_ Phil pondered slightly as Mickie stood trying not act like such a nervous wreck.

"I guess I should get going…" Mickie began and sighed a little…

"Mickie, I _know_ this is gonna sound weird but would you like to go grab a bite to eat? I haven't had anything yet and was just gonna chill out and get some room service." Phil asked.

"Really?" Mickie asked trying to hide her excitement.

Phil looked at her and smiled gently. He noticed how excited and happy she looked and he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"Really… call it an apology for barging into you like that…so what do you say?" He grinned and held out his arm. _Don't let it be said I ain't a gent!_

Mickie grinned and looped her arm through his. "I say you got yourself a date Mr Brooks."

**A.N. I must apologise for any errors…its quarter to one in the morning and I am shattered but wanted to get this done and dusted. **

**Please review and as mentioned above see you on the 18****th****!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	34. Sleepover

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 34**

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everybody! I am immensely sorry for the overdue update but a few things happened during my break from Uni…Xmas/the flu/David Tennant leaving Doctor Who/Internet being down due to the snow which has finally melted thank God! All these things kinda prevented me from updating when I wanted to.**

**Anyway without further ado here is the brand spanking new addition to this story which I _will_ eventually finish at some point!**

As always please review and thanks to everyone whose still clicking on that wee link to read another chapter!

"Still no word? She _did_ say she would come." Ashley said as Amy tried to reach Alana again but her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Maybe she's run off with Phil…to finish what they _started_ earlier!" Melina joked as she carefully applied the pink nail varnish coated brush over Trish's nails.

The girls had been in Trish and Melina's room for the past hour. Melina's joke caused the girls to burst into giggles. Maria laughed and tried to look happy so Ashley and Amy wouldn't suspect that she knew that something _major _could be happening right now.

_Oh if only you knew how right you could be Mel_…

"Give her half an hour and if she doesn't show then we'll deal with her tomorrow." Trish replied with a grin.

"Ever the voice of reason!" Amy teased and Trish playfully glared at the red head who grinned back at her.

"You didn't let me finish…" Trish protested.

"Why you got something else to say _Banquo_?" Maria asked with a smile, she was staring to lighten up…maybe she was right about Phil and Alana. However, she soon frowned when the room went silent and her friend's gave her looks. _Strange, strange looks_…

"What?" She asked wide eyed. "Haven't you ever read _Romeo and Juliet? Banquo_ is Romeo's cousin and is regarded as the _voice__of reason_." Maria explained as she picked up her glass of wine and took a drink.

The others all looked at each other before Amy broke the silence.

"Anyway…"

The girls all laughed as Maria put her drink down and picked up a pillow lying beside her and flung it at Amy's head.

"Now ladies…" Melina began laughing as Amy (who fell back due to the force of the throw) pushed the hair out of her eyes and grabbed the offending pillow and glared at the Ditzy Diva with a menacing look.

"Ames remember your _classes_…_Anger _is _not_ the _solution_." Trish teased as Melina had just finished her nails.

Amy turned to look at Trish and raised the pillow. "You want me to ruin that manicure, Stratus?"

Before Trish could retort there was a knock at the door. The girls all looked at each other and Amy hauled out her cell. There was nothing from Alana.

"Who is it?" Ashley yelled before adding. "If you are a male and your name is either Chris/John/Matt/Liam/Randy you can fuck off!"

"It's _me_! Are you gonna let me in or do you need proof?" Alana yelled from the other side of the door.

Ashley and the others grinned as the pink and blonde haired woman bounced over to the door and opened it to reveal the brunette who was now dressed down in a pair of faded blue jeans, navy Converses and a white long sleeved t-shirt with long black cardigan. Her make up was off and her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"We figured it was you…no-one else could have _that_ accent!" Ashley grinned as she allowed her friend to enter.

Maria tried to look happy as Alana entered. _She rejected him…she must have done. She wouldn't be here if she felt the same for Phil_…

"Ria…you ok? You look like you've seen your dog die." Alana narrowed her eyes as she noticed her friend's crest fallen expression.

Maria was aware everyone was watching her. _Shit! _"Huh? Oh! Um it's nothing…well did you bump into Phil before you left?" Maria asked as Alana put her bag down and kicked off her shoes before sitting down between Trish and Melina.

"No…why did he want something?" Alana asked confused.

"Yeah…another kiss!" Amy quipped causing the girls to giggle and Alana to blush like mad.

"Shut up! He's my _friend_!" Alana retorted.

_He didn't see her? Where the hell did he go then?_ "Never mind." Maria shook her head. "He just

wanted to talk about next weeks match but he'll probably catch you at breakfast." Maria added and Alana smiled at her.

"Ok…sorry I was late….I had to wait on Liam…he's _worse_ than me when it comes to getting ready." Alana lied with a smile as Amy grabbed an empty glass and filled it up with a hearty measure of wine.

"You know Randy is the same." Ashley said as she drained her glass. "I swear he _moisturises_ more than I do!"

"Well he looks the _type._" Amy casually drawled and inspected her nails.

Ashley's eyes narrowed and she tried her damn hardest not to smile. "What are you insinuating Miss Dumas?"

"Right ladies…let's simmer down! Enough with the man talk…haven't you all forgotten we have a _mission _to take of?" Maria grinned trying to move the conservation from men to getting rid of Beth.

"Do I look like Farah Fawcett to you?" Amy asked in mock seriousness as she turned her attention to Maria.

"Mission! Ha we sound like Charlie's Angels right enough!" Alana added then giggled.

"Ooooh someone's tipsy already and she just _got_ here!" Ashley teased causing the girls to laugh once more.

"Shut up you!" Alana scolded through her giggles as she casually tried to take another sip of wine without the others noticing.

"We're Vince's Angels!" Melina said and laughed once more.

"Guys! Guys enough!" Maria said as she began to calm down.

"Eh I think you'll find we're _girls_ not _guys_!" Alana stated and snapped her fingers.

"Oh check out little miss attitude over there!" Trish teased.

"Fine! Have a laugh!" Maria huffed standing up. "I'll just take my 'get rid of Beth' ideas elsewhere shall I?" She made as if she was going to walk out the door.

"Kanellis sit on your ass…we'll be good." Amy said smiling.

"Yeah…she's right…we promise." Melina added with a nod of her head.

Maria stared at her friends and rolled her eyes but she couldn't help grinning as she sat back down between Trish and Ashley.

"So…what ideas do you have?" Melina asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Well…the most important one is making sure Trish looks _amazing_ on her double date with Jeff and Beth." Maria began.

"You're okay with that aren't you Mel? If you want me to stop pretending to see…" Trish asked her Latina friend who shook her head violently.

"At first I was kinda bummed but Trish I _despise_ that woman! I want her out as much as you do!"

"Okay, so the double date is still going on…have you thought about what you're going to wear?" Maria asked and all of the Diva's stared at Trish who blushed.

"Well…I…no, not really." Trish admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I think you should wear hot pants and a corset…with big red PVC heels!" Amy replied with a grin.

"Imagine the look on _Madam's_ face!" Alana added with a chuckle.

"It would certainly catch a certain Mr Hardy's attention…" Ashley added.

"No! No! No! And did I mention? NO!" Trish shook her head. "I want to upstage Beth in a _good_ way not by looking like a _whore_!"

"I think you should go for something subtle but also something that complements your figure." Melina said seriously.

"She's right!" Maria added enthusiastically. "You just _know _Beth will be dressed head to toe in designer gear."

"Also you should have like minimal….oh! What's the word…you know when you have barely any make up on?" Ashley frowned trying to think. She was clicking her fingers as if that would somehow help her remember the word she had forgotten.

"Natural?" Amy asked looking at her friend as if she was an alien with three heads.

"That's the one! You can wipe that look of your face too! I was just having a _blonde_ moment there." Ashley replied as she took another drink. Which she almost spat out because of Amy who was trying to make her laugh.

"Yeah, natural make up and make your hair nice and wavy!" Alana added with a smile. "Your hair always looks really good like that."

Trish smiled. "That does sound good…I kinda like keeping things simple."

"Good! When we get back home we can arrange a shopping trip." Maria scribbled into a small notebook she brought with her.

"God! That reminds me…I have to see Beth about dress fittings!" Amy groaned.

"Gutted. Hey…shouldn't Beth and Jeff also be organising their Hen and Stag parties?" Alana asked. She sighed when they gave her blank looks.

"I forget you don't call them that! Fine…their _Bachelorette_ and _Bachelor_ parties!"

"She's right! Surely Madam wouldn't let Jeffy have a stripper?" Melina asked looking at Amy.

"You see how _jealous _she gets when fucking _5 year _old girls look at him!" Ashley added smirking.

"So? What do you want me to do about it? Demand that she books him one?" Amy interjected, folding her arms.

Alana's eyes widened and a grin formed across her face. "Oh. My. God…I have a brilliant idea!" She leapt up off her feet and clapped her hands.

"My God you're just as bad as _her_." Amy nodded in Maria's direction which caused the other Diva to respond with a simple "Hey!"

"You're right! (Alana pointed at Melina who looked a bit frightened) There is _no_ way Beth would let a scantly clad _stripper_ perform but she couldn't stop scantly clad _Divas_ from performing now could she?" Alana added with a sly grin as her friends all shared looks.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Trish's eyes lit up.

"Yes…no…I don't know! But how about we provide the entertainment? Think about it! Beth will be with her cronies at some spa or whatever which means she'll not be able to keep an eye on Jeff…"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Amy mumbled but Alana simply chose to ignore the red head.

"Ames focus! We don't have to strip we could sing and dance!" Alana stated.

"Like the Pussycat Dolls!" Maria added excitedly getting up on her feet.

"Please…for the love of God do _not_ clap your hands!" Amy rubbed the bridge of her nose…one of them acting hyper was enough but both of them…

"That sounds so cool!" Ashley added looking at Melina, Amy and Trish who were looking at each other with slight uneasiness.

"Don't get me wrong it is cool…" Trish began.

"But?" The other three stared at them with their right brow's arched in perfect synchrony.

"Ok…that is fucking freaky." Melina stated.

"I can't sing for shit!" Trish finished.

"Bullshit!" Ashley scoffed.

"Yeah. She's right! You _can_ sing! Remember that time last year when we went to that karaoke bar and you got up and sang with Chris?" Maria stated triumphantly causing the three women standing to fold their arms smirk at the three sitting down.

"And before you start…you sang on that night as well." Alana pointed Amy.

"You weren't even there!" Amy frowned.

"I've been informed." Alana retorted then coughed. "Stop making me look like a tit and just hurry up and agree to it!"

"Come on Trish! It will be your _last_ time to convince Jeff to dump Beth!" Maria whined and pouted.

"We can't do it with 5..." Ashley added looking at Melina.

No-one said anything for like a nano second…Melina, Trish and Amy just stared at each other then turned to look at their friends who had eager looks on their faces. Amy sighed in defeat.

"Fine…we're in!"

The three women shrieked with glee then rushed over and caught their other friend's in a bone crushing hug.

"We knew you would do it!" Maria grinned.

"I think this calls for a toast." Alana declared as they all pulled away.

They each picked up a glass and held it up. "Here's to getting rid of bad rubbish!" Alana grinned.

"Amen to that!" Melina chorused as they all clinked glasses.

As the girls continued to have fun things weren't going so well for everyone else…

"I swear to God if you don't _shut_ up I'll _make_ you!" Randy growled and tried to calm down but it was proving to be difficult as he was currently sharing a room with John Cena.

"God! I was only saying _goodnight_! How does Ashley put up with you?" John protested but shuddered when Randy grinned at him.

"On second thought…I _don't_ want to know." John added.

"Good now go to sleep…if you don't (he continued as he noticed John was about to speak) I'll fill you in on _how_ Ashley _puts_ up with _me_!"

"See you in the morning!" John turned around and shut his eyes.

Randy grinned as he laid on his back, his hands rested at the back of his head. At least now he could get some rest.

"Pick up your damn phone! Come on! Damn it! Stupid bitch!" Candice cursed as she heard that all too familiar chirpy voicemail message that belonged to none other than Mickie James.

"Mickie! Mickie it's me! Where are you? Ok, whatever I guess you won't be coming back to the room so Johnny is spending the night with me…I'm sure Jillian or someone can give you a bed for the night…I would ask you to stay but I'm not into _that_…ciao." Candice snapped her cell shut. She grinned as she heard the door open and her boyfriend, Johnny Nitro appeared.

"Lock the door." She commanded as she sauntered over to join him.

As much as Phil tried not to admit it, he was actually having a _good_ time. He and Mickie were currently sitting at the top of his bed eating pizza they ordered. They were watching _White Chicks_ which was one of the movies that was on offer. He knew it was wrong to play with people's emotions but part of him was glad Mickie was here. He knew deep down that his feelings for Alana would probably never go away but Mickie seemed nice…nothing at all like her on screen persona or what he had overhead the girls calling her. Before they watched the movie they got talking and Phil discovered that she was down to Earth and that she only acted like a bitch because of Candice. Apparently it was _bad karma _to cross Candice Michelle.

"Are you wanting the last piece?" Mickie asked with a small smile, snapping the Chicago native out of his revive.

"What? Oh! No I'm good…do you want it?" He asked softly.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm OK."

He was about to speak when her cell vibrated causing Mickie to blush.

"Sorry…I should…" She stammered.

"No! It's fine, don't worry about it." He chuckled and got up from the bed. He figured he could tidy up so she could check her text or whatever in peace.

Mickie rolled her eyes as she listened to Candice. She sighed and Phil smiled slightly. He mouthed 'Candice?' which caused her to smile and nod.

"Is everything alright?" He asked raising a brow at her.

"It's just Candice at her best…I now am officially room less as Mr Nitro is bunking up with her."

"You could stay here." Phil blurted out stunning himself and Mickie in the process.

_Does he really want me here?_

_This is wrong…you're only asking her to spend the night because Alana rejected you. _One voice seemed to be saying but then another piped up. _Look at her! She's hot! When was the last time you got any? So you want Alana? If it's gonna happen it will happen but right now maybe Mickie's the one for you! _

"Uh Phil?" Mickie asked a tad uncertain. He had been quiet for a few minutes and Mickie was scared he would change his mind. Sure she liked him but not in the exaggerated way people made out. "I can stay with Jillian or something its ok. Besides I don't have any of my stuff and I'm sure Candice and Johnny are just _talking_…" She was babbling and she couldn't stop she always done it when she got nervous. She stopped and blushed once more, this time a deep crimson red when she noticed Phil was now directly in front of her…his eyes shone full of amusement.

"You talk too much, do you know that?" He murmured.

"It's my mother's fault…she's the worst for it." Mickie cursed herself…_shut up! Shut your Goddamn mouth!_

"You can stay…I'm sure I have a spare t-shirt around somewhere." He told her. Their faces were inches apart. Mickie was sure she could hear her heart in her ears. Phil reached out and gently ran a finger down her cheek.

Mickie almost melted at his touch. It was now or never. Quick as a flash she leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

"I take it that's a yes then?" Phil chuckled through their kisses.

"You bet." Mickie replied as his arms wrapped round her waist….

**A.N. Ooooh! There you go! I had to finish there because I didn't realise when I was writing this it was at 8 pages! If the format is weird I apologise I am using Microsoft Works and it decided to play silly bugger at some parts of the story. I will try and get **_**This Woman's Work**_** updated ASAP…I just need to add the finishing touches to the chapter before I post it.**

**Once again please review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	35. Unexpected Events

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 35**

**A.N: I am really, really, really sorry for the overdue update! I naively thought that 2nd year uni wouldn't be _that_ bad...I was wrong! The amount of work I have had to put up with is horrible! I think it's against my human rights if I am honest! Anyway, that aside here is the next chapter and I am nearly finished with this story, I don't want to keep dragging this on. As always thanks for reading, reviewing adding this story to alerts/favourites as long as people keep coming back that's all that matters.**

**Without more ado...here's the 35th chapter.**

Sunlight mixed with the faint sounds of the busy early morning traffic caused the dark haired man to groan in his sleep. He hated getting up early and you would think given his job he would be used to the early morning starts but the truth was Phil Brooks was not- and probably will never be- a _morning_ person.

His eyes slowly opened and he squinted as he took a few moments to focus. Once he was sure he was fully awake he gently turned to his side and saw that Mickie was still dead to the world. She had a slight smile on her face and one of the bed sheets was draped loosely around her. Phil smiled as the flashbacks from last night replayed in his mind.

_What a night_...

He searched the room, looking for the clock, it wasn't even 7am yet. He remembered that as long as they left the hotel by 10.30 at the latest and were at the airport for the 12.30pm flight there would be no trouble. The WWE were nearly finished in the UK and today they were making their way to Glasgow and from there Aberdeen before heading back to the States.

He glanced down at Mickie as she was beginning to wake up. She smiled softly at him. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Morning." She replied quietly.

"Hey." He replied almost as gently. Before she could do anything he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away she grinned back at him.

"I take it you had a good night last night?"

"You could say that..." He grinned as she sat up. "No doubt I'll be sleeping on the flight though." Mickie laughed and he moved over and put an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Never in a million years did she expect _this_ to happen, funnily enough, neither did Phil.

Both were silent for a minute, contemplating their thoughts.

"Phil...not that I _didn't_ enjoy last night or anything but I don't usually do that." Mickie told him seriously.

Phil looked down at the Diva who gazed up at him. "Me neither..." He flashed her that crooked grin. "Well at least not on a first date anyway."

"I just don't want you to think I'm a _slut_ or anything...Its just I _like_ you and I haven't been in a relationship for a while. I think if we are going to see each other then maybe we could _slow_ things down a notch." Mickie replied.

"I'd like that." Phil replied truthfully. It was about time he had some fun...he hadn't had a girlfriend since his OVW days and they were _long_ gone. "Its been a while since I last dated but there's something about you Mickie and I would like to get to know you better." Phil said smiling.

Mickie didn't reply she moved her face close to his and smirked. "So what would you like to know_ first_, Mr Brooks?"

"I thought you wanted us to take things slow..." Phil muttered.

"I do but there's no harm in doing this is there?" Mickie responded before crashing her lips to his. Phil, not breaking their kisses, managed to position himself on top of her.

As they continued their little make out session, Phil's cell flashed. He had left it on silent so he had no clue it was ringing which was just as well...

"Awww can someone not get through to _lover boy_"? Amy cooed as Alana muttered "Fuck off" as Phil's cell went to voice mail. She gave Amy the finger before leaving a message for Phil.

"Hey, its Alana. I was just calling because Ria told me you wanted to see me last night but I didn't see you...obviously...anyway! Doesn't matter, I might drop by, before we leave...if not I'll catch you at the airport...so...yeah...bye." Alana snapped her cell shut.

"Wow..._smooth_!" Amy teased and Alana rolled her eyes.

"Shut it you!" She grinned after scolding her friend. "That was pretty bad...I'll see him later."

Trish grinned. "Look if you _really_ want to go talk to him then go see him."

Alana mentally debated about going or staying but was literally shoved out of the door by Amy.

"Oh for God sakes...go!" The red headed woman cried.

Alana grinned and saluted her as she wandered down the hallway. She was about to turn left for the lift when she suddenly realised she had no idea where Phil was staying.

_Shit! Who would more likely share a room with Phil?_ Alana wondered as she searched through her contacts before settling on the and only Mr Cena.

"Good morning sunshine!" John greeted and she laughed.

"Morning Johnny...listen I need a wee favour...do you know what room Phil is in?"

"Ooooh! Someone wants some more loving!" John teased.

Alana rolled her eyes but couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "God you're just as bad as Amy! Seriously, I need to speak to him about the storyline...Vince's orders." Alana replied, making the last part up. She figured if she mentioned the boss' name then John would give her the room number and leave her be.

"Okay..." John let out a breath of defeat. "He is staying in room 420...I remember because he is 3 doors down from Matt and Chris." John told her.

Alana thanked him and hung up. She made her way to the elevator and pushed the button for the fourth floor. The promo from last night flashed in her mind and she couldn't help but smile.

Phil was now in the shower. Mickie found one of his clean wrestling shirts and slipped it on. She wore it over her wrestling attire from last night. Phil had offered her to use the shower first but she figured it would be best for her to go back to her room and get ready there, seen as her clean clothes were there.

She was waiting for him to come out so she could say goodbye.

"I'm just about finished! You sure you don't want to join me?" Phil teasingly yelled from the bathroom.

"Dream on _Punk_! Hurry your ass up! I swear you're as_ bad_ as _Candice_!" She retaliated.

"Just you wait till I'm done..." He mock threatened but she stopped paying him attention as someone had just knocked on the door.

She turned her direction towards the bathroom. Phil hadn't heard the knocking.

_Ok, he's either deaf or that water is really loud_....

Mickie glanced at the door, it would be rude to just ignore whoever it was...it was probably just a concierge .Whoever it was they knocked again, albeit louder this time.

Mickie's feet made the decision for her she opened the door and smiled softly when she saw a stunned Alana staring at her.

"Hey Alana."

Alana wasn't sure how she managed to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. _No. Fucking. Way._ _This is not happening...She is not standing there...I'm either still drunk or asleep..._

"Mickie!" Alana couldn't help but keep the surprise out of her voice. "I must be at the _wrong_ room...I thought _Phil's_ room was _420_...my mistake. I'll be..." She began but stopped when her eyes clocked the CM Punk shirt draped across the other Diva's torso.

Mickie's eyes flickered with amusement. "This _is_ Phil's room...he should be out in sec..." Mickie replied nodding towards the bathroom.

However she was curt short when the man in question walked out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Alana." Phil said, shocked to see her at his door. He smiled slightly at the look on her face when she realised that he was not alone.

Alana tore her gaze from Mickie to her friend and tried to focus on his face. _Why couldn't you put a fucking shirt on?_

"You know what...you got me..." Alana began laughing- earning confused looks from the others. She looked around the room and then down the hallway. "Right where is he?" Alana asked as she began calming down.

"Where's who?" Mickie asked puzzled as she looked from Punk to Alana.

"_Ashton Kutcher_! Clearly I've been _Punk'd_ because this (she pointed at Mickie and Phil) is..._fucked up_!" Alana stated.

Mickie's confusion turned to a frown she inched closer to Alana. "How is it? You got a _problem_ with us _dating_?"

Alana scoffed and folded her arms. "Please! A _pity fuck_ does constitute to a _relationship_."

"You little..." Mickie glared but Phil stopped her, his arm gently wrapped round her waist which did not go unnoticed by Alana.

"Alana...I appreciate your concern...you're my _friend_(Mickie cast a smirk in Alana's direction at the emphasis placed on the word) but I am a grown man and I can make my own decisions about who I can and cannot date." Phil told her gently.

Alana looked up at Phil and swallowed hard. "I _know_ that." She huffed and mentally kicked herself for acting like such a child.

"Look I'm...sorry." She turned to Mickie who was now smiling triumphantly. It took a _lot_ for Alana to say that but if sucking up to Mickie meant not losing her friend then so be it.

"It's just so weird seeing you with someone...you _haven't_ had a girlfriend..." Alana turned her attention back to Phil who flashed his crooked grin.

"Since my OVW days." Phil finished for her.

"Look, I came here because Maria said you wanted to speak to me about the storyline but I guess it can wait until we get to the airport." Alana said.

Phil nodded. _I wanted to speak to you but not about that_. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

Alana nodded. She wanted to get as far away from them as possible. She didn't think she could take much more of Mickie's smug looks.

Mickie sensed this was her chance, she snaked an arm around Phil's waist and he grinned down at her.

"Right...see you later..." Alana mumbled as she turned on her heel and began walking down the hallway.

"Bye!" Mickie chirped and was about to close the door when Phil yelled "Hey, Al wait!"

Mickie looked at him and then at Alana who smiled slightly.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell the others about this..." He indicated to him and Mickie which made the Virgina native frown.

_Ha!_ _I knew you were just a booty call!_ However that was soon wiped from her mind when she saw Phil smile at Mickie.

"Its just I feel it would be more personal if I told the others about us."

Mickie beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek. Alana felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. She just nodded and waited until they closed the door. She stomped furiously back to the elevator. As she punched the button for her floor she reminded herself that she felt this way because he was her friend and she was protective of him...plus the fact she was in a storyline didn't exactly help matters either...

"She's been awful quiet...what do you think happened?" Melina asked Ashley who shrugged.

The two Diva's were talking about Alana who had remained tight lipped since she got back from Phil's room.

Everyone was waiting in the lobby downstairs to board the buses to the airport. The WWE was now heading to Glasgow and after that Aberdeen, then back home.

"She looks _overjoyed_ at going home." A voice joked and Melina's grin got wider as her boyfriend joined them. He grinned at her and winked which made the Latina blush before walking over to Matt and the others. Ashley rolled her eyes which landed her a smack on the arm.

"Hey!" The Dirty Diva protested rubbing her sore arm.

"Alright guys I need your attention...quiet you two!" Stephanie yelled over the chatter of voices and told off a smirking John and Randy.

"They act like children sometimes its unreal." Maria muttered under her breath to Trish who bit back a grin.

"Thank you." Stephanie grinned. "Okay, so as you are aware we are flying out to Glasgow today...I think we have about everyone so we can start getting you on the buses."

"Sorry we're late!" a voice called out and Amy rolled her eyes as it was none other than Candice Michelle who spoke.

"We would have gotten here earlier but those _two_ kept us waiting!" Candice announced indicating to Mickie and Phil who now joined the group of stunned Superstars.

"No fucking way!" Amy muttered looking at the two who now were both a lovely shade of red.

Maria looked at Phil then at Alana who glared at the newly formed couple before resting her head on Liam's shoulder. Liam who was too busy staring at Phil and Mickie didn't notice her look of utter annoyance and simply kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay..." Stephanie began unsure of what to say. "Well there you go! Now come on people let's move it!"

"When did _they_ become a _couple?_" Melina asked Maria who shook her head. She made a mental note to speak to Phil _alone_ when they got to the hotel later on.

Meanwhile, several thousand miles away back in the US, Vince McMahon smiled at the three young men who were currently seated opposite him.

"As you have been aware, I sent my son Shane to the recent OVW show and he couldn't wait to inform me about the upcoming talent we have at our training facility." Vince began.

The three smiled at their boss and looked at each other. They were upcoming stars in the WWE and soon, they would hopefully be joining one of three brands.

"Now, I was particularly interested in the three of you because I feel you each will bring something unique to the WWE. I also have had several reports from the trainers backing up the glowing recommendations from my son and that is why I feel that you deserve a chance to make your presence known to the WWE Universe." Vince replied as he now pulled out the three contracts and smiled at the look on the young mens faces.

"Are you serious?" The young man in the middle, Matt Korklan known as Evan Bourne, asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"_Deadly._" Vince stated with a grin and leaned forward, folding his arms. "I'm not saying that this is going to be easy and you won't be on the live shows right away...we need a couple of dark matches from each of you to help establish your characters." Vince finished as he realised that their faces fell slightly as he mentioned the words "won't be" and "live show" in the sentence.

"So, what you're saying is...once we've done that we're good to go?" The man on the right of Matt asked, his thick Irish accent booming. He was called Steven Farrlley better known by his ring name, Sheamus O' Shaunessy.

"I promise you, I will not _fuck_ you about." The three tried not to laugh as said that sentence so seriously.

"Once we have an idea of how the fans will react then I'll get the creative teams to write up a suitable storyline for each of you and get your entrances sorted. I also want you to continue training but we'll figure the best way to do that at a later date. I guess all that's left for you is to to sign the dotted line..._if_ you still want to be here." Vince finished shoving three contracts and pens towards the young men.

They all read through it and basically it reiterated what Vince already told them. Steven and Matt both scribbled their names down.

"Thank you." Vince smiled as she took their contracts back. He grinned when the other man signed his and passed it back with a big smile.

"You won't regret this and welcome to the WWE." Vince replied as he stood up and shook their hands.

Drew Galloway, aka Drew McIntyre, smiled when he shook Vince's hand. He had a feeling he wouldn't regret this at all..

"Thanks very much, Mr McMahon."

No, he wouldn't regret this at all...

**A.N. Once again, sorry for the overdue update. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	36. Drama Much?

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 36**

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the long update but my stupid exams wrecked my social life! Anyway, now that I am finished for summer I can regularly update. I want to thank everyone for reading so far.**

**I am having trouble with one of the later chapters of the story. I am trying to write the chapter about Jeff's bachelor party but I cannot, for the life of me, decide on a good song for the girls to sing.**

**This is where you guys come in! If you have any ideas please add them to a review, if you are posting one. PM's with suggestions will also be accepted! I know this is set in 2006 but it is _fiction_ so any songs will be accepted!**

**On that note, here's chapter 36.**

The past 2 weeks flew by and it was now mid June. Jeff and Beth's wedding was now less than a month away and the final preparations were in place. The Raw roster was now in Los Angeles and as it was the Saturday before the live show the majority of the roster were at the hotel or arriving there.

The past week had everyone buzzing with excitement, the three new signings were making their debut on Monday (albeit in a dark match) but what _really_ got people's attention was the fact that Vince and the others had managed to keep their identities a secret. The three men in question were also at the hotel but on a different floor from everyone else.

That wasn't the _only_ secret that had been kept well hidden. Although it had been a while since Beth was sent that _anonymous_ email which contained pictures of her fiance and Trish it still rattled her that _someone_ knew her personal email address. When she told Jeff about it, he reassured her that it was nothing and that whoever sent her it was just trying to stir up trouble. When he told Matt and Amy about it they laughed it off but ever since Amy found out, she can't help shake this guilty feeling she got each time she remembered about it...

However, today was shaping out to be one of the most _eventful_ days yet. Beth had organised her bridesmaid dress fittings at a top boutique at 12pm. This meant that Amy had to meet her along with Beth's mother Daniella, Helena (the wedding planner), Stella and the other _lucky_ bridesmaids. Amongst them would be Beth's younger sister, Rosaline who was 23 and apparently the complete _opposite_ of her sister.

After that, Beth would be getting ready along with Jeff, Chris and Trish for the much anticipated double date. Amy promised that as soon as she was done with _Bridezilla_ she would get back to the hotel to help get Trish ready.

"Okay, so you're sure you know what you're _doing_?" Ashley asked Amy who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I have to remember to ask Beth about what she's going to wear tonight so we can help Trish pick an outfit that will look _better_." Amy replied slightly annoyed since she had heard this for what felt like the _millionth_ time!

"A _billion _times better!" Maria squealed excitedly.

"Okay so while I'm doing that, have you figured out what we're going to perform at Jeff's bachelor party?" Amy asked with a slight smirk as her friends all looked at each other.

"Um, that's a work in _progress_." Melina stated with a smile.

"You mean you _still_ haven't thought of a song yet! I knew it!" Amy grinned.

"Never mind that, we'll _find_ one." Alana reassured Amy. "You just focus on getting through today, God knows you're gonna need to what with being stuck with _Bridezilla_ and her clan." The brunette added thankful that she was not in the redhead's place.

"Gee, thanks for the support..." Amy dryly remarked as she looked at herself in the mirror. The girls (minus Trish who was still in her room asleep, it was after all, only 9am) were in Maria's hotel room. "so what do you think? Will she freak out or not?" Amy added as she indicated her clothing which consisted of black baggy pants, a black Lita t-shirt and red Converses.

"I now wish I was going." Melina replied honestly.

"Please take a picture of their faces! It's gonna be like _Pretty Woman_! You'll be asked to leave!" Ashley giggled.

Amy grinned then sighed. "I still can't believe that Jeff's still going through with this. I thought that he would have dumped Beth by now."

Maria wandered over to her friend and put an arm around her as they both looked in the mirror.

"There's still time...who knows what's gonna happen."

"Ria's right." Alana nodded in agreement. "Right now all we gotta do is get through today." She added with a small smile.

"You're right, there's still time! God! Listen to me! Anyway, enough of the Beth talk." The redhead spun around to face her other friends, a mischievous glint formed in her eyes. "I wanna know who these new superstars are!"

The girls then dissolved into excited chattering about the 3 new Superstars who would be debuting on Raw on Monday night. While they were talking Amy's cell vibrated and when she noticed Trish had sent her a message she felt that all too familiar lump form in her throat.

_Okay enough is enough, tonight I'm gonna tell her the truth...I just hope she doesn't hate me_.

*****Later that day*****

To say Amy was in Hell was a complete _understatement_, If Satan, himself had appeared at the very moment in time she would be clinging onto his leg begging to go back to Hell with him...

"No, no, no! That's all wrong! Take it off now!" Beth screeched in disgust at a dress her friend Jade was currently trying on. It was a strapless lavender A-line dress that just trailed the floor.

All in all, there four bridesmaids – Jade and Zoe (Beth's friends who were also models and also sneered at Amy's black cargo pants and Lita t-shirt along with everyone else excluding Rosaline) Rosaline and Amy. Rosaline was the most down to Earth out of the women who were currently in the boutique. She was about the same height as Amy and more curvier than her sister. Her hair was cropped in a pixie sort of style and was dark blonde. She and Amy had chatted away and Amy was surprised to discover that Amy was almost finished her photography course at college and was a die hard wrestling fan.

"Bethany. Try and relax darling, I'm sure there are other, more acceptable dresses here." Stella's eyes cast towards the anxious assistant who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"I'm never going to find anything! I'll not even _get_ married!" Beth whined, now in full OTT mode. Jade and Zoe rushed over to comfort her. Daniella on the other hand cast dark looks at the assistant. Helena was on her cell, presumably trying other stores and Stella was demanding to speak to the Manager.

"I'm sure we have something Beth will _like_...please give me 5 minutes." The assistant said attempting to reassure the icy British agent and not to mention _keep_ her job.

Stella let her go and turned to Beth who was being consoled by her best friends.

"Darling, don't worry if we can't find anything (she cast a look to the poor woman who currently had their back to them as she frantically searched the small room in the back for a dress) _here_ we will simply go _elsewhere_." Stella said soothingly.

Beth just sniffed and looked at her agent as Zoe handed her handkerchief. Rosaline resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Is she always like this?" Amy whispered to the blonde who grinned.

"You have no idea...you never got to be around Beth when she was in _high school_.." Rosaline replied wryly.

Amy bit back a giggle which caused the other women to frown at them.

"I hardly think this _predicament_ is amusing!" Daniella remarked, her frown getting deeper.

_If she's not careful she'll end up with wrinkles_. Amy thought to herself.

"Oh Mom! We're nothing laughing at Beth! I was simply asking Amy about her experiences as a wrestler." Rosaline lied with a cheery smile on her face.

Beth glared at her sister along with her friends. "Um hello! In case you haven't noticed there are far more _important_ things going on here today!" Beth shot back at her sister.

_What a complete bitch she is! I don't know the hell Rosaline managed to put up with her_! Amy's eyes narrowed slightly at the dark haired woman across from her who was now talking with her friends.

"Beth, seriously, listen to yourself! You'll find a dress for Pete's sake! You need to relax or you'll end up with wrinkles! I swear your forehead is starting to look a little creased..." Rosaline replied squinting her eyes slightly as if she was examining her sister's forehead.

This caused Beth to act like a child even more. She whined to her mother whilst being comforted (and reassured that she was fine) by Jade and Zoe.

"Roasline! That's enough! You will support your sister and stop with the snide remarks." Daniella warned her youngest daughter.

"Where is that girl?" Stella scanned the shop for the assistant.

"While we're waiting I was meaning to ask you Roasline, when will you be free before the wedding?" Daniella asked.

"Um I should be free the whole week before it, why?" Roasline eyes narrowed at her mother.

"I need to inform Jay when you are free so we can book your appointment." Daniella replied, looking at her daughter as if she was stupid.

"For what?" Roasline asked puzzled.

"Darling!" Her mother chuckled. "Your _hair_ of course! You honestly can't expect me to let you get photographed looking like _that_, now can you?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Roasline asked outraged.

Before her mother could reply Beth cut in. "Jade, Zoe and Amy all have _long_ hair, you will look ridiculous with _short_ hair! You have to get extensions." Beth replied simply.

"So I get fake hair and glue which could potentially _ruin_ my _natural_ hair just so you're picture's look _good_?" She asked her mother and sister in disbelief. "You can think again! No one will care about my hair it's _you_ they'll care about!" She finished sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Beth turned to her mother who held up her hand. "We'll deal with this later." was all she said as Beth cast her sister a dark look.

Helena who just finished her phone call made her way back over.

"What's going on? Where's Stella?"

"She went to fetch that assistant...if she doesn't get back in the next five minutes we're leaving, did that other store agree to a fitting?" Daniella enquired.

Helena nodded. "Yes but as long as we make it there by 1.30 at the latest."

"Look who I found!" Stella cheerfully announced as she returned – at long last – with the assistant who was carrying a dress covered up in a black plastic bag.

"Apparently this is just _new_ in. I got to see it and I think this is the _one_." Stella confidently announced all the while thinking: _At least for your sake I hope it is_ as she watched the nervous blonde woman careful unzip the bag as Beth's ever watchful eyes looked on.

_Jesus! I never knew a human being was capable of making their voice go that high_! Amy tried to cover her ears (to no avail) as Beth jumped up and down like a madwoman shrieking "That's the one!" and hugging her mother and friends.

The assistant breathed a sigh of relief as she carefully draped the dress over a mannequin. The dress itself was cream in colour(which matched Beth's colour theme) and had a tight fitted bodice with jewels on it. The skirt was narrow but not narrow that it would rip as soon as it was put on and floor length.

"It's nearly the same style as _my_ dress but you can see that mines is _different_!" Beth said gleefully.

Rosaline looked at Amy and rolled her eyes. Trust her sister to always ensure she was number one.

"Um I guess we'll have to come back later if that's the only _one_ in." Amy spoke up for the first time hoping to God she could leave.

Beth and everyone minus Rosaline looked at Amy as if she had just sprouted two extra heads.

"Looks like someone's had _too_ many _bumps_ to the head." Daniella sniggered.

"Oh Amy!" Beth chuckled. "You always make me laugh! There are more in the back! The girl – Beth stared at her waiting for her to say her name, which she nervously replied as "Anna" - Anna, simply brought one out for display."

Amy resisted the urge to punch both women in the face. That would soon wipe the smug looks off their faces. Sure she had been to a wedding but hadn't been a bridesmaid before.

"Don't worry, it will soon be over then we're free." Roasline whispered.

Amy turned to the blonde and smiled. "I can't wait." She then looked over at Beth and then back at Roasline. "I can't believe that you're so _different_."

Rosaline laughed as they watched Anna come round and take the sizes of each of the bridesmaids. "Well there's always one _oddball_ in the family and I guess that's my role."

"You haven't met the one she's marrying then huh?" Amy giggled. "What are you doing on Monday?" She asked the young woman who shrugged.

"Nothing, I was supposed to meeting some college friends but they had to cancel, why?"

"How would you like to come backstage to Raw? We're here in LA and I thought seen as you're practically going to be part of _the_ family you'd like to meet you're future brother-in-law." Amy replied and smiled when she saw the younger woman's eyes light up.

"Really! I would love that!" She hugged the redhead which caused Jade and Zoe to raise their brows at them and whisper about the other two.

"Sorry! I can be like that sometimes!" Roasline gushed, still excited by the invitation as she pulled away from Amy who laughed.

"It's fine! It's better than those two hostile bitches over there." Amy indicated in Jade and Zoe's direction.

"Um, could I just get your sizes so I can see the dresses on you?" Anna asked her pen poised above her notebook.

"Sure I'm a size 10." Rosaline announced with a cheery smile.

"I'm usually a size 12." Amy replied with a smile.

Anna beamed at them. "Thanks, I'll just get those and we can get this done."

The four bridesmaids looked beautiful in their dresses, even though there were different shapes and sizes. The dresses were fine and no alterations were required which relieved several people in the room. As the girls were getting ready to go back to the changing rooms and undress, Zoe's eyes widened as she discovered the tattoo that Amy had on her arm.

"Oh My God!" She squealed pointing at Amy who frowned at her.

"What?" She glared at the other woman who turned to Beth.

"She has a horrible_ thing_ on her arm!" Zoe wailed.

"We normally call it a _tattoo_ and so what? You're ribs are practically showing through your bodice but you don't see me complaining." Amy remarked at the other woman's antics.

Rosaline suppressed a snort as she knew that her mother and sister wouldn't approve.

"Let me see it." Daniella commanded as she along with Helena and Stella approached them.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back. Helena looked at the other two. "I can order make up to cover it."

Amy's eyes widened. "What? No way! No one is gonna be looking at my arm! They'll be focusing on Beth! After all its her _wedding_!"

Beth came over to see what all the fuss was about. "Oh for the love of God let me see it." She looked at the tattoo then back at Helena. "Order it."

"Um excuse me? What part of _No way_ don't you understand...I am _not_ covering it!" Amy refused to agree.

"I think you'll find you will." Beth scoffed.

"Beth don't you think you're being a little over reactive?" Roasline asked.

"Roasline. That's enough." Daniella announced in a cool tone. She looked Amy straight in the eye and a cool smile formed on her face. "If that's what Miss Dumas wants then so be it." She held up a hand as Beth's mouth opened in protest. "I just think Jeff will be disappointed that his brother's girlfriend isn't willing to cooperate with us for one measly day."

Amy knew she was beaten, if Beth called Jeff he would be beyond pissed with her. She just hated seeing that woman get what she wanted.

"Fine!" She held her hands up in defeat as both mother and daughter smirked triumphantly. "But if I get an allergic reaction to it, I'm holding _you_ responsible."

The women got changed after that and began to leave the shop. It was just going onto half past three. Beth and the other's were staying at different hotel from Amy.

"I will call you as soon as I get the pass." She told Roasline who smiled and nodded.

"Cool and I apologise for my family's behaviour, they're not used to the word _no_."

Amy shook her head. "Its fine...I might accidentally 'misplace' the cover up."

Rosaline giggled then rolled her eyes as her sister was making her way over to them. "I better go...see you later Amy."

"Bye." Amy cherrfully called as Beth approached her. "To what do I bestow this great honour." She knew she should be nice but somehow Amy couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Beth smiled politely, choosing to ignore her sarcasm. "Amy, I was just wondering if Patricia and Christopher were still up for going to dinner tonight, I haven't heard from her in _days_."

_Oh she's going all right_. "Oh! Did she not text you? I was sure she did. Oh well, she's still up for it, if _you_ are that is." Amy said sweetly.

"Good! I _can't _ wait. Would you be so kind as to tell her that I have booked at table for 7.30 at the Ivy so they should arrive there about 7.15?" Beth replied.

Amy nodded. "Will do."

"Great!" Beth beamed. "Now I really must be going...I'm so glad you came today and agreed to our little idea...I would hate for us to fall _out_ so late in the day." Beth said all sweetness and light.

_We were never in to begin with_. "No problem." Amy replied the smile still etched on her face. She was so sure that if she kept this up her face would stay like that.

"I really must dash! Bye!" Beth smiled and air kissed Amy who just smiled back.

As she watched the dark haired woman walk back to her awaiting car she suddenly realised she forgot to ask her about her clothing for the dinner.

"Uh Beth! I just realised I forgot to tell you something!" Amy yelled which caused Beth to spin around and frown at her.

"I am so silly!" Amy began sheepishly. "God, those _blows_ to the head must be getting to me!" She added as Beth walked back over to her.

"What did you mean to tell me?" Beth asked bluntly.

_Gee, talk about straight to the point_. "I was just wondering what are you wearing tonight to the dinner?"

Beth looked at her and giggled. She lightly punched the redhead's arm. "Oh you really crack me up!" She said laughing.

_Do that again and I'll break your arm then we'll see what looks more ridiculous, cast or tattoo!_ Amy thought as she laughed along with her. "If I tell you then you'll tell Trish! Then that would ruin the surprise!" Beth finished calming down.

Amy looked at the woman and smiled that smile once more. "It's not that! I just wanted to know so that Trish doesn't wear the _same_ clothes as you."

Beth looked at Amy and grinned. "Oh I'm sure that _won't_ happen! But just to be safe, I'm wearing this gorgeous little black dress that has a corset style top and pencil skirt style bottom! It will go _perfect_ with the black stain _Louboutins_ that Jeffy bought me!"

_Goody! _"Great! Now I better let you go! That wedding won't plan itself!" Amy gushed.

Beth smiled and waved goodbye once more before heading to her car. Amy headed in the other direction. She decided to walk since the hotel was only 15 minutes away.

_Thank God she's gone, if I had to smile like that one more time I think my cheekbone would break!_

Later that day about 2 hours before Trish was due to meet Chris and the other's downstairs she was in her hotel room along with all her friends. The girls were deciding on what Trish should wear.

"No, that's not sitting right. Take it off!" Amy said as Trish came through with a aqua coloured halter neck dress on.

"It makes your boobs look all squishy." Maria commented, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"And that's bad _how_?" Alana asked frowning. "Doesn't that draw attention to her chest?"

Trish sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "I give up! I'm never going to find anything!" She complained.

"You will just take that off and we'll find something." Melina said soothingly as she scanned the pile of clothes currently strewn around the room.

"Well we better hurry...you have like 2 hours to get ready." Ashley remarked and frowned when her friends all frowned at her.

"What? I'm trying to help but it's not like times gonna stop so we can pick a dress." Ashley remarked holding up her hands in protest.

"She's got a point." Trish bit her lip, unsure if she would find _anything_.

"We'll find _something_." Amy reassured her casting a glance at Ashley. "Is that everything that you have?" She turned her attention back to Trish who shook her head.

"No, there's a few more in that bag by the door." She pointed to a black bag sitting by the door.

Maria wandered over to it and unzipped it. "Wow, you don't travel light do you?"

Trish giggled. "I just wanted to make sure I _look _my _best_."

"You _always_ do." Maria beamed at her friend.

"You better give us a full run through of tonight! I want _full_ details!" Melina said as she along with the others began hauling clothes out of the bag.

"Can't you just ask Chris?" Ashley asked confused.

Melina rolled her eyes. "Its not the _same_!"

As the girls giggled and pulled out more clothes Trish announced she was going to her bedroom to change.

Amy stood in her spot, debating about whether or not she should follow her friend.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Alana's voice snapped Amy back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine...I, I'm just gonna go see if she's okay in there...that zip was a nightmare to fasten." Amy gabbled and made her way to Trish's room.

The girls all looked at each other and shrugged before analysing all the outfits in detail.

"Uh Trish can I talk to for just a sec?" Amy asked as her friend stood with her back to her trying her hardest to unzip the zip at the back.

"Sure! Um could you help me with this...I swear I don't know why I bought this! This zip is a nightmare!" Trish joked as Amy unfastened her dress.

"Thanks!" Trish said as she shimmied out of the dress and grabbed her pink silk dressing gown from her bed.

"God! It's not like I'm gonna perv on you!" Amy quietly teased which made the blonde woman frown, she wasn't acting her usual cheery self which meant something was bothering her.

"Ames, are you alright?" Trish asked as her best friend was now looking at the floor.

Amy couldn't look at her friend. "I have to tell you something, something _huge_ and please, please don't hate me for it." As she said the last part she brought her attention back to Trish.

"I, I don't understand...why would I hate you?" Trish laughed nervously which showed how totally confused she was now.

Amy sighed and took a deep breath to steady herself. "You know how you and Jeff went to lunch a few months back and got things sorted out?"

"Yeah..." Trish began unsure of where this was going but let the redhead Diva continue.

"And you know how there were those pictures of you two on the Internet..." Amy told her quietly.

"I heard about them but I didn't actually see them...do you, do you know something about them?" Trish's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I...I...I took them...I took those pictures and I sent them to Beth! I didn't mean to but I just wanted things to work out between you and Jeff. I followed you guys there and waited until you left and then I snapped away. I managed to get back without being noticed and I set up a false email account and typed a message to Beth along with the pictures. I figured I could get rid of her but all I did was push the wedding forward and I'm so sorry." Amy gushed out.

Trish remained silent, trying to process all that information. "You followed us?" She asked silently.

Amy nodded a fearful look in her eyes. "I did and I only did it cause I wanted to help..."

"You followed us and took pictures hoping to get rid of my ex's fiancée and she pushed the wedding forward because of that?" Trish asked in that same silent tone.

"I did...again I'm sorry I understand if you don't wanna speak to me again..." Amy said sadly. She hoped to God she could compose herself, she didn't want to break down and cause the other's to come charging in.

Trish didn't say anything she sat for a moment and then stared at the ground, her long blonde hair covering her face. Her body began to tremble slightly and Amy felt like shit...she had made her best friend cry.

"Trish...I..." Amy began trying to fight back her own tears but was confused when her friend brought her face back to hers. Trish wasn't crying at all, she was laughing and laughing hard.

_Okay, this was not what I was expecting at all_!

"That has got to be the funniest thing I have heard in ages! I can't believe you did that! I bet you were in the bushes or something, all dressed in camouflage...with a little camera!" Trish said in between laughs.

"Actually I was in a _tree._" Amy dryly remarked which made the blonde laugh even harder.

Stop it! You'll make me wet myself!" Trish remarked wiping her eyes.

Trish calmed down then looked at her friend and took one of her hands. "I cannot believe you went to all that trouble just to try and get rid of Beth. Amy I don't hate you, I could _never_ hate you! You're my best friend for Christ sake! After all we've been through, you think I'm gonna hate you for a few measly pictures?"

Amy smiled softly and squeezed her friend's hand. "I was being pretty stupid huh?"

Trish smiled and squeezed her hand back. "That doesn't begin to describe it."

"I wish Jeff wasn't getting married..." Amy replied with a sigh.

Trish smiled and linked arms with her friend. "I know, but look on the bright side, maybe this date will make him think twice!"

Amy grinned and the two walked out of the room and rejoined their friends who were all smiling at them.

"God you guys were in their for ages!" Ashley replied as she, Alana and Melina stood in front of Maria.

"Is everything okay?" Melina asked frowning slightly.

Trish nodded. "Yeah, I was just telling Ames I am nervous about my storyline turn." She lied.

"You'll be fine!" Alana dismissed her friend's negative comment.

"So are you gonna tell us why you're standing like that or do we have to guess?" Amy raised a brow at her friends who hadn't moved since she and Trish rejoined them.

Her friends simply chose to ignore her sarcasm. "We found _it_." Ashley stated proudly.

"Narnia? Ria's _Mensa_ certificate?" Amy quipped which made Trish giggle and Maria yell "Hey!"

"You _know_ what I mean!" Ashley whined.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Alright! Chill! Let's see what you picked out then."

Ashley looked at the other two who grinned and stepped away from Maria who held up the approved dress in her arms.

"Ta da!" Maria squealed as she held the dress for the two women to see.

The dress in question was a short white with blue floral print dress. It had padded cups on the bodice part and thin black straps, there was also a black tie back.

"I totally forgot about that dress!" Trish beamed.

It was perfect! She bought it about 2 years ago and prayed that if Jeff _ever_ came back she would wear it to show him what he was missing.

"You have to wear it! Beth is gonna freak when she sees you in this!" Amy exclaimed.

Trish looked at her friend. "You sure?"

Amy nodded and took the dress from Maria. "Positive."

Trish smiled as she accepted the dress. She turned her attention back to her friends. "I don't know what shoes to wear..."

Alana held up a hand. "We got that sorted out while you were in your room. We know that Mel is the same size as you and she has those gorgeous high heeled black strappy sandals that go would go _perfect _with the dress."

As Alana spoke, Melina produced the sandals. "See. They're not too high but not too flat." Melina commented as she thrust the shoes towards Trish who took them with her free hand.

"Now hurry up and put those on! Once you're ready we can decide what to do hair and make up wise." Ashley replied as she gently shoved Trish back into her room.

**A.N I was hoping to get the date in this chapter but I wrote the last part at about 3am this morning before I _eventually_ went to bed! As mentioned in the wee note above if you could either review/PM any ideas for the girls song that would be great! **

**The next chapter will be up on Thursday the 10th of June.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	37. Dinner Date

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 37**

**Author's Note: I apologise for the long update! I kept meaning to update but never got round to it! That aside I have worked out (finally) how many chapters I have left to write. After this one there will be _6_ more.**

**I want to thank you for continuing to review and big thanks to Yovillelova for her song suggestion. If anyone else has anything please PM me or add it in the review. **

**This has nothing to do with this story but when John Cena used his old orange and blue attire me and my sister called him the "Irn Bru Man" because he basically resembled a Irn Bru can.**

**Please Review! **

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Trish bit her lip as she looked at herself for what felt like the _billionth _time in the mirror. "Maybe my hair should be tied back?" She turned to Maria. "This blusher doesn't make me look like a drag queen does it?" She asked worriedly.

Maria giggled and slung her arm around her friend. "You look amazing!"

Ashley who was standing at her other side grinned. "She's right, you look great!"

Trish turned to her other friends who were all sitting on the large bed in the hotel room. "They're right." Amy said.

Trish turned back to the mirror. _I'm just overreacting! _ Her hair was wavy and hung loose and her make up was minimal, just enough to highlight her features.

"What time did you say you had to meet Chris and the others again?" Melina asked.

"At 7.30, so I guess I should think about going." Trish replied as she turned away from the mirrror. "I'm so nervous!" She admited letting out a shaky breath.

Amy rolled her eyes and chuckled as she got up from the bed. She handed her a small black silk bag.

"While Ria and Ash were making sure you looked amazing, we took the liberty of packing your bag."

Trish smiled her thanks and then opened it to check everything was there. "Key, phone...wait, what is that...AMY!" Trish shrieked at her friend when she discovered that Amy had planted a condom in there.

"What? What did she..." Alana came over and looked in. Her eyes widened and she looked at Amy. "Oh you dirty bitch!"

"What!" Amy protested holding up her hands. "I only put in there so that if Jeff or Beth had the off chance in seeing _it_ then you could make _Jeff_ jealous by _pretending_ you and Chris were..._you know_!"

Trish looked at her red headed friend who was now blushing as all eyes were now on her.

"So you can put a condom in my bag but you can't say the word _sex_?" Trish teased with a smirk as she shut the bag.

"You gotta admit, that's a good idea." Melina said. "I know Chris and I haven't exactly...but still you know what I mean."

Trish smiled at Melina. "Trust me, you guys will do it soon. The wedding is _almost_ here and once this is over it will be worth it."

The sound of the door knocking cut them off. "Did someone order something?" Maria asked puzzled as she wandered over to the door.

She opened it to do reveal Chris who grinned at her. "Hey Ria, is Trish in?"

Maria stepped aside and beamed back at him. "She's ready to go."

Chris was wearing a black shirt with black pants and a black leather jacket. His short hair was neatly styled. Melina's breath caught in her throat when she saw him he looked amazing but her heart sank when she realised he wasn't here for her.

"Wow, you scrub up well!" Amy joked which earned her the finger.

"You look great Trish, you'll really pull one over on Beth." Chris told her as she joined him at the door.

"Thanks, um Chris who are you sharing with tonight?" Trish asked as she suddenly had an idea.

"Um, Phil...why?" Chris asked confused.

"Well, I booked this room for myself but I thought seen as you and Melina haven't had _much_ time together you would wanna crash here with _her_." Trish asked nonchalontly.

Melina's eyes widened. _Oh. . Am I ready for crashing? Not that I haven't dreamt about Chris' s hot, muscular...stop it! _ "I wouldn't mind." She spoke up, surprising herself and blushing as everyone looked in her direction.

"Really?" Chris smiled slightly.

"No, I wouldn't, I've missed you." She admitted with a smile.

"I missed you too." Chris replied taking a step closer.

"Okay!" Amy interjected. "As much as I don't wanna stop this little love in, haven't you two (she pointed to Chris and Trish) gotta be somewhere...like now?"

Chris looked at Trish. "She's right, we're running late and if I know Beth she'll have made reservations." Trish replied.

"I'll text you and let you know about sleeping arrangements." Amy said to Trish as she ushered the two out of the door.

"Good luck!" Maria cheerfully called.

"Knock that bitch dead...not literally!" Ashley yelled.

"Don't eat spagetti, if you can help it! Trust me not a good idea!" Alana shouted before the door closed behind them.

"Spagetti?" Maria was confused.

"Slurping is not attractive...plus you can stain your dress!" Alana explained.

Amy rejoined them over on the bed.

"Guys, am I doing the right thing, later tonight?" Melina asked quietly.

"Of course you are! Girl you haven't had action in months!" Ashley playfully elbowed her.

"Gee, thanks Ash!" Melina grumbled.

Alana chuckled and patted her friend's hand. "She means you deserve some fun."

"Whose Trish gonna share with? It can't be with you." Maria pointed at Amy.

"Why not?" Amy frowned.

"Duh! You're sharing with Matt whose room happens to be on the _same_ floor as Jeff!" Maria shook her head at her friend.

"She could crash in my room." Melina replied. "I was sharing with Ashley so there's a bed free."

"Oh yeah, so there is." Ashley giggled. "God! Blonde moment!"

"Thanks guys." Melina grinned. "Now I just have another problem..." Her friends frowned at her. "What the hell am I gonna wear?"

"Did you text them the right time?" Beth whined at Jeff who was slowly losing his patience.

_God give me strength_. "Yes, I told them be here for 7.30, its just left 7.35. We'll be fine!" Jeff said in what he hoped was a calm tone.

He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt, black pants and a black jacket. Beth was dolled up to the nines – after all, this was LA and they were going to The Ivy – she wore a one shoulder cream sculptural frills dress with her black signauture Christian Louboutins. She had a cream Chanel clutch in her right hand which was slowly getting crushed as she was getting tired of waiting.

"Honestly! You text people with a time and-" Beth angrily began but was interrupted by the elevator door's opening and Trish and Chris walking towards them.

Jeff couldn't help but stare, Trish looked breathtaking in that dress. It complemented her figure greatly.

Beth was fuming inside! _There is no way in Hell she's gonna distract attention from me!_

"Patricia! Christopher! We were beginng to think you deserted us." Beth slapped on a smile and greeted them sweetly.

Jeff just looked at his fiancee and didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I guess we got a little distracted..." Trish giggled as she looked at Chris who chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"What can I say? She's a beautiful girl." Chris replied beaming down at her.

"Stop it!" Trish playfully slapped his arm

_Oh pass me a fucking bucket_. Jeff bitterly thought.

"Isn't that sweet!" Beth gushed looking at Jeff who falsely smiled at his fiancee then at his friends.

"Yeah, _too sweet_." He put his arm round his wife to be and his tone was lost on her but not on the other two.

"Shall we?" Chris asked keeping his cool.

Trish was glad he spoke up her nerves were kicking in. Jeff's tone made it seem as if he doubted them.

"I had a car arranged to pick us up, dinner is at 8pm. I hear Brad and Angelina are supposed to be there!" Beth said excitedly as the four made their way to the car.

"Really...wow...that's exciting." Trish stammered.

Chris tightened his hold on her and pulled her close again – so it looked like he was whispering in case Beth or Jeff turned around- "Relax...we'll be fine, they are _none_ the wiser."

Later that night, they made it to the restaurant. They had been seated for about an hour and were getting ready for their main courses. Trish was opposite Jeff and Beth was opposite Chris.

"So, tell me again, when exactly did you two decide to hit it off?" Beth asked as she poured herself a glass of Champagne.

Trish looked at Chris. "Well it was kinda a spur of the moment thing..." Trish began trying to play it down.

"You know, I would love to hear how it happened again." Jeff began with a sly smile.

Trish wanted to kick him but stopped because that would get her nowhere plus she couldn't stay mad at him, he was only jealous.

"Well, I was playing poker with the guys and Trish came to talk to me..." Chris began as he looked at Trish as if to say 'I'll help you out if you help me.'

"Oh yeah!" Trish could have kissed him. "I remember now!" She chuckled and turned to Jeff and Beth. "I actually came _rushing_ in...Jeff you were there weren't you?" Trish pretended to think.

Beth turned to her finace and narrowed her eyes at him. "Honey! I didn't realise you were there..."

"He was but Trish actually asked me to leave the guys table and talk to her _alone_." Chris cut in before taking a drink.

Beth's attention was turned and Jeff caught Chris's eye. He mouthed "Thanks" at him. Although he was jealous he did bail him out.

"Oh really?" Beth's eyes widened. "Did you plan on having you're _way_ with him?" She asked slyly emphasing what she thought Trish was like.

_Oh, you'd like me to say that wouldn't you._ "I wish!" Trish giggled and gently squeezed Chris's hand. "No I wanted to be alone so I could ask him out, I was so nervous!"

"It was adorable." Chris replied.

"Honey! Stop!" Trish interjected.

Jeff rolled his eyes while Beth took it all in. "Awww you two are the cutest couple ever...aren't they baby?" She turned to Jeff.

"They're the _cutest_" Jeff said in a false tone.

"Well, we have our moments but I suppose everyone's the same." Trish replied trying to play down the cutesy act.

"Yeah.." Chris cleared his throat and Trish inwardly grimaced as he leaned back and slung his arm around her chair, he made his voice sound a bit more manly. "It's what us new couples do..."

"Uh huh." Jeff replied with a frown as their food was set out in front of them.

Jeff and Chris had ordered Steak while Beth ordered salmon with a light salad. Trish had ordered the same as the guys.

Beth's nose crinkled in disgust when she saw Trish was about to eat her food. "I don't know how you can eat _that_!"

_Easy, put it in my mouth and chew_. "Well I gotta keep my strength up." Trish replied sweetly. "Being a wrestler an all...plus I gotta keep my stamina up for later tonight." Trish finished causally.

Chris who had been taking a drink snorted into it. "Awww baby don't be embarrased! It's not your fault you keep me _satisfied_." Trish cooed taking his glass from him and handing him a napkin.

_Oh that lying blonde bitch!_ Jeff grinned slightly so that was how she was going to play things now.

"I know what you mean..." Beth cast a sly glance at Jeff which put Chris off his dinner. _How he can jump that bag of bones is beyond me_.

Trish just smiled and carried on eating. Beth then brought up conversation about Chris and his career which caused those two to talk.

Jeff was busy eating and Trish seized this as her chance. She uncrossed her legs and causally brought her left leg up and closer to Jeff's.

_It's now or never. Remember Trish, nice and slow..._ She brushed her foot up his leg stopping just above his knee.

Jeff's eyes widened and he choked on his dinner. Coughing and spluttering into a napkin he looked at Trish who smirked at him.

"Jeffrey! You're not a cow!" Beth reprimanded him.

"You okay man?" Chris asked frowning.

"Yeah." Jeff had managed to clear his throat. He looked in their direction but his eyes were fixed on Trish. "Just went down the _wrong_ way." He lied.

"Don't you just hate that when it happens?" Trish asked pleasently.

Jeff scowled at her before they continued to eat.

"We should do that again sometime! It was great." Beth said as they made their way out of the restaurant. The night had been eventful and so far a success. Beth was completely fooled and although Jeff had his suspicions he had no evidence to prove the two were not a couple.

Trish who walked beside Chris just smiled. "You know what our schedules are like."

Beth giggled. "I _know_! Hey, maybe the next time we do this, we'll be married!" Beth turned to Jeff who grinned at her.

"Maybe we will." He replied then kissed her softly on the lips.

Trish felt as if she had been punched on the stomach as she watched their embrace. Chris reached out and gently squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and he smiled reasuringly at her.

"Jeff!" Beth playfully scolded as they pulled away. She grinned at the others. "Sorry about him."

"Don't be." Trish replied a false smile etched on her face. "Who wouldn't be happy about being kissed by a great guy." Trish replied truthfully which made Jeff feel guilty for how he acted.

"You know we should get going...it's getting late." Chris steered the conversation away.

"Yeah, Chris is right." Jeff followed suit.

"Do you want a lift back?" Beth asked as she cuddled close to Jeff.

_Hell to the fucking No! _ "No, it's cool, we don't wanna put you out, we'll catch a cab." Chris replied which caused Trish to look at him.

"Yeah, Chris is right, I mean you booked the table and gave us a lift here...it means you get some alone time

before the hectic schedule." Trish carried out Chris's idea.

"Oh there's a cab coming!" Beth beamed as the taxi approached.

Trish stepped forward and raised her hand so the driver would stop.

"Thanks again for the great night." Trish enthused.

"Anytime Patricia!" Beth replied with a wave.

Chris and Trish waved goodbye as they climbed into the cab. Jeff and Trish got into their car and made their way back.

Chris got in and shut the door. He gave the driver directions and sat back as they took off. Trish remained slient beside him.

He slowly snaked his arm around her and pulled her close. "You know if you wanna cry, let it out. I'll even let you use my jacket as a hankie." He softly told her.

That was all it took for Trish to bury her head in his shoulder and sob her heart out. He wrapped his other arm around her and stroked her hair.

The driver looked at them with a raised brow through the mirror.

"She'll be fine...hormones are going haywire..." Chris replied breezily.

"Now you're sure you'll be okay?" Chris gently asked as he walked Trish to Ashley's room. She sniffed and nodded.

They had gotten a text from Amy during dinner. Trish lied saying it was her mom texting about her aunt that had a nasty fall and broken a hip. Chris had also text Phil telling him he was bunking with Melina.

"That hip story was quite special...tell me will Aunt Isabelle ever _walk_ again?"

Trish laughed feeling better slightly. "Hoepfully...I'm sorry I got upset like that Chris."

Chris shook his head. "Nah, it's cool. I can understand why you'd get like that. It can't be easy seeing the man you love draped over someone else. Even I can see that he shouldn't be with her."

Trish smiled at him. "You're a great guy Chris. Mel is so lucky to have you and I feel horrible keeping you from her." She replied honestly.

"Trish, you're my friend and I know you mean well, me and Melina both do! Besides the whole sneaking around thing his kinda fun." Chris admitted as they were now nearing Ashley's room.

"Well this is my door...well it's not mine's _personally_...its the hotel's...you know what I mean." Trish babbled running a hand down her face. _God I'm such an idiot sometimes!_

Chris laughed at her. "See that's the Trish I know! Always making people laugh, do you want me to come and tuck you in?" He asked in a baby voice.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. "As if!"

"After letting you snot all over me, this is the thanks I get?" Chris asked in mock disbelief.

Trish smiled at him. "Thank you for that and I hope you have a _good_ night tonight."

Chris beamed at her. "Thank you for that, you didn't have to."

Trish smiled as she opened the door. Ashley was asleep, her iPod still blasting in her ears. " I know but I wanted to...looks like I'll be fine after all."

Chris hugged her and bid her goodnight before the door clicked shut behind her. His cell beeped and he pulled it out and grinned at the text he receieved: _I'm ready...if you are x _

Melina sat nervously on the edge of the bed. _What if he's not coming_? She looked at her phone, no reply.

She got up and anxiosuly paced the room. Her hair was neatly curled and she wore a pink satin plunge bra and matching brief with stockings.

_What if I look ridiciulous! Oh God. Oh God. _Knocking at the door cut her off.

Chris grinned as he knocked on the door. His jacket was off and draped over his left arm. He had already unbuttoned 2 buttons from his shirt.

He smiled wider when he heard her footsteps padding closer to the door.

Candice hummed to herself as she made her way back to her hotel room from the lobby. She had just informed the receptionist that she required mineral water and fresh fruit to be delivered to her room in the morning.

She frowned when she spotted Chris ahead of her. She quickly rushed over to a side corridor and hid there

so she could still watch him.

_What is he doing here? Last I heard Stratus was a floor down from here_. She pulled out her cell and quickly got her camera ready.

_I'll need proof if this is gonna be big_... Her eyes widened as the door opened and Chris reached out and pulled a scantliy clad Melina next to him.

"Chris!" Melina's eyes widened. "Are you crazy, someone might see us!" She frantically looked around but he brought a finger to her lips.

"Relax, no-one followed me and this hallway is deserted, I've been waiting to do this for a long time..." He stopped himself by crashing his lips to hers. She moaned and responded equally as passionate.

_Oh. My. God!_ Candice frantically snapped a picture of their passionate clinch before Melina giggled and hauled him into her room.

She saved the picture and snapped her phone shut as she casually came out from her hiding place and quickly and quietly made her way down to her room.

Trish's boyfriend and her best friend! It was the stuff gossip magazines were full off but never had she seen anyone in that group betray each other like that!

_Well, they say RAW is WAR don't they? Oh this Monday the show is gonna live up to its name sake! _Candice giggled as she slid into her room and the door clicked shut behind her.

**A.N. Candice knows! I hope that was good and I will try and post Chapter 38 soon!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	38. Blast From The Past

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 38**

The weekend flew by and now it was Monday morning. Chris had spent most of Sunday 'catching up' with Melina. Trish and the rest of the girls went shopping and last night the group, minus Jeff and Beth went out for dinner.

No-one had any idea that Candice Michelle was planning on making sure that the upcoming episode of RAW was going to be one no-one would forget.

"So, what time did you say you would pick up Beth's sister?" Trish asked Amy as the two made their way down to the hotel's restaurant for breakfast.

"I texted Rosaline and told her I would get her at 2.30, that way she would have plenty of time to meet you guys." Amy replied with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet her, she sounds really nice." Trish said as they turned left and made their way into the restaurant where the rest of their girlfriends were sitting at a table near the window that overlooked the hotel pool.

"To think she's from the same gene pool as Beth and her mom." Amy shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Trish just smiled as she decided on getting waffles for breakfast.

"Ooooh someone's gonna get fat." Amy teased as they wandered over to their friends.

"As long as I don't end up with _your_ thighs then I'll be happy." Trish sweetly countered as she sat beside Maria.

Amy playfully glared at her as she took a seat beside Alana.

"Trish, leave Ames thighs alone. What have they ever done to you?" Maria scolded her friend but couldn't stop grinning at the blonde woman who was trying her best to look the picture of innocence.

"I take it the guys have already eaten then?" Amy said as she reached across and took some of Trish's breakfast from her plate.

"Yeah they left not too long ago before heading to the gym. They said they'd catch us at the arena later." Melina replied.

"Hey!" Trish's eyes widened. "You could have gotten your own you know!"

Amy simply grinned as she popped the waffle into her mouth. "I _could_…" She said with a mouthful of food then swallowed before continuing. "but, one, you insulted my thighs and two, I can't be bothered to move. You might wanna pour some syrup or something on them cause they're a tad dry."

Trish shot her a look as the others giggled. "I'll let you off this time. Next time you'll face the wrath of my fork." Trish picked up her fork threateningly.

"Wow, to think guys all over the world fantasise about us..." Melina dryly commented causing them to laugh again.

Candice Michelle came in along with Mickie. As she caught sight of the girls, particularly Melina she shot her a knowing look. Melina frowned as did the other girls as the two smirking women passed.

"What was that about?" Alana asked what they were all thinking.

Melina felt slightly uneasy as the girls all looked stunned.

_Did she see us on Saturday? No, she couldn't have…that hallway was deserted. I'm just being stupid._

"It's probably nothing." Maria concluded snapping the Latina back to reality.

"You know what they're like. Candice is trying to get a rise out of us like always." The bubbly Diva said as she sipped some of her coffee.

"Ria's right." Trish added as Candice and Mickie were now long gone, and heading for the pool.

"I can't wait to face that bitch tonight and wipe that look off her face." She was referring to the 6 Diva tag match, she, Alana and Amy were in against the team of Kelly, Candice and Mickie.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm excited about the new guys recruiting tonight!" Alana's eyes glistened with excitement

. "I cannot believe that Vince has managed to keep their identities a secret for so long." The young Scot added.

"I know! Usually their identities are over the net within hours after they've been signed." Amy replied her eyes wide with excitement.

With that the girls fell back into a comfortable chat about things in general. Melina smiled and joined in but she couldn't help but shake off the uneasiness she had ever since Candice and Mickie stared in their direction.

The crew and stagehands were busy making sure everything was getting set up properly and that nothing was going wrong. Vince was in his office along with Stephanie and Shane and the three new, slightly nervous, Superstars.

"It's okay, you can breathe you know!" Stephanie teased and flashed the three men a warm smile as she saw how nervous they all were.

The three smiled and seemed to relax a little. Tonight they wouldn't be appearing on RAW but Vince McMahon would announce to the world that he had signed 3 new wrestlers and after RAW was over their identities would be on the website within a matter of hours.

"Basically, tonight we just want to introduce you to the rest of the RAW roster, get creative meetings set up and basically work on your entrances and work schedules." Vince began with a slight smile.

"So are we all gonna be on RAW?" Matt asked puzzled as he assumed they would be put on all of the shows.

Shane looked at his father before facing the three wrestlers. "We haven't decided on that yet, we aren't sure if the three of you will be on the same show or if you will be separated it just depends on the fans reaction and what creative come up with."

"Sounds good to me." Steven said in this thick Irish accent.

The other two nodded in agreement. "So I guess that's us then?" Drew said with a glint in his eye. He had been looking forward to this day for a long time, he particularly been looking forward to _reacquainting_ himself with an _old friend_.

Vince couldn't help but grin at the young Scot's eagerness, he'd heard from Russell how he trained Drew and Alana at the same time when they were younger.

"I think we're good to go." Vince looked at his two children who nodded in agreement. "Shane has agreed to introduce you to the roster. Stephanie will meet with you around 4pm to discuss potential storylines." Vince added as the three men rose to their feet.

"Well if you guys would like to follow me, please do not use any flash photography or video recorders while this tour is in session." Shane joked as they made their way out.

What amazed the three, apart from being part of the WWE, was how _different_ the three McMahon's were from their on-screen personalities. They only hoped the majority of the roster was the same.

"I guess we can start with catering, seen as its still early most of the guys will probably still be in there getting something to eat." Shane said as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Later that day, everyone was at the arena. It was mid-afternoon and Amy had picked up a nervous Rosaline half an hour ago. The girls had made her feel most welcome and they had caught up with the guys and were all sitting talking in the catering area. Matt and Jeff made her feel at home as she sat in between her two future in laws. She couldn't stop laughing at the stories Matt was saying about how he and Jeff behaved when they were younger.

"I can't believe she's Beth's sister." Chris whispered to John who nodded in agreement.

"She's _nice_." John whispered back.

"Hey!" Maria slapped her boyfriend's hand. "It's rude to whisper at the table."

John smiled sweetly at his girlfriend. "I was just commenting to Chris how beautiful my little Ria pops is."

Amy snorted. "_Ria pops_? Seriously?"

"You're just jealous because Mattie doesn't have a brilliant nickname for you." Maria teased and stuck out her tongue at the red head as John put his arm around her.

"Oh I have _plenty_ of nicknames for Ames…" Matt began with a smirk but Alana cut him off.

"That's plenty Matthew. I've just eaten my lunch thank you very much; I really don't want to see it again."

"Hear, hear." Jeff agreed and grinned at Alana who smiled back at him.

"Don't worry…" Amy whispered to Matt, she sat at his other side. "You can fill me in on those _nicknames_ later." A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder.

"So who do you think these new signings are?" Chris started up a new conversation.

"Wait. There are new superstars debuting? I never heard anything about that?" Rosaline couldn't stop herself then blushed as they all looked at her. "Sorry, I guess I sound like such a _dork_, huh?"

"It's okay, you're not as dorky as _some_ people." Melina reassured her, nodding in Chris' direction.

"Hey!" Chris protested.

"It shows you take an interest and we don't even know who they are. All we know is that the new signings whoever they are, are on their way here tonight." Jeff replied with a small smile.

"I bet you one of them is a Diva." Liam quipped. Alana narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"What? I was just gonna say that's more competition for you girls."

Alana just rolled her eyes. "Aye, right."

"Well, looks like we'll find out soon enough." John remarked as the door opened and Shane entered along with the new wrestlers.

Alana, Liam, Melina and Chris had their backs to the door.

"It's a good thing you didn't place a bet on that prediction, Liam." Jeff remarked with a grin.

"Oooh there all guys!" Maria squealed.

"Hey, settle down there." John mock scolded his girlfriend.

"Better have a wee look the now then," Alana grinned as along with the others turned to look in the same direction as their friends.

Alana's eyes widened as she caught his eye. Liam saw her reaction out the corner of his eyes.

"Are you…" He frowned but she stopped him by standing up.

"Oh. My. God." Her breath caught in her throat. A smile broke out on her face.

"Alana Murray." Drew stepped forward his voice booming. The room fell silent as they looked at each other. "You've not changed one bit."

Alana didn't say anything, she let out a squeal of delight before rushing over to her old friend.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" She squealed in delight.

"Well, I couldn't let you take all the limelight…I would have mentioned earlier but you know how it is…" He trailed off with a smile.

"I know, I know, confidentiality and all that malarkey," Alana rolled her eyes.

"Um, not that I want to interrupt but I take it, from your, _reaction_, you guys know each other?" John spoke up.

Alana turned to her friends and beamed at them. "Sorry guys, this is my oldest and best friends in the whole world, Drew Galloway."

Drew waved at them. "It's nice to meet you all."

As the group waved and nodded hello at them – Maria was waving in a manner that would rival a 5 year old who was on a sugar high- Alana remained rooted at his side; she couldn't help but grin up at her friend. It had been a good few years since she had last seen him.

"As much as I hate to break up this little reunion I still to show the guys around…" Shane cleared his throat as he stood behind Alana with a nervous looking Matt and a smiling Stephen.

Alana turned to her boss's son and blushed slightly. Drew looked at his friend and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll still be here, I don't think I can _fired _before I've _actually_ wrestled." Drew reassured her giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Liam frowned as he watched them from the table. _You have got to be kidding me? First the Straight Edge asshole and now this Jock cunt thinks he can get in._

Alana rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her friend. "Funny guy."

He didn't reply and just ruffled her hair before walking back over to Shane.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" She yelled after him. "Thinks he can mess up my hair." She muttered to herself then frowned as all her friends looked at her.

"What?" She rolled her eyes at them as she strolled back over to the table and sat back down.

"So now you have 3 guys on the go! Wow you'd make Candice proud!" John quipped.

The table went silent as Alana went quiet and glared at John. John just stared back, a challenging smirk on his face. No-one knew where to look or what to say. The tension was unbearable until Alana broke out in a grin and high fived John.

"I hate it when you two do that!" Maria slapped her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's not funny!"

**A.N. I would have posted more but I had wrote this ages ago and re-edited it while I was waiting for the Internet to come back on. I figured since I wrote a full chapter just to post it. Apologies if it was bad, hopefully it was alright. I will not be updating until after the 20****th**** of May as I have exams coming up.**

**Please review!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	39. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 39**

**Author's Note: I would firstly like to apologise for the long, overdue update. I have been so busy with uni and exams and writers block with this story. I kept updating my other stories because I had ideas almost instantly but 3 days ago I sat and the words just flowed onto Word so here is chapter 39. I want to thank everyone for reading this story. This chapter is gonna be a LONG ONE. I didn't realise it until I finished it but it was 13 pages! So get your refreshments now people! **

**I have a resit exam which I should be studying for :( so updates might not be so frequent but I will try. I figured a big mo'fo chapter was in order seen as it had been 2 months since I last updated.**

**I tried my best with the editing and spell stuff but it was 1am when I finished this and I'd been at it, staying up just as late for 3 nights in a row so apologises for random errors.**

**Some of you may be happy to hear, this is a BETH FREE chapter! So enjoy!**

Mickie James was worried. Worried that she was going to get into trouble. Trouble which could potentially result in her being suspended or even worse _released_. She was with Candice in the women's locker room. The room was quiet, the other girls were either at catering, the gym or just hanging out by the ring.

"I swear to God this _better_ be _worth_ it." The brunette muttered as she watched Candice's smirk get bigger as she clicked at something on her laptop.

_Oh believe me Mickie, it is, its gonna be so worth it! I can't wait to see the sheer humiliation on that bitch's face! Poor Trish just can't keep her men happy..._

"Trust me Mick, this is gonna be so good but if you _don't _stop moaning and keep a look out for anyone, I'll make you _rue_ the day you _crossed_ me."

Mickie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Fine! But I am not getting an _ass kicking_ off anyone for some _photo_."

Candice couldn't keep the glee out of her eyes as she saved the photo of Melina and Chris from her phone to her computer. So far, she had told _no one_ about it, hence Mickie's dismissal of her photo.

_Just you wait Mickie...just you wait..._

She frowned and searched on the table for her memory card. "I thought I put it here...pass me my bag will you?"

Mickie sighed and trudged over to the cubbyhole that held the dark haired Diva's belongings. She grabbed the bag without a word and walked back to her friend.

"Here." She all but shoved it at her.

"Thanks." Candice sweetly chirped as she unzipped the back and rummaged around.

Mickie rolled her eyes at the other Diva. _One day, one day I swear I'm gonna be the Queen Bitch around here._

"Found it!" Candice exclaimed as she held up the small black card for Mickie to see. She placed into the memory car reader that was connected to the computer.

"Good now hopefully you can do whatever you gotta do cause we need to start getting ready." Mickie muttered as she continued to stand at the door, ready to distract anyone that tried to enter the room.

Both women froze as footsteps approached near the door of the locker room.

"Shit!" Candice hissed, terrified that someone or worse _Trish_ was coming in and would catch her before she could carry out her epic plan.

The manly sounding laugh and the fact there sounded as if there was 4 guys walking together relieved the two women.

"Phew...right that is me..."Candice trailed off as she clicked the mouse one more time. Her photo was almost downloaded to her memory card. "Done!" She finished with a smile. She ejected her card reader, threw into her bag and hit the off button on her laptop.

"So, am I even gonna get to see this or what?" Mickie asked as Candice shoved the card in her purse. She packed her laptop away and shoved it with her bag into her cubbyhole.

She grabbed her black leather jacket and shoved it on over her white halter top. She was dressed down in a top and jeans but had her signature black high heels on. Mickie on the other hand decided to wear an old ROH t-shirt of Phil's complete with a denim mini skirt.

"Awwww how cute...not even a month and you two are sharing!" Candice cooed as the two headed out of the locker room.

Mickie playfully gave her the finger. "Shut up! I love how it fits me besides I didn't wanna _leave_ Phil 's room without anything on."

Candice giggled. "Geez! You guys never _stop_!"

The two women giggled as they turned down a corridor. Both stopped and looked at each other, identical evil grins formed on their faces when the saw Alana and Maria standing by the clothing department.

"You know...I haven't messed with Alana in a while...her face when she saw _me_ in his hotel room was _classic_!" Mickie said gleefully as they slowly approached the two Divas.

Candice smirked and linked arms with her friend. Sure they mentally and occasionally bitched about each other but the two women had been friends since their training days and always had each other's backs.

"Why wait until our match? Oh, Kels text me...she's running late...did you see the way Liam was looking at her the last time we were out? I'm telling ya there's something _there_."

Mickie smirked. "Looks like Alana will soon have something in _common_ with Trish." Candice replied with a wicked grin.

"This aqua coloured top is cute but I kinda like the gold one better." Maria bit her lip as she held up the aqua bra top and studied it.

Alana who was currently shifting through another clothing rack smiled. "Well we have _plenty_ of time so you could try them on and see what one's better."

Maria beamed as she looked over at her friend. "I keep forgetting we have ages to go! I know I'm just accompanying John to the ring tonight but still..."She bit her lip and coyly grinned. "I wanna look my best."

Alana giggled. "No, you wanna look _shit hot_."

This caused both women to start laughing. They soon stopped however when they heard the shrill sound of fake laughing coming from behind them.

"Fuck. Right. Off." Alana hissed through gritted teeth as she recognised Candice's fake laugh a mile off.

Maria's head shot up and her eyes widened as she looked at Alana. The look on her friend's face was similar to one Amy would make, the two were known to fly off the handle at the smallest things. She then turned her gaze to the two women who were now mere steps away from them. Her eyes clocked the ROH shirt and her eyes widened even more as she turned back to Alana.

_She'll kill Mickie._ "Um...Alana...I think we should go now." Maria gently took her friend's hand.

Alana frowned at her friend's action and voice and could feel the ditzy Diva's grip tighten.

"Yeah _Alana_." Mickie imitated Maria. "You best do what your little _bitch_ says."

Alana's eyes narrowed. _Tell me she didn't just say that?_

"Say that again I fucking-" Alana growled and turned to face their _enemies_ when she stopped mid sentence. Her eyes clocked the shirt Mickie was wearing and her eyes widened.

_No. No way. That is MY shirt. What the fuck is SHE doing with it? How could Phil do that to me?_

_***Flashback***_

_10 months earlier._

"_I cannot believe you did that! You are an asshole. The biggest asshole out of all them! You're supposed to be my friend. That's us done...finished!" Alana yelled as she stood in his hotel room, soaking wet and shivering._

_Apparently Phil and the others thought it would be funny to chase her around the hotel before grabbing her and throwing her none too lightly in the pool._

_Punk tried to compose himself but the look of sheer terror on her face when he and John grabbed her and threw in the pool was priceless._

"_I'm sorry..." He snorted and tried to cover his face to hide his laughs but failed miserably. "But it was classic! _

_Your face!" He collapsed into laughter again._

"_I repeat." Alana began glaring at him and chattering due to the cold. Her arms covered her chest as she was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. _

"_You and John are fucking assholes! I swear to God if you don't chuck the laughter I will seriously come over and boot you right in the balls." The young woman growled._

_Phil coughed and tried to stop. He knew she was serious. His mind thought back to the time on ECW a few weeks ago when she kicked Liam none to lightly in the balls in her inter gender match with RVD and himself._

"_Okay... Okay I'll stop!" Phil raised his hands up in defence. He wandered over to his case and rummaged through it._

"_I swear to God if you don't give me something like a towel or whatever I will strip off right now and if you even try anything Brooksy I mean it, I will kick you so hard your balls go back in!" Alana said as she was sure she was going to get pneumonia or something if she stood soaking any longer._

_Phil grabbed his old ROH shirt and an old pair of grey jogging pants. He gave her the finger and she grinned and stuck her tongue at him._

"_I told you." He muttered throwing the clothes at her. She grabbed them. "Stop fucking calling me Brooksy. He added as she walked to the bathroom._

"_Well I wouldn't have called you it if you hadn't have thrown me in the pool." She said in a singsong voice and locked the door behind her._

_Phil smiled and rolled his eyes and wandered over to his bed and laid back and lazily reached for the remote and switched the TV on. A few minutes later, Alana reappeared and was now wearing his clothes. _

"_The shirt almost fits me!" She giggled. "My boobs must be bigger than I thought." She muttered. Alana was not one for being shy. "But your trousers are a bit big...your arse is fatter than mines I think." She smiled at him and jumped on the bed and lay down beside him._

_Phil shoved her and she punched him back. "I do not have a fat ass." He argued._

"_Aye you do." The brunette stated as she settled down beside her friend to watch the TV with him._

_Phil smiled to himself as they watched TV. She looks good in that shirt. Better than me. He thought and chuckled._

_She cocked a brow at him and glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye. A smile formed across her lips. "What?"_

_Phil shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing, its just that shirt looks good on you is all."_

_She blushed slightly. "Shut up...you just want in my pants." She teased._

_He laughed even more. "You know you'd love it."_

"_Oh yeah...hold me back..." She quipped grabbing the remote off him and changing the channel._

"_Seriously though...you can have it, consider it a present from me to you saying sorry for being an 'asshole'". He used air quotes when he called himself an asshole. She playfully punched him once more. _

"_You were an asshole!" She smiled at him and gently patted his arm. "Thank you but to be honest I checked myself out in the mirror and decided I was keeping this anyway...you had no choice but to give it to me. I just don't think I should wear it around Vince though, he might have an actual heart attack or fire me."_

She was brought back to the present by the triumphant smile on Mickie's face that she itched to punch away. Maria looked worriedly at her friend then back at Mickie. Ever since the altercation with Beth after RAW all those weeks ago, Stephanie and Vince had been strict when it came to backstage brawls/cat fights. As if Wrestler's Court wasn't bad enough...

"Um, we should find the others and come back later." Maria whispered tugging on Alana's hand to pull her away but she didn't budge.

_I thought I lost that shirt...I swear I couldn't find it when I roomed with Phil way back in March. How the fuck did she get it? _

"Where did _you_ get that shirt?" She all but spat at Mickie.

Candice looked at Mickie then at Alana who was getting redder in the face. She smiled broadly. "_Phil_ gave it toher." The raven haired woman smugly stated.

"I wasn't speaking to _you_." Alana growled at Candice glaring at her. Candice rolled her eyes and mouthed 'whatever' at Alana. Alana ignored her and focused her attention back to Mickie.

"_When_?" She hissed.

Mickie smirked at her. "A few days ago...he found it at the bottom of his case and I was coming out of the _shower_ and didn't have _anything_ to wear...well I did _have_ a _shirt_ but it sorta got _ruined_, if you catch my drift." She grinned and nudged Candice who giggled.

"Alana's she's _not_ worth it." Maria calmly stated although she was now glaring at the two women. They were utter _bitches_.

"Phil probably got _sick_ of looking at her _fat_ belly." Maria added without thinking. That wiped the smiles off their faces. Alana bit her lip to stop laughing. Maria blushed, she hadn't meant to say that or sound so childish.

"How dare you, you pathetic, _talentless_ bit-" Mickie stepped forward towards them and Alana got right in her face.

"You even take _another_ step and I will beat the _shite_ out of you." She threatened.

Candice and Maria watched on. Both secretly hoping their friend would win but also afraid Steph or Vince would walk by any moment and suspend them all.

"You think you're so fucking _tough_..." Mickie spat not backing down.

"And you are a _deluded_ bitch." Alana retaliated. "Trust me sweetheart, Phil _will_ get _bored_ of you in a few weeks. I really _hope_ I'm there when he _dumps_ your ass. I'll even make sure I bring my _camera_ so me and the rest of the _World_ can have a laugh." The Scottish woman finished grinning from ear to ear.

Mickie just smiled and leaned closer to her. "Trust me _honey_, the way _I _ make him _moan_ with _pleasure_ I won't need to _worry_ about _boring_ him. In fact..." She smiled and licked her lips with delight as she got ready to deliver her finishing blow. "its _you_ who should be worrying (Alana's grin turned to a slight frown) after all, rumour has it that a certain _Englishman_ has his _eye_ on a certain _blonde_..."

Alana glared at her and before anyone could do anything she slapped the taste out of Mickie's mouth. Mickie's head jerked to the side and she hissed in pain, clutching her cheek. Candice's eyes widened. Maria rushed in and grabbed her friend forcefully by the waist. Candice got the idea and before Mickie could pounce she was stopped by Candice.

Mickie squirmed, enraged. Her cheek turning red. "You fucking whore! You will fucking regret that! You wait till our match! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Alana was pulled back by Maria. The petite Diva was unusually strong. "Its on bitch! That was just for _starters_! You get in the ring tonight and I will personally send you _out_ for _months_!"

"We have work to do!" Candice hissed in Mickie's ear. "You'll get your revenge later! C'mon! Show her you've got more _class_!" Candice tried to calm her friend down.

"Run along Mickie! Oh and by the way..." Alana stopped and held up her hands. She pointed to herself and held up her index finger and mouthed 'one to me' and then made a zero with her hands and pointed at the brunette and made the loser sign at her.

Maria, who had let go of her friend's waist but still stood close to her, in case she tried anything, couldn't help but smile as they walked back to rejoin their friends. They would head back later and choose outfits but right now both women were buzzing. The girls would _die _when they heard this.

"Let them go..." Candice said as the two women giggled and walked back to their friends. Mickie broke free of her grip and yelled in frustration, kicking a wall in anger.

"That little bitch!" She glared at their retreating backs. "I'm gonna kill her."

Candice decided now was the best time to show her friend the picture.

"They might have won this round but we still got the match and no matter what happens. _We_ are gonna be the _victors_ tonight."

Mickie frowned at her friend as she pulled out her cellphone. "What are you getting at?" She rolled her eyes when she remembered the fucking picture that Candice had been going on about.

"Oh if this is that _stupid_ picture then I swear I'm gonna scr-" Mickie moaned but her eyes widened when she saw it.

"No way!" She squealed grabbing the phone for a better look. "Is that who I think it is?" Candice smirked and nodded. Mickie handed the phone back to her friend, her anger subdued for the moment.

"No fucking way! But isn't _he_ dating Trish!"

"I know." Candice grinned putting her cell back into her pocket. "I copied it onto my card. I saw a little photo print place on the way here in the taxi."

Mickie's grin widened as the two linked arms once more and headed towards the exit.

"I can't believe Chris would do that! With her _best friend_ as well!"

"Its the stuff gossip magazines _thrive_ on! I swear to you, those bitches will _rue_ the day they _messed_ with us!" Candice replied.

"I have a brilliant idea!" Mickie's eyes light up and she whispered her idea to her friend who now had a similar look on her face.

"I didn't even _think_ of that! You are a _geni_us!"

The two women cackled with delight as they walked out into the street and in the direction of the photo printing place.

Alana and Maria had rejoined their friends who had now settled themselves in Amy's locker room – she was the Women's champion after all.

"I can't believe you slapped her!" Melina said laughing.

"She deserved it. Plus she _stole_ my shirt." Alana stated as she sat beside Amy and Trish.

Trish shook her head but couldn't stop smiling. "Ah! The _famous_ ROH shirt...maybe that should be the wager for the match."

Amy grinned. "Winner take Shirt match." "We've _never_ had that before." The redhead added with a chuckle.

Alana rolled her eyes but smiled as well. "I just _cannot_ believe Phil would do that. He _knows_ what that shirt _ means_ to me. I was gutted when I thought it was lost." She said sadly.

Her friends just smiled in sympathy. Amy patted her lap. "You'll get it back." She soothed.

Maria just sat then it clicked. _Alana is jealous! She's jealous of Mickie. My God. Those two want their heads banged together. Idiots! Why can't they see their meant to be?_

"You'll get your own back in the match tonight." Ashley reassured her friend who sighed and nodded.

"I know but it fucking sucks." Alana was silent for a moment. "I fucking _hate_ her."

"Which one?"Rosaline quipped causing them to laugh once more.

Melina slung her arm around the blonde who blushed and grinned. "I like her, she can _totally_ stay!"

"I think that will do, don't you?" Candice turned to Mickie and both grinned as they looked down the bundle of photographs they had printed of Melina and Chris' passionate embrace.

There had to be at least a few hundred copies. "I still _can't _believe you did that! Just to get a _discount_!" Mickie glanced over at the love/awestruck 20 year old assistant whose hair was a tad ruffled.

Candice looked over at him and grinned seductively, blowing a kiss at him. "It was _easy_." She turned back to her friend.

"We better head back before we get in more bother." Candice replied.

Mickie nodded and the two headed for the door. Both women carrying a bundle of photo's between them. Before they left, Candice turned and cast one long lingering glance at the young man called Brad.

"See you later Brad." She purred. "I had a _great_ time. Call me." She added with a sly wink and walked out the door.

Mickie grinned at her friend. "Did you _really_ give him your number?"

Candice looked at her friend then straight ahead. "I gave him _a _number...it isn't necessarily_ mine_." She said innocently.

Mickie looked at her friend and giggled. "You are so _bad_!"

Candice grinned. "I know. It's _great_!

Later that night, the women's locker room was buzzing. At one end of the room, Mickie, Candice and Kelly were getting ready. The others sat at the other end. Alana glared pure hatred at Mickie.

Kelly had been informed of the previous altercation and smirked. She was sorry she missed it.

Trish cast an uneasy glance at her friend and team mate. "You okay?"

Alana didn't take her eyes of Mickie. "Oh I'm fine Trish...I'm absolutely _fine_."

Candice looked over at the women and smirked. She cast her eye to the black bag sitting beside Mickie which contained the photographs. After their match, the girls had decided they would carry out their revenge act.

Melina saw Candice and frowned. _What is she up to?_ Her frown deepened when the raven haired woman saw her looking at the bag. She looked at Melina and smirked and then placed into her locker and locked it tight. She grinned at Melina as she placed the small silver key in her left wrestling boot.

_I don't like this one bit. She's definitely up to something._

"You alright Mel?" Maria asked with slight concern as she noticed the look of uneasiness her friend showed.

Melina was snapped back to reality. Candice had turned and said something to the two women, they giggled. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine Ria just worried about the upcoming match..." The Latina lied with a shake of her head.

"We'll _win_." Alana stated, her eyes hadn't moved, in fact, her friends were convinced she _hadn't _even _blinked_ since their opponents sauntered in almost an hour ago.

A stage hand popped her head in the door. "You girls are up. The heels have to go first followed by the faces. We're just using Candice's music and Amy's. Miss Dumas is waiting by the Gorilla position."

"Thanks." Trish beamed at the woman who smiled and left.

She and Alana got to their feet, as did Kelly and the others. "Good luck out there." Melina said.

"Be careful." Maria muttered, casting a glance at Alana and Trish but it was aimed at Alana more.

"Yeah, _good luck_ girls..."Kelly smiled sweetly at them as she and the others pushed past.

Candice blew a kiss at them, enraging Alana even more that Trish had to grip her wrist to hold her back.

"Bon Chance." She drawled. Whipping her hair behind her as she pushed past Trish.

Mickie was the last to leave. The room fell silent as the two women stared at each other. Mickie approached Alana, her hands behind her back.

(A/N I listened to this song earlier and thought it would be amazing to play at this point: .com/watch?v=1hYV-JSjpyU&feature=related)

"Break a leg out there." Mickie said coolly.

"Oh, it won't be _mines_ I'll be _breaking_." Alana responded in a sweet yet sinister sounding tone.

Mickie just smiled at her and showed Alana her hands. She held the ROH t-shirt and grinned. Alana's eye twitched with rage.

"Oh, Alana! So _funny_! But in all seriousness, I won't be the _loser_ tonight...after all, I have _my_ lucky _ROH_ shirt."

"I think you better leave..._Now_." Trish said forcefully as she stood beside Alana.

Mickie turned her gaze to Trish then back to Alana. She smirked once more.

"See you out there _Murray_." She pushed (none too lightly) past the brunette and rejoined her friends who laughed all the way to the Gorilla position.

Alana's fists were balled at her side. Trish looked at her and then back at her other friends who looked uneasy.

"You...you should probably go..." Maria squeaked.

"Yeah..." Melina frantically nodded in agreement. "Ames is waiting and 3 against one ain't fair."

Trish looked at Alana who shut her eyes and counted to ten. She reopened them and smiled slightly at her friends.

"Lets do this."

Trish grinned. "I'll let you deal with Mickie but promise me one thing..."

"Depends on what it is." Alana replied smiling.

"Promise me that you won't _kill _her." Trish asked seriously.

"Trishy's right..." Melina agreed.

"Orange is so _not_ a nice colour." Maria added, referring to the famous jumpsuit you wore if you ended up in prison due to some form of conviction.

"I'll _try_ not to...I promise you that much." Alana replied truthfully.

Trish grinned and opened the door. "That works for me...see you girls later."

Alana just waved as she followed Trish out.

"Bye!" Melina yelled as they stood by the doorway.

"Good luck again!" Maria called as they watched them leave.

The two women looked at each other, then back at their friends. "This is gonna be ugly huh?" Melina muttered.

Maria nodded. "Yep...I think we should go warn the guys...Liam and Phil might need to be on standby."

Melina grinned. "Good idea."

Maria smiled at her friend. "I just need to go pee but after that we'll go tell the guys...be right back!" She ran back to the toilet and locked the door.

Melina sighed then looked over at Candice's locker. _What was in that bag? What's she hiding in there? It has to be something big..._

Melina debated about going over and trying to jimmy the lock but the flushing sound from the bathroom prevented her from doing anything. A few minutes later, Maria reappeared and frowned when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"You okay hun?" She gently asked.

Melina blinked and looked at her friend. She nodded with a small smile.

"I'm fine Ria. It's just this bullshit drama that follows us about! I _think_ I need a _vacation_!" Melina lied as she and Maria exited the locker room.

Maria was not fully convinced but smiled in agreement. "Tell me about it! We _must_ be due some time off soon."

"Here's hoping..." Melina chuckled but the roar of the crowd and Candice's blasting music interrupted her.

"Come on..." Maria began, the two women quickened their pace. "The sooner we get to the guys the _quicker_ we might be at _preventing_ WW3!" She added as they practically ran to the locker room.

"The following is a 6 Diva tag team match. Introducing first, the team of Candice Michelle, Mickie James and Kelly Kelly!" Lillian Garcia announced to the cheering crowd as the three women posed at the titantron and sauntered down the ramp.

Mickie wore her usual attire of a crop top and flares – her outfit tonight was a light purple. Her hair was wavy and down. Kelly wore a silver sparkly bra top and silver leather short shorts. Her hair was poker straight. Candice wore a hot pink bra top and matching pink pants. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun.

They got into the ring, Mickie and Kelly both climbed the turn buckles, Candice done her thing at the side of the ring in between them and they posed for the fans.

Their music died down and the women assembled in the ring. Whispering their 'game plan' to each other as they awaited their opponents.

Amy's music now hit and the crowd erupted even more. She along with Trish and Alana came out.

"And their opponents, the team of the WWE Women's champion Lita, Trish Stratus and Alana!" Lillian said and then stepped out of the ring.

The three women also posed at the top of the ramp. They walked down the ramp and slapped the hands of some of the fans along the way.

Amy wore her usual attire of dark green cargo style pants with her signature thong showing. Her top was a cropped black vest top. Trish wore her black and pink catsuit. Her hair was down and wavy. Alana wore a black bra style top and black shorts. Her hair was tied loosely in side ponytail.

Candice and the others tried (as they always did) to get a rise out of the three while they were making their way into the ring.

Mickie caught Alana's eye and waved the black shirt (she had rolled into a small ball) which made the Scot's hackles rise even more. She all but flew into the ring, hissing and spitting at Mickie and had to be held back by Amy and Trish.

"I can see why Alana would be mad at Kelly Kelly, given their past grievances but something tells me King, Mickie James better watch out! Alana looks ready to tear her apart!" JR exclaimed as Mickie smirked at Alana and motioned her to 'come on'.

"I swear I'll rip her hair out!" Alana spat. She glared at the poor referee who swallowed hard. _Let me at that bitch._

Amy looked worriedly at Trish. The blonde had hastily filled the redhead in about what happened moments ago.

"Um I think me or Trish should start...you need to _calm_ _down_." The redhead said with a gentle warning.

Alana tore her gaze from her enemy and stared at her friend. "I won't do anything..._bad_."

Trish looked at Amy and shook her head. The redhead sighed and held up her hands in defeat.

"Fine!" She cried in exasperation, climbing out to stand at the turn buckle.

"Don't come crying to me if you end up in the _slammer._" The redhead added, taking the white rope to show the referee she wasn't going to budge.

Trish glanced at Alana, who had a determined look on her face, attention fixed firmly on the three women across from her. Mickie blew a kiss at her which made her team mates giggle.

"I got this." Mickie bragged pointing lazily at Alana. The Diva kept her face neutral.

"You in or out?" The referee asked Trish as she needed to move so the match could start.

_I won't win._ She knew how Alana could be and didn't want to face her wrath.

"Out." She said after what felt like an eternity. Amy shook her head as the referee glanced at Alana and Mickie and then let out a breath before motioning for the bell.

"This is gonna be _interesting._" Amy muttered out the side of her mouth as the two women circled each other like hungry lionesses.

Trish didn't reply, she just bit her lip and watched. Praying to God it ended quickly and preferably _not_ with one of the women in a _body bag_!

"Things sure could get ugly JR!" King agreed as the two women shared a look of utter hatred and Mickie started talking crap to bait Alana to attack her.

"So what you're saying here is that those two are about to try and _murder_ each other over a T-shirt?" John Cena asked his girlfriend as she had just finished explaining to him, Phil and Chris what happened prior to the match.

"Not just _any_ T-Shirt...remember Phil?" Chris nudged Phil and grinned as the other man blushed.

"Shut up you ass!" Melina pushed her boyfriend who mock glared back at her.

"Why did you do it Phil?" Maria asked running a tired hand down her face. "You _know_ what Mickie's like! She'd do _anything _to get under our skin!"

Phil sighed and shook his head. _So, she was jealous...score one for Brooks!_

"I wasn't thinking!" He defended himself, trying not to grin at how well his plan worked. He was full out lying and felt like a dick for doing it but he had to admit, he was now feeling pretty damn good that he had managed to annoy Alana.

"I'm sure it was just an accident..." John began, trying to calm the situation.

"Yeah..." Maria sarcastically trailed off and shot a look at Phil who rolled his eyes at her. "_Sure_, it was!"

John put his arms on her shoulders to calm her down. "Maria?" She huffed like a small child. Why couldn't they just see things her way?

"Boo..." He whispered with a sly grin as he used his _favourite_ nickname for her.

She blushed and her expression softened. "These things happen but right now we need to get ready for our match against Randy and keep an eye on this one..." He gently told her but Chris who had kept his eyes on the TV chuckled as Alana and Mickie were currently rolling about, grabbing fistfuls of hair and screaming at one another.

"If this keeps going on then we won't need to worry about the _match_ lasting long."

Mickie had gained the other hand and slammed the other Diva's skull, none too lightly, onto the mat.

They all winced. Melina bit her lip and scrunched her eyes up. "Ooooh, that's gonna be bitch in the morning."

Phil stayed silent. Eyes glued to the screen as his girlfriend and the woman he was sure deep down he loved were fighting. Mickie aimed a sharp kick at Alana's ribs. Alana cried out, turning to her side. _Come on Alana...get up...get up.._.

Trish shot a worried glance at Amy who glared at Mickie who now taunted them and Alana. The crowd roared in approval. Candice and Kelly cheered her on.

"Do it Mickie! Beat her ass!" Kelly yelled over the noise.

Amy made to step into the ring. "You say that again you little blonde wh-" She was held back by Trish.

"Ames!" Trish yelled trying to calm her down. Amy shot her friend a look.

"That won't _solve_ anything! Ignore them, they're just wanting to distract us."

Amy looked over at the two women who waved and grinned gleefully at them. She turned back to her friend and huffed in defeat.

"Fine! But if she starts her shit again..." Amy broke off aiming a death glare at Kelly who smirked at her and made a loser sign.

Alana was stirring. Mickie grinned down at her. _So easy._ She casually leaned down and grabbed the other woman by the hair. The crowd booed as she lifted her to her feet. The referee was threatening to disqualify her if she didn't stop.

"This could be over in a matter of minutes JR!" King said excited as ever.

"We gotta encourage Alana to fight!" Trish cried and began starting the crowd to clap and cheer for Alana. They instantly obeyed and soon Alana was gaining momentum. She elbowed Mickie sharply in the ribs. Mickie cried out as she was winded and released her hold on Alana. The brunette snapped her head up and winced as she did so.

_Shouldn't have done that. _She smiled slightly as she saw Mickie now winded and the looks on Candice and Kelly's face.

"Mickie look out!" Candice yelled but it was too late, her eyes widened. Alana grabbed the other woman as quick as fox and lifted her up onto her shoulders. The crowd screamed in delight, they had seen this move before...

"Is she?" John's eyes widened as all were looking at the screen.

"No way!" Melina squealed standing up.

Phil was stunned. He hadn't taught her how to do that.

"She's setting her up for the GTS! Phil! Oh my god." Maria's eyes wide like saucers.

JR and King were screaming with excitement. Trish and Amy were stunned as well as the other two Divas. Alana couldn't help but grin as she brought her knee up to the other Divas face. The other woman fell to the mat. Blood pouring out of her nose. Alana grinned like a maniac as the referee had no choice but to stop the match.

She glared in the direction of Candice and Kelly as if testing them, to see if they would dare come into the ring and help their friend. The two women remained rooted to the spot. She grinned down at Mickie who was moaning and clutching her nose in agony.

She dropped down to the woman's head and brought her lips to Mickie's ear. She grinned as she delivered her final blow.

"She who laughs last, laughs longest...Sweet dreams _bitch_."

She got up and wiped her hands. Amy and Trish joined her in the ring.

"You are a fucking psycho." Amy said laughing at her friend as she hugged her.

"I'm _never_ crossing you. I think I'd _quit_ first." Trish added as Alana smiled at her.

The three women looked down at Mickie who was now receiving medical attention. Alana then noticed the black t-shirt sitting in their corner.

"I'll be right back." Alana turned and headed in the direction of the other turn buckle. Candice and Kelly saw her coming and leapt off the side as if it was on fire. Alana smiled sweetly at them and made the loser sign at the them.

The two women decided to make a break for it and walked towards the ramp. Alana bent down and grabbed the t-shirt.

She bit her lip to suppress the giggle when she heard JR ask King why she would take Mickie's mysterious t-shirt.

"Lets go." Alana said as she rejoined her friends. Trish made to leave the ring but Amy touched her shoulder. The blonde frowned. Amy grinned and held out her hands. Alana smirked and took the redhead's left hand. They looked at Trish who grinned and took her right hand and together they raised their hands in the air.

The crowd cheered and then Trish dropped her hand and pointed to Alana and Amy raised their hands high one more time to the crowd before the three left the ring and Mickie who was now on a stretcher.

"I guess someone ain't gonna get _some_ tonight." Amy quipped as they walked up the ramp.

"Is her nose broken?" Trish asked as they reached the top.

Alana shook her head. "I didn't hear _any_ significant cracks..._shame_ really."

The women got behind the curtain and Alana froze. Trish and Amy looked awkwardly at the slightly angry Phil who was standing with his arms folded.

"You wanna explain to me what the _fuck_ that was out there?" His voice rose angrily.

Alana glared at him, not backing down. "Don't you play the _worried_ boyfriend shite with me _Philip._" He got redder at her tone and how she used his full name.

Alana grinned at him, happy she pissed him off because he had no _idea_ how pissed she was at him right now.

"Uh guys maybe we should um go..."Trish coughed and looked at Amy.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah...we'll see you later.." She grabbed Trish and the two rushed back to the locker room.

A stage hand was heading in their direction but saw the looks that Phil and Alana were giving each other and decided he wanted to _live_ so he turned and went down another corridor.

"You gave her a _GTS! _What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with _you_?" Phil yelled, placing careful emphasis on certain words. Alana didn't so much as blink at him.

"You could have seriously _hurt_ Mickie and not to mention _yourself-"_

She cut him off, stepping closer to him. She didn't say anything, instead she shoved the t-shirt in his face.

"That's where _you're_ wrong you dumbass!" She said quietly at him and flung the t-shirt at him. "I'm _already_ hurt." She spat at him.

Phil swallowed hard. _Shit._ She felt the tears form but she kept a cool gaze at him. _I will not cry. I will not show him weakness._

"Alana...I..." Phil faltered, his voice more gentle this time and he balled the t-shirt in his left hand. He reached out and touched her arm with his right one. She looked down at his hand then at his face. He was genuinely sorry for what he had done and she _knew_ she overstepped the mark big time.

(A.N. Again I was listening to random songs on YouTube and I have no idea why but this inspired me when I wrote this part: .com/watch?v=PSu5nAQ7uZw)

She was about to speak but the curtains fluttered as the paramedics came back with Mickie. Phil dropped Alana's hand and she swallowed hard. Now that _hurt_. Punk's gaze flickered to Mickie who groaned and was covered in blood.

"How is she? Will she be okay?" He croaked to a female paramedic who nodded and cast a glance at Alana who felt two feet tall. She _shouldn't_ have let her emotions get the better of her. Now everyone was looking at her like she was an utter psycho.

"She'll live." The woman told him with a small smile. "She was _lucky_ her nose wasn't _broken_ but she needs checked over." The woman curtly added. They had stopped to speak to Phil.

Alana had to get away from them - before anyone could see her tears. Phil looked over at her but she was staring at the ground.

"Becca we need to go..." A male paramedic at the other side said.

"Can I come with you? I know I'm not related but I'm her-" Phil began but Alana cut him off and she couldn't keep the emotion out of her voice.

"_Boyfriend_." Her eyes glassed with tears.

She felt something, something she hadn't ever felt before shoot through her. She hated the thought of him caring about any other woman other than herself. Hated how it was Mickie that was with him. How she was the one sharing his bed, making love with Phil. She was so caught up with Liam that she had no idea that the man standing a few feet away from her was that one guy she and millions of other girls fantasied about finding in their life...he was _the one. Her Prince Charming._

_Phil is my Jeff._

Becca nodded. "We'll make an exception this time and Mr McMahon requested a fellow employee accompany Miss James to the hospital." She replied.

Mickie groaned. "Phil...don't leave me." She reached out and touched his hand. That same hand that Alana had held mere seconds ago. He looked at her and it broke Alana's heart.

She turned her back on them so she didn't have to witness any more and looked at the ground. She heard the stretcher roll past her, footsteps pounding as they made their way to the ambulance. She brought her gaze up to normal eye level once more and watched the love of her life...her _best friend_ walk away, holding the hand on his injured girlfriend. She was about to head to the locker room when she saw Shane standing looking at her sadly.

Before they disappeared Phil cast one more glance at Alana. _I'm sorry._

_Fuck. I'm screwed_.Shane was now standing a few steps away from her.

"Alana..." He began but she nodded.

"I know. I'm coming Shane." She said in a soft defeated whisper.

As the two walked down the hallway and got closer to the locker rooms she kept her eyes on the floor. Ashamed to look at anyone.

"Alana..." Drew called sadly as they past him and the others.

Alana didn't look or say anything. She just kept walking with Shane. She was amazed at how she had kept the tears at bay yet she felt like utter shit. Most people who walked the dreaded and infamous _Green Mile never_ came back the following week...they just received their _future endeavours_ and were sent away...

"Damn...do you think she'll be back?" Kelly whispered as she looked at Candice. They stood outside the empty women's locker room.

Candice shrugged as they walked back inside. "I have no idea." She shook her head in disbelief. "Man, that bitch was _ruthless_ out there..."

"Poor Mickie." Kelly said sadly and looked over at Candice who was now unlocking her locker and pulling out the black bag.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked confused. "Shouldn't you be going to the hospital? I mean she is _your_ friend."

Candice turned so she was now facing the blonde. She smiled as she unzipped the bag and pulled one of the photographs (they were faced down) and watched the look of amazement appear on the ECW Diva's face as she revealed the image of a passionate Chris and Melina to her.

"No way!" She squealed, ripping the image out of Candice's hand.

"Its not _real_! It _can't_ be! That's her _friend_ with her _boyfriend_!" Kelly squealed as she looked at it then back at Candice who nodded.

"Its real all right. I caught them at the hotel." Candice stated proudly. She motioned to the bag bursting with the same photos.

"Mickie came up with the idea of copying them and spreading them all over the arena. I think after the _horrific_ assault she endured tonight at the hands of that bitch its only fair we _strike_ back." Candice replied.

"It's just a pity they weren't of Alana and Chris..." Kelly sighed as she would have gave her right arm away to date Liam.

Candice giggled at the blonde's tone. She knew all about the blonde's crush on Liam and the two certainly had _something ther_e_._

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her...she'll be lucky if she even has a _job_ let alone a boyfriend!" Candice said and the two women cracked up.

"Seriously though..." Kelly said through her laughs. "When we gonna do this? I don't wanna get _caught_." She added seriously, she was all for Alana losing her job – she would rather _keep_ hers though.

Candice smiled sweetly at the blonde woman. "During John and Randy's match (which is the main event). That way it will be quiet and we can get it done and then get out of there. I will text Johnny and he'll give us both an alibi."

Kelly grinned widely. "It's _perfect_! Tonight has been so epic!" She exclaimed.

Candice grinned back at her. "I know! Wait till Beth hears about it! Right, Cena's match against Randy is up next..."

Kelly pretended to yawn. "Boring! As if we haven't all _seen_ that _before_."

Candice grinned. "Come on, the WWE mascot and his doofus bitch plus the greased up monkey will be out there for 20 minutes...if that. We better head out now."

Kelly nodded and grinned. "Let's do this and when we get back we can log onto your laptop and laugh at Alana's profile being removed from the WWE site!"

The two women giggled and looked out at the now deserted hallway before slinking out and getting to work with their plan.

Shane looked at Alana and then back at his dad's door to his office for the night. Alana sniffed but did not cry. She wasn't going to give anyone the _satisfaction_ of seeing her cry.

"Y'know if you need a minute..." Shane said quietly.

"I'm good." Alana said just as quiet as he did. "Thank you." She added and he smiled sympathetically at her.

_Either way, I'm out of here. Good luck you mental bitch...all the best, I'm sure you'll get snapped up elsewhere..._

Shane didn't reply he just nodded and knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in." Vince's voice boomed from inside.

With one final sad glance at the young woman, Shane opened the door for her. "After you."

She smiled her thanks and walked in. Vince sat behind the desk. Stephanie sat at the side along with John

Laurinaitis. Stephanie shot her a small smile.

_Maybe this wont go so bad..._ "Take a seat Alana." Vince said, indicating for her to sit down.

_So far so good, he didn't sound mad at all._

"Thank you Mr McMahon." Alana said calmly. She hoped to God she sounded confident.

"I guess you know why we called you in here..." Vince began, leaning forward, locking his fingers together and staring at the young woman who merely nodded.

"During your match, you hit Mickie with the GTS which we all know is Punk's finishing move." Vince added. "What concerned all of us was you had _not_ been trained to carry out this move safely so not only did you put Mickie at risk you put _yourself_ at risk too." Vince added, placing gentle firmness on the important words.

Alana was glad he wasn't screaming at her. "I know sir, it was stupid of me and if I could I would go back and stop myself from doing it, I _would_. I guess I got too _involved_ with the match and wanted to try something related to my storyline." She might have made the last part up but techincally it was _Phil's _finisher and he was part of the storyline so it could be plausible.

Vince looked over at Stephanie and John who nodded. Shane stood at the door.

"We admire your honesty Alana but unfortunately, Mickie James was injured tonight and although we received word that her nose is _not_ broken, we fear she might consider taking legal action..."Stephanie began kindly.

Alana couldn't contain herself. "So you're _firing_ me?" She looked at them, then turned her attention to Vince who smiled sympathetically.

_I wont get to see my friends any more. No one will want to hire me! Phil will end up marrying Mickie and they'll have babies called Phickie and Mickhill and live in a big house in Chicago..._

"That's not what we had in mind." Vince said and couldn't help but chuckle at the young woman's outburst.

"So I'm not getting my profile removed? I won't be future endeavoured?" Alana asked, not sure if she should believe them yet until he told her so herself.

The people in the room couldn't help but laugh. Alana grinned despite herself, she didn't mean to sound so over dramatic.

"Alana, you are one of the most promising and talented young wrestler's out there today." Vince said as he sat back and folded his arms. "If you think for one _second_ that I am going to release you, just to see you on some rival company then you are mistaken." Vince added with a small smile.

Alana looked at him, relief washed all over her but she knew deep down she wasn't off the hook yet.

Stephanie looked at John who nodded, then back to her father.

"That aside we do need to raise the issue of you moving off the script, harming a fellow employee and the potential risk of injury." She said seriously.

_Please don't put me in Wrestler's Court. I promise I will not go off script again. I mean it. I swear on my life. I couldn't stand trial with those bitches on the defence. It'd be like the court scene from The Crucible! Abigail Williams would be nothing next to those three!_

"We talked it through with the other executives and legal teams and we've decided that the best thing for you and for us to do is to suspend you.." Vince stated.

_That sucks but at least I'm still here._ The brunette felt more relaxed. _Wait a second he didn't say how long for and there's that silence again..._

"Um, how long am I gonna be out for?" Alana asked nervously.

Stephanie looked at her father, who nodded and let her seal the deal. "Alana we had no choice but to suspend you for the maximum amount of time possible..._90 _days." Stephanie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What?" Alana blurted out then inwardly cursed for sounding like a fan chanting the now infamous and dreaded word.

"I'm sorry, please believe me, we _fought_ hard to reduce it but if we didn't suspend you for 90 days we would need to fire you instead." Stephanie said gravely.

Alana was sure she deserved a medal. She didn't cry when she saw her love rival wearing _her_ t-shirt. She didn't cry when she saw the look on Phil's face or when he went with Mickie to the hospital. Nor did she shed a tear when she took the 'death march' to Vince's office and she wasn't crying now, even though she was now inactive for 3 months.

"We'll call you and arrange a meeting at Stamford. There's some paperwork that needs to be done and we'll need to film a promo and you'll need to come to RAW next week so we can inform the WWE Universe that you will be out for 3 months." Vince informed her.

Alana nodded. There was nothing she could do. "What about my storyline?" She asked sadly looking at John and Stephanie.

"We'll figure something out." John told her sympathetically.

"I think its best if you head back to the hotel and get a good nights sleep. We were going to call your parents but we figured we'd leave that to you." Vince replied with a small smile.

Alana smiled despite hitting rock bottom. "Thank you." Alana said softly. "I promise you all I will not pull anything like that again."

Stephanie smiled. "We believe you."

She got up and shook all of their hands. "I guess I'll see you next week then?"

Shane opened the door for her and smiled at her as she stepped out. "It will be over before you know it and I had to admit that was one _helluva_ GTS." He whispered the last part so only she could hear.

Alana grinned at him. Although he was a McMahon, Shane was one of the most down to earth guys she had met.

"See you in 90 days Shane." Alana bade him farewell.

_I can't believe I'm out for so long! _She shook her head but as she walked it hit her. The walls had came down. The tears fell slowly from her eyes. "I'm gonna be alone for 3 months." She said aloud as she walked back to the locker rooms.

"Alana..." A voice called out and she saw Drew standing there. The concern etched on his face.

"Look I know I messed your hair up earlier. I'm sorry pal, shouldn't have done it." He said with a grin.

Alana laughed despite her tears. He smiled sadly and held out his arms. "C'mere you. Its been a good few years."

She rushed over and enveloped her in a hug. She howled on his shoulder. "Let it all out." He patted her head. "Get all those bogies and tears out." He whispered.

"Here is your winner Randy Orton!" Lillian announced as his arm was raised high. The crowd was mixed. Maria bent down beside John. Concern on her face just like it said on the script.

Randy smirked at them and left the ring. John managed to get to a sitting position and Maria put her arms around his shoulders. Cuddling him close to her. Both of them glaring at Randy who smirked then went through to the back.

He frowned when he spotted a pile of pictures lying beside the entrance. He picked one up and his eyes winded at what he saw. A few moments later, Maria and John returned.

Maria frowned at the pictures lying across the floor and at Randy. John looked at his friend who looked at them stunned.

"You won't believe this..." He held the image up to them.

"Oh my God! How did this happen?" Maria cried covering her mouth in shock.

John shook his head. "Someone had to be spying on them!"

"Guys! Did you see the-" Ashley yelled as she ran holding the exact same image.

"I can't believe this!" The blonde said breathlessly.

Randy looked at her. "You okay baby?" He gently rubbed her back.

She nodded and smiled sadly at him. "I am but God knows what Trish is like."

They were all silent. "Guys!" Amy jogged up to them.

"Where's Trish?" Maria asked worriedly.

"She's with Mel and Rosaline. Jeff's on the warpath. Chris is with Phil. Alana's with Drew and Liam. She's suspended." Amy informed them.

"Wait, what?" John asked in disbelief.

"Well the jealousy plan worked and yeah, she's out." Amy said bitterly.

"How long for?" Ashley asked quietly.

Amy sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "90 days." She said sadly.

"I can't believe they would do that!" Randy muttered.

Before they could do anything, Jeff's yells of anger could be heard from where they were standing. "JERICHO YOU SON OF A BITCH GET OUT HERE NOW!"

The friends all looked at each other. "I guess RAW does live up to its out tag line then huh?" Maria joked.

They all smiled sadly. "We better go. I know one thing...I'm going to that hotel and planning on drinking myself into a paralytic coma." Amy admitted as they walked into what felt like the lion's den.

**A.N. I hope that was all right! I hope you liked the songs I suggested :) I'm sorry if Alana is Mary-Sue-ish in any way. I assure you I have no intention in her being one! I swear I checked over for any errors but if there's still the odd one, apologises, it was 2am over here when I finished it. **

**Please drop me a line! **

**xXxArwenxXx**


	40. The Aftermath

**Bitttersweet**

**Chapter 40**

"You cannot be serious! There is _no_ way in Hell you will be able to _reason_ with him!"Trish cried as Chris had spent the last 10 minutes arguing that if he went out and calmly explained the situation to Jeff, he wouldn't be so angry.

Melina was in the room with them. She had locked the door, just to be on the _safe_ side. They were in an unused locker room. The girls had told Rosaline to go and get Chris and tell him he was to meet them in the locker room they were currently in.

Jeff was pacing the hallways outside like a madman. It was a wonder that Vince or any of the others hadn't heard his angry yells and death threats.

"Trish is right and if you go out and tell Jeff that you (she pointed at Trish and him) two hooking up was all to make him jealous it might _not_ work the way we planned it too." Melina told her boyfriend with a sad smile.

Chris looked at her and smiled slightly then looked at Trish who stood by the door, her arms folded, the worry etched on her face as she chewed at her fingernail.

"Well. We'll need to think of something...its only a matter of time before Shane or Vince comes back this way." Chris replied seriously.

"Guys, I am so sorry. I _shouldn't_ have asked Chris to do this..." Trish began apologising.

Melina's eyes widened and she cut her friend off. "No!" "Don't you _dare_ apologise! We helped you becuase we _love_ you! Trish we _hate_ Beth..." She looked at her boyfriend who nodded. "We wanted to do _anything_ to help get _rid_ of her." Melina finished with a smile.

Trish stared at the two and could feel her eyes watering. "You guys..."

Chris waved a hand. "Its okay. Its what we're here for."

Melina looked worriedly at the door, the hallway was now quiet. "It's gotten too quiet out there for my liking...I still cannot believe someone did this!" The Latina's eyes flashed with anger.

"To think someone lurked about that hallway..." Trish shook her head then stopped. She looked at her friends, the realisation hitting her. She looked at Melina who slowly got the same look on her face that Trish had.

"Am I missing something here?" Chris was oblivious.

"Those bitches!" Melina and Trish cried together.

"I _knew_ they were up to something!" Trish was enraged as she ripped up one (of the several) photo's she and the others had desperately picked up before Jeff or anyone else could see. Sadly, they were unsuccessful.

A door rattled and it sounded as if it was maybe two or three doors down from them.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? WITH HER _FRIEND_?" Jeff roared.

"BRO, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Matt could be heard trying to calm his brother down. Another bang was heard.

"We need to think of something_ now_!" Melina cried and Chris walked over and put his arms around her.

She looked fearfully at her boyfriend who was so _calm_.

"How are you like this?" She looked over at Trish who just stared at them, unsure of what to do next.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked the blonde Diva who shook her head, she had no idea what was going through Chris' head.

"Mel..."Chris began trying to calm her down. She fixed her gaze back to her boyfriend. "listen to me, I have an idea." He added a small smile spread across his face.

"Well you might wanna spill it out now..." Trish wandered over to them. "By the sounds of things he's getting madder and closer by the second."

Chris looked at the two and smiled sadly. "We (he pointed to Trish and himself) broke up a few days after our dinner date..."

"You saying there's something _wrong_ with me?" Trish frowned.

Melina pulled away and stood by her friend, she folded her arms and also raised a brow at her boyfriend. "Why would you _break_ up with Trish? She's goregous and not to mention one of the _nicest_ and funniest people I know."

Chris just stared at them dumbfounded. Trish turned to Melina and grinned. "Awww. Mel! I can't believe you said that about me."

Melina smiled. "It's the truth Trisha."

"Um..._hello_!" Chris yelled which got their attention. "Sorry to _interrupt_ your little friendship pow-wow but we've got an anrgy multicoloured man to worry about..."

"Sorry!" Trish waved her hand. "You were saying?"

Chris stared at them then shook his head and continued where he left off. "Like I said, we broke up then one night I met Melina we went for a walk or whatever and boom we had sex..."

"She was in her bra in the picture." Trish stated. "You were _dressed_."

"But..." Chris protested.

"I don't for _walks_ in my freaking _bra_ Chris!" Melina cried the frustration getting to her.

"I know but..." Chris began but Trish cut him off once more.

"Plus, the clothes you're wearing (she pointed to the picture, he looked at it) you wore them on our _date_."

Melina looked at them both with wide eyes. "We're fucked!" She threw her hands in the air in defeat.

Trish wandered over and put and arm around her friend who was now shaking. "I hate this! I hate _her_!" Melina cried and laid her head on her friend's shoulder.

Trish shot a worried glance at Chris who looked lost. "We need to think of something..."

Another bang stopped her. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "And we need to think _fast_." She reopened her eyes and stared at Chris once more...

"I still can't believe this!" Drew said folding his arms as he stood by the door to his locker room. Alana was sitting on the couch, Liam had his arms wrapped round her. He gently rubbed her back as she sobbed on his shoulder. The reality she would be _away_ for 90 days from him, her friends..._Phil _had sunk in.

"I shouldn't have d-d-done it!" The Scot howled and Laim gently kissed her hair.

"Ssssh, you'll be back before you know it." He reassured her but smirked inside as he could use this to his advantage.

Drew looked over at her and smiled sadly. He then turned his gaze to Liam who was looking down at Alana. He stopped the glare from forming. From what he had seen onscreen and what Alana used to tell him, he was _not_ fond of Liam one bit.

_There's something not right about him...he's up to something._ Drew tried to push those thoughts that kept propping up whenever he saw Liam with her.

Alana raised her head up and smiled through her tears at Liam who smiled softly down at her.

_He should win a fucking Oscar. Best Bullshitter of the year._ Drew looked away.

"I just don't want to leave you." Alana whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"I'll be counting down the days till you're back love." He murmured and brought his lips to hers.

Drew grimaced, his back facing them. The sounds of them making out filled the room.

_Right, enoughs enough!_ He cleared his throat before turning round. They had pulled apart, Alana blushing and looking at the ground whilst Liam scowled at him.

"Sorry Drew." Alana said chuckling slightly as she brought her attention back to her friend. "Forgot you were here." She added sheepishly.

Drew looked at her and grinned slightly. "Seen as you're _leaving_ I'll let you off the hook...typical Alana just as I get here you-" He was interrupted by a loud bang.

"What, in the name of the Wee Man was that?" Drew muttered as the three got up and headed to the door.

The group were furthest from the Jeff and his shouting so they hadn't heard much...until now.

Alana opened the door and gasped, the two men's eyes widened. Jeff was kicking a door, anger and sheer determination on his face. Matt and John were trying to reason with him. Amy and the others stood at the side looking terrified.

"Amy!" Alana yelled and the redhead looked over at them. "What the hell is-" Alana added but Jeff had

managed to get the door open and shrieks were head as he rushed into the room.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jeff ranted and lunged for Chris. Melina screamed as Jeff grabbed Chris and flung him into the wall.

"JEFF!" Trish yelled as Chris winced in agony but Jeff was enraged and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU SLEPT WITH MELINA!" Jeff yelled, veins popping out of his forehead.

Chris had enough, his back was killing him and as much as Jeff was his friend, he wasn't gonna stand there and take this.

He shoved the rainbow haired warrior off him. Jeff just stared at him. "Jeff you need to calm down." Chris warned him, fists balled at his sides.

"Jeff, listen to him..." Melina began softly as she stood beside Trish.

"You shut the fuck up you _slut._" Jeff hissed as he glared at her.

Trish gasped. Outside the room Amy covered her mouth in shock. Matt closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What did he call her?" Maria asked stunned that he could say that.

"Your ass is mine _Jeff._" Chris spat. That was the final straw.

John glanced inside the locker room and saw how mad Chris was after Jeff insulted the Latina Diva. He gently took Maria's arm and pulled her back.

"Guys..." He began slowly as he pulled himself and Maria back a few yards. "I think we should all take a step back..."

"Matt, you've got to do something!" Amy cried ignoring John.

Matt looked at her then his eyes widened as a scream was heard from the locker room. Chris flung himself at Jeff in a football style tackle. The two men charged out of the locker room into the corridor. Matt managed to haul Amy away just in time to prevent Jeff colliding with her.

Trish and Melina rushed out. The crowd still stayed round the two brawling men.

"We need to stop this!" Maria cried out. "Someone's gonna get hurt!"

John looked down at her but didn't say anything. He kept her close to him to protect her.

Jeff had seized the upper hand. The two swung at each other. Amy looked at Matt. "You need to break this up! You seen what happened to Alana! Vince will _kill_ them!"

Matt looked at Phil. "Wait for them to break apart, you go for Chris and I'll take Jeff."

Phil nodded and looked at the two brawling men. He took a deep breath to compose himself. He was supposed to go to the hospital but just as he was about to go into the ambulance he received a text from Randy...

_***Earlier that night***_

_"Phil, Phil it hurts." Mickie moaned sleeply as she held onto his hand. _

_She had been giving medicine for the pain which was making her feel drowsy._

_"Don't worry." Becca reassured him with a smile as they approached the ambulance. "She'll be out in about 2 minutes."_

_Phil smiled relieved. "Thanks, I just don't want her to be in any pain."_

_Becca nodded. "We'll get her settled in. If you are still accompanying us to the hospital then you can sit in the back with her._

_Phil nodded but frowned when he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and was surprised when he saw a text from Randy._

_**Phil, I know you're on route to the hospital with Mickie – hope she's ok, Alana's just passed with Shane. It doesn't look good man. Green Mile. You know what that means. Just thought I'd give you the heads up, seen as its Alana.**_

_Was she going to get released? No, no it wouldn't happen! Would it?_

_"Mr Brooks?" The male paramedic's voice shook his thoughts. "Are you alright?"_

_Phil looked at him, then at Mickie who like Becca said was fast asleep. "When she gets to the hospital what will happen to her?"_

_"She'll be taken to the ER then from there, to a private room and kept overnight for observations." Becca replied as her male collegue stepped into the vechile._

_Phil looked at Mickie. She's in the right place. If what Randy text was true, this could be the last time he saw Alana for a long time._

_"I just recieved a text from the bosses son. There's been a change of plan, I'm needed at the bosses office right away. Will she be alright on her own?" He lied, casting one final glance at Mickie._

_Becca nodded with a slight smile. "She'll be fine. She'll likely sleep through the night anyway. Visiting times are at 9am tomorrow morning."_

_Phil grinned. "9am. Thanks. Thanks for everything."_

_The woman nodded. "No problem. Gary start the engine. Good luck."_

_Phil stepped back and watched as the doors closed and the siren's screamed out as the bus drove out of the arena to the hospital._

_He sighed and ran a hand down his face before walking back to the locker rooms._

Jeff pushed Chris off him, Matt looked at Phil and nodded but before they could act, Jeff's fist connected with Chris' face.

"CHRIS!" Melina cried and rushed over to them.

Chris cursed out loudly and clutched at his cheek. He could feel the blood agaisnt his hand. Matt hauled Jeff away. Jeff's face like thunder. Phil stood beside them as Melina was now at Jericho's side.

Trish walked over to them, a death glare directed at the younger Hardy.

"You stupid, dumb prick!" She hissed at him.

Jeff looked incredulous. "_Excuse me_? Trish that asshole _cheated_ on you and _I'm_ a _prick_?"

Chris got to his feet. There was no bad damage, apart from a burst lip. Melina still had her arm around him.

"He didn't cheat on me!" Trish argued back.

"Oh! So you're saying that's not _Chris_ in the picture? Is that it?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

"Jeff." Matt warned as his grip tightened on his brother. "You've done _enough_."

"You better _listen_ to him Jeff." Chris warned as he used his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Is that a _challenge_ Chris?" Jeff attempted to step close to the blonde but Matt and Phil held him back.

Alana gasped and Liam put an arm around her, he figured she was shocked about what was happening to her friend. She was stunned to see Phil there.

Trish walked closer to Jeff until she was right in her face. She knew he was just acting this way as he thought her and Chris were a real couple and yes, she was glad it was working but she was going to make him pay for insulting her friend.

"You are gonna look like a right _ass _Jeffrey." Trish said her voice a mere whisper.

Jeff stared at her. He didn't say anything.

"Like I said, Chris _didn't_ cheat on me because two days after our date we _broke_ up. After our date he went home _with_ me, the next day we had an arguement then the day after that we _split_ up." Trish lied.

Jeff looked at her then back at Chris and Melina who were glaring at him. He then looked back at the enraged blonde.

"How do I know you're not _lying_?" He spat.

Trish blurted the words out without thinking them. "Because I took the picture!"

A collective gasp was heard throughout the crowd. Candice looked wide eyed at Kelly. They were standing with Johnny behind Ashley and Randy.

_Oh hell no! She did not just steal credit for my idea!_

"Damn." Johnny muttered, a smile formed across his face. "Trish is the _man_!"

Candice glared up at him. He looked at her and smirked. "What?" "I know you _hate_ her but that was _genius_!"

Melina and Chris stared wide eyed at Trish who remained calm. Jeff just stared along with everyone else, stunned.

"I always had an idea that they liked each other. After we broke up I grew more and more suspicious. It wasn't until 2 nights ago that I secretly caught them. I guess I was still _raw_ from our split so I wanted payback and I guess what they say is true, _Hell Hath No Fury Than A Woman Scorned_. I guess I couldn't believe it so I wanted to make them pay for what they did but now I see what trouble I've caused I wish I hadn't done it now." Trish lied and was amazed when Jeff and the others seemed to buy it.

"Trish I..." Jeff began, not sure of what to say or do after hearing her _false_ confession.

Chris was now standing upright and Melina removed her arm but still stood beside him.

"Trish we never meant to hurt you." Melina said aloud, going along with what Trish said.

Trish couldn't look at them, for fear of laughing or cracking due to her nerves. She simply held up a hand to silence the dark haired Diva.

"I _don't_ want to hear it." Trish stated quietly.

_Oh someone give me a bucket._ Amy tried her hardest not to roll her eyes at the scene. Now it was borderline ridiculous.

"Whats going on here?" A voice boomed and everyone froze as the voice belonged to none other than the bossman himself, Vince McMahon.

The crowd parted to reveal Vince and the others. Stephanie froned and grabbed one of the photographs. Her eyes widened as she looked at it.

Vince took it from her and then looked at the group, the frown already setting in place. "Who is responsible for this?"

Melina looked over at Trish. Kelly looked at Candice who remained tight lipped. _No way in Hell am I saying anything now._

"I did it." Trish spoke up not looking at them.

"Trish." Shane was stunned.

"We staged it!" Melina cried out and everyone looked at her, murmuring arose throughout the crowd. Jeff and Trish looked at Melina stunned.

"Shut up!" Vince bellowed and the crowd fell silent. "I suggest _anyone_ who isn't Melina, Trish, Jeff or Chris leave and they leave _now_."

No one needed to be told twice. The crowd hastily shuffled past. Vince spotted Phil.

"Mr Brooks. I need a word with you." Hemotioned for the Straight Edge superstar to come over.

Alana stopped. What was he going to do to Phil? Was he going to get into trouble due to her stupid mistake?

"We need to go now." Drew's voice whispered in her ear.

Alana glanced at her friend and nodded and headed back to the locker room. She shot one final glance over to where Phil was now standing before Liam laced his fingers with his.

She looked down at his hand then back up at him. He frowned slightly at her. "You ok?"

She nodded. "I'm good."

"She'll be alright sir, I will go see her tomorrow morning, visiting time is at 9am." Phil said with a small smile as he referred to Mickie.

Vince looked over at his son and daughter. Stephanie still holding onto the photograph.

"Shane will accompany you to the hospital tomorrow. Meet him at the lobby of the hotel at 8.30am sharp." Vince stated.

Phil nodded. "Will do Vince."

Vince nodded then looked over at the four wrestlers who awkwardly avoided his gaze.

"All right then, I guess you're good to go now Phil." Vince replied signalling he heard what he need to hear.

Phil didn't take the brush off personally. He nodded and shot one final glance at Jeff and the others before heading back to the locker rooms.

"Shane." Vince looked at his son. "Go after Phil and fill him on tomorrow's arrangements. Also let him know he will need to report to Stamford next week."

Shane nodded and followed the Straightedge wrestler. "Phil!"

Phil turned around and frowned as Shane jogged up to him. "Dad asked me to walk you back, I need to fill you in on a few things."

Phil nodded and the two made their way back to the locker rooms.

Vince watched them leave and sighed. He ran a tired hand down his face. Stephanie remained silent she was now watching the group.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Vince muttered. "Photographs? Brawls? Divas beating the _shit_ out of each other! I've already had to suspend one Diva tonight so God help you if-"

"We're sorry Vince we just wanted to come up with ideas to make the storyline better-" Melina babbled but Chris coolly cut her off.

"We staged the whole thing and saved the picture onto a memory card." The blonde man stated.

Melina looked at him. He stared at her and winked when Vince turned to Jeff and Trish.

"This true?" He said in his gruff tone.

Trish nodded. "I left it in the locker room which was _stupid_. I only meant to get a few copies but someone must have seen me put it in there and steal it-"

"I took it." Jeff cut her off.

Trish tried to keep her shocked expression neutral. Stephanie glanced at Trish out of the corner of her eye. Vince looked at Jeff with a slight frown.

"You did this?" He indicated to the pictures lying about the floor.

Jeff solemnly nodded. "I did sir." He said evenly. He kept his attention on his boss.

"I met up with Chris before the show and we decided that our _orginal_ plan (he looked at Trish then back at his boss) wouldn't have as big an effect so I took the card and printed lots of copies. I brought them back with me..."

"We kept them in a locker room that wasn't being used. So no-one would catch on." Melina spoke up much more calmer this time.

Jeff looked at her but she turned away. They were doing good so far but the slightest flicker of doubt could be sussed out by Vince in mere seconds. The they would be in _trouble_.

"Melina's right, we wanted to let you and creative in on our idea first." Jeff replied.

Stephanie looked at them, not sure if they were telling the truth. Chris lip looked terrible. _They're all professionals and that lip does not look staged at all..._

"If that was the case, how come Chris has a burst lip and the pictures are strewn out here for _everyone_ to see?" Stephanie voiced her thoughts aloud as she looked at her father.

Trish shot a glance at Jeff. Vince kept his gaze on the younger Hardy. Jeff looked over at Chris who nodded then back to Vince.

"The four of us were discussing ideas of how we would react when Trish saw the pictures. We planned on keeping the photographer's identity a secret. As Trish and Chris would be a couple at this point, I guess I was looking out for her so I figured, its only natural to punch someone who betrays the woman you _loved_." Jeff replied, the last part was uttered softly.

Trish's breath caught in her throat. Chris and Melina looked at Jeff then Trish.

"I guess we got _carried_ away." Trish added and nodded towards Chris who smiled slightly.

"It was my _fault_." The blonde man said then winced. "I didn't duck when I was supposed to."

Jeff looked over at Chris and smiled slightly. He felt like an ass for punching him. He looked at Trish and felt like an idiot for how he behaved.

"We _won't_ do anything like this again." Melina added.

Vince looked at Stephanie. She looked at them once more, they seemed to be telling the truth.

"I believe them dad." She said finally.

The four tried their hardest not to breath a sigh of relief. They waited. Hoping Vince felt the same way as his daughter.

He mentally debated his options before letting out a defeated sigh. "If Steph believes you then I guess I do to. Your idea _sounded_ good but in future, _leave_ the storylines to the _creative_ team." The gentle warning was not lost on any of them as they nodded.

"I'll straighten this out at the next meeting. In the meantime, you (he pointed at Chris) go see the trainers, get that checked out. The rest of you get back to the hotel and I expect you _all_ to not set one _toe_ out of line before next week's show or there will be _severe_ consequences." Vince added forcefully.

"Yes Vince." They all choursed.

Vince looked at them before shaking his head. "Come in Steph, we're just about finished now."

Stephanie didn't say anything she nodded and walked with her father back to the office. She turned to look at them and mouthed "Close Shave." Before turning her head back and walking away.

None of the four moved until they were out of sight.

"Well at least we never got fired." Melina said aloud.

They couldn't help but chuckle. Jeff looked at Chris and Melina and sighed.

"I guess I owe you guys an apology, huh?"

Chris waved his hand and shook his head. "I've _suffered_ much _worse_ than this, believe me."

He nodded then looked sadly at Melina. "I'm sorry I called you a slut. I was _out_ of line. I guess I just jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have."

Melina looked at him and smiled sadly. "It's okay. You were just protecting Trish. It's natural to do that for the people you lo-care about." The Latina blushed as she almost used the L word.

Trish stared at her friend who suddenly looked at the ground. Chris sensed the awkwardness.

"You know what, I'm gonna go get my lip checked out..."

"I'll come with you." Melina hastily followed him.

Trish watched them leave. Jeff remained there too. An uneasy silence surrounded them.

"Well that was..." Trish started but didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, it was um, it was really weird." Jeff stammered.

They caught each other's eye and blushed. "Thank you." Trish said quietly.

He frowned, confused as to why she was thanking him. "What for?" He asked his voice a mere whisper.

She took a step closer, feeling more confident now. He didn't back away. His eyes fixed on hers.

"For sticking up for me. Plus going along with that bullshit lie we fed Vince." She replied smiling slightly.

Jeff loved it when she smiled, the way her eyes lit up, those dimples she had.

"Trish..." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

She leaned into his caress, even though she shouldn't. "Jeff, you shouldn't be..." She began but her breath caught in her throat as he leaned closer to her.

"I can't help it Trish...I..." His breath tickled her face. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

_I can't believe it, after all this time, everything thats happened. I shouldn't let him do this to me..._

A shirl ringing interrupted them. Jeff cursed and Trish broke away from his touch. He pulled out his cell and he felt the guilt creep in when he spotted Beth's name on the screen.

Trish felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. She had almost kissed him! But trust Beth, good ol' Beth, to ruin the moment.

Jeff looked at his cell then Trish. He saw the hurt and sadness in her eyes. "Trish I..." Jeff began.

"I better go...you should, you should answer that." Trish stammered and turned away from him. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked away from the man she loved.

Jeff watched her go and slammed an angry fist against the wall. "Fuck!" He hissed and then groaned as his cell went dead and the fact his hand was now throbbing.

He just so happened to use the same hand he punched Chris with. Beth would not be happy that he hadn't picked up the phone and answered her.

Jeff leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He was so confused. He almost kissed Trish! His _ex_. His head was telling him Beth is the one for him but his heart was rooting for Trish.

_I never stopped loving her. I love Beth but I still care for Trish._

He opened his eyes after a few minutes. He looked down at his cell. She hadn't redialed. He sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Jeff Hardy was getting married in less than 2 months now. He needed to make up his mind about who he wanted to be with and he had to do it sooner rather than later.

One thing was sure, one of those ladies was going to be heartbroken and for the first time since he returned to the WWE and to _her_, Jeff was _not_ sure as to who that would be.

**A.N. Ahahahaha! I was re-reading this and I spotted a few continuity errors and I am sorry. I think the next story I write I will review each chapter carefully before posting it. I should point out that with each story I write, I jot down the plot and who I am going to use but when it comes to each chapter I just open up a new document and just let the words flow. **

**I know I previously stated I was _nearly_ done but like I said above I just write what comes into my head so although I said I was nearly done. I think I've got a couple more chapters left. I would like to thank you all for your support and reviews so far!**

**I am trying to update all of my stories but I have suffered from burn out this year as I have pretty much flunked 3rd year and lacked my updates, it sucks but I figure everyone will go through it at some stage in life. I've been in education, with no breaks since I was 4 and a half so thats 16 years of my life where I've been constantly learning! Plus, I had to put my dog to sleep last weekend but she was 15 and had a good life. This sorta took my mind off things and let me escape the reality of her not being here.**

**I will try and update regularly as this week has really opened my eyes, I think I am starting to get over my burn out phase and can feel my motivation for writing and uni kicking in again!**

**Until next time folks!**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	41. Things Are Hotting Up

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 41**

Mickie felt as if she had gone ten rounds with The Great Khali. Her eyelids felt heavy and her face was killing her.

She winced as she managed to open her eyes then slowly but surely she managed to get into a sitting position.

_I can't wait to get out of here and teach that bitch a lesson! How dare she do this to me!_ Mickie glared when her thoughts turned to Alana, if it wasn't for that stupid skank's actions she wouldn't be here.

"I hope she got released! That way Liam will get with Barbie and Phil will be _all_ mine." She hissed to herself in the empty room.

She winced once more as the pain medicine was starting to wear off. She squinted at the small clock on the beside cabinet.

"7.30." She smiled slightly. She knew in a few hours she would be good to go and then she could see Phil.

A gentle knock snapped the brunette from her thoughts. A young blonde nurse smiled as she entered the room.

"Glad to see you're awake." The young woman said with a bright smile as she walked over and checked the machines to ensure everything was in order.

"Will I be able to go home soon?" Mickie tried but failed to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

The woman just smiled and shook her head slightly. "Its always the same, don't worry, Dr Roberts will be along shortly to assess you and we just received a call from your employers. A Mr McMahon and Mr Brooks will be on their way to see you shortly."

Mickie grin got even wider at the mention of _his_ name. "Thank you so much…" She trailed off as she had no idea (or really cared) what this woman's name was.

The young woman blushed. "Sorry! I've just been here for a few weeks and still getting used to not being in college…my name's Sarah."

"Well thanks again Sarah." Mickie said sweetly as the blonde nodded and left the room.

Mickie rolled her eyes and sighed. _I just want out of here…_

"What do you mean she hasn't said a word?" Maria frowned as she spoke on the phone to Amy.

The redhead never took her eyes off the bathroom door, Trish was currently showering. "Exactly what I'm telling you Ria, she came in, looked at me and didn't utter a _single_ word."

Maria chewed her lip. "That's not like her." A horrible thought crossed her mind. "You don't think Vince _fired_ them do you?"

Amy thought for a moment and sighed. "I doubt it but after the whole Alana/Mickie thing who knows?"

"Has there been anything online?" Maria asked worriedly.

"I haven't checked…Matt has the laptop not me." Amy replied then froze as the bathroom was now quiet.

"Amy? Ames you still there?" Maria called.

"I gotta go, I'll text you if she says anything…ok…bye." Amy hung up just as Trish got out of the bathroom.

The blonde was dressed down in jeans and a white vest top. Her long wet hair hung down. She quirked a brow at her friend who was now holding her cell phone in both hands and had a guilty look on her face.

"Good shower?" Amy asked, attempting to make conversation.

Trish nodded. "Who were you talking to?" _Lets cut the bullshit._

"Um, no one…" Amy lamely replied.

Trish narrowed her eyes at her friend. "_Bull_. I think you were talking _about_ me to _someone_…"

Amy's eyebrow quirked. "What the hell is wrong with _you_?" The anger rose in her voice as she got to her feet. "You don't say _one_ word to _me_ at all last night, you go for a fucking shower and I get a call from_ our_ friend Maria by the way to see if you're all right and you're going off on one at me for _talking about you_?" Amy couldn't help herself.

Trish just stared at her and sighed. She ran a hand through her wet blonde hair. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I just have a lot on my mind." She added sadly, sitting on her bed.

Amy stared at her friend, her anger disappearing, she wandered over and gently flung herself onto the bed beside her. Trish raised her lips a little. Amy smiled and shoved and arm over her friend's shoulders.

"Atta girl." She beamed then pulled Trish closer to her as the blonde's tears finally fell down her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't _mean_ to be so bitchy. I'm your _best friend_, I care is all."

"I know!" Trish sobbed and wiped her eyes with her free hand. "It's just so messed up Ames! I mean I wanted it to happen, I _really_ did but then it didn't and I-"

Amy was confused. "Hold up…" She cut her friend off. "Trish, what are you talking about? Is this about the situation with Vince and Steph? Have they…have they _released_ you guys…" Amy's voice got quieter as she mentioned the last part.

Trish looked at her friend with wide eyes and shook her head. She managed to weakly smile through her tears. "No! God no, it's not that."

Amy waited for her friend to grab a tissue and dab her eyes before gently asking. "Then what is Trish?"

Trish sighed and took a breath to compose herself. She looked her best friend of almost 6 years straight in the eye.

"Last night before I left the arena, I _almost_ kissed Jeff."

"Have you got everything you need?" Drew asked as he watched Alana pack her things into her case.

The brunette just nodded, she had her back to him. There were bags under her eyes and her eyes were also bloodshot due to the lack of sleep.

"Did you phone your mum and dad, fill them in?" He asked and she nodded in response again.

_It's like talking to a brick wall except the brick wall would give me a better conversation…_ Drew mentally kicked himself for having such a mean thought about his friend. It was only natural for her to act this way, she had screwed up _big time_, she knew, he knew, heck! The fans knew it and now she had to pay the price for her actions.

"I just wish I could go back in time…" Alana spoke in a hushed whisper for the first time that morning.

Drew took her words to mean her attack on Mickie but deep down he knew there was something else in there.

"We all make mistakes…" He told her quietly walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him close to her. "You're only human after all."

Alana closed her eyes and bit back a sob. "I just wish I didn't do this when you _just_ arrived here."

He chuckled as he gently rubbed her back. "I know. I know but there's still a chance it could get lifted…_good behaviour_ and all that jazz."

She looked up at him and for the first time since this whole thing started she actually smiled. He beamed down at her.

"There's the Alana I love to see!" She rolled her eyes but laughed and gently shoved him away.

"Awww cheers pal." He dryly replied. "Here I am, helping my best mate who is _dead upset_ and that's the _thanks_ I get?"

"It's good to see that after _all_ these years, you're still a big _Drama Queen_!" She retorted and stuck out her tongue at him.

He just smiled sweetly and gave her the finger as a comeback. Alana giggled then her cell interrupted them.

"Liam! Hi, no I'm still at the room…" She frowned which made Drew turn away so he couldn't see the disgust on his face at the mention of the Englishman's name.

"Really? That long? Well I need to call Steph for the arrangements for next week? I'm just packing up. Right (she sighed and her shoulders sank) no, it's not your fault. I know. I'll see you soon, bye."

She sighed as she hung up and tossed her phone onto her bed.

"Everything ok?" Drew asked, the concern for her wellbeing showing.

Alana smiled bitterly. "Liam just called, he said he'd be back in time for me leaving to the airport. I don't what he's up to but for the past few weeks he's been disappearing a hell of a lot…" She trailed off not wanting to think about what he might or might not be up to.

Drew sensed she was uneasy about her boyfriend's recent disappearing acts which were not going unnoticed by him or her other friends.

"Tell you what, how about you and me go down to the bar and get reacquainted?" He grinned which made her smile widely. "Seen as you're leaving and you can fill me in on that wee blonde honey, _Rosaline_."

Alana giggled once more as he slung his arm around her shoulders and they made their way down to the hotel bar.

"I cannot believe you just called Rosaline a 'wee blonde honey.' You can be so _cringey_ at times!"

Liam sighed and closed his eyes after he hung up on Alana. He looked around the hallway to see if anyone was around, more importantly if anyone of his _friends_ was around. No one was there. He was 2 floors down from his and Alana's hotel room. He walked past the identical white doors, his eyes quickly scanning the gold number plates, looking for the right one. His footsteps quickened as he passed number 238.

_Only 10 doors to go._ His grin got wider. The door would be unlocked. _Like always_.He knew deep down it was wrong but it felt so right. He had only been seeing Alana for a short while so he didn't feel _too_ guilty. Plus her suspension was looming and not to mention their on screen romance was fizzling out as she was supposed to be 'dumping him' for Phil.

Liam scowled when he thought of the Straight Edged wrestler. Even before he dated Alana he still couldn't stand Phil. He didn't get the big deal about him. How the trainers were always singing his praises or even how guys like Mark and Paul were saying he could be the 'next big thing'

_Bullshit. That's gonna be me! Liam Turner will be the next best thing and CM fucking Punk will just be a distant memory._

He grinned once more as he was now just 2 doors down. He saw the goal: _248_ and his hand hovered over the doorknob. He froze, this always happened. _Alana. This is wrong. You're cheating on her. You're hurting her._ That same voice, repeating the same things over and over. Each time he came to see her they reappeared.

He shook his head, blocking the thoughts out. He turned the knob, the lock clicked and the door opened. His eyes widened at the sight of her, that silk dress robe clinging to her every curve. The door shut behind him and locked, her smirk widened. She kept her eyes on his as she pulled the cord to unfasten her robe and let it fall to the floor revealing her now naked body.

Liam wandered over to her, her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"You're _late_." She scolded him but grinned as he held her close.

"You know how it is. Al's been up all night crying."

She rolled her eyes. "I _can't_ wait for her to leave already! I've been dreaming about this day ever since we first hooked up." Her eyes glistened and he slowly ran his hand down her body.

"It won't be long now. Then it will be just me and you _Barbie_." He whispered.

"Good…" She slowly brought his head down, his lips inches from hers. "Cause I hate having to _share_ you with _her_." Kelly replied before she kissed him and led him to her bed.

Shane glanced over at Phil who hadn't said a word – apart from "Good Morning." since they left the hotel. They were en route to the hospital. Vince had called and informed them both that Mickie was fine, brusied and sore but fine. She would be getting released this morning and was to take 1-2 weeks off.

"We're almost here." Shane said as they neared the hospital.

Phil had been absently looking out of the window. "Huh?" He turned to Shane. "Sorry Shane, what did you say?"

Shane chuckled, he didn't take it personally. He knew the Straight Edge wrestler had _much_ on his mind. His girlfriend was in the hospital and one of his best friends was getting suspended.

"We're almost here. Mickie will be happy to see you. My father advised she take the 2 weeks off and we thought seen as we're in Chicago next week, you would stay with her. Make sure she's alright."

Phil felt that guilty, horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach. _I should say no. It's not right. You know how you feel about Alana. You can't hurt Mickie anymore. _ "Sure, it's the least I can do." He found himself agreeing yet he knew deep down it was wrong.

Shane smiled as the car finally approached the hospital's car park. "We're here. You ready to go see Mickie?"

Phil smiled slighty as the driver opened Shane's door. "Good to go." He replied softly.

Shane nodded and the two got out of the car and headed for the reception desk.

"Ok so the dresses are ordered, the last fitting is booked a week before the ceremony. The magazine has just faxed the details of the coverage to my office, the florists will phone during the week with confirmations that the arrangements we picked are suitable." Stella informed Beth who was currently sitting opposite her manager in her office.

The dark haired woman grinned widely. "Things are coming along great! I can't believe I will soon be married to Jeff!"

Stella smiled slightly then sat down in the chair opposite her client. She glanced down at manila envelope lying underneath some paperwork on her desk.

Beth caught the look on her manager's face as she stared at the folder and frowned. "What? What is it?"

Stella didn't reply she simply grabbed the folder and opened it. She glanced down at the sheets of paper that were inside the folder then back at Beth.

"I was in a meeting last week with your publicist and your mother. We discussed some _options_ (Beth's frown deepened) regarding your career. We all agreed that if you decide to commit to what is on these sheets of paper, your career and not to mention _paycheck_ will rise to beyond your wildest dreams."

"What are you talking about? Stella what exactly did you discuss?" Beth questioned.

Stella smiled and handed her the papers. Beth all but snatched them from the older woman. Her eyes scanned the text and widened when she came across a particular and interesting section.

"I would actually receive _that_ amount of money? If I were to go through with this? After just 4 months?" Beth was stunned.

Stella grinned. "Think of what it would do for you! Plus we could spin it, make it seem as if you are the _victim_ which would raise your profile even more. Beth this is _America_! Marriage doesn't last _forever_."

Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing. The fact her agent and her own _mother_ had sat in this very office and discussed her future. After the so called 'Honeymoon' period she was to simply announce to the World she was divorcing her husband.

"Where do I sign?" Beth's eyes had a malicious glint to them as she beamed at her boss.

**A.N. So Beth's true colours are revealed, Liam's having an affair and Trish doesn't know what to do. Will Jeff find out about Beth's plans before its too late? Will the girls plan succeed?**

**I will try and update soon! But I figured it was time to post something.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**xXxArwenxXx**


	42. Eavesdropping Jeff

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 42**

**Author's Note: After a very, very, very long break I finally decided to update this story. I cannot believe how bad my lack of updates has gotten! So much has happened since the last update! I've graduated, got 2 jobs (hence the lack of updates) and genuinely forgot all about these stories. I wrote this while watching **_**Impact!**__**Wrestling**_** I guess seeing Jeff on the TV reminded me I had stories to finish!**

**This is just a short one but it's a damn good 'un! The plot thickens. I will say no more!**

Jeff decided he would surprise Beth after her meeting by turning up unannounced at Stella's office. He figured she would be almost finished seen as she left him over an hour ago and their exchange wasn't pleasant…

"_I shouldn't be too long; Stella just wants to double check something with me." Beth smiled softly as she leaned down and kissed Jeff lightly on the cheek._

_Jeff didn't say anything; he was too busy fighting his inner emotions about who he should be with. He grabbed Beth and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. _

_Beth reluctantly pulled away a few minutes later. "Baby as much as I would love to stay…I need to go but maybe we could catch up later?" She purred._

_I do love Beth; I am going to marry her. But Trish…Trish was the first woman I truly loved I…I…_

"_Jeff? Baby?" Beth frowned slightly. He did not take this long to answer her and certainly was not one to refuse sex with her!_

_Jeff snapped back to reality. "Huh? Sorry Beth, I was miles away…this storyline is really taking its toll on me."_

"_I can't see why! Vince already got rid of that blonde skank so you're on your own now anyway." Beth retorted scowling slightly._

"_So just because Vince changed the storyline and I'm alone now (not really a lie as it was going to happen but hadn't happened yet but she didn't need to know that) I'm not allowed to be stressed?" Jeff said getting pissed off. "And Trish is certainly not a skank, I should know…." Jeff's eyes widened he did not mean for that to slip out._

_Beth glared at him and she turned a dark shade of red. "Is there something I should know Jeffrey?"_

"_Look nothing has happened! How many times do I need to keep saying that to you?" Jeff hit back. He wasn't technically lying…nothing had happened between him and Trish…yet._

"_Then why would you say that! I knew that you coming back to the WWE was one big mistake! I always had suspicions that you had something there that you wanted back…" Beth ranted._

"_Will you listen to yourself? Trish is dating Chris remember?" Okay so that's not true but she hasn't been told, Candice hasn't been texting her as much. _

"_I only defended her because she's my friend and yes, okay we dated but it's in the past!" In the past, which means it's over…history. This is the present and my…future._

_Beth stared at him and shook her head. She grabbed her car keys and glared at him. "I'm going to be late. We'll continue this later." She stormed on her heel and marched out of their hotel room. The door slammed behind her and Jeff closed his eyes and exhaled slowly._

_I should really keep my mouth shut…and learn to listen._

He smiled to himself when he saw the office door up ahead. He knew this would make up for earlier. He walked swiftly and silently towards it. In his right hand he carried a single red rose…Beth's favourite flower. He stood off to the side and grinned as the door was opened slightly which meant he could just see Beth's back and Stella lean forward and pass her a manila folder.

_I wonder if that's to do with the wedding…maybe I'll get to see what dress Ames has to wear oh I hope it's pink and fluffy! _ His smile soon turned into a frown when he heard Beth gasp.

"I would actually receive _that_ amount of money? If I were to go through with this? After just 4 months?" Beth was stunned.

_Money? What the hell is she talking about? After 4 months of what? Is she meaning marriage?_ Jeff's frown deepened.

Stella grinned. "Think of what it would do for you! Plus we could spin it; make it seem as if you are the _victim_ which would raise your profile even more. Beth this is _America_! Marriage doesn't last _forever_."

Jeff bit back a yell. Anger seared through him. He near enough crushed the rose in his hand. _That English bitch! She's actually convincing Beth to divorce me after everything we've been through together! We're not even hitched yet! Well she can try but I know that even though the last few weeks have been confusing, Beth loves me and I love h-_

"Where do I sign?" Beth's eyes had a malicious glint to them as she beamed at her boss.

Jeff stood rooted in shock. This was _not_ happening! Beth did not say those words…he did not _hear_ those words come out his fiancée, the woman he spent the last year with, the woman he fell in love with mouth.

Their wedding would be a sham. Their relationship was a _sham_. How long ago was this planned exactly? Did she really love him or was it all for show? His mind thought back to the times when he was at his lowest point, when he hit rock bottom and needed to go to rehab. _'I'll support you; we'll get through this together Jeff. I love you so much I wanna help you get better.' Beth said softly to him as she gently stroked his cheek._

That was 5 months after they met. He had hid his habit well but she figured it out after he was acting weird the last few weeks. He was sure he'd blown it. This fantastic, beautiful woman was sure to leave him but she stayed, declaring she would be with him every step of the way as he battled his demons.

"I'll sort all the details out in due course and text them to you, it will be safer…" Stella began speaking again.

"Beth nodded in agreement as she twisted a strand of her hair loosely in her fingers. "He doesn't have access to my phone so he'll never know about this." Beth added with a small smile.

"Good." Stella replied curtly. "If he for one minute _suspects_ anything, anything out of the blue then we're _finished. _You can kiss the career and the money goodbye. We need him to sign the registrar then we're cooking with gas." She finished with wide smile.

_I hate to disappoint you ladies but you really should learn to close your door properly. Anyone could overhear you._

"I can't wait for this wedding it's going to be _event_ of the year! People will remember it forever!" Beth gushed.

"They'll remember the divorce even more! Trust me sweetheart, we are going to make you an even bigger star than what you are! This time next year this little Jeff episode will be a mere memory." Stella replied sitting straighter in her chair.

Jeff had heard enough. He had to leave before he hurt someone or said something he'd regret. He quickly and quietly made his way back down the way he came. As he passed the front desk he stopped and smiled at the receptionist.

"Did you get Miss Mitchell, Mr Hardy? I would have called but they were busy and Stella was adamant no one called…" The receptionist – a very nervous, young woman called Lucy asked.

He shook his head interrupting her. "No, I approached the office but the door was closed and there was a do not disturb sign. I didn't wanna intrude."

Lucy hesitated; the last thing she wanted was to make Beth or Stella mad. The last receptionist that did that was still attending therapy and that was 3 years ago!

"I suppose I could give her a call…I mean the meeting should be over and…" She lifted the receiver and was about to hit the speed dial for Stella's office when he gently reached out and covered her hand with his.

Blushing, the young woman placed the receiver back on the hook. Jeff grinned at her.

"It's Lucy isn't it?"

She nodded shyly. She knew who he was…she and her brothers grew up watching the WWE.

"Tell you what Lucy, to save you from Stella and Beth's _wrath_ (she giggled at his choice of word) and to save me from a stressful evening how about we forget I was ever here? Would you do that for me?"

"I suppose I could Mr Hardy…" She began.

"Jeff." He smiled at her. She swooned inside. _I'm dreaming this isn't real. Soon I'll wake up and no doubt be drooling or something and Stella will fire me._

"Jeff." She replied blushing again.

Jeff smiled at her again, she must have been 20 at most and this must have been her first major job. Poor girl, she seemed nice and knowing the two bitches he had to deal with she must have it bad here.

"Thanks Lucy. Since you're doing that for me it's only fair I do something for you." He replied leaning down towards her.

"Oh…um…really it's nothing Jeff I just don't wanna get in trou-" Lucy babbled but was cut off by Jeff lightly kissing her on the lips.

Time stood still and he slowly pulled away. Lucy's eyes were still closed. "Wow." She breathed.

He bit back a chuckle. "I appreciate it." He handed her the rose. "Here, something to remember me by…you take care of yourself Lucy."

Lucy sat stunned, rose in hand, as he turned and practically swaggered out of the building. She touched her lips and grinned. _I just kissed Jeff Hardy!_

Jeff grinned as he got to his car and opened the door. As he turned the ignition on, his grin got wider as he thought about Beth and how she had no idea he knew all about their little plan.

_So this wedding is gonna be the 'Event of the year' huh? Well darlin' I got news for ya, I'm gonna make sure it's the Event of the year but for all the wrong reasons. You'll rue the day you crossed Jeffrey Nero Hardy._

**A.N. Remember I read all your reviews so drop me a line! Let me know what you thought! I love Beth she's such a bitch! I am gonna start a routine up where I can update cause now I've started I just want to keep going! **

**xXxArwenxXx**


	43. The Calm After The Storm

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 43**

**Author's Note: I would like to apologise for the **_**severe**_** lack of updates I've been making. I am just going to be honest, about 3 months ago my gran (my mum's mum) died and she was my last living grandparent and to lose someone who I love so much and have so many happy and good memories with hit me really hard. Her death was sudden but she was 80 when she passed so she had a long and wonderful life. After this, I completely lost interest with writing any of my stories (I'd had writer's block before all this but this was the final nail in the coffin) and each time I made an attempt to write anything I didn't like it and just deleted it. I am getting better, I still miss my gran but I know she'll always be with me and we're all getting through it, taking baby steps but getting there. Sorry for the rambling but I felt I should be honest and let you guys know why I haven't been at this so much. I know, as a writer and a reader how frustrating it can be reading any story and waiting what seems like an eternity for a single update. I am getting better. I have literally sat and typed the majority of this chapter this afternoon.**

**Oh! Before you can read to your wee heart's content. If I use a word you're not familiar with. I think the majority of them will be on Urban Dictionary! I love that website, I'm even learning new words every day! **

Jeff still couldn't believe what had just happened. 2 hours ago, he was oblivious to his fiancée's true intentions, he was convinced that this beautiful woman who had been there and helped him through his darkest days had truly _loved_ him but now he felt his heart had been ripped into pieces, she didn't love _him_, no Beth Mitchell was in love with one person and one person only... _herself_.

**That bitch. That fucking scheming low life bitch.** Jeff was so angry his hands started to shake. His head snapped up from the floor as he heard the all too familiar clack of Beth's heels get closer to their hotel room door.

He didn't know how he managed it but Beth did not expect a thing when she entered. A bright smile greeted the younger Hardy.

"Hey baby." She said softly. Their previous argument was forgotten.

"Hey." Jeff replied still amazed he wasn't ready to rip her to shreds for playing him.

Beth shrugged her coat off and flung it onto a chair. She wandered over to his seat and sat on his lap.

He glanced up at her, his face neutral, no hint of his true feelings as she gazed down at him.

"Honey?" She frowned noting his expression. "I know we had some angry words but I realise now I was _overreacting_ and I think I'm just stressing cause of the wedding…I just want it to be perfect. Are we okay?" Beth said in a sickly sweet tone.

**Hmmmm, let me see? I come to your work to surprise you and overhear how you're basically going to fuck with me and then kick me to the kerb. Are we okay? Sure! We're just peachy Beth! **"Yeah..." Jeff softened his expression. "It's water under the bridge."

Beth beamed at him. "I love you!" She leaned in and kissed him softly.

Jeff responded but inside he felt physically sick, she knew what she was going to do to him yet she still kept up her pretence.

Jeff smiled at her when she pulled away from him. "I know baby."

Beth smiled again and slowly climbed off her fiancé. "I need to go freshen up. I swear the heating system in Stella's office is broken."

"I just need to finish getting my bag packed for my flight." Jeff told her.

Beth assumed he would follow her into the shower. "Oh…" She began then cleared her throat. "Make sure you've got everything and when I see you in a few days then we can have a little one on one session of our own?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

**I'd rather stick pins in my eyes.** "That'd be great." Jeff lied with a grin.

Beth smirked at him then went into the bathroom. When the water ran, Jeff let out a shaky breath. He only had a few weeks left but he knew that if he wanted revenge he would make sure he hurt Beth as much she hurt him and what better way to hurt her at their wedding?

He picked up his cell and scrolled down his contacts and stopped at Trish's name. He smiled softly as he thought about her and how in the last months they had become friends, how they'd shared kisses on RAW, how good it felt to feel her arms around him. How they almost kissed last night.

"I've been an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have left. If I could go back in time I would. I love you Trish, I always have, always will." He whispered.

He then scrolled up to his brother's name and was all set for calling him then stopped. He trusted his brother but if he told him, there was a high chance Matt would talk Jeff out the wedding or worse, tell their dad about the situation.

**I can't risk it. I want this plan to work. I guess I just gotta keep it to myself until the big day. **Jeff couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. For once he was genuinely looking forward to his wedding day.

Amy was still stunned by Trish's revelation. Even though she and Trish were in the hotel's restaurant getting something to eat the redhead couldn't believe how close her two best friends were to making out, this time for _real_ and not on screen.

She thought back to their conversation before they left the hotel room.

"_Wait…wait…you almost kissed? I…I…wow." Amy couldn't take it in._

_Trish smiled slightly. "If Beth's damn cell hadn't of rung then who knows what the heck would have happened? She sighed and stared her best friend dead in the eye. "I think I'm fighting a losing battle here Ames."_

_Amy shook her head defiantly. "No! Don't you dare say that! Trish they're not hitched yet!"_

"_But look at our plan!" Trish cried out in defence. "The plane ride, the storyline, nothing has worked! She's still here! Still part of his life and still...going to be his wife." Her voice shook at the last part._

_Amy reached out and hugged her friend. "We still have time and the plan…okay it's had its ups and downs but there's still one main part we need to work on and that's Jeff's bachelor party!"_

_Trish pulled away and looked at her friend with a frown. "Amy we won't have time! We have like what less than 2 months now and we can't even think of a song or routine without arguing!" _

_Amy realised her friend was right. Each time the girls thought of an idea the others would argue that their chosen song was the best._

"_Well I still stand by my choice." Amy replied crossing her arms._

_Trish's frown turned to a small smile. "Amy for the last time! I am not, I repeat, I am not standing up in front of all the guys, signing "I Was Made For Lovin' You" It's not going to happen!"_

"_We'll see about that." Amy muttered. Trish giggled and flung a pillow at her friend._

"_Hey!" Amy yelled but couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "I still think it'll be a good idea."_

_Trish shook her head. "Well we'll need to all meet up and discuss it again at RAW then take it from there."_

"_Fine. But I think it's only fair if we pull a song idea out of a hat or something." Amy replied._

"_That's a good idea. I don't know why we didn't think of it sooner…" Trish agreed then caught the menacing look in her friend's eye. "Let's do it but you are not writing all the songs down. I know you'll just write KISS down on all the pieces of paper."_

"_Damn it! I could tell I had that stupid look in my eye! I swear I done that as a child! It's why I can't play poker! I always lost!" Amy huffed._

"_You played poker as a child?" Trish asked confused._

_Amy playfully hit her. "You know what I meant Stratus!"_

"_At least this way, Alana can find out what we've picked out." Trish said after laughing at her friend's actions._

_Amy's expression softened. "How's she taking it? I haven't heard from her."_

_Trish shrugged. "No idea. I do know she's with Drew, Maria text me when you went to the bathroom after my little bombshell, she saw them get breakfast."_

"_It must be nice for her to have one of her old friend's starting." Amy replied._

_Trish grinned wickedly. "True and the fact he isn't that bad to look at makes it even better!"_

_Amy giggled as well as Trish. "Girl you got a point! Plus that accent! Oh. My. God."_

"_You better not let Matt hear you say that!" Trish teased._

_Amy grinned and got to her feet. "C'mon…"_

_Trish got up. "Where are we going?"_

"_I wanna see if they're still down there. Alana can introduce us and then we can hear him speak some more!"_

_The two girls linked arms, grabbed their purses and laughingly made their way down to the lobby._

While that was going on, Alana was still down in the hotel restauarant. After her and Drew had breakfast, Maria and John joined them and soon Randy, Matt and Ashley joined them.

"Have you found out what's happening yet?" Ashley asked her friend.

"No." Alana replied. "I will need to phone Steph soon, I will be at RAW I know that much I just wish I didn't fucking do it." She finished bitterly.

Drew gently reached out and squeezed her hand. "It's alright pal, It'll be over before you know it and maybe, you'll get to come back early."

Alana snorted. "Aye…right! Hell will freeze over before Mickie James even agrees with Vince to let _me_ come back earlier."

"Think of it as a mini holiday." John suggested trying to lighten her mood.

"A holiday that will go against me…_strike one_." Alana huffed slinking down her seat.

"I don't think this your strike one. We all know it was a mistake and Stephanie _knows_ all about Mickie and Candice. You'll be fine. It's just a 'legal necessity' that the company needs to make to ensure Mickie doesn't sue you or Vince." Randy stated before drinking some Pepsi.

John stared at his best friend. "Wow…you're like _so_ smart!"

Randy grinned at him and just gave him the finger as everyone laughed, even Alana cheered up a bit.

"Don't worry we'll take care of him." John said to Alana as he patted Drew on the back.

Drew grinned as did Alana. "You better!" She looked him straight in the eye. "I'll hear about if you don't."

"Right…calm yourself." Drew teased.

Ashley and Maria just sat with dreamy looks on their faces. They sat on the same side as Alana so were opposite the Scotsman.

"I love it when he speaks." Ashley murmured.

"Me too. It's so cute but rough at the same time." Maria said as she twirled a lock of her hair.

Drew caught them out the corner of his eye and blushed. John looked at him then at his girlfriend.

"Hey! Don't think I can't see what you're doing! You're scaring the poor guy!"

"Huh?" Maria was snapped to reality. "Did you say something baby?"

Alana and Randy erupted into laughter as Maria went red. Drew grinned slightly and John even smiled as he shook his head.

Alana looked around and her grin got wider as she spotted Amy and Trish heading their way, heads bowed, giggling like schoolgirls.

"Looks like you've got two more _fans_ coming this way. Damn, never thought you'd be quite the fanny magnet Drew."

Drew snorted into his coffee cup after hearing that. John shot her a confused look.

"Fanny doesn't mean ass when we say it by the way." Alana explained.

"But your fanny is your ass." Randy was confused.

"Well you might call it that but when me or anyone else from the UK uses the word fanny, we're talking about a woman's _downstairs_." Alana said smiling.

"Ohhhhh!." John grinned. Now getting what she meant. "They'll be devouring you like meat buddy." John told Drew who got redder.

"Sometimes though, I might call Drew a fanny but I'm not calling him a vagina. I'm basically calling him an idiot." Alana also told them. "I think next time I go back home I'm going to get a book of slang or something like that. Would certainly make things easier."

"Or you could just, y'know, talk like _us._" Randy teased.

Alana smirked at him. "Kiss my arse Randy. You love my accent you can't get enough of it."

Randy didn't reply he just winked at her. She blew a kiss at him. Ashley pretended to look shocked.

"Awwww I love you too Ash Bash." Alana put an arm around her.

"I know you do." Ashley laid her head on her friends shoulder.

"Ok…now make out." John replied seriously.

Maria kicked him hard on the shin.

"Ow!" He yelped "What! She calls him a vagina magnet and I get kicked for suggesting a little kiss?" John moaned as they all laughed.

"Hey guys. Mind if we join you?" Amy asked with a small smile.

"Sure!" Ashley beamed.

Alana looked over at Drew and then back at her two friends. "Why don't you go sit next to Drew there's _plenty _of room."

She giggled as her friend got even redder and the two women made their way to sit beside him. Soon the table was full of general banter and as she sat back and watched Trish and Amy chat animatedly to Drew.

**It will be over before you know it and then you'll be back here with your friends. Wish I knew what Liam was up to. I really wanted to talk to him about us. If I have feelings for Phil then I know I can't string him along…Phil…urgh! Why couldn't I have figured this out sooner? **

"You okay?" Maria asked noticing her friend's expression change.

Alana turned to face her friend and smiled sadly. "I'm good, just sucks Liam isn't here." She lied.

Maria smiled slightly. **He's been acting strange these past few weeks, well from what John told me.** "He'll be back soon."

Alana smiled but didn't reply. **Where the fuck are you Liam?**

"I don't want to get up." Liam drawled as Kelly cuddled close to him. They were a tangled mess of bed sheets and limbs.

"Well then don't." Kelly purred as she slowly sat up, the sheet fell exposing her breasts. Liam grinned up at her. He had the best of both worlds. A girlfriend and a lover although, he had to admit, after seeing Kelly he was seriously considering dumping Alana. She just couldn't compete next to the blonde. For one, Alana was _fatter _and didn't look as pretty in the morning than the blonde. Plus, Kelly was _amazing_ in bed. She knew how to tick all the right boxes. Alana wasn't that _bad_ but Kelly was just on another level. Besides Kelly had no _baggage_ – Phil or any of the others. Although he enjoyed hanging about with Jeff and the others, he was starting to get tired with all the same shit but just on a different day. Candice, John, heck even Mickie were starting to be better company than that stupid bitch Maria and her equally annoying boyfriend John.

Liam grinned as she smirked and positioned herself on top of him. She smirked as she glanced down and saw he was ready for her. Easing herself onto him she slowly moved her hips forward and back gaining a steady rhythm.

"I'll make you forget all about that ugly bitch and show you how a _real_ women pleases a man." She said huskily as she rode him.

Liam's hands moved up and clutched her breasts as she increased her rhythm. His eyes closed and her name came out as a loud moan.

**I can't wait to see the look on Alana's face when she finds out we're together! I always get what I want!**

Meanwhile, Mickie, Phil and Shane were seated in the doctor's office at the hospital. Dr Roberts sat opposite them.

"Well after the overnight observations we're pleased to say there's no lasting damage. Miss James' nose isn't broken and the bruising and swelling will fade and go down in a few days. We do recommend at least 2-3 weeks off and then further checks either at a hospital or with medical crews within your company to ensure her nose is healing well."

Shane nodded. "We'll have that taken care of Doc, we always insist on our stars being 100% before setting foot in a ring."

Mickie was relieved there was no lasting damage, she felt as if her nose was broken due to the amount of pain she was in but the morphine and pain medication she received last night and this morning helped her get through it.

"So I'm good to go?" Mickie said eagerly.

Phil chuckled and she smiled at him but then that all too familiar guilt feeling appeared about Mickie and he turned to face the Doctor.

Mickie reached out her hand to his as she too returned her attention to the Doctor and held onto his hand.

Phil kept his attention on the Doctor (along with the others) as he listened to the medicines Doctor Robert's was prescribing and the dosages Mickie would need but laced his fingers with hers and gently squeezed her hand making the brunette smile as best she could through the pain.

**Alana is with Liam. There's nothing you can do. Mickie is nice. I like her. She's nice…she's just not Alana.**

**A.N. Please review and I made this chapter show bits from everyone's situations seen as I focused mainly on Jeff and Beth in the last few chapters. In the next chapter I will include the meeting before RAW and also include the song choices I thought would be good for the girl's performance at the bachelor party. If you like one more than the others then if you decide to leave a review, just say which one you like best. **

**xXxArwenxXx**


End file.
